A View Into the Multiverse!
by Serendipitous House Pet
Summary: The legacy of Watching Things (by shadow gumball of death) continues: WITH ME, the fifth writer! This story will be a series of one-shots about alternate RWBY stories, usually centered on an AU Jaune Arc or his potential futures, with the cast as hostages- I mean viewers. This story includes crossovers into the RWBYverse and we'll get to see AU's of other characters as well.
1. Socio Jaune!

_**AN: Image used is not mine.**_

 _ **So yeah, here's another version of "Watching Things" inspired by shadow gumball of death and his descendents. This is a way for me to clear my mind of RWBY stories that I'm not able to work on right now or can only do in a one shot. These one shots or potential multishots won't just be about Jaune (He's gonna get a good chunk of the main focus but other characters deserve to see their diffrent selves as the main characters too.) either and I can do requests, but if you post one or PM me, don't expect it to be soon. I'm a bit of a lazy bone. That doesn't mean I won't do it, it's just might take a while. Plus, I have my own AU's to write. That and I have 3 other stories on the website too.**_

 _ **Enjoy da Story(ies)!**_

* * *

"What is this nonesense?" Asked a weary looking Salem as she looked around the white room not only containing her and most of her minions (it's just Cinder and her cohorts... also Tyrian cause why not?), but two teams from beacon, NPR, RWBY, and their headmaster with his assistant. Everyone except Salem, Tyrian, Neo, and Roman shouted.

"OH MY OUM!"

Salem looked at them curiously until Ozpin decided to answer.

" _(Sigh)_ Basically we're here once again to watch alternate versions of Jaune as our reactions our recorded. This would make it the fourth time we've done this." Ozpin said before he took a long sip of his coffee.

"Well... this is actually the fifth time. Someone else is doing this too." Ruby added from the side.

"Whatever, let's just watch vomit boy and the gang do alternate universe stuff and get this shit out of the way." Yang said as she resigned herself to her fate. Ruby gave her a look for swearng. "What?"

"Actually." Started a mysterious voice throughout the room. "These stories won't just be about Juane's alternate selves as the main focus, but some of you later on as well. Hell, I'll even do some ideas from the other audience if I'm feelin' it." This got mixed reactions from those who've already been here before and curious looks from the others. The alternate univereses could be really fun to watch but also really grimm dark. "Don't worry, this program will be of a mixed genre featureing tales of you guys in diffrent story settings. I'm also not too much of a fan of going straight up grimm dark either, so don't worry, I won't hit you with the really dark stuff." Almost everyone, except Salem, Tyrian and Neo, sighed in relief at this.

"Yet." The voice finished ominously. Those three exceptions sighed in relief. "Now strap in and get ready to watch **Sociopath Of Beacon!"** The voice announced proudly earing a nod of approval from Tyrian and an exasperated looks and groans from the beacon people.

"Seriously disembodied voice?" Nora asked aloud.

"Hey, who said this would be dark? Psycho's can be fun." Tyrian gave a double thumbs up at that last part. Everyone went silent as the room got dark and the film began. Nora pulled out a bunch of popcorn and offered some to her teammaes. They decided to hold off on it just in case. The screen went red and then it flashed. Everyone except for Salem went stiff.

"Excuse me?" Salem questioned.

"For this story to work, I need to erase their minds of the previous sessions with the others. All they know now, is that their supposed to watch alternate universes and futures of Jaune Arc and occasionally of them on this screen and that's all they need to know for now." The voice clarified to Remnant's queen of blights.

"I understand. Your doing that thing the MIB does on those movies." Salem said after snapping her fingers in realization.

"You watch movies?" The voice questioned.

"Of course. I mean, who doesn't? What, am I just a 2D model of evil? I have a life outside my hobbies you know?" She said with an annoyed tone. The voice decided not to press on an started the show. Everyone just went back to normal and things continued as planned.

* * *

 **The seen starts out in a dungeon beneath a rather large mansion. Inside was a seventeen year old boy in a hoody and jeans torturing a muzzled beowolf with its limbs impaled on a metal bed. That boy was Jaune Arc. Known in the smaller parts of the criminal underground as the upcoming Silver Socio.**

* * *

Everyone looked at the scene either oddly or shocked. Some in between.

"Oh Oum, here we go." Yang groaned while the beacon guys nodded. Tyrian just munched exitedly while Neo looked interested.

"Maybe he's a dangerous vigilante." Pyrrha tried to reason. God, how she hoped that was the case. Everyone gave her a bit of a deadpan look.

"Yeah, cause that's totally better." Roman snarked. Pyrrha resisted the urge to shoot him.

* * *

 **"What can I do for you mother?" Jaune asked a bit too sweetly as he slit open the beasts belly. From the shadows stepped out Juniper arc in her hooded dark purple and silver battle armor.**

 **"I wanted to talk with you about going to Beacon." These words caused him to accidentally jerk up with his dagger and cut opn the beowolf's head, killing it. He sighed n disappointment at the loss of his toy.**

 **"Threw me off my game..." he muttered darkly. "Mom, I really don't wanna go. What if everyone there's just a bunch of pansie tree-hugger only-kill-grimm type of warriors? That's lame." Jaune complained.**

 **"Well maybe you'll luck out and find someone who has appreciation for horrifying medieval torture like you." She said soothingly as she held his shoulder.**

* * *

"A version of Jaune I prefer less. I NEVER EVER thought I'd utter those words." Weiss groaned and her friends sorta agreed.

"Interesting." The incarnation of evil known as Salem said aloud. Neo and Tyrian nodded.

* * *

 **"Maybe." Jaune conceded a bit. "Still, academies are boring. People cry when you hurt them and violence is "bad out of the ring" or some stupid noise like that." Jaune complained bitterly.**

 **"Look, you need to go out and experience the world of hunters. You don't wanna be a simple small time killer of killers do you?" Juniper asked with a cheeky smile. Jaune folded his arms.**

 **"I'm more than happy with that." Jaune said seriously.**

 **"You don't wanna bring honor to our family name?" Juniper asked with a sad tone.**

 **Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what my sisters are for?" He asked with sass. Juniper couldn't help but sigh.**

 **"Look, I tried being nice about this. Jaune Bel Arc, if you don't go to Beacon... I'm burning your X-ray and Vav comics. Right in front of you." She said in a menacing tone. Jaune's hair hid his eyes and he tensed up.**

 **There was a moment of silence. Then in a sudden motion, mother and son had daggers at each others neck in a fierce stand off. Their faces were emotionless and their unblinking eyes had an eerie look to them.**

* * *

Everyone was silent and tense. The beacon people were wide eyed and while Salem and her goons had varying reactions. Salem had an emotionless face while cinder had a raised eyebrow. Mercury and Emerald looked at this scene in a mixture of their master's and enemies reactions. Tyrian was giggling while Neo looked fascinated.

And Roman. He was playing Never Landing Nevermore. He really wasn't interested in this at all.

* * *

 **After a few tense seconds, Jaune relented. "Fine. I'll go. But I want that Model XV Scorcher tank for my eighteenth birthday. With napalm rockets." Juniper laughed and ruffled his hair.**

 **"Alright my little serial killer. Go pack your things and meet me outside when you're ready to depart. Be sure to say goodbye to everyone first." Jaune sighed and nodded at his mother's direction.**

* * *

"Well that was something." Blake sighed out with a sweatdrop mirroring everyone elses.

"I thought I was the only one with mother issues..." Yang muttered to herself. For some reason, Emerald felt sympathetic. It made her feel gross. They all quickly shifted their attantion back to the screen. "Is that-"

* * *

 **The next scene was showing Jaune being dropped off outside of a club. Junior's to be exact. He was on his way to get some fake transcripts. You see, Jaune needed to get some fake transcripts since he didn't have the "proper" credentials as his mother put. Apparently he had the fighting skills but too much of "mental diffrence" to properly pass the initial entrance test. Go figure. His mother told him that a friend of the family could get him in no trouble. All he had to do was talk with the club owner of Junior's and he would set him up.**

 **The bouncers immediately backed off the moment they saw the son of the Arcs get out of the car. They didn't even look in his direction as he strolled right on in. He scanned the dance floor a little bit until he found a rather large man cleaning out some glasses in the bar. Junior himself. The moment they locked eyes, Junior gestured for him to come on over with gusto.**

 **"Hey now, what's the son of the Arcs doin' in my little-" Jaune raised a hand signaling for him to shut up.**

 **"Transcripts. Gimme." Was all he said. Junior nervously gulped.**

 **"Right. Just head up to the rooftops and she'll hand you the forgeries." He said quickly. Jaune smiled and slipped him twenty lien.**

 **"For the renovation of that shit shack you call a house my good sir." He said polity before heading on up. Junior didn't start muttering curses until he was sure Jaune was gone and even then it was in a very low whisper.**

* * *

"Jeez." Ruby said. "Is he that scary?" Asked out loud.

"We did see him torture a beowolf." Blake answered. Everyone turned to Tyrian when he scoffed.

"Oh please, that's amateur hour. Now if he was torturing a Goliath with a butter knife." Whimsically said to himself.

"Freaking sociopaths." Mercury muttered to Emerald who just shook her head in a "what can you do" way. Honestly, Cinder was evil but at least she was pshycologically stable.

* * *

 **Jaune went up to the rooftops forty minutes later and saw no women up there. Just two guys dressed in black suits and fedoras with red outlinings smoking some cigarettes and talking about life, love, and some other bullshit that he didn't care for hearing. Junior said she, so Jaune decided to put in some of his usual investigation tactics.**

 **"Hey! Would one of you two goons happen to be a women in drag?" Jaune casually asked. They glared at him and he raised an eyebrow. 'They clearly don't know me.'**

 **"Fuck off." One of them rebuked. Jaune decided to play nice and talk it out more.**

 **"No, you misunderstand. Junior said she would be up hear and she would give me the forged transcripts." Jaune said in a tone someone would use with a toddler. One of the goons didn't take kindly too it and one of them smirked.**

 **"Why would he do that for jailbait like you? Shouldn't you be at home and in a dress for daddy." The goons started laughing at that crack at Jaune. Said blonde was smiling, but for anyone with experiences with people who put on plastic smiles, they knew his was a smile of contempt rather than amusement.**

* * *

"They're done for." Roman stated simply. Almost everyone looked at him and he nodded towards Cinder. She was smiling at the screen. A smile giving some respect. Not a good sign.

* * *

 **Jaune was about to say something until the environment felt off. The goons stopped laughing after a minute of Jaune just smiling than looking around. Then they noticed something too. A subtle slitting sound.**

 **There was a sharp pain in their necks and their shirts began feeling wet. They couldn't really scream before they were on the ground squirming gasping for air that never came. Jaune just looked at them with uninterest before he turned around a noticed a small girl in pink, black, and white smiling at him, her parasol across her shoulder as she sat on the a ledge with her legs crossed.**

 **"Are you the one to give me the transcripts or you gonna give me the reach around too?" Jaune asked tiredly. "Oh, and nice kills I guess."**

* * *

"He meant run around right?" Tyrian asked to no one in particular.

Neo was clapping for a bit the moment she made an appearance. The people of Beacon and Cinder's two underlings gave her wary looks. Roman just sighed.

"Kids. What can you do?" He simply said as he shrugged.

"I'm more disturbed by Jaune's lack of reaction." Ren said with a fixed gaze on the screen. And some popcorn munching.

"Shouldn't hunters be used to the violence." Roman questioned.

"Killing Grimm and killing humans is different." Glynda angrily pointed out. Salem and Cinder couldn't help but roll their eyes.

"Well it kinda makes sense. I mean, once you get desensitized to this type of stuff, you become numb to the violence, ya know?" Nora reasoned. Her friends bave her funny looks. "It's true. I remember those books on psychology you guys made me study." She said through a mouth full of corn.

* * *

 **Neo just smirked at Jaune as she looked him over and he looked her over. No one moved for a moment. Then Jaune caught something. Neo's leg aimed right for his sternum. Then he started smirking as her previous illusions of herelf and the goons faded like glass. "Illusion. Quite the parlor trick." He sarcastically complemeted. He quickly took her by the leg then her threw her overhead and lashed out with Crocea Mors.**

 **Neo manged to recover from the throw by landing on one hand and angling her body from the blade, the tip grazing her aura. She quickly cartwheeled on her feet and whipped out her parasol with the blade extended. Thus the deadly blade dance began. Jaune was more focused on power while Neo was agile blade dancer. The latter quickly ducked under an overhead slash and thrusted her blade at one of Jaune's eyes. He quickly twisted out of the way and behind her, then slashed down. She turned and quickly deflected it by opening her parasol, causing the blade to go off the side, giving her an opening. The blade would've went straight to Jaune's head had he not barely managed to grab blade and simultaneously wrenched it from Neo's grip and the girl towards him. He quickly spun Crocea Mors in his left hand as he did this and was about to stab straight downward, but Neo's shorter stature gave her time to close in on Jaune, grab him, drop on her back, and kick him overhead when she flipped. She now had time to go for her weapon.**

 **Jaune landed on his back with a thud upon the building. He didn't bother to get up as he looked around and saw no one there. No, he was waiting for her. Then his eyes shot open as he rolled out of the way, barely dodging Neo's attack. The moment he was up, he charged towards her, looking to stab her in the gut while she aimed her blade at his neck. They both angled themselves, both only receiving nicks at their aura. They were soon face to lower abdomen and they stopped for a moment.**

 **"I like your heterochromatic eyes lady. The eyes of a good natured killer. If you somehow survive this night, I might call you later... brunch perhaps." Jaune said in an ever so casual tone.**

* * *

"Dude, seriously?" Mercury said as he watched in odd fascination. Somehow, a dagger landed in front of him. Courtesy of Neo. It even had a little note on it.

 _"Shut it."_ Neo hates it when her cinematic experiences are interrupted by the annoying and uncultured. Could you blame her?

* * *

 **They quickly twirled around and when it looked like the metal would clash again, Jaune's sword ceased it's movement when Neo pulled out some paper and shoved that in his face instead of her blade. He looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened a bit in realization.**

 **"Oh! You're the girl with the transcripts! Here I thought the white fang finally sent a competent assassin after me..." He said a little disappointed before before he looked her up and down again then took the forgeries and smiled. "Not that your not a sight for sore eyes miss..."**

 **The girl quickly whipped out a scroll and typed at lighting speeds. {Neo. You?} She asked before she held her hand out.**

 **The blond quickly put his sword away and held her hand before giving a gentlemanly kiss on her knuckles. "Jaune Arc, baby. And the pleasures all mine."**

* * *

"Wow. The sociopathic version of Jaune is still a "ladies man". I'm so flabbergasted." Weiss droned out sarcastically. She started muttering something about unchanging blondes and bad taste.

"I don't like the thought Jaune with... her." Ruby said that last part quietly as she thumbed at Neo who was too busy with the screen. Yang nodded in agreement.

"I'd tease you for that line, but I agree way too much with that statement. Plus, your not the only one who visibly thinks so." They both turned to Pyrrha who seemed to be twitching a bit. 'Even for this version, girl? What are you? Jaune-sexual?' Yang thought a bit before snickering a little.

* * *

 **Neo silently giggled before typing again. {I won't lie, that was fun. When you have some down time text me. I'd love to do brunch.}**

 **Jaune smiled. Before he let her go, he had one more question. "Hey, how do you feel about medieval torture?" Neo smiled and typed.**

 **{I fancy myself an admirer of the darker "interrogation" tactics. Why?} Neo asked with that never fading smile.**

 **"Nothing. I just really wanna do brunch with you now." Jaune said happily. Neo gave him a wave goodbye before walking over to the ledge with a little sway in her steps and hopping off. Jaune didn't bother looking over for her since she would easily be gone by then. Besides, he was still thinking about his first night in Vale. "Might first night in Vale and I already get caught up in a shady business, fake documents, and I meet a sexy little assassin. Beacon may not be so bad after all." He mused happily before walking off to do some shots.**

* * *

'If he likes the development now, just wait till I arrive.' Thought Cinder with a hint of smugness.

'I feel like I could get into this if there was way more death and destruction. For a kiddy show though, it's alright.' Tyrian thought as he watched the screen and sipped some soda. Where are the people getting these food items?

Meanwhile, the kids of beacon stared deadpan at the screen while Ozpin and Glynda decided to talk a bit. "You know Ozpin, we really should look into how Jaune got those fake transcripts." Glynda whispered into his right ear.

Ozpin sipped his coffee before speaking. "Indeed. I doubt it was anything like this, but it would never hurt to know."

* * *

 **"I hate riding bullheads." Jaune groaned as he tried to hold his breakfast. The bullhead ride to Beacon was a hard one but it was almost over. Like contents of Jaune's digested food. Almost all over the metal under him. "Ughhh."**

 **"Hey, you alright?" A girl dressed in black and crimson asked next to him. "You feeling sick?"**

 **Jaune nodded and did his best to hold in the vomit. He was fighting a losing war. Then some older blond girl with boobs like POW came up. "Hey Ruby, making a new friend I see?"**

 **Despite being in the presence of beautiful looking monster killers, he couldn't hold it. He vomited and they jumped back. Well, the red one did. "MY SHOES!" Yang yelled in anger. "Seriously, vomit boy?!"**

 **"Your fault for not jumping back in time. Didn't you see me heaving and stuff. Are you wanna those types who perpetuate the blond stereotypes? Sexy but not all that bright?" Jaune snarked like he didn't just vomit.**

* * *

"oh no he didn't." Tyrian said in a sassy tone.

"Shush Tyrian. He just did." Salem replied while stroking her chin.

Yang's eye twitched at the scene on the screen. "He vomits on me and then snarks? Yeah, that's not gonna work." She uttered dangerously. Blake looked at her.

"To be fair, you should've payed attention to his facial features and-" Weiss cut her off with a hand on her shoulder. Now was not the time.

* * *

 **"Excuse me?" Yang asked dangerously. Ruby decided to intervene.**

 **"Okay, okay. Let's not do anhthing we might regret." Ruby nervously replied. Jaune scoffed.**

 **"You should listen to your sister. I'd hate to pop your plastic." He said gesturing to her breasts.**

 **"Ha! These things are all natural buddy. Shame you won't get to understand that first hand." She said as she crossed her arms under them to bring them more attention. Oh boy, did she get attention.**

 **"Pfft, so that explains where the nutrients are going." Jaune said with a smirk and an eye roll before walking off. Yang quirked an eyebrow before she caught on immediately after. She wasn't sure if she was angry or impressed. She choose both.**

 **The moment they arrived on the Landing Zone, Jaune proceeded to make sweet love to the ground. "Oh baby I missed you? Did you miss me? Of course you did." Hs said as he practically dry humped the ground and ignored the weird stares.**

 **"Stop being an over dramatic weirdo, I was the one who got vomited on." Yang replied as she and her sister walked over.**

 **"What was that? Was the sound of someone who doesn't have eyesight and common sense? I do believe it was." Jaune said in a exaggerated and breathless tone.**

 **"That snark you got there. Is it always one you?" Yang said as she folded her arms.**

 **"Only every day that has a 'y' at the end." He stated calmly as he got up and dusted off.**

 **"What do you-" Yang was caught off by the sound of her sister's giggling. "Ruby don't encourage him!"**

 **"S-sorry Yang. _(giggle)_ What's your name? Other than vomi boy." Ruby asked ending her slight giggle fit.**

 **"Jaune Arc, the Silver Psycho, Slayer of Slayers, Destroyer-"**

 **"All she wanted was your name vomit boy." Yang sighed out as she silenced Jaune by putting her hand over his mouth and quickly removed it.**

 **"Jaune Arc huh? Nice name. Mine's Ruby Rose and this is Yang Xiao Long." She said as she gestured over to the blond who simply gave him a "hey". "You wanna see my baby?"**

 **Yang was about to say something until Jaune spoke up. "Sure." Ruby quickly pulled out her scythe.**

 **"This is my baby, Crescent Rose! This here is a scythe with a compact high impact sniper rifle on the handle. What do you think?" Ruby asked proudly. Jaune nodded in approval.**

 **"That's hot. Did you make it yourself?"**

 **"Yep." She answered putting some emphasis on the p. Jaune then pulled his sword.**

 **"All I have is my heirloom, Crocea Mors." Ruby noticed how he sounded a little disappointed and she didn't want him to feel immaculated.**

 **"Well the classics are nice. Not every weapon needs a gun." She said as she patted his shoulder.**

 **"What? No, I know that. I just wish I got something with more blades on it you know?"**

 **"Oh, yeah I can understand that./huh?" Ruby and Yang said respectively.**

 **"I've never been a fan of guns personally. It doesn't give me the same rush of cutting into my enemies mercilessly in a cold blooded frenzy as I feel their blood moisturize my skin. Yes, there's no greater joy than shredding things apart with a cold blade." Jaune said as the light somehow became dimmer and the his irised glowed with a menacing light.**

* * *

"So true." Tyrian sighed. One day he hoped to have a spawn just like this. Neo was looking at him with the lust ever present in her eyes. Mercury and Emerald looked at their mistress who just shrugged.

"I find burnings far more enjoyable." Meanwhile the beacon kids were whispering amongst themselves.

"I don't think I like this Jaune." Pyrrha sighed out.

"You think?" Weiss asked curiously and skeptically.

"I think he's alright." Nora stated nonchalantly. "You gotta have a passion for something, right?" Then a hand came out of nowhere for a high five and Nora delivered. She didn't realise it was Tyrian's hand.

* * *

 **After a quick moment of silence Yang spoke. "Well it was fun talking to you, but me and Ruby have to talk about girl stuff. Far away from you." She said as she grabbed Ruby by the wrist and dragged her off. Jaune shrugged and walked off.**

 **"Yeesh, what a couple of weird characters."**

* * *

"Hypocrisy!" Ruby shouted. Her friends gave her odd looks before Weiss spoke up.

"Wow. I'm surprised you know that word."

"Give her some credit Weiss-cream. My sister's goofy, not dumb." Yang chuckled causing Ruby to groan a bit.

* * *

 **Jaune had decided to do some walking around and get acquainted with a bit of the school. He noticed many diffrent types of children there. All potential playthings. He couldn't do anything too heinous, but he could at least do some mean spirited pranking later. After about thirty minutes of walking he heard a loud boom. 'My fun senses are tingling!' Then he came upon the sight of a familiar red head and a girl in white and very light blue.**

 **"Watch where you're going you dunce!" Weiss yelled even as the ground smoked. "Don't you know how expensive and dangerous Dust is?!"**

 **"I-I'm sorry." Ruby said looking quite chastised. Jaune decided to come over and help her up.**

 **"Sorry doesn't cut it! You've could've injured us both and wasted a case of Dust!" She continued to yell and Jaune wasn't pleased with this.**

 **"Hey, instead of yelling our ears off, why not better pack your dust?" Jaune said as he picked Ruby up.**

 **"And who are you?" Weiss asked with an irritated tone.**

 **"Shamus Mcfuck youself. The pleasure clearly isn't mine." Jaune spoke with an odd accent.**

* * *

"How dare he?" Weiss seethed.

"To be fair, you weren't exactly a bucket of politeness starting off either." Yang said while patting her shoulder. Weiss quickly smacked her hand away.

"That's because of your initial attitude and Ruby's clumsiness!" She replied indignantly. "He doesn't have to be so vulgar either!"

"Psycho Jaune here is definitely more confrontational." Blake said aloud.

"With his supposed demeanor and fighting skills, it's not hard to see why." Ren replied after slurping some tea. Seriously, where are they getting all of this?

* * *

 **"How dare you?! To think this school allows blundering buffons and degenerate vulgarians into its ranks." Weiss rebuked before turning on her heels with a "hmph" and walked off angrily.**

 **"She certainly has a stick up her ass doesn't she? I bet if I gave her something better..." Jaune trailed off as a perverted smile formed on his lips.**

* * *

"Goodness/Woah now/That's my boy!" Glynda, Mercury, and Yang all said respectively. Glynda was the only one not amused. Weiss' mouth hung agape at that. People decided not to tease her about what had just been said and let her process what had just been said.

* * *

 **"So, you alright lil' red?" Jaune asked as he helped her up.**

 **"Yeah. Thanks for sticking up for me." Ruby said happily. 'At least I didn't totally blunder in the friend department.'**

 **"No problem." Jaune replied as he started walking off while Ruby followed but still looked in the direction of Weiss nervously. "Hey Ruby, do you know where we're going?"**

 **"What? I was following you! Oh no! We can't be late for the opening ceremony! Jaune we gotta hurry!" She said quickly before disappearing in a swirl of wind and roses. Jaune looked around and shrugged.**

 **'I have to say, things turned out a lot more interesting than I expected. Maybe my parents were right about sending me here." He thought as he walked off in the opposite direction. If only he knew that things were just starting off.**

* * *

The screen faded to black.

"What? Is it over?" Nora asked a bit disappointedly since JNPR wasn't shown.

"Interesting." Ozpin mused. "A psychotic yet beneficial Jaune." Glynda looked at him oddly for a moment. "Judging from where this story was going and noting the similarities and differences between our Jaune and the crazy one, I would say Jaune would turn out to be a good hunter despite his questionable dealings and demeanor. Think about it, So far he isn't shown to kill people out of random, he's spiteful but far from totally malicious, and while his lust for violence is somewhat appalling, it's directed at his enemies. Not random people or friends. So far at least."

"What about the incident with his mother?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's most likely their quirk. Lots of families have them." Tyrian replied from the far side of the room with a smile. While his statement was somewhat agreeable, it didn't help that it came from his mouth.

Then almost everyone's scrolls began to ring. A text saying "everyone shut up and look." appeared on their scrolls. The screen showed a scene of a battered and bloody Jaune standing in front of a cocky Mercury and Emerald inside one of the main halls of Beacon.

* * *

 **"You're quite brave. I have to commend you for making it this far." Emerald said after her clapping ceased. Mercury was just as smug.**

 **"Honestly pal, you should've just stayed with the others." He chuckled. Jaune simply smirked at them as he walked on, not bothered by the duo surrounding him.**

 **"And I have to hand it to you two for going beyond my expectations. You're bigger cowards than I thought you were." Jaune laughed. They both looked confused by that comment.**

 **"Excuse me/How so?" They venomously asked as Emerald unsheathed her weapons and Mercury got into a combat stance.**

 **"Staying behind and ditching your mommy just to commit a horrible suicide." He said then licked the blood from Crocea Mors' blade. "Suicide is the coward's way out."**

* * *

The scene then cut off completely and the lights in the room came on. The students of Beacon glared at Cinder's minions and they were feeling a bit awkward. Not because of the students necessarily, but also because Neo texted them some death threats. 'Who's side is she on?' They both thought.

"Well that's all for now." The disembodied voice said. "Now it's time for some of you to leave." And just like that, everything went pitch. "Stay tuned _**my true viewers**_ for other ideas brew within the black pot known as my knoggin and the RWBY cast shall recieve more than just a glimspe into the multiverse. Oh! And if you know where some of my dialogue is inspired from, you win a cookie!"

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

It was pretty much just a normal day for Jaune Arc. The grass was green, the sky was blue, Port rambled on about killing grimm in a spectacular fashion, and Obleck preferred to be called doctor. However, he noticed his friends seemed to act weird around him. It wasn't anything major, it was subtle. They seemed to be on edge around him, like he was some sort of weirdo or something. He was getting nervous glances and Weiss seemed to be more irritated by his presence than usual. Even Yang seemed to be put off by him, especially when his eyes went to her midsection. That and-

"What the?" He muttered as he looked at his scroll vibrated. He recieved a picture with a text below it. A multicolored girl named Neo sent him a text of her in a dominatrix outfit while inside a medieval dungeon themed room. Below the picture, the text said {Why don't we just skip the pleasantries and get right into the fun?}

After a minute of just standing in the middle of the hallway, with some people looking at him then picture and promptly cheering him on or berating the lack of shame, he let out a thoughtful his most question.

"Who, what, and why?" Who was this person, what are they doing and- "Why is my nose bleeding?"


	2. Meteor Jaune!

_**First off: Shout out to Nightspear32 and his RWBY reading community. You can check out my ancestors works upon there along with some other similar scenario RWBY fanfictions.**_

 _ **Take note yall, if a do a crossover type AU, I won't do stuff like take another character's powers AND personality then put it into a RWBY character nor will I put the RWBY characters just into another universe setting and simply have them just do the movie stuff without their personalities or RWBYverse esque. Like if I just give Jaune Batman's things, Jaune wont act like him, it will still be Jaune. Personalities won't really change unless that's a necessity of the AU. When I do these crossovers, I wanna really mix 'em up and have fun with it ya know? I just wanted to say this so you get a little understanding of my preferences and style, thank you.**_

 _ **Do take note, that I'll save other people's fanfictions for later on. I wanna try to get my original writings and the more unwritten type of stuff out of the way before I do someone elses. That doesn't mean I won't do them, it'll just take some time for me to get to and do. It also helps if I'm given direct permission from an author rather than a fan.**_

 _ **Now for reveiw replies...YAY!**_

 _ **A New Challenger: Dude, thank you for the ideas. This chapter is dedicated to the tenth one.**_

 _ **NatsuSparda09828: I Actually have a DBZ plan going on already. Tell me, have you heard of TeamFourStar?**_

 _ **Afro: Not really. Maybe.**_

 _ **Megadimension Forever 101: I'm not familiar with food wars but I may look into a bit and tie in the elements into a nice one shot later.**_

 _ **The American Wolf: I may comeback to this AU later because you gave me an idea.**_

 _ **SolidSnake10101: I shall look into this story first then ask for the author's permission.**_

 _ **The composcreator: Thank you my good sir.**_

* * *

"What the fresh hell is this?" Muttered an irate Adam Taurus untill he noticed the sight of Blake with her friends and put on his evil face. "Ah, my love! How good-" A banana peel smacking him in the face cut off his evil monologue.

"Sorry bro, I was aiming for the trash bin, not the dumpster fire." Sun said with a smirk. Adam reached for his blade only to notice it's absence. "You're just now noticing the absence of our weapons? He always this slow to the party?" Sun asked aloud as he sat with his arms behind his head and propped his legs on the table.

"Oh snap, take it Taurus!" Tyrian laughed before looking around for his queen. The only people in the room were Adam, Monkey, and the two beacon teams minus Jaune, who hadn't responded to his friend request yet. He really wanted to refine the kid's torture skills, even if he wasn't that lovable sociopath from that movie. "Where is-"

"Gone. Told you I was alternating." Said the disembodied voice.

"Excuse me, but what are we doing here?" Adam sort of demanded. A paper landed on his head and he read, Sun doing the same. They now understood the situation. "Ah... who's Jaune?"

"Our best buddy." Nora stated happily while her friends nodded.

"Now how's ready for a story I like to call **Meteor Arc!"** The voice announced proudly as the movie started. The group was wondering why the story was called that but decided they'd find out soon enough.

* * *

 **A blonde boy dressed only in black shorts and black combat boots with a silver trim was walking down the hallway of beacon. He had fair yet grayish skin while the sides of his neck and the top side of his arms and back were glowing blue. He was clearly a faunus, since he had horns and a lizard like tail that had spikes on it just like his back.**

* * *

"Is that Jaune?!" Nora gasped. "He looks so badass!"

"And hot." Yang breathed. His body was that of a fighter, lean and mean muscle. Not too bulky but oh so noticeable. "Wouldn't mind feelin' those guns."

"Gotta hand it to him, he's got nice abs. Not like mine but still good." Sun said with a thumbs up of approval.

"What type of faunus is he supposed to be?" Blake asked curiosly. Adam shrugged even though she wasn't talking to him.

"Perhaps a species long died out or only existed in other multiverses." He suggested.

* * *

 **Jaune was walking with a care in the world as he strolled around Beacon, ignoring the mixed looks he received for his lack of outfit. Ladies liked confidence after all. Then someone came up to him and tried to shove him from the side, causing him to immediately turn and pummel them several feet into a wall. His eyes seemed to burn for a second until he realized what he had done.**

 **"Oh my Oum, I'm so sorry!" He said as he rushed on over to help an armored teen with orange burnt hair out of the wall.**

* * *

"Ha! Take that Cardin!" Nora cheered. Ren and Pyrrha would've commented on her cheering of violence, had the action not been provoked.

"Jeez, Lady killer's got a monstrous right hook." Yang said with no small amount of admiration in her voice.

"I could've sworn he was on fire for a second too." Ruby noted and received some looks. "That could've been his aura flashing but I don't think it was." The others might've said something skeptical about that, then again, Yang's hair lights on fire when she's pissed, so that might this Jaune's case too.

* * *

 **Jaune helped Cardin sit up since he was too dazed to get up on his own. Jaune just sat him against a wall and hoped he would recover on his own. People just ignored the scene and continued to talk. Only one person came up to him about the incident.**

 **"Damn dude, that was some right hook." Yang complemented as she strode up to him. "Not that I'm complaining, but aren't you supposed to wear a certain amount of clothing on school grounds?" She said as she looked him over.**

 **"I'm a special case." Jaune stated simply. "With the spike and heat ya see." He said as he gestured to his body. "Name's Jaune Arc, short, sweat, and the ladies love it."**

 **"Yang Xiao Long and pleasures all mine." She said with some emphasis on the word pleasure. "Ya know, I've never seen a faunus like you before. You a rare breed?"**

 **"Something like that. Meteor Goliath." He cheerfully answered as he flexed a bit and flick his tail.**

* * *

"Meteor Goliath?" Adam questioned.

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds hella cool." Tyrian spoke up.

* * *

 **"Damn dude, a shear continent faunus?! Woof." Yang breathed out. "Long way from home huh killer?"**

 **"Yeah, but it's fine. Things are way more peaceful here and I have a chance to shake things up with some heroics." Jaune replied in his macho voice, causing Yang to giggle.**

 **"Maybe, hero boy. Let's walk and talk." Yang said as she walked in the direction of the opening ceremony with Jaune beside her. "So no weapons?"**

 **"Nope. Don't need 'em." Jaune replied confidently. "When you're a fire spewing engine of violence, weapons are way more optional."**

* * *

"What now?" Ruby asked incredulously. "Weapons are never optional!" She shouted with a freaked out tone.

"Not unless your body is _smoking_ engine of death." Yang said before cracking up at her own goddamn pun.

"Fire spewing engine of destruction? Where have friends like these been all my life!?" Nora and Tyrian shouted at the same time. They then faced each other. "Jinx, I want a soda!" They both got sodas from under the desk and traded off.

Meanwhile, Adam was praying for Oum to make faunus like this. Competent terrorists were such a rare find these days. The least they could do is literally spit fire.

* * *

 **Yang rose an eyebrow at that and smirked. "I guess so fire boy." This guy had great looks and a decent personality so far. She liked where this was going. The moment they were at the opening ceremony, their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of an annoyed Ruby.**

 **"There you are! Thanks for ditching-"**

 **"Hi." Jaune blurted out happily.**

 **"Hi there- me by the way! I haven't made any friends yet-"**

 **"I'll be your friend."**

 **"Really, thank you-and since you weren't there to help me, I made a girl explode!" Ruby finished before turning her attention from an amused Yang back to Jaune. "So what's your name?"**

 **"Jaune Arc sh-" He was interrupted by a Weiss pushing her way through him to hand Ruby a a small booklet or something that read "Dust for Dummies."**

 **"This will let you inform on the properties of Dust and it's importantance." Weiss stated with a serious tone. "I highly suggest you read it."**

 **Ruby groaned. "I said I was sorry."**

 **Weiss scoffed. "Sorry dosen't excuse foolishness. If you're truly sorry, read and never speak to me again."**

 **Yang decided to cut in. "Woah woah woah there. Look, you guys obviously got off on the wrong foot. Let's all just start over. I'm Yang Xiao Long and this is Ruby Rose nice to meet you." Yang greeted while Weiss rolled her eyes.**

 **"With all due respect, I'd rather not. I have no need to associate with a duo of buffons." She said with her head upturned in a scowl.**

 **"You know scowls don't suit a beautiful face snow angel." Jaune said behind her with a smile. The moment her eyes were on his form, her eyes widened and she scoffed in disapproval.**

 **"Great, now a half naked degenerate is hitting me." She said in disgust. Jaune heard that and shook his head.**

 **"Ya know that if you don't have anything nice to say, you shouldn't say it all right? You'll make a lot more friends that way." He said cheerfully.**

 **Ruby nodded in approval. "Thank you!" She sighed happily while Weiss scoffed and decided to walk off.**

* * *

"See Weiss? Even the engine of destruction has common sense." Ruby said as she smirked triumphantly while ignoring a few deadpan looks.

"The day you lecture ME on common sense..." Weiss muttered darkly.

* * *

 **After a long speech by the headmaster on the importance of huntsman and their futures, Jaune just spent the day being idle. When night fall came and bedtime was approaching, Jaune got into his bedtime outfit. Bunny themed shorts.**

* * *

"Well, at least he makes it look good." Yang sighed out while Pyrrha nodded.

* * *

 **Jaune strolled down the hallway with nothing but confidence mirroring an apex predator. As he moved to claim a comfy spot that was secluded and had some nice moonlight, he noticed a girl with a black bow reading. Now nothing about her stood out except for the fact she smelled weird. Almost familiar. He decided it would be best to leave it alone and go to sleep.**

 **'Why do I smell bull on a cat?" He wondered.**

* * *

"Well now, why does he Blake?" Yang asked aloud with a teasing tone.

"Not for those reasons Yang. Adam and I have had physical contact but nothing raunchy. Honestly, Jaune's sense of smell must be intense if he can smell him on me at that point." Blake said analytically, trying to get Yang's mind out of the gutter.

Meanwhile Adam, ignoring a jealous glare from Sun, was intrigued by this faunus' potential. Tyrian was just munching away, waiting for some on screen action.

* * *

 **On the next day, the students were brought to a cliff on the edge of Emerald Forest. Ozpin had just given them instructions on collecting some relics after landing in their own way and finding a partner. Jaune was hoping he could find someone strong.**

 **"Now does anyone have any questions." Ozpin asked. No one said anything. "Then get ready and do remember to have fun." He said before he blasted them off. The moment Jaune was sent flying, he closed his eyes and remembered how he used to practice leaping with giant trees around his family compound. He opened his eyes and the fire around him intensified a bit before he landed with a smash, spreading blue flames and debris all over. He got out the ground unfazed and just started walking forward with a grin.**

* * *

"That was so cool." Nora gushed while Yang nodded in agreement.

"Talk about an explosive entrance." Yang joked while grinning at her brilliance.

* * *

 **Jaune walked around for a bit until he made it to a clearing where he spotted a large stone structure in the distance. And heard the trampling of trees and stomping of ground coming right towards him. Three Ursa minor were approaching him from multiple sides and the moment they laid eyes on him, they all charged. Jaune looked around and flames began to creep from his back, arms, and the sides of his neck as he lowered his center of gravity and got ready with his fangs bared at the grimm.**

 **The moment the closest one came forward, he grabbed it by the top of the head before flipping over it. This caused it to flop face first on the ground while Jaune turned in midair and spewed a stream of blue fire at an ursa charging on his right, pushing it back as the flames scorched its body.**

* * *

"Holy shit!" Yang yelled. Ruby pulled out a swear jar while giving Yang a stern gaze. Yang begrudgingly tossed in one lien.

* * *

 **The moment Jaune landed, the left ursa tried to bite his head off only for Jaune to duck under it and deliver a vicious uppercut to its belly, launching it in the air. Jaune leapt after it, dodging a tackle from the previously dazed ursa, and caught it's back in a bear hug as they began to fall down in a wall of flame. Jaune had straight up body slammed an ursa into another ursa head first. They evaporated way before the dust and flames cleared.**

 **"What a warm up." Jaune said as he dusted off and flames died down.**

* * *

"Spectacular." Adam gasped. "With warriors like that, faunus could easily topple the human government."

"He says as if we don't exist." Weiss spoke dryly.

"Still, an army of faunus capable of such battle prowess at a young age would be frightening." Blake said before she yelped. Yang had pinched one of her ears. "What was that for?"

"For not backing up Weiss-cream's boast." Yang replied in chastising tone.

* * *

 **Jaune was about to walk off before the burned ursa got up. He was about to come up and kill it, before something cut it in half. The girl in black from last night. "You know that was my kill right?" Jaune jokingly complained.**

 **"That was quite the show, Shear breed." Blake said in a plain tone before sheathing her blade. "Well, we're partners now. Let's hurry and claim our piece before more grimm approach." She said before she began to walk off with Jaune in tow.**

* * *

The beacon teams were put off by this development. This meant that this universe didn't have team RWBY or team JNPR. This was just a bit off putting, not necessarily in a negative way, but it just felt strange to watch.

* * *

 **"Can I ask you a question?" Jaune asked as they neared the ruins.**

 **"Go ahead."**

 **"Why do you wear a bow over your ears?" Blake stopped in mid walk with wide eyes. "Far be it from me to comment on your style, it just seems impractical to wear over your ears like that."**

 **Blake turned and faced him with a stern gaze but softened it when she noticed his face was that of a child like curiosity and slight concern. "I have my reasons. Reasons that I prefer to be left unspoken at any given time, especially around other people."**

 **"Okay I guess." It didn't take a genius to figure out that her bow was more than just a fashion statement at this point, but Jaune decided not to press on. He was astranger and to pry into her personal reasons would be very rude at this point which is why he choose not to comment on her bull smell. After nothing but walking in silence, they came upon the pedestols holding the chest pieces. "So which piece do you want."**

 **Blake shrugged. "I don't particularly care." Jaune nodded and took a piece with a horse on it. Just as they were about to about to head out, loud crashing was heard and nearing their location with haste. Blake got Gambol Shroud ready and Jaune tensed up in preparation. Not a few seconds later, an ursa minor crashed into the area several meters away from the pedestals before slumping over and dying. With a orange haired girl and a familiar golden haired girl on top of it.**

 **"Aww, it's broken." Nora said dejectedly. Yang quickly hopped off and began to laugh in a near hysterical fashion.**

 **"That was awesome!" She cheered.**

* * *

"First off, Wohoo I'm on! Number two, why aren't I with Renny?" Nora asked as her mood shifted from excited to unsatisfaction.

"Butterfly effect I guess. Diffrent Jaune different turnouts." Ren reasoned. This didn't make her feel better. "it's not as if we still wouldn't hang out, Nora." She seemed to somewhat recover.

* * *

 **Jaune just stared at the them with a shocked expression until he found his voice. "Did... did you guys just ride a ursa to death?" He questioned with a more than an impressed tone as they came forward.**

 **Yang replied to him. "Yes we did. It was all her idea actually. Nora here is crazy." She said with admiration in her tone. Jaune nodded and went right towards the the girl picking up a horse piece.**

 **"Hey Yangy I- oh hi guy!" She greeted excitedly before looking him up and down. "Woah! What kind of faunus are you?!" She said as she reached and poked his horns. He ignored her prodding as he was too busy gazing into her eyes.**

 **"You rode a grimm to death?" He asked slowly. Nora nodded.**

 **"Mr. Mittens was a loyal steed." She said before she started to frown. "I wish I let him rest though..." She gasped as she was quickly caught off guard when Jaune grabbed her by one hand and got on one knee while he looked her in the eyes.**

 **"Wanna date?" Jaune asked in the most serious of tones.**

* * *

"What?" Several voices belonging to the beacon teams in the room asked simultaneously. Except an unsurprised Nora who Ren could've sworn muttered "Called it".

"Yeah, that's something I'd do too." Tyrain said as he looked at the screen until everyone gave him their attention. "I'm just saying, if I met a cute girl like that-"

"Just stop." Weiss cut him off.

* * *

 **"What?" Asked a weirded out Nora. Yang and Blake watched the scene in odd fascination.**

 **"My parents always told me find someone who could take down their prey in an awesome display of primal power. I think I might have found that someone." Jaune said as he stood right up, still holding her hand.**

 **"W-well Yangy over there punched out two ursa before I made it to her. Her hair was on fire and everything!" Nora said trying to bring his attention away from her. This worked as he quickly turned his burning blue eyes over to the blond bombshell who nodded. He quickly walked over to her while holding onto Nora's right. He then grabbed both therir right hands before taking looks into both their eyes.**

 **"Date me?"**

* * *

"Pffft hahahahaha!" Sun couldn't hold it in and neither could Tyrain. Even Adam looked slightly amused.

Yang and Nora just stared at the screen. One was annoyed and the other felt uncomfortable. Ren had decided to give Nora a comforting pat on her head while Blake held back a laugh at her situation with Jaune.

"How atrocious." Weiss muttered.

"I guess you could say Jaune is a _hot_ mess." Ruby joked while elbowing Yangs side. She stopped giggling when her sister shot her a glare.

"You're so lucky that pun was endearing."

* * *

 **Yang and Nora looked at Jaune for a second before they karate chopped his shoulders and made him fall down, one out of annoyance and the other out of mixed emotions. Before anymore could be said or done, a loud screech was heard before the sound screaming came.**

 **"Weiss, jump down and I'll-!" Ren was caught by the sight of his long time friend and other people. Before he could greet her, by being tackled in a bear hug of course, Weiss began to plummet back to the ground as she screamed. Jaune got up as the others scrambled to catch her and leaped into the air. He managed to catch her bride style and landed safely.**

 **"You ok?" He asked nicely before she started to flail a bit.**

 **"Unhand me this instant!" She yelled. Jaune shrugged and did so unceremoniously, removing his arms from under her and let her hit the ground ith a thud. With a grunt, she got back up before slapping Jaune over his head. "Rude." She said with no small amount of spite.**

 **"But you said-" He was cut by the sound of another screech and black feathers cutting through the wind. Jaune and Weiss quickly ran to cover behind some pillers with the others following their lead.**

 **"I'm guessing we're not the only ones in a rather perilous situation." A calming female voice said from the side. Jaune and Weiss quickly turned around to notice a certain spartan and red reaper.**

 **"Hi Jaune!"**

* * *

"Finally! We're all on the big screen!" Nora announced happily much to everyone's amusement.

* * *

 **"Hi Ruby!"**

 **"Pyrrha." Weiss said in a joyful tone. "Thank goddness it's you."**

 **"Hi Pyrrha. I'm Jaune Arc. It-"**

 **"Ignore him." Weiss interjected. Pyrrrha still gave him a wave anyway. As all this was said, the other four people quickly made it over to ther piller and boulder hideout. Nora quickly tackled Ren into a hug since she didn't get to earlier, only letting go of him when a loud screech and crash came from not too far off. A gaint deathstalker.**

 **"Remember my talk about a perilous situation earlier." Pyrrha said to Jaune and Weiss. "There it is."**

 **"Great. Now we can all-" Yang didn't get to finish her sarcasm.**

 **"Hunt together! I know right! This so exciting!" Jaune happily chirped. Everyone gave him varying looks ranging from Nora's look of agreement to Weiss' look of disapproval. The moment the nevermore began to fly, the group began to spread out and make a break for one of the bridges, dodging scatter shot feathers from the swooping grimm. Pyrrha and Ruby decided lag behind as to provide some covering fire with their weapons against the it. The moment Ren and Blake made it to the furthest across the bridge, they began to lay down some covering fire against the Deathstalker, allowing the rest of the group to barely make it before the deathstalker reached them.**

 **Sadly the bridge was brokent in half by the nevermore's feathers, with Pyrrha and Ruby still at the deathstalker end. Yang could leave her sister there and decided to jump over there before the bridge totally crumpled, with her partner following. That left the nevermore for Jaune, Weiss, Blake, and Ren, if they could survive the crumpling bridge.**

 **Oh who am I kidding? They easily mangaged to jump and swing their way onto pillers of near equal height and most of them began to blast away. Now Jaune didn't have any guns and since his fire wasn't long enough, he waited for his opportunity. A** **fter surviving a storm of bullets and magic, the beast charged straight into their location. Weiss jumped out of the way while the others jumped onto the grimm bird.**

 **Blake landed atop its back while Ren impaled himself on its right wings with Storm Flower. Jaune went right for the head and pried the mouth right open before unleashing a torrent of flame upon it. While Jaune lit it's head on fire, Blake and Ren ran down its body, Ren dragging and shooting his weapon against its wing while Blake delivered several slashes against its body. All this widespread damage combined with the blinding flame caused it to fly haphazardly and if that wasn't bad enough, the moment Blake and Ren jumped off the beast, its left joint was frozen by one of Weiss' glyphs.**

 **Blake, using Gambol Shroud's kusarigami mode, managed to swing on some ruin architecture and catch Ren before they roughly landed back onto a platform. Jaune was still in the now crash landing creature's mouth and decided to do some impractical steering. He jumped to the left side of its face and delivered a right hook. This punch directed the beast to crash into a self impaled looking deathstalker, causing them both to crash into the abyss below. Don't worry, Jaune jumped off at the last minute and the other guys had already blasted themselves away. It was a grimm death duet.**

 **Jaune looked around to make sure everyone was okay and when he saw that was the case, he began to cheer. "That was so awesome! We should do it again!" Only Nora cheered in agreement.**

* * *

"I like this Jaune." Nora proclaimed. "I mean, not more than our fearless leader and certainly not in a together-together way, I'm just saying he's cool." She said in a very fast manner.

"We know Nora." Ren chuckled.

"I'll hand it to the bro, that was a wicked awesome turn of events." Sun stated with admiration. "I'll never get over that fire breath either." He chuckled.

"Ah, immolation. Man and faunus' constant best friend." Tyrian sighed happily.

* * *

 **After making successfully delivering their pieces and completing the intiation, the students were given a day to rest. The moment morning came, the first years were gathred at the auditorium and the teams were assembled. After team CRDL was formed it was time for Jaune's team.**

 **"The next team shall be comprised of Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Lie Ren! They shall form team JSBR otherwise knon as Jasperry." Ozpin announced. Claps and cheers rang throughout the auditorium. Jaune was happy to just be in a team, but making it to team leader? He was beyond ecstatic. Weiss on the other hand, she was holding back her furious emotions at not only being denied team leader, but being second fiddle to the shirtless dunce. Ren and Blake were stoic as usual.**

 **"Now for the next team..."**

* * *

The screen became dark.

"Jasperry?" Sun wondered. "That's a nice team name. Isn't Jasperry like a super healthy rice for you?" He asked.

"Indeed. I suppose that could work as an analogy for our team." Ren said sagely.

"What? That were healthy? Edible? Not with Jaune we're not..." She grumbled before she lamented at her luck of always being second fiddle to dunces. Ruby just listened to her partner's woes and patted her back. They all turned their attention back to the screen as a new scene appeared. The train incident.

* * *

 **In the middle of a cargo train, team JSBR was moving up to confront the lead hijackers behind this White Fang train jacking. The moment the team made it to the fifth cart, Jaune stopped them. He quickly sniffed the air and his body flames spiked in intensity.**

 **"Come on out! No use cloaking!" The minute he finished his sentence, Neo stepped out from the shadows in a spark of pink light. Her skin was colored in a tannish way with a few black scales around her cheeks and she had three tails. Her shoulder blades had had scythe like appendages growing out of them, thus her top clothing was modified to let them out. She had no weapons on her. She was a weapon. Jaune's face grew more feral at the sight.**

 **"Wraith." He growled under his breath.**

* * *

Everyone stared at the screen in surprise. Adam and Tyrian were happily shocked while the others were in disapproving shock. Another Shear faunus and it was Neo. Not good.

* * *

 **Jaune didn't take his eyes off of her. "Go on ahead. This one's mine." He sensed weiss' immennt disagreement and inhumanly snarled. "Go!" Still keeping his eyes on the enemy. The others were caught off gaurd for a moment but begrudgingly complied. Blake gave one last look at her partner before moving on.**

 **Neo and Jaune just stared each other down. Neo raked her scythes against each other in a threat display while Jaune reared his head black and unleashed a wave of fire in his own display of power. They gave each other one last look before charging at each other with their fangs bared.**

* * *

The screen promptly cut off.

"Interesting." Adam muttered.

"That's one thing we agree on. Albeit for different reasons." Blake stoically rebuked.

"You wanna know a scary thought. They weren't shown with their semblances." Tyrian said aloud causing everyone to go a bit wide eyed. All that biological power combined with an unknown semblance. Scary indeed.

"Well." The figureless voice said as the lights went completely off. "That's it for now. Stay tuned to see what I have next for A Veiw Into the Multiverse!"


	3. The Grimm Gal's Man!

_**Before I do this: Mega Shout out to oobidoobi's art on deviantart. Check out his stuff, including his grimm girl art and Paternal Message, which this chapter is inspired from. Jaune will never catch a break.**_

 _ **dcsonic 10: I've got some story ideas of my own that my satisfy your NaruRWBY needs later on.**_

 _ **Reflective599: I'll see what I can do later on.**_

 _ **Robotgod45: First: Thank you. Second: I'll look into Kamen rider. Third: Thank you.**_

 _ **A New Challenger: I most likely won't come back to Meteor Jaune. As for Neo not being there, I don't think she would care much. At least not after seeing the crazy Jaune. At most, seeing all this would most likely warrant interest, but only at the end.**_

 _ **Austin: I could see why.**_

 ** _Super Tennyson: I'll see what I can do._**

 ** _Jaune EXE: I may do something along those lines._**

* * *

When the lights came back on, the room was filled not only with its two team usuals, but also Salem and chained down grimm (an ursa major, alpha beowolf, king taijitu, ancient deathstalker and nevermore, and a Nuckelavee. Yes, the room is huge.) with collars on. Salem held up a hand, silencing her pets.

"So it's just you guys today. Hmm." Salem said before turning to a few of her pets. "These guys? Really? Wow, you suck." She said causing all her pets except the nuckelavee to look dejected. She noticed the looks from the beacon students and rolled her eyes. "Grimm queen remember? I can talk to them. Pshycicly."

"We know, smartass. This is just a really weird situation." Yang said. "And awkward." She finished trying to look away from the grimm she helped murder. The lights dimmed and the voice began to speak.

"Now we all now Jaune has a problem with talking to the ladies." No one said otherwise. "But that's only when it comes to human and faunus. Do you get what I'm implying?" Almost everyone did and they didn't like where this was going. The film began and a familiar scene began to play much to beacon student's irritation and slight confusion.

"Before you guys ask, yes, this alternate reality features you guys as older students in your first year." The voice clarified.

* * *

 **A ninteen year old jaune was being held up by a nineteen year old cardin with a bruise on his cheek and honey splattered on his chest piece. Cardin only had some honey on the back of his armor. Their confrontation was nearing the climax until something was heard from the distance. Rumbling and the crashing of trees off in the distance and it was nearing their location.**

 **This caused Cardin to let go of Jaune and grab his weapon for a fight along with his team. Not a few moments later and a grimm leapt from the forest shade. Its form was less than intimidating and more surprising. Well, to the uninformed at least.**

 **The grimm was clearly an ursa, but mostly in the shape of a human except for her paws and legs. She was about eight feet tall with bone armor on her arms, legs, and bone armor covering her private parts. She still had the spikey bone carapace on her back and the mask was still there, but on a human face. She also had spiky crimson hair.**

* * *

"Well that's new." Salem muttered while the Ursa Major grunted in acknowledgement. Most of the beacon students were now feeling weird while Yang oddly felt... outdone.

* * *

 **Most of team CRDL steepped back in fear. "Oh shit!" Cardin yelled. "Grimm Queen!" He yelled before making a mad dash for it with Sky and Russel not too far behind. Only Dove lagged behind for some reason. Jaune quickly got himself up and went for Crocea Mors. He believed that if he ran away, the beast would follow and he would endanger the others. The Ursa saw this and quickly shoved Jaune against a tree with just one paw with enough strength to hold him down but not injure him.**

 **"Gru..." She growled before sniffing him. Her eyes widened in realization beofre she began to smile, displaying her dagger like fangs. Jaune was petrified with fear, subsequently making her more pleased with herself. Without any warning, she held him with one arm wrapped around his body and made a beeline out of the area while he began to scream for help. Not a moment lager, Dove stepped out from behind a rock, then shook his head while pulling out a scroll.**

 **"Ozpin its me... no, I haven't contacted him, I decided to talk to you first... yeah, it happened... ursa queen... yeah... yeah, I understand... I'll be ready, just make sure they are... Yes sir." He finished then hung up his scroll. "I'm gonna have my work cut out for me." He sighed as he picked up Crocea Mors.**

* * *

"Jeez, I'm ominous." A familiar voice said aloud. Team Cardinal had finally stepped in the room, putting away their scrolls with the same video on it. Cardin had to dodge a table thrown at him, courtesy of Nora.

"Woah!" He yelled out. "What was that for?!"

"I don't know, does hurting a certain friend of ours count?" Yang said before cracking her knuckles.

"Hey lay off, we apologized already." Sky spoke up, having to dodge a chair... courtesy of Pyrrha. "I thought you were the nice one!"

"Everyone has their limits." She pointed out like she didn't just throw a chair.

"Whatever. I made peace with Jaune AND tried to being nice to you guys. I'm not gonna stick my neck out just so you guys can slash it." He gritted out bitterly. This caught Ruby's and Pyrrha's attention. Cardin was a dick, but he has been nice lately and is becoming more brotherly with Jaune. In fact, he hasn't been showing any signs of malice toward Velvet for being a faunus. He hasn't even uttered a slur as of late either. Maybe he should get a chance.

* * *

 **A quick timeskip later and team RWBY and NPR were in Ozpin's office highly worried for Jaune's well being. Then CRL entered the room, and the others had to hold Nora back from breaking their legs. The commotion and tension was ended when Ozpin literally poofed in the room along with Dove who had Crocea Mors strapped to his back.**

 **"Greetings." Ozpin began. "Now I'm sure you wish to know the whereabouts of Jaune Arc. Before I go any further, know that he is fine." This made the group ease up. "He's simply in a peculiar predicament relating to... familial problems."**

 **"Meaning..." Yang urged on.**

 **"Jaune was kidnapped by a queen rank my grimm." Dove bluntly stated. Ozpin gave him a bit of a look. "No point in dancing around it."**

 **Everyone's heart stopped, including the hearts of CRL. Ozpin sighed. "Let me reiterate, Jaune is fine. They aren't going to hurt him." Ruby was about to interject, but Ozpin silenced her with a hand. "I know this because I know the Arc history. Dove, would you care to explain?" Dove nodded.**

 **"Not really but alright. However, know that the information I share now doesn't leave this room. If you show much as breath it out in public, you. Will. Die." Dove stated seriously. Everyone nodded. His face and the air around him was that of a competent and powerful if young hunter. Even if you doubted him personally, you didn't doubt his warning.**

* * *

"Woah." Ruby breathed out. "Dove can actually be scary. No offense!" Dove only nodded along with his team.

* * *

 **"The Arcs history, while shrouded in history, have always been linked to heroism, but that isn't the entirety of it." Dove began. "The Arc bloodline is linked to Grimm in more ways than one. Through some unknown anomaly, the Arcs have the power to not only link their minds with the grimm, possibly be able to control them, and repel or straight up dispel the lesser ones with their positive emotions in some cases, they can also breed with them." This made everyone freeze.**

* * *

Much like the film version of themselves, everyone froze, inlcuding the grimm around Salem.

The multiverse ladies and gentlemen!

* * *

 **"Its as they say, polar opposites attract." Dove lightly joked despite the bombshell he just dropped. "Now, you probably want to ask "Why did they kidnap him?" well, I don't know either, but it can be assumed that it may be a time for a mating season of sorts or perhaps something more neferaious. I do know they won't kill him though, and before you ask me why, just call it a hunch for now." There was a moment of silence before Weiss spoke up.**

 **"How do you know all this?"**

 **"My family owes the Arcs their lives. I actually wanted to be on his team and get to know him in person, but fate decided against it. As painul as it is to say, I had to watch him through the unpleasantness of hanging with Cardin's team. Bullying is wrong by the way." He said looking a his team members. "Now let's move on to the next agenda, if it's okay with you?" Dove asked as he looked at Ozpin who nodded.**

 **"Right, about the retrieval of our little Arc." Ozpin began.**

* * *

"Freaking blondes and redheads man." Sky muttered. All said color haired people gave him a look. "What? You guys are weird and crazy!" Meanwhile Salem was contemplating a potential plan while the grimm contemplated life.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Jaune was being carted off by an ursa to Oum knows where. Growing desperate from this crazyniss, he spoke allowed. "Where are you t-taking me?"**

 **"Home." A feral lady growled. Surely it wasn't the queen ursa right?**

 **"D-did y-you?" Jaune barely ask out.**

 **"Home." The queen ursa growled out. Jaune's mouth hung agape.**

* * *

The beacon students then turned their heads to Salem. She just shrugged.

"One day... but not today." In all honesty, grimm of higher intelligence and speech capabilities would be highly useful. Unless they became too smart... eh, carpe diem.

* * *

 **Jaune, beyond his shock, was also highly anxious by what she meant home. So he asked. "What is home exactly?" She stopped in her tracks the moment she reached the edge of the cliff.**

 **"Soon." She growled. Jaune's eyebrow rose.**

 **"That doesn't answer-" He didn't get to finish since he was knocked out not a second later.**

 **[With Ozpin and the kids.]**

 **"Yep, heading exactly to where I'd thought they go." Ozpin said aloud.**

 **"Did you contact his parent's?" Dove asked. Ozpin shoot him a glance. "Of course you did. Even if she didnt want this, I doubt she'd be keen on returning him. Only her son can straighten things out." Dove expositioned.**

 **Timeskip later, a we find Jaune waking up... in Salem's thrown room.**

* * *

For some reason, Salem went wide eyed and so did her grimm. Everyone else became shocked and scared for Jaune's well being, while the dark one's where surprised for a diffrent reason.

* * *

 **Jaune quickly looked around and upon realization, seemed surprised. Not scared or shocked, but surprised. Then he saw the incarnation of despair herself on the throne and said what came naturally. "Grandmama? Is that you?"**

* * *

"Grandmama?/ The fuck?/ Called it." We're among the things said by the beacon children and a now appearing Ozpin. Yes, he and Nora said the last thing.

When everyone turned in his direction, he shrugged. "Traffic." Was all he said. "Luckily I got to watch from my scroll."

Salem herself quickly shook off the surprise. This was an alternate reality, not herself. To be frank, she was kind of interested. If she sired a spawn, she could use the child in her recreation of the world. Not an unpleasant thought.

* * *

 **"Jaune." She quickly but gently said before she whistled. Before Jaune knew it, several figures made their way into the room. Grimm queens. Lots and lots of grimm queens. Ranging from the lightweight beowolf queen all the way to the intimidating yet exotic Nuckelavee queen. He really wished grandmama wouldn't drag him into work. "Step forth."**

 **Salem didn't need to specify. They already knew who she meant. The Ursa queen stepped forward with little hesitation despite the hidden displeasure in her mistress' voice. {Salem-sama.}**

* * *

"Salem-sama? And what's with the odd dialect?" Ruby asked.

"Dead language." Ozpin and Salem answered. They shared a brief staredown for a moment before the former was allowed to continue speaking. "It's an old language long lost to the people of Remnant. I guess in this alternate world, the grimm speak it."

Thank goodness for subtitles.

The grimm present had their eyes glued to the screen. It's weird seeing yourself as a hot monster girl.

* * *

 **"Why is my grandson here?" Salem asked.**

 **{I wanted to take initiative.} The ursa queen answered. It's a good thing they don't break into cold sweats or that their blushes aren't noticeable.**

 **Salem hummed. "Initiative? By kidnapping him?" Salem rhetorically asked. {Don't you think you've could've come up with a better plan?} She asked in the other language. Jaune's eyebrow rose.**

 **{You know I can speak a little of the language too, right grandmama?}**

 **Salem looked a bit surprised and pleased. 'He really did follow through on the lessons.' She quickly put her work face back on, but before more could be said, someone broke down the door.**

 **"Professor, was that nece-"**

 **"-cessary? Yes, it was." Ozpin answered calmly. "Salem." He greeted curtly. The queens were about to unleash their fury, until Salem stepped forward and held up a hand, holding them back.**

 **"Ozpin. And you brought your students. Including the silver eyed one." She aid as her eyes narrowed.**

 **"That's not all I've brought." Ozpin said as he moved out of the way. Then Nicholas and Juniper Arc stepped forward.**

 **"Mother. Why is Jaune here?" He asked like he already knew the answer.**

 **For once, Salem looked a bit nervous. "Well, uh, you see-I was was reprimanding the-you know what screw it." She sighed. "Jaune is nineteen. Practically a man now and he needs a suitable partner." She said seriously.**

* * *

"And the strange becomes even stranger!" Russel yelled exasperatedly.

"Tell me about it." Salem shrugged. "My grandson should be a father right now." Everyone except Ozpin face faulted.

Yes, grimm can face fault.

* * *

 **"He's also a student." Ozpin reminded. Salem shrugged.**

 **"Didnt stop them." She said pointing to Jaune's parents.**

 **The Beacon students, except Dove of course, face faulted. Ozpin just looked tired. Jaune's parents just sighed and huddled up. After a few moments of debating they yelled break.**

 **"Alright mother." Nicholas sighed. "We've decided to host the competition." The word competition seemed to echo throughout the room and Jaune's face morphed into horror while Ozpin and Salem went wide eyed.**

 **"What do you mean the competition? They all wish to share him." Salem didn't like where this was going.**

 **"True, but what about these girls." Juniper smugly stated as she pointed at the Beacon girls, who all blushed in embarrassment and spouted denials only to go ignored. "And I doubt you'd let him stay at the academy if he picked them." Everyone turned to Salem at that, she didn't deny it.**

 **Jaune felt like panicking. "Wait, hold on! Isn't the competition a bit gratuitous. I barely know the any of these girls!" He said waving his hands around the room.**

 **His parents nodded. "Good. That means we can start the competition off lightly. Now-"**

 **"I'm sorry, new here, but what is the competition?" Yang asked with a bit of snark. 'Did they forget about us?' She wondered.**

 **"The competition is to see who Jaune Arc develops the most feelings for and who he chooses to stay with." Everyone went wide eyed. " The only way it can be called off is if Jaune becomes asexual-" Salem held back a snort of amusement. "-One side admits defeat, or if one party dies. Don't worry the third thing rarely happens." Ozpin said trying to reassure the Beacon girls. They looked over and noticed the grimm queens shooting them looks that screamed death threat. "If you win, Jaune stays in Beacon."**

 **"And if you win, Jaune stays here." Salem said to her queens, who were more than motivated.**

 **"Can't Jaune simply say no to either?" Blake asked. She was met with silence. "So that's a no then."**

 **Team NPR stepped right up to help their leader. "We accept!" Pyrrha and Nora yelled while Ren nodded from behind. Jaune was their friend and leader after all.**

 **Weiss looked ready to refuse until a certain red head spoke up. "Team RWBY accepts!" Weiss looked ready to strangle her, Blake was just weirded out by all of this, and Yang stepped up right next to her sister.**

 **"Romantic fellings." She whispered a bit heavily in her ears.**

 **"Yang, if Jaune has to stay with these guys, he'll have to stay here, not become a hunter, be suurronded by grimm and a possibly a very untrustworthy grandmother who happens to control GRIMM." Ruby spoke like she was talking to just Yang, but she wanted all of her friends to hear it. They all thought for a moment and the rest of team RWBY accepted with gusto.**

 **CRL just stood to the side. They couldn't (and wouldn't) enter anyway.**

 **"Alrighty then! Just sign these wa-contracts and the competition will take place in Beacon!" Nicholas said a little too happily for his wife's liking. Jaune just groaned.**

* * *

"So this is the plot. I think I may become an alcoholic." Weisss groaned out and received a gasp from Ruby. "I said I think." She clarifeid.

"Lucky ass harem protagonist." Dove groaned out.

"At least you get a cool role." Russel shot back.

Salem was a little skeptical about this whole plot too. Why not just kill the girls in a series of horrible "accidents". She supposed parenthood made one too lenient.

* * *

 **Jump cut to two weeks later and we see our protagonist walking through one of the gardens, looking for his team only to find the Queen Taijitu. Like her regular counterparts, two bodies are connected, both heads wearing only a bone headdress, only their bodies mirrored snake women, feminine bodies with snake tails at the end. The black body had choppy long red hair and the white body had choppy short red hair.**

 **The moment they noticed Jaune, they slithered up to him and began go cuddle up to him in an overly affectionate manner. Before Jaune got a word out, he heard footsteps in his direction.**

 **"Jauney! Where are you?!" Nora called out as she hastily walked in front of Pyrrha and Ren. NPR then spotted Jaune and the queen taijito.**

 **"Is this a bad time?" Ren asked as he came up to cuddling... pair?**

 **The taijito nodded yes while Jaune shook his head. "No. Why?"**

 **"We were all planning on going to the beach for a bit. You know, a group of friends having fun. At the beach. With friends." Pyrrha emphasized while looking at Jaune. He didn't catch on, but the species barrior didn't prevent the queen from noticing as she proceeded to hold onto Jaune tighter as both set of eyes narrowed.**

 **"Oh cool. We can all go." He said while looking at everyone.**

 **"By everyone, you mean?" Nora asked gesturing to the grimm. Jaune actually noticed.**

 **"Yeah. Why not?" The humans deflated while the taijito looked smug.**

* * *

"Oh Jaune." Pyrrha sighed.

"And he would invite the grimm because?" Yang asked.

"Because he's an overly nice moron." Weiss answered. "Grimm our the natural enemy of humanity, does his idiocy know no bounds?"

"To be fair, this alternate reality may not feature as much animosity as ours." Ozpin said. 'Maybe that's why the age is also higher. Maybe.' Ozpin thought.

* * *

 **[At the Beach]**

 **They finally arrived at the Shining Isle after an awkward ride in the bullhead with most of the grimm queens, the nuckelavee and nevermore queen had moved on their own, and were ready to have some fun.**

 **Ruby and Weiss had chosen one piece swimsuits while the rest of the ladies were in he two piece outfits and the guys were in swimming trunks. Yes, they were in their respective colors, except for Nora. Hers were sloth themed. Are you surprised?**

 **The girmm queens were in their usual birthday suits. Anyway, Ruby and Nora quickly set out to play in the ocean, with Pyrrha and Ren supervising them of course, while Yang decided to sun tan. Weiss and Blake brought their own towels and parasols, the former resting while the latter read. The grimm queens just sat and relaxed.**

 **Jaune and Dove had finally arrived and set down a pic knit basket for later.**

 **"Hey, lady killer, c'mere." Yang called. He sighed and went over.**

 **"Yeah?" He was handed a tube of sunscreen and blushed, causing her to stifle some laughter. She then rolled on her back and undid her bra.**

 **"You know what to do right?" Jaune nodded nervously and squirted the cream on his hands. Just as he was about to make contact, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and noted the deathstalker queen behind him.**

 **Unlike the previous ones, she was far more armored, with the bones all over the sides of her limbs and back, she also had straight hair ending in four tails. Her right hand was a pincer and she still had a tail. Also six eyes. She let out a quiet hiss and gestured for Jaune to come over.**

 **"But I have to help Yang first." Jaune said before the queen deathstalker gestured over to the beowolf queen who happily put some sunscren on her paws and gave Jaune a thumbs up then proceeded to get Yang's back. The beowolf queen had long wild crimson hair and bone armor on the side of her legs, arms, and private parts. Instead of a mask, she had a bone helmet.**

 **"Well, okay." He immediately yelped as he was pulled away as Dove quickly followed. Yang pouted before she glanced at the beowolf queen. The queen's face morphed from happy to giving her an evil smile.**

 **{Get cucked human swine.} Yang didn't understand, but knew it was something to poke at her nerves.**

* * *

"Wow. You guys are made of darkness AND pettiness." Yang said as she glared at the grimm. The beowolf did a whatever gesture while the scorpion held up a claw. 'Is it flipping me off?'

* * *

 **Meanwhile, the queen deathstalker pulled Jaune over to the grimm side and pointed at the ocean and made swimming gestures. Jaune rose an eyebrow before snapping his fingers. "You want me to teach you how to swim?" She nodded bashfully. "Alright then." He said as he held her hand and began to lead her into the water. Ruby saw this and decide to intervene. Quickly water galloping to Jaune she made her move.**

 **"Hey Jaune, can you teach me how to swim too?" She asked in her usual cheeful matter.**

* * *

The deathstalker hissed in annoyance while Ruby stuck her tongue out at it.

* * *

 **"Sure." Juane said as he placed Ruby to his right. He could've sworn he felt a pincer dig in his left side. While that was happening, Nora was collecting sea shells. Why? For her mega sloth sand castle off course.**

 **"Perfect." She said as she reached for a multicolored seashell. Just as her hand reached for it, a long black hand extended by a long black arm nabbed it first. A hand belonging to the qeen nuckelavee.**

 **She had long flowing hair, yes, crimson it will always be crimson, and bone armor covering her supple breasts on her voluptuous body. Everything else was the usual for nuckelavee. It wasn't as big as the usual ones, but being a queen, far more powerful. Apparently, it was building it's own sand castle. A little too close to her castle.**

* * *

The nuckelavee and Nora were staring at each other, their eyes cold and seemingly lifeless. For some reason, the popcorn tasted off and the soda froze over.

* * *

 **"Hey!" Nora yelled. "I saw it first!" The nuckelavee paid her no mind and placed the seasheal atop her castle-prison-condo deluxe much to Nora's ire and made her way to Jaune. Nora's face gained a sinister hue when the nuckelavee "accidentally" knocked down a wall.**

 **"Okay, so float and- _yipe!"_ Jaune squeaked when he was pulled away by a certain horse grimm and set him down in front of her. Leaving the queen deatstalker and Ruby alone. Ruby glared at her while she barely payed her any mind. Ruby then used one hand to splash some water in her face. In return, she overturned Ruby with a tail lash. She flopped in the water and began to sputter angrily.**

 **While that happened, Jaune was enveloped by the nuckelavee as he rode her, taking note of the of the pillows behind the armor being pressed into his back. Everything was peaceful until they hearded maniacal laughter. Coming from Nora. The queen nuckelavee quickly sped up, not even taking a second to make it back to what was left of her sand castle. Or should I say mound.**

 **"Nice sand castle. It's definitely unique, especially with the seasheel graves." He genuinely complimented as he hopped off and went to get a closer look while the nuckelavee cried anime tears.**

 **"Hey Jauney, what do you think of MY castle!" Nora yelled happily. Jaune turned around and was quickly impressed by the twelve feet sand fortification.**

 **"Amazing! The multicolor seashell definitely ties the whole thing together." He complimenred much to Nora's delight. The nuckelavee on the other hand just stared at her with a seemingly dead expression.**

* * *

"Ha, one for Nora, none for nucky!" She cheered. Ren would've scolded her, but he decided to let it slide.

This universe's nuckelavee on the other hand was plotting. There's such thing as accidental homicide right?

* * *

 **Dove, sensing an inevitable conflict, popped a vollyball and net out of his mallet space and yelled. "Hey, would anyone like to play some vollyball!" Dove announced. Ruby and Nora happily agreed while Weiss and Blake were ready to decline, but couldn't thanks to the prodding of their teammates. The grimm, recognizing this as a competition, propmtly agreed. Dove and Jaune began to set up the net while the teams would form up and-**

 **"Wait!" Pyrrha called out."I'm a sportsman and I can't help but noctice the grimm team is short two members." T** **he grimm looked at each other, then the queen ursa held out six digits while giving Pyrrha an "Are you stupid?" look. Pyrrha stifled a sigh. "Okay, short one member."**

 **With a loud screech, the queen nevermore landed. She had her long hair tied in several spikey ponytails. She had a birdlike bone helmet and her body was unarmored, being harpy like in frame.**

 **The grimm grinned.**

 **"Alright! Seven beautiful ladies vs seven beautiful ladies." Ren raised his hand in a questioniing manner but went ignored. "Now Jaune, head over to the grimm side."**

 **"What? Jaune should be with his team." Pyrrha interjected and received glares from the grimm. Everyone else agreed and everything sort of devolved into a staredown.**

 **"Look, Jaune can just shift teams with me each round. I'll go on the human side and he'll go the grimm side for now. Besides, you guys have had him longer. Sharing won't hurt just for a round will it?" After a brief hesitation, the human team nodded.**

* * *

"Nice damage control Dove." Cardin said.

"Yep. I'mma good... guardian? Yeah, guardian I think."

* * *

 **"Now let's have a good game!" Dove cheered while** **Jaune felt a bit... uncomfortable.**

 **The vollyball net was quickly set up and the teams were in position. The starting team would be the humans. Yang decided to start things off with a spike in Jaune's direction. The Q. Ursa quickly blocked it upwards and the Q. Nevermore spiked down. Smashing Dove in the face by accident, subsequently landing on the sand after.**

 **"Guh, point grimm." He groaned.**

 **Jaune was quickly smashed into a hug by the Q. Ursa and Q. Beowolf who, for some reason, seemed to stare each other down. Weird. The game started off again with Nora serving, straight up blasting the ball to the otherside. The Beowolf tried to catch this one, but ended up getting blasted back by a body shoot. The ball bounced off of her stomach and right onto the sand.**

 **"Point humans!" Dov announced.**

 **{What the fuck was that?} The Q. Ursa began. {A half dead creep plays better D than you!}**

 **The Beowolf instantly got up and they started butting heads. {Lay off! The girl's got freak strength!}**

 **{Ha! Weak excuse tail chaser!}**

 **{Shouldn't your fat ass be neck deep in a tub of honey?}**

 **{At least I have ass-sets, bitch-chan} The Q. Ursa said as her pointed at her body. The Q. Beowolf looked confused and angry.**

 **{Excuse me! That's not even-}**

 **Jaune coughed into his hand and got their attention back. {Game?} He asked. He didn't know what their argument was about but from the look of it, it definitely looked off topic. With a slightly embarrassed nod they got back into it. Especially when they saw Nora hold back a snicker.**

* * *

"I thought our team had problems." Weiss dryly commented and Blake gave an agreeing nod.

The ursa and beowolf shot each other a wary glance.

* * *

 **The game went on as normal-ish as expected. People were smashed, usually Dove's face, and things heated up as semblance's were in now put to use by the humans. Ultimately, it was a begrudging tie. Dove needed medical care.**

* * *

"What a quick series of scenes that was." Dove commented. "Also, FUCK YOU GUYS! What was up the targeting of my face?!" He yelled indignantly. The grimm and other Beacon teams just shrugged.

* * *

 **The next scene showed CRL setting up a sling contraption in one of the Beacon dorms. Sky was filling up a water ballon with sticky gum substance while Cardin and Russel set up the device.**

 **"And your certain jaune is walking around here?" Cardin asked. Russel nodded**

 **"Yep, with none of his weird lovers either." He commented. Cardin smiled and put on the final adjustments, allowing sky to load it before he set up the trip wire.**

* * *

"Hey, don't give us that look! Different circumstances, different turnouts." Cardin said before he noticed the grimm glaring at him. "You guys too?! You don't even know him!"

* * *

 **After a few moments of waiting, they heard someone approaching. The sound of clopping actually. And neighing. Their eyes widened in horror at a startling realization that it's the horse grimm, in a hurry from the sounds of it. They tried to yell stop but it was too late, as she tripped the trap causing the sling to fire several ballons of the gum stuff just as she turned the corner. With a loud splat, it covered her entire face and got into her hair. It also knocked down the candy in a heart shaped container labeled for Jaune in fancy handwriting.**

 **CRL cringed.**

* * *

Have you ever had a nuckelavee stare you down in an unblinking dead look of contempt, unmoving its furiousness so thick. Team CDRL did.

Ozpin decided to mark them down for counseling.

* * *

 **The Q. Nuckelavee quickly wiped the stuff off of her eyes and stared right into CRL's souls as they became petrified in fear. She began to walk slowly towards them, twitching as her spikes began to expand. Then a door opened.**

 **"What was that noise?" Jaune asked as he opened the door. His eyes quickly focused on the guys. He was about to say something until soft sobbing was heard. Coming from the Q. Nuckelavee. "What happened?!" He asked in concern. She pointed at CRL then her face. Jaune quickly made his way over to her to comfort her before shooting the guys a quick glare. "What the hell! I told you jerks to leave my friends alone!" He yelled before he sighed. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." He said as he began to lead her away as CRL was stuck in a forever face fault.**

 **The Q. Nuckelavee shot the guys a sneaky look before giving them a wink.**

* * *

"You faker!" Nora shouted at the nuckelavee. It smiled (?) and winked. Then the film, nearing its end, transitioned to a new scene. With Blake surrounded by the white fang at a warehouse.

* * *

 **"You really shouldn't have come here, kitty." Roman teased. Blake just shot him a defiant look.**

 **"And let you make off with a ton of explosives, I think not." She retorted.**

 **"Yeah." He laughed. "You really slowed me down." He snappd his fingers and a white fang lieutenant armed with a chainsaw began to move in on her. Until something literally nearly crashed on top of him. Something black, white, and red. The Q. Beowolf. Everyone was startled by her appearance.**

 **"You!" Blake said in surprise. "Why are are you here?!"**

 **The queen looked around before giving Blake a glance with one eye. "Friends worry." She growled out before pointing at Roman. "You die."**

 **"Shit./shit!" Both the Roman and the White Fang member said.**

* * *

And the screen went black.

The grimm and Beacon members just looked at each other then at their notable members. The beowolf and Balke just glanced at each other then nodded before looking away. The lights went dark.

* * *

 _ **OMAKE!**_

Jaune was simply walking down the gardens of Beacon before he felt an ominous presence move to his location. Suddenly, clouds of darkness began to swirl around him. He heard clopping, neighing, and slight wheezing. Unsure of what to do, he pulled out his weapons in preparation of what may come. When the dark clouds surrounded him and his back was against the wall, he began to shake in fright. He froze at what came next.

A nuckelavee stepped out of the shadows, facing him with those souless burning eyes and horrendous smile. Jaune couldn't fight this thing, not at his level.

'If I'm gonna go down, it'll be fighting.' He charged forward with his weapon drawn and ready to strike. Instead of meeting the beast in a charge of death, he was met with a box of chocolates In a heart shaped box. The beast used its other hand to scratch its head nervously and looked away in a bashful expression.

For a moment, a thousand thoughts raced through Jaune's head. On reflex he took the chocolates and muttered a thank you. The nuckelavee quickly left the area in a bashful yet happy state.

After a long moment of silence Jaune opened the box as he sat down and ate the chocolates.

"This is pretty good."


	4. Arcs of the locust!

_**Reflective599: Thank you. As for your idea, I can do it, or put that situation into a story.**_

 _ **A New Challenger: Thank you. I could get them to watch that.**_ _ **As for immortal, I'll eventually get to doing other people's stories, once I get their permission of course.**_

 _ **Ultimate Kuuga: I shall look into Kamen Rider.**_

 _ **SolidSnake10101: Felix jaune. Oh the delicious irony.**_

 _ **dcsonic 10: Eventually, I will do a dbz abridged chapter.**_

 _ **Real quick shout out to martinm95 who's joined the multiverse family as of August 14, check out his stories yall!**_

* * *

"Ah, back to the grind." Adam sighed. He noticed that the usual groups and Ozpin were there along with a new customer. "Oh god." He sighed.

"Ozpin. Students." General Ironwood greeted as he entered the room. "Criminal scum." He growled lowly. "If the situation were proper, I'd end your reign of terror here and now."

"My reign of terror." Adam chuckled out sarcastically.

"Yep." Ozpin said aloud before sipping his coffee. "So what's on for today?" Ozpin asked, trying to shift attention back to the screen.

"What? No more friendly banter." The voice asked. No one responded. "Oh alright. Tell me something, have any of you ever heard of **Gears of War**?" The voice relented before asking. The screen turned on as the people pondered his question.

* * *

 **Deep in what appeared to be an underground hollow of sorts, filled with fluorescent fungi and plant life, a giant centipede like grimm appeared and began to move through the large space of the underground, maneuvering thround the jagged rock formations and different elevations.**

 **It's body was black, with burning red streaks running down its body from head to diverging at its two back legs. Its legs were covered in bone and its mask, having four red markings with two on each side of the head, split with the red line, allowed tiny red eyes to pop through. The beast itself could fill more than two thirds of a football.**

* * *

The beacon children couldn't help but shiver a bit at seeing the creature. Even Adam felt a bit squeamish.

"The mighty ashura." Ironwood said aloud. "Haven't seen one of those in four years and even then it wasn't that big."

* * *

 **The beast seemed to calmly storm along the ground until cracks of varying sizes began to appear all around. It began to knowingly writh and hiss angrily while monitoring the area, keeping its antenna on the gound in a haphazard fashion.**

 **"RRRAAAAGGH!" A deep and gravelly voice roared out before the grimm's face was assaulted by a hail storm of bullets and explosives. White and grey Lizard like men wearing similar yet various armor types seemed to pounce from multiple sides along the tops of some of the chasms while several soldiers rushed forward with cleavers lined with red dust towards the beast's legs. While most of them made it through, a few weren't so lucky. The screen went dark just as a leg crashed down on one of the warriors.**

* * *

"Who were those guys?" Ruby asked a bit nervously. They seemed a bit off. And scary.

"I don't know." Ozpin answered. "I doubt they exist in our world."

'Never hurts to be cautious.' General Ironwood thought to himself.

* * *

 **When the next scene came, it displayed an underground city akin to a giant fortification atop a glowing lake. Among the roads and buildings, walked soldiers and beasts of different sizes. From the simple drone to holy kantus, walking around the city doing hatever task they needed. Then came the mighty beasts they domesticated from the small wretches all the way to the colossal brumaks and corpsers.**

* * *

'Oh my Oum.' Were the thoughts of the students seeing all of these creatures that lived underground. This is the type of shit they had nightmares about as kids. Ozpin, Ironwood, and Adam made a mental note to check underground whenever they could. For various reasons.

"To think they've domesticated such beasts." Adam said in astonishment.

"It's definitely fascinating." Ozpin stated.

"Yeah. That's one word for it." Ironwood said dryly.

* * *

 **In the middle of the city lied a gigantic palace, filled to the brim with special looking guards of sorts. Inside that palace lied the most important person. The queen.**

 **"Mom, I really think you should reconsider." And Jaune, who stood before his mother's throne. His outfit was different except his hoodie. Instead of jeans, he had jet black pants with red spiked knee pads. His breast plate was a rusty red and a black sharp looking cross was carved into the center of his chest plate. His left shoulder and elbow pads weren't spiked except his right one. His last outfit edition included a pair of black googles around his neck. Also, he was way more pale.**

* * *

"First off, not surprising and kinda cool. Second, he looks a lot more... battle ready." Yang started off in her usual tone but grew more hesitant as she said this.

"Personally, I like his look. It be better if was pink though." Nora commented.

"Hey weiss, Jaune'a actually royalty. What do ya think that?" Ruby giggled out.

"As if-I'm sorry, what do you mean by actually royalty?" She growled out in a low tone.

* * *

 **Queen Juniper quirked an eyebrow. "And why should I do that?" She asked in slightly annoyed tone.**

 **"Because two wrongs don't make a right?" He weakly pointed out. His mother just stared at him. "Okay, multiple reasons. One, not all surface dwellers are bad and you know this."**

 **"Because of the surface dwellers, grimm exist. Not only that, but they prove incompetent as they squabble amongst each other for power, feeding the grimm." She pointed out nonchalantly.**

 **"Two, why not try to work with them, come together in a way to-" His mother raised her hand to silence him.**

 **"You just want to become a "hero" for the people don't you?" She asked tiredly.**

 **"Better than slaughtering them!" He yelled in a exasperated tone.**

* * *

"Goodness." Pyrrha gasped out.

"I don't think I like this version of Mrs. Arc." Nora said allowed.

"None of us do." Blake muttered.

"Personally, I think her people should align with us. From the look of things, it seems as though her people know the pain of being rejected from society. With both of our strengths, we could rectify the world." Adam said in his freedom fighter tone, causing the students to groan.

Ironwood tched before he spoke. "A genocidal queen wouldn't save you from me or the military."

"Yet I'm still breathing without all of that." Adam sighed. "Such arrogance."

* * *

 **Juniper shook her head. "They slaughtered your ancestors Jaune. They kepts us chained and confined before plunging the locust into the abyss."**

 **"That was the past. This is the present." She still looked unconvinced. "At least let me indulge in their existence before you get rid them. Let me try to unite the people I can. Please?"**

 **"No." She said with a tone of finality. "There's no point in you getting attached to a race that will eventually cease to exist. End of discussion." She said as her top generals, Skorge, Raam, and Karn entered the room before bowing to the royal mother and prince. "Now go, I have plans to make." Jaune grunted angrily as he left before stopping at the doorway.**

 **"This isn't something dad would want." Jaune muttered darkly before exiting. Juniper heard and sighed.**

 **"Quueeen." Raam said. She shook her head.**

 **"It's fine. He'll grow out of it." She said as a hologram appeared and the room went dark. "Now, back to the agenda."**

* * *

"It's good to know that Jaune would stick up for others." Ren said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Also, anyone else unnerved by the large one's voice." Everyone voiced an agreement. Even Adam.

* * *

 **From the look of things, almost everyone was resting, save for a few soldiers and palace guards. And Jaune.**

 **He was currently packing his bag and making sure his armor was where it needed to be after concealing the synbols. On his bed, rested a wretch with a collar. He gave him one last pat on the head, causing it to squirm happily.**

* * *

"What kind of pet is that? It looks like a hairless monkey dog monster." Ruby quipped.

* * *

 **Once he made sure everything was alright, he exited his room and began to maneuver his way around the gaurds in a stealthy fashion. After a few moments of stealth (and familiar spy music) he made it to a secluded courtyard, containing a reaver in special plating. It noticed him and began to nuzzle him.**

 **"Hey girl. How ya doin'." He cooed as he rubbed her head and she got low. "You and me are gonna go for a ride." He said as he began to climb aboard.**

* * *

"Jaune's gonna ride that! He can't even ride a bullhead! **"** Yang shouted. Everyone gave her a look. She sighed. "Yeah, yeah, different Jaune's and whatever."

* * *

 **"Prince." A deep voice called out groggily. Jaune quickly craned his neck around and saw the elite boomer staring at him. "Prince?"**

 **"H-hey there." Jaune coughed out a bit before his tone became serious. "Aren't you supposed to be on guard duty?"**

 **"Supposed to watch over palace." He answered.**

 **"And why aren't you?" Jaune asked with an edge to his tone. Boomers weren't smart but they could pick up the vibes from their commanders.**

 **"You aren't supposed to leave without permission." He answered. Depsite not showing it, the boomer became nervous as the air seemed to thin.**

 **"I am the son of Juniper. Your prince. You dare to oppose me?" He growled out. The boomer shook its head. "Besides, my mother authorized it. She simply didn't tell you because you our of low rank and worth. To disrupt the others over a pointless announcement of my leaving would be foolish too. Return to your post and don't mention this to anyone who lacks clearance, am I understood?" The boomer nodded and with a curt nod, Jaune took off on his reaver.**

 **"God I love those tubs of loveable fat-muscle." Jaune said as he took off in an inconspicuous manner.**

* * *

"Jaune lording his power over others, thats new." Blake muttered.

"And kinda hot." Weiss muttered to herself. Only Blake caught on to that comment.

* * *

 **Jaune quickly made it out of the hollow and landed once he arrived at a safe distance from Vale. He quickly did something to the saddle computer than got off his reaver and patted her on the head. "Head on back home girl. I'll see you at my graduation." He said cheerfully as the reaver reluctantly flew back to the hollow. Then he made his way to Vale.**

 **Jump cut a few scenes later and we find him at the team announcements.**

* * *

"Uh? Mr. Voice?" Nora assked.

"Look, I'm not gonna keep doing the whole "at the very beginning" thing. They would get boring and tedious, especially if nothing significant was shown. That and other key scenes need to be shown."

* * *

 **"And would Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, and Pyrrha Nikos shall form team WJRP otherwise known as Wrapping Paper. Yes I'm serious." All was silent until some broke out into a snicker and more broke out until everyone started laughing at the disappointed team. Ozpin smiled and held up a hand. "Okay everyone, I'm kidding. They shall be team whirlpool."**

 **'I'm so gonna process him.' Jaune bitterly thoght with a somewhat forced smile. 'At least I got a cool team.' He thought to himself.**

* * *

The three members of team WJRP gave Ozpin a deadpan look. He shrugged. "Gotta amuse yourself somehow."

* * *

 **Jaune was seen the next day fidgeting with his tie to Weiss' disbelief. "Do you seriously not know how to put on a tie?" She asked in a tone mixed in shock and deadpan.**

 **"The only things that should go around necks are goggles and barbed wire." He retorted as he comically fidgeted with a tie. "Can't I just wear my armor?" He whined**

 **"You are a student of Beacon and you will dress like it." She responed sharply. Jaune groaned. Their first class was boring in Jaune's opinion. All Port did was talk about grimm and anatomy, stuff his mother already did. Then he unleashed a boarbotusk and Jaune easily snapped its neck. Boring! What did interst him was the class discussion on the batles between Faunus and humanity. Listening to battle strategies and such became his interest the moment Karn and mother introduced him. Although he wasn't a fan of Cardin's comment towards the faunus. It was rude and rude gets you hurt.**

 **Now he was in combat class and even more interested. "Would Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc please come up." Glynda announced. They were at a space from each other and unsheathed their weapons. cardin's explosion mace and Jaune's Crocea Mors. Only it looked darker and was way more jagged while his retractable shield was sharper around the edges. "Begin." She announced.**

 **Jaune and Cardin began the fight. Or shall I say, one sided flailing and effortlessly-hit-and-run. Jaune easily maneuvered and beat his aura to red.**

* * *

"Woah." Yang breathed. "Couldn't even call what Cardin did fighting."

"More like flailing angrily." Ironwood added.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Juniper sat on her throne amongst her seven daughter's holographic projections, they were dressed in in a smaller more regal female versions of the theron armor, and generals who stood before her. "As you all know, Jaune has fled Nexus and most likely gone off to attend one of the academies. This not only puts himself at risk, but us as well."**

 **"Why not send our forces over and tear one of the cities apart from below? I could do that if you want?" Coral offered. Almost everyone shook their heads at her bloodthirsty ways.**

 **"No way. That's beyond reckless and Jaune might get caught in the crossfire." Violet argued back.**

 **"That and we don't have the resources for that, especially if he's in Vale. Not yet. We still need to recover some more of the relics and a maiden power." Juniper said. "We're gonna have to do things in a small scale manner, including the raids and outpost set ups. Recovering Jaune will have to be of lower priority for now."**

 **"Why not send in one of the elite theron squadrons to search for him in each of the cities. They're smart enough to not get caught and could monitor him from a distance if need be." Sapphire offered. Juniper thought for a moment and nodded.**

 **"That could work. If you're close to a city, send four of your theron elites to each of them and have them work in duos across the area. Whether they work under the cover of night or day is left up to you. And Coral, don't send yours." Juniper held up a hand. "Why, because we know about the tendencies of your troops."**

 **"Fair enough." Coral said as she pouted.**

 **"Now skorge." Juniper shited her attention to the high kantus priest. "Have you made contact with the riftworm yet."**

* * *

"Man, this all so sketchy and frightening." Ruby said allowed.

"I, for one, don't like the way Arcs family is developing in this stroy." Ironwood said aloud. "Covert operations and a genocidal ruler. Just more unneeded add ons to the list of Remnants troubles."

"Hopefully, the situation won't escalate." Ozpin said.

* * *

 **Team WJRP and RYBN were shown at the docks. From the looks of things, Sun had already passed by and Weiss was arguing with Blake.**

 **"Well maybe they their passion wouldn't feel so enflamed had people like the Schnee not used them like slaves." Blake retorted angrily. "And people like you not look and put them down like common criminals."**

 **"H-how dare you?!" Weiss snapped. "Had they not lived up to the stereotypes, people wouldn't feel the way they do. They should take themselves just as accountable." Before more could be said, Jaune yawned in an attention grabbing manner.**

 **"You guys are being really stupid. Look, people choose their own paths, regardless of others." He said as he looked at Blake. Weiss began to look a little more smug until Jaune looked at her. "At the same time, being constantly put down by people who don't acknowledge the wrongs done and look down on the whole does NOT help." He finished. "Now, why don't we all calm down and enjoy the day?" He asked happily. Weiss angrily walked off while Blake sorta did the same. Jaune shrugged. "Guess it's just us."**

* * *

Weiss and Blake glanced nervously at each other. Boy, did things get real at the time. Thank goodness they were past all of that. Adam, on the other hand, gave Weiss and Ironwood a harsh glare which Ironwood returned.

* * *

 **During the night, Blake was sneaking off with Sun in tow, quickly arriving at the docks. They thought it was just them, but they were wrong.**

 **"What are two doing out?" Juane asked from behind them, causing them to jump in surprise.**

 **"Woah! Bro, what are you doing here?" Sun asked in a surprised fashion. Jaune shook his head.**

 **"Sorry, my question first." He said cheekily. Blake sighed.**

 **"Dammit, you shouldn't be here. This place is filled with White Fang." She said with some edge in her tone.**

 **Jaune shrugged. "I know that. I was actually gonna come here to see what was wrong too, then I saw you guys. You know this is dangerous right?" He asked with a concerned tone.**

 **Sun smirked. "Well, we wouldn't be hunters if danger was an actual concern."**

 **"As nice as this conversation is, we need to focus on the task at hand." Blake reminded them. They quickly got a position near one of the crates and surveyed the area.**

* * *

"That's far more white fang than usual." Blake commented.

"Probably thanks to the locust. Extra men do to the extra danger from the locust. For all we know, the locust could be using the white fang as scapegoats too." Ozpin guessed. Adam didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

 **A lot of Whitd Fang gunts in the area, all being led by Roman Torchwick. This didn't sit well with Blake. She quickly lunged forward before Jaune or Sun could stop her and made her way to Roman with Sun tagging along. Jaune shook his head at their poor ambush tactics and made his way to one of the bullheads amidst the chaos, but was confronted by a big White Fang lieutenant and six surrounding grunts.**

 **"Should've stayed in bed brat." The lieutenant said as he revved up his chainsaw and grunts moved up. Jaune cracked his neck before pulling out his sword.**

 **'God, that dudes weapon looks plain. Skorge's double sided chainsaw staff is way cooler.' Jaune could've sworn he heard a slight squeal somewhere. Weird. Jaune lunged forward, surprising his assailants who lunged forward as well.**

 **Jaune easily spun and ducked under a slash and countered with his own, easily taking down the first guy before the second and thrird rushed at him. Jaune deflected a blow to his left, pushing the attacker away and jumped above a low right slash, delivering a double kick to the other attackers face. When he was on the ground, he quickly curled up with his legs out, kicking the second grunt away before he could stab down. When the fourth atacker came, he grabbed her sword hand and broke her wrist, causing her go cry out in pain as her sword dropped. He then took her hostage and put Crocea Mors to her throat. The other two grunts, who had rifles, couldn't shoot without Injuring their comrade and refused to do so. Jaune smirked before something caught his attention. A familiar presence. Just the lieutenant was ordering his grunts to open fire, something akin to a crossbow struck one of the right grunts arms before blowing up her side entirely.**

* * *

"Oh shit!" Yang yelled while her sister looked away. The other students either gasped or flinched at the sight. Adam and Ironwood simply looked surprised while Ozpin had no visible reaction. He was a bit off though.

* * *

 **As the lieutenant stood in shock and the last grunt cried out in horror, Jaune unintentionally let the grunt go, allowing her to run off. Jaune's eyes widened and he muttered. "Oh no." As another bolt snagged the other shooters legs, obliterating his bottom half. He snapped from his trance when the lieutenant came forward with his chainsaw raised which he easily blocked the attack with his shield and moved up. He quickly kicked the man's left knee, distracting him with pain and nearly knocked the chainsaw from him. He sheathed his blade and grabbed the attacker before tossing him away. He quickly looked around for torgue shooter. He looked around as the sense of being watched faded and cursed when he lost them.**

 **"I was never good at tracking the elites. Fuck!" He cursed. They were gone and they knew of his location. Not only that, but they comprised themselves a bit in their effort to protect Jaune. As endearing as that was, it was far from necessary or helpful. Jaune quickly turned around at the sound of multiple blades and lasers. A ginger girl was kicking some serious ass.**

 **"Jaune what-oh my Oum, what happened?!" Sun shouted as he saw the corpses. Blake quickly rushed over and gasped before looking at Jaune.**

 **"I don't know. Someone shot them when they had their rifles aimed at me. We must not be the only vigilantes running around."**

* * *

"Why is Jaune lying?" Ruby questioned.

"He can't just come out and say his true identity. I also doubt he wants to get anyone involved with the locust if possible." Ozpin answered.

"He's endangering the lives of others all for the sake of false heroism. That's beyond unacceptable." Ironwood stated. The beacon children were more than bothered by this whole mess presened in that universe. If this Jaune was anything like Jaune from their world, he was plagued with worry. His crazy family combined with the usual craziness was beyond bad for everyone.

"Okay guys." The voice called out as the screen began to static for a bit. "We're gonna have a major jump cut. For a quick overveiw, know that Jaune does his somewhat usual stuff, albiet way more clueless, blunt, and battle hardened. Jaune tries his hardest to avoid suspicion and the locust. Despite the disruption around other parts of Remnant, the situations themselves go somewhat the way they normally do in Vale even though people become somewhat suspicious of Jaune." The voice finished as the screen turned on to reveal a shocking sight.

* * *

 **Jaune stood in front of an amused Cinder while a battle raged on outside and within Beacon. A dragon was raining fire and destruction upon the school as grimm emerged from its body and hordes swarmed around Vale while robots raged onward. The Atlas military, teachers, and hunters were scrambling to save as many lives as possible while White Fang struggled to retreat.**

* * *

"My god." Ironwood whispered to himself in horror. Even Ozpin looked shocked at the sight.

* * *

 **"My my, your a brave one." She complimented sarcastically. "Such a noble knight throwing his life away."**

 **"Shove it burn out. I'm simply looking for a new sheath to rest my blade." He said as he looked her up and down. "And I believe I've found it." He said cockily. Cinder smirked before sending a ball of flame in Jaune's direction. He quickly blocked it with his shield, but the smoke and light momentarily blinded him. He barely had time to dodge several arrows shot his way which left him open for a hip slash. He treid to whirl around in retaliation, but Cinder quickly ducked under and stabbed upward, cutting Jaune's forehead as he tried to twirl around and stab her. She deflected it with her left sword and lashed with her right sword with fire blasting from the blade. He barely managed to block with his shield, actually recoiling from the blow. This allowed Cinder to deliver a fiery kick to Jaune's midsection, blasting him away with a burning pain. He tumbled and rolled away. When he landed, he could barely get up, coughing and gasping for air as he rolled on his back.**

 **"How unsightly." Cinder said as she easily grabbed his hand as he attempted a weak stab up and impaled Jaune's other arm to the floor while she burned his sword hand, in response he gritted his teeth. "A fine warior dying like a stuck pig in a pointless struggle."**

* * *

The beacon students just looked on in horror while Ozpin silently hoped for a miracle. Ironwood didn't like the boy for lying but respected how he was fighting for the safety of others. Hell, he was only seventeen anyway! Adam... felt something I believe.

* * *

 **Just as hope seemed lost, the earth began to tremble and the building seemed to shake as well.**

 **In the streets below, the grimm went oddly silent and so did the people. It was brief.**

 **Crashes and booms were heard as the ground shattered from beneath the monsters. Those who didn't fall faced greater monsters. Locust forces poured from the emergence holes along with their war beasts and flooded the sky with their reavers, tearing the grimm, robots, and White Fang stragglers apart with bullets, explosives, claws, and etc. They not only laid into the grimm, but began to help the citizens and hunters by pulling the wounded and non-combatants from combat.**

* * *

"What? I thought they were genocidal?" Yang asked aloud. "Not that I'm complaining at the assistance."

"I doubt the queen had a change of heart. Something isn't right." Ozpin stated.

* * *

 **Larger and specialized reavers began to assault the dragon along with Brumaks providing support on the ground. The grimm was getting shred to pieces by the heavy assault, much to Cinder's shock and horror. An excellent momentary distraction for Jaune to kick Cinder away from him. She easily recovered midair and glared at the boy with extreme malice. Fighing off his shock, he glared right back.**

 **Just as Cinder was about to say something, a familiar voice (to Jaune) was heard above fhem. "Rrriiiiissssseee".**

* * *

"That voice." Weiss cringed.

"Almost like the wind, but far more unsettling. It's that locust general." Ren stated.

* * *

 **As soon as Jaune heard that voice, he looked into the sky in shock, unsure if he should be happy or frightened. "Raam." Cinder didn't spare him a second before firing her arrows him. Only for said arrows to be blocked by a powerful figure's birds. Said powerful figure quickly jumped off his specialized reaver, leaving it to his copilot, and landed between his prince and Cinder with his knife drawn.**

 **"For the horde." Raam said as he fixed Cinder with a harsh glare. Now, his looks didn't intimidate Cinder, but the air of power around him did make her highly uncomfortable.**

 **"Raam, be careful! She has the fall maidens powers!" Jaune yelled. Cinder smirked as Raam looked surprised. Then he smirked, unsettling both his prince and Cinder. He quickly grabbed his prince and threw him off the roof, to both his onlookers surprise. Luckily, a reaver caught him and made off to a safe zone.**

 **Then he faced and pointed at Cinder before speaking. "Vanquish." And charged with a speed betraying his size.**

* * *

"Imagine having to fight someone like that." Nora said before she shivered.

"Ugh, I'd rather not." Ironwood commented. Everyone looked at him oddly. "Hey, I'm still a person. Things unnerve me too, ya know."

Adam scoffed. "Could've fooled me Robo Cop." He muttered. Ozpin mentally high fived him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the streets below, as the locust forces pushed back the grimm horde, the beacon students were quickly led back to a safe zone. Made by the locust.**

 **"Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on?!" Yang yelled out, trying to be heard over the sounds of war and other panicking people. "Where's my team?!"**

 **"Who are these guys?!" Another student yelled.**

 **"Can someone help find my scroll?!"**

 **"Everyone calm down!" Glynda yelled out. "I know you're scared and confused, but we're trying to find out what's going on ourselves!" She yelled. It didn't work until _something_ else yelled out.**

 **"Silence!" A tall monsterous figure in spiky armor known as a kantus yelled out. Everyone was silent in an instant by his voice. "We are here to help! Other safe zones, more survivors. You'll meet your kin later!" He yelled in his abnormal voice. The people didn't know what to say. These strange beings were helping them, but my god they're so uncomfortable.**

* * *

"What the heck is with these guys and their voices?" Nora asked. Her teammates shrugged.

"Evolution." Pyrrha and Ren said in a what can you do manner.

* * *

 **As the fight raged on below, Raam was currently owning Cinder in combat. She was putting up a good struggle, but lacked the experience Raam did and had yet to truly experience the maiden's power. Raam was suffering from a few burns and slash wounds while Cinder was profusely bleeding, some of it internally. She wasn't going to make it.**

 **"Worthless." Raam taunted as he moved forwad. Cinder, unwilling to die, unleashed a massive torrent of flame. Raam's semblance of shadow kryll barely held up and as he pushed forward, the flame began to overwhelm him. Ignoring the blinding light and flames, he charged before he felt something wet on his hands and arms, heard the satisfying squelch, and heard his enemies dying cry.**

* * *

"Well... that's satisfying to watch. Can I get a replay?" Adam seriously asked. Shockingly enough, no one disagreed. Not even Ruby.

* * *

 **Cinder was dead atop Raam's knife. And with her corpse held the Fall maiden's power. With the corpse he called for his reaver and made off to the Nexus. His queen would handle the diplomatic affairs.**

 **Shortly during the aftermath, Atlas forcs tried to scramble around the area and secure a perimeter without pissing off the currently more powerful military power. It wasn't going so well and oddly enough, the civilians were siding with the locust, since they actually drove off the grimm, robots, and terrorists, saved lives, and "displayed competence" in rescuing the kingdom. Of course the people were suspicious, but they liked the thought of locust protection over Atlesian protection right now. Especially since they began to help in reconstructing the city and Beacon.**

 **Ironwood was currently trying to get diplomatic with the queen via special scroll in a room filled with his personal guard and the theron elite as queen Arc put it.**

 **"It's simple Mr. Ironwood-"**

 **"General Ironwood." The queen chuckled along with her therons.**

 **"Sure. Anyway Mr. Woodmetal, I do believe the people have spoken. My military wasn't even using 1/7 of its power while your... fleet, as you like to fancy it, was nearly shattered by one women and her squad of children."**

 **"She had terrorists aiding her." The queen shook her head.**

 **"Excuses. Excuses the people of Vale or any other kingdom wouldn't care for. Face it, your precious military suffered a powerful loss at Vale, both literally and symbolically. They are now mere body guards for your precious city compared to mine. Face it, this isn't a negotiation, this is a decree. Heed my demands then take your worthless military back to Atlas." She said in tone of superiority.**

 **James clenched his fists before he sighed in a mixture of anger and defeat.**

* * *

To say james was angry at what he saw on screen would be an understatement. He was so furious, he crushed the popcorn currently held in his hands, ignoring Ozpin's sigh at being denied some food.

* * *

 **"What do you want?" James asked. The queen smirked.**

 **"One, release my son from your custody into ours. He is a prince, not a prisoner."**

 **"Not my call. He's a student of Beacon." The queen laughed.**

 **"Please. Beacon is in shambles and we both know where he went. Always trying to play the peace maker." She sighed somewhat nostalgically.**

 **"You should try it." He muttered. "Fine. What else?"**

 **"Have the schnee set up transports to the locations I send your way. And remember, I'm monitoring the locations." Ironwood nodded. "Last but not least, Give us a ship filled with some of your finest military technology."**

 **"Out of the question."**

 **"Just like your survival?" She mocked.**

 **"Is that a threat?" He growled. She smirked.**

 **"More of a promise. Now will you comply?" She asked in a fake sweet tone. Ironwood looked conflicted until he reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Good. Now you three days to rermove your forces. Goodbye Mr. barkmetal." The hologram promptly turned off and the therons left, leaving a frustrated Ironwood alone with his bodyguards.**

* * *

"Disgusting." Ironwood muttered. Adam scoffed.

"Feeling oppressed yet? Imagine feeling that for hundreds of years."

Blake siged. "Dammit Adam, not now." She muttered.

* * *

 **WRP were shown in the courtyard of Beacon, looking for Jaune. Ruby quickly spotted him getting on top on one of the floating barges she heard about.**

* * *

"Eeww." Ruby said.

"Looks like a testicle with teeth and spikes." Yang said as she cringed.

"Thank you for that WONDERFUL imagery Yang." Weiss sarcastically said.

* * *

 **WRP tried to make it over to him, but were cut off by a squad of theron. "Turn back." One commanded.**

 **"No! He's our teammate, let us see him!" Ruby was held back by Pyrrha and Weiss for her own safety. Judging by how they gripped their Torgue bows, they weren't going to be gentle.**

 **Jaune looked back at his team, tear stains noticble on his face. He treid to call out, but one of the armored kantus gently nudged him forward and into the barge. Once they were all aboard, the doors closed and the barge took off.**

 **"This is NOT the end!" Ruby shouted towards the sky. "Team whirlpool will reunite! I promise!" Even if Jaune couldn't hear them, it felt good to yell it in defiance.**

* * *

The members of team WJRP weren't worried even if they were saddened by what was on screen. In spite of the odds, they would reunite one way or another. The screen began to shift. A final preveiw.

* * *

 **A twenty year old Jaune and Skorge were shown within the more shallow hollow, in a giant chasm of sorts, riding atop Skorges hydra.**

* * *

"Oum." Adam gasped. "Where does on get a mount like that." He said before he whistled.

"You wouldn't catch me riding one of those if I was dead." Yang blurted.

"You'd probably be in its jaws." Ren nonchalantly stated. Yang shot him a look and he shrugged.

* * *

 **The duo was waiting for something. Jaune looked surprised and looked towards Skorge who nodded and began to chant.**

* * *

Everyone cringed. His mouth noises couldn't be called anything but alien and discomforting. Why can't the locust have one cuddly feature?

* * *

 **The earth around the chasm began to quake as something around them begn to move around. Dust and debris began to cloud the area as the cave seemingly shifted and crumbled. The hydra quickly began to fly towards the surface as something followed close behind. Once they made it towards the surface and made it towards the clouds, something burst from the ground. A giant rockworm, big enough to swallow a dragon breached the surface.**

 **"We're ready." Jaune said to Skorge who nodded and began to chant, causing the worm to follow.**

* * *

How startling.

"Holy shit... holy shit... HOLY SHIT!" Yang cried out as Nora shouted.

"It's a giant worm! There doing something with a giant worm!" Ren had to calm her down, despite being startled himself.

"And I now hate the underground." Ozpin said after calmly sipping his coffee.

"Well folks, that's it for episode four! Stay tuned for chapter five, where we'll see the RWBY children as vault hunters!"


	5. Vault Hunters!

**I decided to make a short chapter since I just wanted to get this off the ground right now. Due to the high level of content canon, lore, and potential, I'll most likely come back to this concept for another chapter.**

 **Remember how I did several skips in the story for my Gears of War chapter. I going to avoid doing that from now on, since I don't like how that made the story feel to me. I'll do skips only if their absolutely necessary, but I want the one-shots connected.**

 **Also, no more promising a story before hand. This is due to my lack of feeling before and during the making of this chapter. I can promise to you that stories will come, but no more right before chapter promises. I don't wanna trap myself with a promise and be unable to properly make a quality story that appease both me and my dear readers.**

 **Reactor: Sharknado? Thank you. Thank you for that idea**.

 **Crow Wozyack: I shall consider that. As for the Zabuza thing, I'll think about. Sounds like fun to write.**

 **freddylane 1: Imm'a surprise you with what I do for the potential fallout crossover.**

 **Prowl112: Maybe. I'm not exactly sure I'd do a crossover as Jaune being a spartan first. It may come later though.**

 **Drago Dragonheart: 300 Jaune? Not sure about that, though I would definitely do a 300 Pyrrha if I do a 300 crossover.**

 **Gravemind1995: I could.**

 **Black Hole Solrock: I'll look these up and see how I can utilize them.**

 **GuardianSword: I have an idea of who and what I'll do for a Naruto chapter.**

 **A New Challenger: Chapter 4 was a Gears of War crossover.**

 **1\. I'll look this up.**

 **2\. I have a jungle man Jaune planned in mind, not exactly Tarzan though.**

 **3\. I actually have a crossover planned for Kaiju franchises in mind, but with the Kaiju themselves as faunus. Inspired by "The God of Destruction Comes to Remnant."**

 **4\. This one I'd probably do as Sun being the main and Jaune and/or Neptune as his best human friend(s).**

 **5\. Might not do that. I'm not a particular fan of that movie, but the idea on its own sounds great and I could put some spin on it. Sidenote, I plan on doing a one-shot called Zwei the Cowardly Dog. If you know what type of crossover that be, you win points.**

 **6: Sounds fun. I could do that with either grimm or faunus. Or both. Why not?!**

 **7\. Good idea.**

 **8\. Might do that.**

 **9\. I actually have a similar idea. Tell me, do you know about Monster Hunter.**

 **10\. Same as number 3, my friend.**

 **By the way, A New Challenger, don't stop. You're pushing out great ideas and it's very welcomed. Keep 'em coming.**

* * *

"What's the adventure now?" Asked Roman torchwick. It was him, the two usual groups, Coco Adel and Penny. Also Amber.

"We thought you were in a death like state!" Pyrrha gasped in surprise as she noticed the previous Fall Maiden.

"I apparently got better." She responded.

"As I promised, I bring you the **Vault Hunters!"** The voice announced.

* * *

 **The scene started out with snow covered area of sorts, a beowulf passing by a fallen billboard with a picture of Roman on it, with the words "Remember, Ravishing Roman is watching" labeling it.**

* * *

"Now I'm interested." Roman said, smirking at the sight.

"Jeez, not five seconds in and I'm already hating this universe." Coco said. Blake nodded in agreement.

"Any world were his head is on a billboard with those words cannot be good." Blake stated. "Especially with the Atlesian symbol."

"I definitely don't find that sensational." Penny muttered.

"My do some people sound a bit sore." Roman teased to the groups annoyance.

* * *

 **A heavily armored car of some sort quickly drove past with a beowulf being dragged behind by a chain wrapped on its leg. Atop said car, lied four individuals who looked like bandits or marauders. One of them, a psychotic midgit, got up and walked to one of the bigger guys before heading butting him unconscious.**

* * *

"These fellows seem strange. My readings show signs of mental instability among the group, especially with the shorter of them." Penny responded in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, thank you for pointing out the obvious." Roman drawled. Ruby chucked some popcorn in his face for his rudeness.

* * *

 **The vehicle eventually reached a stopping point of sorts before it violently exploded from a train plowing right through it at near super sonic speeds. The bandits were quickly thrown all over the place in an even more violent matter, with limbs occasionally raining down in multiple places. The cockpit of the car landed on top of the train with one guy, who was unscathed, who tried to climb out. He hit a billboard and died.**

 **Ain't no place for the heroes began to play in the background.**

* * *

"Damn! That all just came outta nowhere." Coco said as she cringed along with many of the veiwers. Penny was a bit too indifferent but still winced at that.

"The explosion was cool, but I could do without the gore and a little more pink." Nora said after opening her eyes. Her team nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **The next scene showed a more rugged and older, Jaune (in his same outfit only more dirty and with grenade holsters), Coco (the same only with a bandage on her nose), Amber (she has maya's tattoos), and Blake(in Zero's outfit, only a face mask rather than a helmet), inside the train with a billboard of Ravishing Roman saying welcome before it fell down to reveal his evil smirk saying 'To your doom!" on it with two atlesian robots appearing out of nowhere. The group scattered in diffrent directions. The camera focused on Jaune who deployed a sentry turret labelled Crocea Mors that stuck to the top of the train and began firing upon the robots as he did a 360 degree slide while pulling out a rocket launcher.**

 **"JAUNE ARC THE COMMANDO!" A title camera sequence said.**

* * *

"That is so cool!" Ruby shouted. Ruby, being a weapon fanatic, couldn't help but admire the two gunned sentry and its practical yet flashy design.

"Gotta admit, that cammando look suits him." Coco purred. "That rough look he's got gives him quite the appealling figure don't ya think."

Yang nodded. "Heh, yeah it does. Right pyrrha?"

"Oh yes- I mean ( _cough_ ) it definitely gives him a certain charm." She nervously responded with some pink on her cheeks.

"who cares about any of that?! Look at his turret!" Ruby shouted with stars in her eyes. "Look at it!"

* * *

 **The camera then panned over to Amber, who covered her eyes as the rocket blew up the robots. More came forward and she smirked when she grabbed one with her void powers.**

 **"AMBER LAURIAN THE SIREN!" The screen said before she threw the robot out of the train.**

* * *

"Well that's definitely diffrent." Amber said in a faintly surprised tone. That was certainly not the fall maiden's power just shown.

'Pretty scary lookin' too.' Roman thought as he felt the ever increasing need to scouch away from her.

* * *

 **Coco was seen hanging onto a bar outside the train before jumping back in, pulling out two chain guns and opening fire on the robots in a crazed fashion.**

 **"COCO ADEL THE GUNZERKER!"**

* * *

"Aw hell yeah!" Said girl cheered. "Good to see not everything's changed." She said happily.

"You look a little too happy though." Ren muttered as he watched the carnage.

Nora caught on his words and pattted him on the back. "There's no such thing as too happy Renny."

* * *

 **Bullets pierced through the top of the train as humans in exo-suits came forward to confront Blake. She just stared at them as they came forward to punch her, only for her holographic clone to dissapate before tazing the assailant. The real and cloaked Blake came forward, impaling the second attacker on her blade. She used her sword as a pedastal, jumping over both attackers before she double kicked the stunned assailant on the blade, effectively killing them both.**

 **"BLAKE BELLODONA HERE FOR THE DRAMA!"**

* * *

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked a bit offendedly. Her teammates just turned their heads nervously. "What?!"

"Nothng nothing." Yang said in a placating manner before she turned to Penny, who stopped turning away from the screen as soon as the humans appeared. Hey, you try being a robot watching other robots get torn asunder! It's basically a horror show.

* * *

 **The group soon reunited at the front of the train, Jaune kicking down the door as soon as they arrived, causing the song to end. Inside the train was a dummy verson of Roman with bombs layed out all around. "Hello Vault Hunters. You may have thought that you were the heroes of this little adventure, buuut you're not. Welcome to Remnant kiddos." The message finished as the train exploded.**

* * *

All angry eyes, including Penny's, were on Roman. He shrugged. "Welcome to Remant."

* * *

 **The next scene showed the members of ALAB (Alabaster) scattered around the graveyard of broken bodies and train parts as they began to stir. "Great. More dead Vault hunters. Roman's been pretty busy." She muttered.**

* * *

"Le gasp, there I am! But I don't sound very sensational." Penny finished a bit sadly.

"Judging from the situation, it's a bit easy to see why." Amber noted aloud.

* * *

 **"Uguggh." Jaune groaned to Penny's surprise. She looked at his companions as they started to do the same.**

 **"You're alive?! Oh sensational!" She yelled out happily.**

 **Before Jaune or anyone could speak up, a voice inside their heads spoke up. "Can you hear me Hunters?" A soft voice asked.**

* * *

"Neo?" Roman asked aloud to everyones surprise. They all thought she was mute. Maybe their Neo is or something along those lines.

* * *

 **"We running on short time so I'll make this quick. Follow the T-01 Redtrap unit. She doesn't look like much but she'll help you out." Was all the voice said before abruptly ending. The hunters looked at each other before shrugging nonchalantly.**

 **"Hey robot, any shelter around here or you work outside?" Jaune asked with a tired breath.**

 **Penny nodded frantically. "Of course friend Jaune. Call me penny by the way. It's named after some of the material in my body." She said as she began to lead them to a bunker hidden in snow. "Give me a sec." She said as she jammed a finger in a key hole of sorts. "MuWahWahWahWahGeGeGeGeGegaCK!" She yelled as she was shocked and the door opened. The robot quickly got up and happily gestured for them to follow.**

 **"Di robot is weird yeah?" Coco asked in an (russian) odd accent.**

* * *

"What's with my accent?" Coco asked.

"Why do I look in pain but am internally joyed?" Penny asked. "Is this versin of me a masochist?" She asked. The group chose not to touch that subject.

* * *

 **"You heard the angel voice." Jaune said. "Follow the oddbot." He said as he lead the group on.**

 **"This is soooo sensational! With you guys here, I can finally start my rebellion and take revenge on Roman for murdering my entire processing line." Penny chirped as she opened the door by a scanner.**

* * *

A whole bunch of angry yes were on Roman for tbat one. He laughed Nervously bfore shrugging. "To be fair, I wouldn't do that for no reason... unless I was loaded." He muttered that last part.

* * *

 **They walked through a small tunnel leading to her room, with a makeshift chimney, table, posters of men-bots in thongs, and other odd assortents. Including a gun rack. "Cozy." Jaune commented before he noticed the bodies stuffed away.**

 **"In a way." Amber chortled.**

 **"Welcome to my humble abode vault hunters!" Penny happily announced. "This is were our adventure begins." She said in a medieval tone. "Don't mind the bodies of my fallen comrades or the vault hunters, you'll get used to it." She said a bit too happily for everyone's liking.**

* * *

"This version of Penny sounds way too at peace with all of this." Yang said in an unsettled tone.

"She really isn't. Her voice processor is just set to an automatically cheerful tone. She's actually quite depressed." Penny informed them.

"Oh. Does that make it better?" Amber asked. Everyone just shrugged as they were unsure as her.

* * *

 **"What killed them off, if the cold didn't?" Blake asked. "I'm noticing that not all the bodies are completely unscathed." She said as she** **and her team noticed a few of the eyeless robots and people.**

 **"Oh them! Creepers." Penny answered simply. "If the cold doesn't get ya, creepers rip your eyes out. They love making necklaces." Everyone stopped for a moment when a loud howl was heard outside and Penny curled into a ball out of fear.**

 **From the opening in the roof, a creeper with a longer body and forelimbs leaped down and grabbed Penny. It proceeded to rip her eyes out with its tongue. "AAAAAGGGHH MY PERFECT VISIONARY TOOLS!"**

* * *

Penny had to hold back this new feeling known as queasiness as she watched the scene in horror. Ruby cuddled her in an effort t to make her feel better and not have to watch the scene herself.

Roman held back a snicker. Call him weird and sadistic, but he always found it funny watching robots get hurt. His inner sadist ten year old was strong.

* * *

 **Everyone backed up as the creeper jumped away. Penny walked but tripped as she tried to. "The guns... in the cabinet." She said weakly.**

 **The team swiftly went towards the gun cabinet and retrieved the baton pistols. The mechanism on those weapons allowed the weapon to switch from a standard pistol via gear shift and lock into a baton, the energy bullets converting into impact blasts. They were of low standards 'round these parts.**

* * *

"huh, well those are cute." Ruby said, kinda not really meaning it. They looked alright, but were cheaply manufactured in a heartless corporate way. Weapon lovers like her could tell when a weapon was made with love and soul.

* * *

 **"Help her." The angel voice called out again.**

 **"As if we needed to be told that." Coco said gruffly.**

 **Jaune nodded at her enthusiasm. "Damn right. Penny, do you need help getting around?" He asked in a professional yet concerned tone.**

 **"Why of course not good squire." Penny chortled as she bounced up and made her way to her doggy door. The team could hear the mechanisms shift on the other side and the door opened. "I know my way around this glacier like my circuits." She said as she slammed into a man sized blacier chunk.**

 **"This funny little fem-bot may not seem like much." The voice chuckled. "But she's your ticket to Beacon. And Roman."**

 **"Beacon?" Amber asked.**

 **Jaune shrugged. "Doesn't matter what it is or where it is, just as long as it gets my line of fire on that punk ass Roman, I'm in." His team nodded to his resolute words, sharing his goal. As they walked down the glacier, ignoring Penny's comical faults, they plotted on the many ways they'd kill Ravishing Roman.**

* * *

"Whew! Is it me or is Jaune-y boy makin' it hot over here." Coco said, digging his attitude.

"I'm amazed that glacier didn't melt into the ocean." Yang agreed in a sultry tone.

The other Beacon peeps shot them a look with a sweatdrop. "You guys are weird." Ruby said

Yang psshed and lazily waved one hand at that. "Nah, we just like what we see." Yang said.

* * *

 **"Hey there kiddos." Roman said on a communication channel. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you guys how this is gonna go down. You're gonna die, your delusions of heroism brought to an end, and I will laugh triumphantly, standing over your broken corpses. The longer this process takes though, the more it's gonna hurt. So if you pumpkins could just go ahead and off yourselves and make this easier, that'd be greeeaaaat." He said before he signed off.**

* * *

"Good to see that I'm still cool." Roman said as he slicked his hair. He barely managed to dodge the chair thrown his way, courtesy of Yang. Nora was barely rsstrained by Ren as she tried to rush up to Roman and break his legs.

* * *

 **The group chose to ignore Roman's words in favor of taking down the creeplings coming their way. Nothing fancy needed to be done, as a simple bullet to the head made them disperse like that. They quickly made it to a ledge with some wreckage below and Penny ended up falling headfirst and being buried in snow. The group jumped down after her.**

 **"Hey guys!" She said clearly and loudly despite the muffling snow. "My eyes are on! I see beautiful minions and a dashing yet cute robotic enchantress down below." She said, but stopped with her breath becoming a bit paniky. "This means that whoever has my eyes..."**

 **From the wreckage burst forth a rather familiar and big creeper with shrapnel sticking out of its back and arms in a horrendous fashion.**

 **"SHRAP-BACK! HERE FROM THE OUTBACK!"**

* * *

"Even the grimm get title cards." Amber said with questionable surprise. "Huh. Well I guess that's... progressive."

* * *

 **Shrap-Back charged at Jaune first, boths arms outstretched to grab him. Jaune slid right under as he got some shots off on its body while Amber and Coco spread out to lay down suppressing fire. Blake came forward, dual wielding her sword and the pistol in baton form, to get up and personal with the grimm. The creeper lashed out with its piercing tongue, but Blake easily ducked under and slashec the appendage off, causing the beast to reel back in pain.**

 **Blake easily got under it and began to slash at its tendons, allowing Jaune to come up from from behind. He climbed right on top of the beast's back and began to open fire on the back of its neck. Ths creeper howled and creeplings scurried from the walls.**

 **Coco and Amber switched their fire from the main target to the little ones, covering their other two teammates indirectly. Shrap-Back tried to fall back on both Jaune and Blake, but Blake easily jumped and rolled away. Jaune jumped up and over the creeper. Time was pretty much in slow motion, as Jaune was in midair and direcly above the grimm. In that quick time interval, he unloaded a series of bullets directly in its face and neck, killing Shrap-Back in a slow motion action secne of glory.**

* * *

"That was awesome!" Nora and Ruby cheered excitedly.

* * *

 **The surviving creeplings turned tail and scurried away as fast as they could. Meanwhile, Penny was trying to budge herself from her stuck position. " Squires! Squires! Are you still alvie?! Excellent! Now If you're available, follow the sound of my soothing voice and free me from my frosty burial please!"**

* * *

"That was quite the show." Weiss said before she cringed at Penny and her constant talking. "Penny sure is more... spirited here."

"The word you're looking for is annoying." Roman said in a sing-song tone.

* * *

 **Jaune looked at his group as they all look towards him. With a roll of his eyes, he bopped the synthetic girl from the ground and she burst forth, making ninja poses. "Hiya wooyah! I am Combat Ready!" She yelled only to feel the awkward stares given to her. "Oh thats right! You guys killed 'em. Good job." She said she gesured for them to follow her to a large door.**

 **"Lemme get that for you." The voice said. The doors shifted and turned, allowing the team inside. "Remnant is lucky to have you guys. Atlas has layed down its tyranny for too long and we need heros." The voice said.**

* * *

"Okay guys, this is gonna be a rather short chapter as opposed to the other ones. I know, I know, things are just kicking off and you wanna see more. But don't fret, I will reviste this concept my good viewers. Now enjoy this last clip." The voice finished and the screen showed the vault hunter team looking at a flaming pirate ship in a high up glacier.

* * *

 **"Oi!" An accented female voice yelled. "So you slagfucks think you can waltz over me outpost, kill me lads, and knock on my doorstep?!" She yelled angrily, but there was some amusement in her tone. "Oooohhh, you've been rolling with some naughty people Pen-pen. Gonna sizzle you up real good for this."**

* * *

"What the fuck?! That's Velvet's voice!" Coco yelled in shock.

* * *

 **"Oh slag." Penny muttered as she got behind the team. Jaune stood in front of her in a protective fashion before speaking.**

 **"Listen Crimson Hare. This is gonna go down two ways, you either let us through and we kill you quickly or Coco here is eating roasted rabbit tonight." Said woman chuckled a bit at the thought.**

 **"Bring it, wankers." CH said before she broke off the communication.**

 **"Hard way it is." Amber said and the group walked forward.**

* * *

"Well. This must be a bit dark for you guys." Roman commented. Everyone's eyes switched from shock to fury as they looked over at Roman for his little comment. "Uh, mister voice!" He yelled out fearfully.

"And that's all the time we have for now. Stay tuned folks." The lights cut out just as Coco pounced on our finely dressed crook. Don't worry, he'll be back at some point.


	6. Bella-Arc Sisters!

_**This chapter is going to be a bit diffrent from the others shown so far. It's going to be a possible future rather than an alternate universe and it'll be focused on a pairings child. One of the things the original author did that I really liked was make an alternate future for possible children, which was awesome. Which is why I'm going to do it. More Jaune pairings future child(ren) will come in other chapters.**_

 _ **Now, for review responses.**_

 _ **Fantasyranger645: Sorry I didn't responde before, I accidentally overlooked yours. Anyway, your idea sounds good and I probably will do that, thank you.**_

 _ **P.S. Sorry if I don't responde to a suggestion or question, if I don't responde, it's because I can be oblivious and i'm sorry about that.**_

 _ **Guest: I need to look up smallville and see what I can do.**_

 _ **Austin: For the kaiju chapter, I can't give you too many details cause No Spoilers, but I can tell you I won't limited by era. The justice league thing I'll eventually do and For Honor campaign sounds like a good idea, but I won't genderbend the characters. Wouldn't really be any point in it to me.**_

 _ **Ultimate Kuuga: it was a RWBY/Borderlands crossover.**_

 _ **Majinsy3: A Rick and Morty chapter will come guys, that's a guarantee.**_

 _ **SHMO217: I will look this up.**_

 _ **By the way, if you get which anime this chapter is inspired from, you win a cookie. Take note those who may not know, the name of the anime starts with a G and means silver soul.**_

 _ **Edit 4/19/19: Little edit at the bottom so you aren't left with a too tragic cliffhanger.**_

* * *

The lights flickered on to reveal the Beacon children inide the room, along with two new filled seats.

"Mother!? Father!?" Blake gasped as she immediately noticed Kali and Ghira Belladonna.

"Blake./Sweetheart." Ghira and Kali said respectively.

"Now, this stories going to be a bit diffrent from the others shown. This is going to be a pausible future story and we won't be focusing on any of you guys for this chapter. Instead, we'll be focusing on **Blake and Jaune's Kittens!** " The voice said a bit excitedly.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted. Blake's face was becoming more scarlet then Ruby's outfit, while Ghira was doing his best to keep calm, breaking the table in front of him with his iron grip. Kali was trying to soothe him while internally trying to keep it together herself.

Everyone else was face frozen, their mouths more agape than a basking shark, especially Pyrrha, who was silently screaming.

"Don't look so surprised Blake. You have been getting a bit cozy with Jaune as of late. The late night walks, the short talks about family, and your shared knowledge of "Ninjas of Love." Everyone began to stare at her as she tried to sink down in her seat.

"I don't know why y'all are freaking no out anyhow. I said possible future." The voice said callously before the screen turned on. "By the way, angst warning." The voice said seriously for once.

* * *

 **The scene started out with two ten year old faunus girls in a field. They were both wearing simple grey long sleeved training shirts and pants that had black lines going down the front of the shirts, and simple gray combat boots. One girls had shoulder length black hair like Blake die, but sapphire eyes like Jaune. The other girl had the exact opposite traits, being blond and golden eyed. Her hair was short like her sisters though. Both sported the Belladonna family cat ears.**

 **They had training swords out and were both smiling in anticipation.**

 **A few meters away, an older Jaune and Blake were smiling. They looked the same, in a way, but older, more filled out, and wiser. They were clearly in their late thirties or early forties, but they aged so well.**

* * *

"Woah." Was all Nora said before she whistled, almost everyone nodding in agreement.

Blake was just still, not sure how to take this in.

* * *

 **"Okay girls!" Jaune yelled. "Are you ready?!"**

 **"Yep!" They both yelled excitedly. "After this, we'll all get some tuna subs, right?" The blond girl asked.**

 **"Of course we will Usagi!" Jaune confirmed.**

 **"Then ice cream?" The black haired girl asked.**

 **"Definitely, Karas." Blake confirmed with a thumbs up.**

* * *

"You seem more... laid back." Yang said with a chuckle.

Blake nodded, noticing her more inviting demeanor. 'This future looks... nice.' She thought as a ghost of a smile crept on her lips.

* * *

 **"Now." He said as he raised his hand and his daughters muscles tensed up. "Start!"**

 **The scene abruptly changed and two older figures were standing apart from each other in a valley, corpses of military and White Fang forces strewn about the valley. It was the daughters, only older, looking like they were in their late teens.**

* * *

"Oh my god!" Kali gasped. Everyone developed a look of shock a the new scene displayed before them.

"What happened?!" Nora asked. "One moment, a sweet scene, the next, we get this."

* * *

 **Karas was wearing black leather pants and gray trimmed combat boots. She had on a black furred collared coat on top with the Arc family symbol on the back and a dark purple shirt underneath with the main X-ray and Vav characters. She also had on a set of silver earrings on her cat ears and a silver scarf. Her hair looked exactly like her mother's. On her right arm was Jaune's retracted shield and she held a simple looking katana. Its blade seemed reminiscent of Crocea mors.**

 **Usagi was wearing dark brown pants with a white belt holding it. Her top consisted of a brown sweater and Jaune's old armor, now fitted for her body size. Her hair was shortened to a neck length style. She had on an eye patch for her right eye and wore a brown bow to cover up her faunus parts. She held Crocea Mors and its sheath.**

 **They were both lacking aura, having exhausted it frrom a previous battle, but they weren't tired. They looked more than ready to fight each other, the spite heavily evident in their eyes as they stared each other down.**

* * *

"What's going on?" Blake asked a bit frantically.

"They're about to fight to the death." Ghira said in horror, as he watched the inevitable confrontation between his granddaughters.

"No. There's no way!" Ruby said as she got a panicky herself, her friends looking just as worried as her.

"I wish it weren't true, but my husband's right." Kali said as she swallowed her bated breath. "You can see it in their eyes."

Blake put all her focus onto the screen, hoping that wouldn't be the case. 'No, they can't!'

* * *

 **"Usagi." Karas said as her voice dripped with venom saying her sister's name.**

 **"Karas." Her sister said with mock fondness. "Still trying to play false hero?"**

 **"No. I'm just trying to live the way papa wanted us to." She said as her eyes narowed. Memories of Jaune appeared, him smiling at the girls on the first day as they went to the academy.**

 _ **"This world is meant for everyone, including you girls."**_

 **Usagi grunted in disapproval. "You mean live under false pretenses, a foolish act I won't subject myself to." She said before she looked up at the sky. "I will truly make this world in his vision."**

* * *

"The way they talk about Jaune. You don't think he..." Nora said before she stopped herself. Everyone began to linger on that same thought.

* * *

 **"Under an ocean of blood?" Karas growled as she gripped her katana harder.**

 **Usagi looked at her and smiled. "Yes. And I'll add yours and mother's to the ocean if necessary." She said as she took a blade stance.**

 **Karas breathed and took her stance. "Fine. You're just one less name for me hold onto anyway."**

 **Usagi mirthlessly chuckled. "And you'll be one less link to my past."**

* * *

Everyone looked at the screen with bated breaths and in the Bellodonna's cases, watery eyes. Yes, even Ghira. Everyone hoped for an intervention or something to stop this.

* * *

 **"USAGI!/KARAS!" They both yelled as they charged each other, visions of their younger selves overlapping the view. With a bright flash and loud clang, their blades collided and they were locked in a struggle. As they growled and their blades shook, Usagi smiled before she slammed both of thir blades into the ground. Usagi seized this opportunity and stomped on Karas' blade. Usagi thrusted her sword at Karas' head, cutting the top of her right forehead as she dodged to the side, grabbing Usagi's arm. She rolled back then kicked her blonde sibling away.**

 **Usagi did quick twirl midair just as Karas grabbed her katana and both their blades collided yet again, the force throwing the former on her back and the latter to skid a bit before she jumped. Usagi quickly recovered and rolled away when her sister crashed back down with her blade. The impaled ground cracked and gave way to the strike. Usagi lunged forward with a downward slash, but Karas pushed her shield out and blocked it. At the same time, Karas kicked her sister in the ribcage and Usagi smacked her sister's chin with her sheath. They were both pushed back from the blows, specks of spittle and blood flying from their mouths.**

 **With cruel and battle hungry smirks, they came forward and clashed again, their hearts set out to kill and hatred fueling their body. A viscous shield bash to Usagi's head, a slash across Karas' back, Usagi stabbing her sister's right shoulder, Karas nearly bisecting the sibling. Amidst the trade of damage, Usagi managed to duck under a kick and grab her sister by the face. With a fierce push of her limb, she pushed her opponent away and down on the grownd.** **Usagi then crashed down on her, her blade aimed for her sister's head. The dust and debris quickly cleard to reveal both sisters blocking with their arms, crimson fluid flowing down their impaled limbs. Karas quickly kicked her away.**

 **Once again, they were both back up and their blades raged on. The battle bore witness to nothing graceful, the only moves being made with the intent to kill.**

* * *

No one said anything. While they were amazed at the strength the daughters showed, it was overshadowed by the tones of the fight. No one wanted anyone to die and seeing two sisters trying to kill each other sat well with no one. Especially for the ones related to them.

* * *

 **Their weapons clashed and clanged into the cracking dawn. As their swords locked and sparked in a stand off, a flashback came forward. White fang men stood outside a small home in the country, far from the city. The daughters were kneeling on the ground, watching the terrorists as they looked over their father, beaten and kneeling a few meters in front of them. A beaten and bloody Blake was holding Crocea Mars and standing between her children and her husband.**

 **"Traitor." A lieutenant called out. "Because of your betrayal, you're to be punished. Instead of taking your life, you are to either take the heads of your children or your husband. Suicide isn't an option and if you attempt to do so, we will kill them all." He said in tone that said that this was nothing but buisness to him.**

* * *

Everyone felt their lunches nearly vacate their stomachs at the cruelty shown by the White Fang in this future. Blake wanted to turn away, but couldn't, out of morbid curiosity.

* * *

 **Blake gripped the sword tightly and with tears flowing from her eyes, she moved towards Jaune, who smiled at her, trying to relieve her in some way. It did the opposite.**

 **"Blake. This is NOT your fault. No matter what happens, I'll always love you. All of you." Jaune said weakly, finishing his words as he looked at his horrified daughters. "Watch over them." He said gently. _"They'll become heroes someday. I know it."_**

* * *

Everyone was crying at that point, Ruby and Nora nearly sobbing. Ghira and Ren tried to stay strong, but the tears still slipped through.

Blake felt the worst out of everyone. 'My fault. All of it.' She lamented at the thought of causing a family to suffer like this. Her family. 'Jaune... how could you love someone like me?'

* * *

 **The scene came back to Karas and Usagi, laid oud upon the ground with their clothes tattered, blood and bruises on them. Usagi, who had lost her bow in the brawl, began to wake up, her hand reaching out for Crocea Mors. When she opened her eyes, she looked up and saw her sister and looked deep into her weary blue eyes.**

 **'Like papa.' She thought bitterly as she stood up. They both only had their swords now and to them, that was all they needed now.**

 **"You're a digrace." Karas began. "A sad child crying and lashing out at the world. Yeah, papa's dead. He's been dead for a long time. I'm still sad, mama's still sad." Usagi gritted her teeth at the mentioning of her. "We all are. But destroyng the world." She said as she and her sister walked forward "Everything he worked so hard for." Their swords shaking in their hands. "What he died for." Their sword seemed to pulsate. "Will not bring him BACK!" A bright light overtook the area and air was blown away as their swords came to blow. Both combatants had disarmed each other, Crocea Mors and Karas' katana flying off from their attack.**

 **They had no weapons, but that didn't stop them. Karas came forward a punched her sister right in the face, blood flowing from her nose as she was thrown away. Karas ran after her, but Usagi quickly got back up, dodging another punch and dug her fist right into a wound on Karas' stomach, causing her to cough out some blood. Usagi smiled before she launched her right knee right againts her sister's' forehead. Karas gritted her teeth and stood firm. With expressions of determined fury on their faces, they simultaneously threw a punch in each other's faces and a loud crack echoed out.**

 **Karas recovered first and kicked her sister's legs right out from under her. In retaliation, Usagi swiped her legs under Karas's, causing her to fall. Before she could get up, Usagi was on top of her and roared as she started delivering earth shattering punches againts her sister's cranium, causing blood to gush out from each strike. Just as it seemed Usagi would be the victor, Karas rushed up and headbutted Usagi, dazing her. With another fierce kick, Usagi was blasted away, giving Karas a chance to breath.**

* * *

"Why are they going so far?" Ruby asked with a sniffle.

Ren shook his head, saddness more than evident on his face. "Usagi can't let go of her sorrow. In her heart, the only thing left is rage."

* * *

 **Everything was silent for a moment until the sisters began to crawl. A voice seemed to ring out.**

 _ **"Being a hero means not minding WHAT someone is and looking into WHO someone is."**_ **The sisters crawled to their weapons. Karas going for the shield and Usagi for Crocea Mors.**

 _ **"Heroes protect everyone and see past race, sex, hair color and all that junk. Heores are strong willed and have good hearts."**_ **They grabbed their weapons, blood and tears trailing down their faces.**

 _ **"That's why I know you'll be great heroes someday. Even if the world doesn't believe in you, your mother and me always will."**_ **With a mighty roar they charged at each other for the final strike, the memory of their father dying replaying in their minds.**

* * *

"No! STOP!" Blake yelled out frantically.

* * *

 **"USAGI!/KARAS!" The moment their weapons came into contact, the light came forward again. They were locked in another standstill. After a moment, the sword and shield began to crack. Crocea Mors semed to hold on, but eventually broke while the shield held true.**

* * *

'Crocea Mors broke!' Nora shouted in her mind along with her other team members. They knew how strong that sword was and for it to break like that. 'Your kids...'

* * *

 **With a twirl, Karas crashed the shield against Usagi. She grit her teeth as blood shot forth and with unyielding determination, stabbed the broken sword into Karas side.**

 **With growls they both fell back. Not done, Karas rushed forward again and Usagi grabbed Crocea Mors' broken blade, lunging at her sister one more time. With war cries echoing through the valley as the morning sun began to show itself, the sisters went for the finishing blow. Crocea Mors' blade entered Karas' chest and the shield dug into Usagi's gut.**

 **"RRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" They both roared as their attacks made contact. Nature itself made way for their assualt. Then the final flash came.**

* * *

Everybody yelled for them to stop, wishing their words could reach them. The only thing keeping Blake from completely breaking down was her willingness to watch this though, hoping for a miracle or somthing. Anything to keep her daughters from this madness.

* * *

 **Blake stood over her beheaded husband, her daughters frozen in horror.**

 _ **"That day, a piece of us all died."**_ **Karas narrated somberly. _"Papa was gone. Mama's heart was broken and depression clouded her. She tried to stay strong for us, but the scars that day left barely faded. They couldn't fade. Usagi... she never stopped training. She never said it 'till later down her path, but she grew to despise the world. Despise mama and me. Despise herself. Papa's death motivated her and it changed her. As for me... I don't really know. I hate the world too, but I always kept papa's words in mind. I really wanna be a hero someday and... I can't destroy the thing he worked so hard to protect."_**

 **As those final words of narration were said, the scene came back to the duel, a crater formed from the final clash. The sisters stood still, their backs towards each other.**

 **"Karas." Usagi said in a low tone. "You really are strong." Blood gushed from Karas' wound and with a loud thud, she fell. "But it's my win." Usagi finished as blood trailed down from her mouth and she fell just as the morning sun completely came up. It was over.**

* * *

No one said anything. They all stood in silence as tears stained their faces.

 _"It's a pausible future."_ The voice spoke. _"What could happen. Just as their is a negative outcome there is a positive one."_ Just as the voice said this, the screen displayed Jaune and Blake training with their daughters. This time, they remained happy, laughing and cracking a few jokes with their father before teasing their mother on her love of the "Ninjas of Love" series. _"However, it all depends on so many factors. Depending on the choices you, Jaune, and so many others make, the future can go in any direction, Blake."_

Blake, sniffling as she was hugged by her mother and father nodded. "I understand." She said. 'If me and Jaune have a future together, I'll make sure it's a good one.'

 _"Oh, hold on,"_ The screen popped on again, static all over, _"Seems it's not done yet."_

With an intense curiosity, everyone looked towards the screen with baited breaths.

* * *

 **Karas and Usagi lay on the ground, almost motionless save the shallow breaths they let out. Someone stepped from the red portal, a woman with the mask of a raven in a red outfit, "You two are a pain in the ass," She grumbled, "But there is hope for you both yet."**

 **She went moved towards them, two medkits in hand, "to think I have to fix someone else's family issues..."**

* * *

"They're alive..." Blake whispered, tears coming back, "Oh thank the gods, they're alive!" She screamed joyously, her parents hugging her from both sides, "There's hope for them, there's hope for them!" She kept saying, relieved that her kittens weren't dead, that they didn't have to completely pay for her mistakes.

Everyone felt the same way, happy those children didn't have to go. However, Yang withheld the shock of seeing her mother doing something... like this.

The lights dimmed out. "Don't worry, the next chapter won't be as super serious."


	7. Bleached Jaune!

**Special Announcement: in the beginning of December or late November, I'mma start posting reactions to other people's stories (Like Grimm Hier and Nosferatu Arc) that have been requested and once I've gotten through those, I'm gonna try to get through some people's request as much as I can. A nice little holiday event to thank you guys and dish out some good vibes.**

 **Now for Reveiws!**

 **Guest Oct 1: I focus on what I usually have planned first, unless an idea really catches me at the moment, like on chapter 2. I don't have a schedule and people have been pumping out a lot of wonderful ideas, so my best answer is when ever I can. Sadly, I can't promise they'll all be done, as life is unpredictable, but dammit I will try!**

 **crow woyzeck: That sounds awesome. I haven't watched that show in so long. Childhood memories, good times.**

 **Guest Oct 1: I think someone already said, but yeah I can do that.**

 **Guest Oct 1: Mad Max RWBY... yes, that needs to happen.**

 **Guest Oct 1: I shall ask the authors.**

 **Guest Oct 1: Fight Club RWBY? Sure.**

 **Majinsy3: One Piece I could find a way to do, but it won't be soon I'm afraid.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: RWBY x Persona? Yes, this can be done.**

 **SolidSnake10101: I said yes, silly. Felix Jaune shall be done. With a locust Adam.**

 **joe elliet135: Punisher Jaune? I think that story has been made somewhere. I know there's fanart for it (see kegispringfield) I'll still do it, but I need to see if that's been made or not for a little confirmation.**

 **For the two reviewers asking, I have Jojo's bizarre adeventure planned for RWBY.**

 **Skullkerbi: I have to look into this, but sure.**

 **ZeroDragonFlame: I think I've seen that movie before. I'll do it.**

 **dcsonic 10: I could do that. I'mma tie it in with my teamfourstar shots.**

 **Fantasydragon645: Werewolf Jaune. cool. And Ace Combat 6 is something I've heard of and shall look into.**

 **Austin: All those ideas and specifics, nice. I have to say though, I'd probably have Weiss or Winter in Mr. Freeze's place and Sun as Kong. As for the godzilla thing, I might do one on having the RWBY characters as kaiju, but I know I'll actually do one where I bring in the Kaiju as faunus.**

 **Golly, you guys are a terrific audience! Wonderful people with wonderful ideas. Now, enjoy this Bleach inspired chapter and have a cool halloween.**

* * *

"That's strange." Blake said aloud, drawing the attention of the other equally confused Beacon students. "I felt as though we went through a highly emotional moment regarding my future. Does anyone else?" Everyone nodded in agreement of her words.

"You did." The voice confirmed. "But I erased your memories so you could function appropriately."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled in unison, ignoring Salem, her previously brought grimm, Ozpin, and the Branwen siblings take their seats.

"Ah, the new arrivals. Please, get acquainted." The voice said, trying to take attention away from himself.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby beamed as she jumped to hug her uncle, ignoring the scent of various liquor on him.

"Good to see ya kiddo." He coolly said as he returned the hug.

Yang and Raven simply stared at each other uncaringly for a moment, both making nearly inaudible grunts of recognition just as they turned to the screen. A bond had yet to be forged between them, but this was progress. They said something to each other.

Salem just waved at the rest of the kids lazily and they waved back. "So what did you all watch?" Salem asked.

"Something about Jauney and Blakey's future I think." Nora answered as she put a hand on her chin in thought.

"Really. How are the sisters doing." Salem asked, intrigued by future development.

"The who?" Pyrrha asked with a curious expression matching her friends.

"Oh... nevermind." Salem said. The screen turned black and the show came on.

* * *

 **In the middle of what appeared to be ancient ruins in the desert of the grimmlands, a battered and weak looking Glynda was being held up by her neck by a feral looking lady with wild and** **untamed red hair reaching her upper back. This woman clearly wasn't human or faunus. She had pure white skin with black veins, red souless eyes, powerful claws, and teeth like daggers. She wore tight black pants with some holes, a black fishnet sleeved shirt with a slightly higher than normal collar and red outlines, and black military grade boots.**

 **She was missing her left arm.**

* * *

The Beowulf's eye's lit up with recognition and it barked, drawing the attention of everyone in the room and curious looks from its fellow grimm.

"What's it saying? Did Jimmy fall down a well?!" Nora sked frantically.

Salem waved off her concerns, a slight expression of surprise on her face. "No. It would've eaten Jimmy by now. No, It recognizes that woman." Salem said before she put a hand on its head. "I see. That's you." She said aloud too everyone's shock. Even Raven and Ozpin were surprised by that, judging by the latter's sip changed for a moment and the former's slight brow raise.

* * *

 **"Heal him." The grimm woman growled as she nearly throttled Glynda.**

 **"No. I won't endanger my student." She rasped defiantly, rousing more of the grimm woman's ire.**

 **Just as the grimm lady was about to commence chocking her captive out, someone's bloody hand grabbed her arm in a vice like grip. "Get off of her." Jaune (Volume 4 outfit) growled out. His armor was still in tact, but the left side of him and his clothing were shredded up in a tattered and bloody mess.**

 **The grimm woman unveiled a smile filled with viscous teeth. "You see?" She laughed out. "He wants to struggle! Give my prey a chance." She purred out. She quickly ripped her arm away, letting Jaune and Glynda get some distance.**

 **"Jaune, lay down." She commanded strongly, barely masking her concern.**

 **He shook his head before looking directly at his opponent. "Miss. Goodwitch... heal us both." He said shocking both of the women near him.**

* * *

"Is he out of his mind?!" Weiss yelled as she stood up and slammed on the table.

"What the hell, is Vomit Boy's screw loose?!" Yang yelled.

"I can't believe you're my daughter." Raven commented dryly, much to many of the viewer's disgust.

Yang shrugged it off. "You said, not me." She said casually.

"This is more than about simply winning." Raven began as she turned to the screen. "He wants to prove himself. He wants true retribution."

Qrow sighed as he took a swig of his flask. "Kid's brave, but definitely not bright." He muttered.

* * *

 **"Are you insane?!" Glynda yelled as she gave Jaune a worried glare.**

 **"Of course he is. He's clearly lookin' for another ass whoopin'." The grimm woman mocked. "I guess you just love it when we put holes in you." She laughed as she flipped them off.**

 _ **Flashback: A facially bruised and bloody younger Jaune was thrown into one of Beacon's walls before a hand was shoved through his right shoulder, making him cry out in strangled pain. His face was thrown right into the floor, Fenris standing over him with sick glee.**_

 _ **"The rumors about your family was true haha! You Arcs are nothing but martyrs!" She laughed out. She proceeded to add some more injury to insult by stomping Jaune's face into the ground some more.**_

* * *

"Jaune.." Pyrrha muttered before her melancholy turned into fury. It wasn't fully on the beowulf in the room, since she's learning not to hold negative views on the one who didn't actually do it, but still, it was hard to hold those feelings in. The same could be said for the beacon students. Ozpin definitely wasn't pleased to see his student suffering brutality of any kind.

Even Qrow cringed at the way the kid took a beating.

Raven and Salem, bing hardcore themselves didn't bat an eye. Still, they gave him props for getting up. The grimm were stone still.

* * *

 **"Just do it Glynda!" Jaune** **snarled, sending Glynda a harsh glare himself. "If I can't take on Fenris full throttle then how can I take on Morrigan?!"**

 _ **FB: A tall figure stood with her hand in Jaune's chest. She wore a simple hooded jet black rain coat and black pants. She had military boots and fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles. Like Fenris, she had pale skin, and black sclera with crimson pupils. Her crimson hair was wavy and long, reaching to her lower back.**_

 _ **"It's shameful such an exalted bloodline produced trash like you." She droned emotionlessly.**_

* * *

The Nuckelavee perked up this time, recognizing it's alternate humonoid form. Yang would've complimented her hair had she not shoved her hand through a treasured friend's chest.

* * *

 **Glynda hesitated for a few painful seconds before she begrudgingly held up her wand and began to fix both of their wounds, mentally rooting for Jaune's victory.**

 **"Are you sure about this blondie? You remembered what happened last time right?" Fenris** **mocked with a feral grin.**

 **"This isn't last time, mongrel." Jaune retorted, clearly striking a nerve with his insult as Fenris' ears and eyes twitched a bit. "I'm gonna kick your sorry ass all the way back to your master's kennel. You can feel free to bleed out and die on the floor when I'm done with you." Jaune said as his eyes seemed to turn bloodshot.**

* * *

"Woof." Qrow muttered. "That kid always this spirited before a fight?" He aske, turning to NPR.

"Not at all." Pyrrha said. She traded worried looks with her team and RWBY. 'Somethings off... he feels darker.'

Meanwhile, Salem and her pets seemed to notice something in him. Something of intense interest.

* * *

 **Fenris wicked grin seemed crack for a moment, but she quickly fixed herself and kept up her cocky and bloodthirsty demeanor. "Such bold words from a soon to be martyr." She chortled before her face turned into a scowl. The moment Glynda finished healing both of them, Fenris leaped up a nearly crumbed pillar and then she cut the top part of her shirt, turning it into a low cut. Not only was her chest more out in the open, so was a massive scar. "Your existence is the very reason I kept this." She growled as she pointed towards the scar with her thumb. "Knowing you're still alive just makes it burn."**

 _ **FB: A bloody and beaten Jaune stood upon his wobbly legs with his hands on Crocea Mors. With a powerful swing, he unleashed a dazzling blast of aura towards Fenris. She attempted to block with both her swords. It was almost futile. She blocked most of it, but the aura manifestation reached the center of her chest, making her skid back while blood seeped from her searing wound.**_

* * *

The children were shocked and amazed into near silence while the adults and grimm held it in, opting on showing their intrigue at his sight.

"Vomit Boy did that?" Yang asked in an awed whisper. "What is that. His Semblance?"

"Apparently so." Ozpin mumbled audibly as he noted the way Fenris' scar tissue was burned. That atack burned past Fenris' aura.

* * *

 **"Then may it burn you until your bitter end."Glynda hissed before looking at her student in concern.**

 **Jaune glanced at her, nodding in thanks before he grabbed Crocea Mors. The moment he touched the blade, black energy with red-orange hue enveloped him. When it dispersed, Jaune was revealed to be in remade armor. His armor was now black with a red trim and his Arc logo was at the center oh his chest mail. While the physical change wasn't that much, his aura had become much more potent.**

* * *

'Woah." Were the thoughts of the children before their thoughts shifted to the ominous energy like the adults. Once again his powers had warranted interest from all the parties, Raven and Salem included. One of the cool things about the veiwing room is that it allowed people to feel certain things from the viewed universe, including aura.

* * *

 **"Good." Fenris whispered. "I can crush both you and your false pride at your best." She said the moment she conjured forth duel swords from black portals with engravings on them written in some old language.**

 _ **My loyalty is my life**_

 _ **My Life is for my goddess**_

 **All was silent and still for a moment. Then Glynda blinked. When she opened her eyes, she was nearly thrown back like the dust, debris, and sparks that flew from the center of a loud clang. Barely a fraction of a second, Jaune and Fenris were locked in pushing struggle, Jaune's shield blocking a powerful dual strike from Fenris' swords.**

* * *

"Did anyone else see that?" Nora asked. "Cause I barely did."

"Indeed." Raven answered as she kept her eyes on every move made on the screen.

* * *

 **Fenris jumped over Jaune when he lashed out with his sword, attempting to slice his head in two as she flew over him. Jaune leaned to the side, barely dodging the blade as it nearly grazed his nose. He retaliated with a horizontal slash at Fenris' left side. She deflected the slash with her left blade and thrusted with her right, losing it in the process when Jaune countered with a heavy shield bash, throwing her blade from her hand into a large piller.**

* * *

"Go Jauney!" Nora cheered with a fist pump, Ruby mimicking her actions. The teams were on the dge of their seats, rooting for Jaune to take that literal bitch down. The grimm were somewhat conflicted. On one hand, they grew attached to jaune (see chapter 3), but on the other hand, a human victory was not wanted.

All hail the goddess.

* * *

 **Jaune smirked at disarming his opponent. With a twirl, he used his shield to throw Fenris off balance with bash to her right and went for in for a thrust only to ended up hiting nothing much to his dismay.**

 **"Jaune! She's on the pillar!" Glynda yelled to him as she point to Fenris' position. Jaune turned and saw Fenris holding onto her blade embedded in the pillar, her legs in a crouching position and a smirk now back on her face.**

 **"Like my semblance Omega?!" She asked from afar. "Learned it just a week ago!" She gloated.**

* * *

"Teleportation. Interesting." Raven said as she interlocked her fingers and rested her chin on her hands. Now she was really intrigued.

"Think your knight can keep up with her?" Salem cooed mockingly towards Ozpin and the students. Mentally, she was making a note to herslf to make humanoid grimm somehow. Imagne the potential.

Ozpin paid her no mind and turned to his students. "Fret not. I'm sure Mr. Arc can handle this." Team RWBY had some worry for hm, except Ruby and NPR who knew he could take her on.

* * *

 **Fenris quickly threw her left sword over Jaune's head. He had little time to react to Fenris teleporting over him and slicing his back, damaging his aura. He tried to retaliate, but she threw her right sword, grazing his cheek as it flew behind him. He missed while she stabbed him from behind, throwing him back and severely damaging his aura. He skidded on his back before he rolled himself back up, also losing track of his opponent by the time he was finished.**

 **"Above you!" Glynda yelled. Jaune noticed too late, for Fenris' blade already landed right next to him. One moment he was on the ground and the next he was flipping throught the air, courtesy of a harsh back kick to the face. Fenris ran on a pillar after him, using both her natural speed and blade teleportation to swiftly catch up. The moment she was ahead of him, she threw blade several feet above him and at just the right time, teleported to his position.**

 **'How disappointing.' Fenris inwardly grumbled as she readied to thrust down her duel blades. She expected more from this guy to be honest. She wanted to got all out.**

* * *

"Jaune!/ No!/ He can't lose!" Were among the cries of the student times. The adults however, noticed something seemed amiss. Something about Jaune's face a few frames ago...

* * *

 **In midair, Jaune had fixed himself and twirled vertically the moment Fenris was close and angled himself out of the way. For a split second, Jaune and Fenris were face to face.**

 **'About damn time.' Fenris thought with a sneer.**

 **Jaune's lower face now sported a jaw bone mask, lined with dagger like fangs. His forhead also had red line tattoo going down the middle and his eyes were now black around the sclera, his cerulean pupils given an inhuman glow. His aura potency recovered and increased. Crocea Mors and sheath had morphed into one great sword while his shield faded from reality.**

* * *

"That's quite the transformation. And gimm mask." Raven quipped. She wouldn't admit it, but she kinda felt a tad jealous. His new look could definitely intimidate a number of people. Qrow didn't comment on his sister's words, choosing down some his flask instead.

Salem cringed at the sight while Ozpin remained neutral.

The Beacon teams flashed through multiple emotions, but could be summed up to both fear and amazement. The same could be said for the grimm, with a touch of disgust.

* * *

 **The next thing happened in a flash of light. Fenris was blasted halfway through the pillar by Jaune's sword. The blast launched him away and he landed on his feet with a minor skid.**

 **Fenris, who was even more agitated and burned a bit harshly from that attack, removed herself from the dent and jumped from the smoke with a howl of adrenaline fueled excitement. "That's the fuckin spirit, Martyr! Time for you to die in style!" She roared before she stabbed herself with her blades, shocking her onlookers. She then muttered in that unkown language.**

 _ **"Devour Heaven: Ragnorak!"**_

 **She was enveloped in a flash of red aura, surging and raging as it moved around and in her.**

* * *

"My god." Ren muttered. Ren and some of the others could feel the malicious energy and it was so dense. Ren himself swore he could taste that. Salem and her grimm were growing pleased by this development. Emotions were only heightened when they witnessed the finished product.

* * *

 **When everything settled, Fenris was revealed in a new, more terrifying form. She was now clad in a low cut black bodysuit that covered everything except some of her chest, neck, and head. Her hands and toes bearing more powerful bone white claws, blades forming from the back of her forearms to a few inches away from her elbows. Her physical build was still sleek, but her musculature increased a little more. She had legs that were now like the hind legs of a wolf and so were her ears. She even grew a tail, a red line moving from the tip all the way to the neck of the bodysuit. As for her face, her eyes were now completely red and she now had red markings around her eyes that also went from the corners of her eyes to her jaw.**

 **"Rrrrrr." She growled before she inhaled. "RRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!" Her howl alone shook the battlefield, launching debris all over from the powerful blast of sound.**

* * *

'Watts... yeah, shut up for a minute, I need to grab some select test subjects... no, grimm this time... half of them strong and the other half weak... no, wait until I get home.' She psychically spoke while the other 50% of her attention was on the screen. The grimm had 100% of her attention on the screen, especially the beowulf.

Ozpin himself made mental note to up the expeditions into grimmlands and increase the progress of his work. He's gonna need Oobleck's special brew of coffee.

Qrow decided to up both of his niece's training and Raven decided to up her training regimen.

The students all said. "Oh my Oum."

* * *

 **"Glynda!" Jaune yelled. "Listen to me! Put up a barrier and no matter what happens, don't drop it!" He warned, his voice sounding double layered and warped.**

 **"Juane, I can't-" Jaune didn't let her finish.**

 **"No matter happens! Don't you dare drop your circle!" He snarled with fury.**

 **Glynda complied as she held back a pained and angry sob, cursing her weakness. 'Forced to sit on the sidelines as my student fights for his life... why? WHY?!'**

* * *

Ozpin and Qrow unwardly cringed at that, the painful feeling of uslessnes being all too familiar to them.

"Such blurred lines between man and monster." Raven whispered. "From metaphor to literal meaning."

"The real question is, whom will win." Salem purred out, relishing in look of fear on the kids faces and this wonderous sight.

"Jaune will win." Pyrrha said resolutely. "Despite the odds, he'll pull through. We know it." Her faith soon crossed into everyone else, as they began to cheer on their friend/leader. Salem simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **"Come on, omega. Step into my jaws and cross the gate into the afterlife." Fenris said enthusiastically. Jaune didn't say a word, readying his legs to carry him into combat.**

 **They dashed towards each other yet again, blade and claws clashing with clangs and sparks. They both struck against each other, their initial attacks bouncing off of each other as they ran past one another. They twirled around, Fenris ducking a horizontal slash from Jaune and striking him with a kick to his left side. He barely held his ground against that kick, nearly skidding a meter from the force. He managed to duck under her flying kick. He thrusted his blade towards her head, but she twisted around, attempting to counter with a bladed elbow to the back of his head. He turned around just in time to dodge and grab her elbow with his right hand.**

 **Thanks to his training, Jaune proved to be ambidextrous. With the blade in his left hand, he thrusted upwards, but Fenris caught the blade in her left hand. They seemed to be locked, but Jaune broke them off by delivering a kick into his enemy's stomach. The force nearly sent her flying, but her agility allowed her to land on all fours.**

 **Primal hunger plastered on her face, Fenris lunged at Jaune again, barely fazed by that kick. The collision of their weapons once again throwing sand and debris all over in mighty clouds.**

* * *

"Damn." Qrow whistled. "This really isn't your normal hunter vs grimm fight all."

"No kidding." Ruby muttered. "The way their fighting... they look as strong as you Uncle Qrow."

"Yeah." He said hesitantly. 'They may be stronger.'

* * *

 **A figure was thrown from the dust cloud and up a pillar. It was Jaune, Trying to hold himself by digging his sword into the construction as he slid back.**

 **"Block this!" Fenris yelled as her claws seemed to shine. She slash upwards and bullet like gusts of powerful air towards Jaune. The moment he put up his sword and prepared himself, her smile nearly grew from ear to ear. The wind bullets weren't for Jaune, they were for Glynda and the moment Jaune figured that out, he rushed up to block the shots. There was no way he could stop them all with his sword, so he stood out in a T formation and blocked with his back. Blood gushed from his mouth.**

* * *

"THAT BITCH!/ JAUNE!/ NO!" Were among the things the Beacon students exclaimed while the grimm roared in excitement and encouragement.

"That was low. But then again, he is fighting a grimm." Qrow commented, unsurprised by a dirty move.

"You humans, so caught in protecting the weak. In truth, he brought this upon himself." Salem commented, trying to get under everyone's skin.

"That's something we agree on." Raven said, uncaringly adding to the fire.

"I can't believe you're Yang's mother!" Ruby howled, the ever rare emotion of anger and disgust entering her.

"You said it, not me." Raven replied.

* * *

 **Glynda did her best to remain calm, but the fear and panic was still easy to notice. Jaune gave her a glance to make sure she was okay before smiling in a goofy way. He easiy landed back down in front of a calm looking Fenris, eager to get back to the duel of the death.**

 **"How noble of you, martyr." Fenris said. She shook her head. "You can't win, omega." She said before slashed behind her. The large construction behind her crumbled to pieces. "You got hit by ten of those. I doubt you'll be able to stand much longer with my semblance in use."**

* * *

"Just one did all that?" Blake gasped out.

"His aur still should've held up against that. His reserves are immense and he's clearly grown stonger." Pyrrha said worriedly.

"Unless this new form puts more of it into the offense or he's deliberately doing so." Qrow surmised. "It's shown him literally firing his aura at her several times. Manifesting it like that uses it up."

"What about that lady?" Nora asked. "Her semblance was teleportation, not wind cutting."

"Altered form, new ability." Ozpin answered. "Her semblance changed along with her body, morphing into something even more deadly."

* * *

 **Jaune tched dismissively. "Compared to the pain and weakness I felt last time, that was nothing. Hell, I've barely used mine." He froze for a split second he felt his mask crack a bit.**

 **Fenris once again laughed with malicious glee. "You're reaching your limit omega! Face it, I'm the alpha, I'm your superior!" Her laugh died down as she felt a warm sensation from her nose. She was bleeding herself.**

 **"Ha." Jaune bellowed out. "The only thing you're better at is barking." He teased in a childish fashion, attempting to aggravate his enemy more.**

 **It worked. "You wish!" Fenris roared before she lunged. Some more sand was blasted into the air for a few moments before it cleared to reveal both Fenris and Jaune receiving cuts on their heads. Their bodies were nearly blurs as they lashed out to and fro. It wasn't a standstill though, for Fenris had the upper hand in speed. Once on she was on a hand stand, she deflected Crocea Mors out of the way and did a backflip kick, nearly throwing Jaune back and making him reel onto his hands and knees. Taking the opportunity, she began to spin like caffeine engulfed ballerina and kicked Jaune in the face, fracturing Jaune's mask some more. He was blown right into some rubble with intense velocity.**

 **He rushed out of the smoke back at her, expression still in a determined glare. "Those eyes." Fenris growled to herself. "What's up with those goddamn eyes of yours!" She snarled, jumping up to kick Jaune across the face again. Jaune caught her kick with his blade, the metal impaling her shin. He dug Crocea in further as he slashed up her leg, doing more damage as his aura brned into her wound. "Aaaarrrgh!" She yelled in pain, being thrown several meters from the attack.**

 **"What's the matter?! Can't stand someone looking at you like an equal?!" Jaune yelled. "Admit it, we have more in common than we realize!"**

* * *

"Considering a grimm equal to himself. He either thinks poor of himself or too highly of others." Raven said tiredly.

"It's little bit of both actually." Ozpin retorted. "Mr. Arc tends to think low of himself and quick to put others on a pedestal of some sort, especially those he looks at from a positive light."

The way Ozpin said that caught some attention, especially from the beowulf.

* * *

 **"Equal?" Fenris rasped. When Jaune came close enough, she buried he left arm in the sand. She swung up and used her wind semblance to help her catapult more sand up into Jaune's face and momentarily disable him.**

 **"Gah!" He was now vulnerable and breathing slightly impaired. He was unable to prepare for a powerful clothesline to the chest or recover as he was rocketed off by brutal kick to his ribs soon after. Fenris' finished her combo by jumping on Jaune swiftly after he crashed into another pillar, firmly planting both her feet into his misection and driving him further into the rubble.**

 **"JAUNE!" Glynda screamed, very close to running in after them.**

 **When Jaune didn't emerge from the rubble after a few seconds, Fenris spoke. "Equals he says. How pitiful. If this is the peak of your power, I'm just gonna end it now." She said as she began to channel her wind powers to her claws. "I'll admit it though, this felt somewhat satisfying, watching you squirm." Her tone almost sounded pleased, but it was more begrudging. Her eyes almost looked forlorn. "But in the end, I'm the alpha and you're nothing compared to me."**

 _ **'You're really gonna lose to me like this? You thought we were equals? You were supposed to be more than this. I'm disappointed in you, Jaune Arc... I even went through the trouble of remembering your name.'**_

* * *

The students were too enveloped in the screen to notice, but the everyone else did. Not only was a faint light in the sand, but they heard Fenris' thoughts. Did she... not want to win? A harder fight? Why? She's a grimm, so why would she crave more than a kill and negativity?

If only they knew.

* * *

 **With a roar, her claws created powerful blasts of shredding wind. Just as they were about to make their mark, a golden light sprang forth, pushing everything back in a silver inferno.**

 **"Sorry Fenris. I can't afford to lose." Jaune said as silver fire enveloped him and his sword. He sprinted towards the grimm women, a fire blazing both his body and mind. Memories of his friends and family flashing through. Fenris snarled before sending more wind blasts, only for Jaune to burn right through them with his aura.**

 **"I CAN'T LOSE NOW! WE HAVE TO DEFEAT YOU AND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR FACTION!" Memories of the enemies surged forth. Fenris, Morrigan, WTCH, and Salem.**

 **"AND WHEN WE'RE DONE, WE'RE GONNA GO HOME AND PARTY AT JUNIOR'S!" Memories of his friends and allies surged forth. Junior, the twins, Mercury, Qrow, Raven, Ozpin, the teachers, team CRDL, team RWBY, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha.**

* * *

Jaune's allies here didn't know what to say except. "Go Jaune Go!"

Raven gave him a minor cheer in spirit. This kid earned some of her respect.

Secretly, the beowulf was cheering for both herself and Jaune.

* * *

 **"THIS IS IT, FENRIS!" He said as he slashed his sword, throwing a powerful aura beam an his target.**

 **Fenris couldn't move, her expression locked in a look of unknown perplexion, astonishment, and fear. When the blast hit her, she was burned, bruised, and thrown high into the center of another piller. She was knocked out from both impact and pain. When gravity took its toll and she fell out, Jaune jumped up and caught her before setting her down gently. Despite his earlier and harsher words, he couldn't go through with ending her. It wasn't his style.**

* * *

"Fool." Raven scoffed out. She took back her earlier mental cheer. He was strong, but too soft hearted.

"No. He's Jauney and he's awesome!" Nora exclaimed.

"Anyone can kill. Mercy is the mark of a true warrior." Ren added sagely.

"I don't know." Qrow said. "Mercy can always bite you in the ass later."

"Uncle Qrow, stop being dark." Ruby groaned.

* * *

 **"Let's go Miss Goodwitch!" Jaune yelled as he dispered his mask and returned to normal. "We-oof!" Jaune was cut off by Glynda glomping him.**

 **"If you ever do something like that again..." She whispered as tears leaked from her face.**

 **"Sorry Miss Goodwitch." He laughed out. "Now let's get going to the stronghold."**

 **"After I heal you." Glynda said with a glare, freezing Jaune's movements.**

 **"Hehe, off course." He said nervously.**

* * *

The screen turned off, a bit to everyone's dismay.

"Okay y'all, we're gonna have a small intermission. Relax, refill, and relieve yourselves until we continue the video!" The voice announced, and everyone proceeded to do just that, eager to see part two.

Meanwhile, a certain beowulf was studying her mask. Maybe if she took it off...

* * *

 _ **OMAKE: Ain't No One's Chew Toy!**_

Tyrian wasn't in the best of moods today. The Vacuo bltzball team lost the season, costing him 4,000 lien in a gamble, his favorite pumpkin pete hoodie shrunk in the wash, and he stubbed his goddamn toe this morning! He needed his pet beowulf, named manny, to take the edge off.

"Oh Manny, come out to play." He cooed. "Today, we're gonna play intestinal jump rope!" Hd yelled maniacally as he entered his select courtyard. He found something way more interesting. "What the?"

A naked pale woman was where Manny usually slept/trembled, her back towards Tyrain as she checked herself out. "Rrrraaaaaaggh." She breathed out.

"You're not Manny." He said with a wary tone."Ugh!" He gasped out as he felt an ominous power come from her.

"My name is Fenris." She growled. With a grin, she cracked her neck and turned to her now former master. "I had a revelation after watching a certain video and." She pointed to her body. "Made some changes." She finished. She conjured her duel swords. "Now, for my first act of being alpha, I'll make a bitch into a sandwich."

"Y-you mean m-make you a sandwich?" Tyrian squeaked out.

"No."


	8. Nosferatu Arc!

**AN:** _ **December, a time of giving, loving, and late shopping. Time for me to follow up on my promises and give. This chapter comes from:**_

 _ **The Composcreator "Nosferatu Arc"**_

 _ **Please support the official release.**_

 _ **Edit: Sorry folks, within my haste to make another chapter, I forgot to address the latest reviews.**_

 _ **Superior Tennyson: This can be done.**_

 _ **Crow woyzeck: Yes to all of that.**_

 _ **Madman479R: I shall eventually do this.**_

 _ **JoeElliot135: Austin Powers Jaune... Outta sight baby.**_

 _ **Guest: I like em both, but the second may be done with "Noseferatu Arc" if the Composcreator makes more chapters or PMs me on somethings.**_

 _ **Afro121- Aries Rifter: Alrighty.**_

 _ **dcsonic10:I was actually planning on that, not sure if I want Cinder or Salem as Aizen. Most likely Cinder.**_

 _ **Perseus12: Hehe, this can be done.**_

 _ **Guest: Shichika Jaune. This can be done.**_

 ** _gorillageek: I can._**

 ** _Magicalgeek: Oh, they will be shocked baby._**

 ** _Guest: I was actually planning on a Infamous Jaune some day._**

 ** _Guest: Yes to all 7 of your ideas._**

 ** _Guest: hehe, Jaune Diesel._**

 ** _Guest: I love future diary._**

 ** _Leader: I did the first one (May revisit it) and the rest I have to look up._**

 ** _Austin: These ideas can be done. Also, great example, gives me something to work with._**

 ** _Guest: Yes_**

 ** _Guest: Yes_**

 ** _Guest: Yes_**

 ** _NatsuSparda09828: Devil May Cry will be done._**

 ** _Guest: These ideas can be done._**

 ** _I'm guessing from the Master Sword's power and origin, Salem wouldn't be a fan of it. Her grimm would probably feel as she does._**

 ** _Ashalim: Alright friend._**

 ** _Guest: Coincidentally, by the time I was finished with the chapter, me too. Huh. Imma do a magical girl chapter one day._**

 ** _Batman1998: Yes sir._**

* * *

"I thought you said we were gonna continue on that whole thing with Jaune and those grimm ladies." Ruby said. Salem was still in the room with the Beacon children, but the other accessories were gone. Now Winter was in the room being told by Weiss of their current situation.

It felt as if the disembodied head shrugged. _"I changed my mind, gonna continue it next time. I wanna fulfil some request to my true audience."_

""Which are?!"" Everyone n the room asked.

 _"The people of non-ya buisness."_ There was visible irritation on everyone's faces. " _Now prepare your panties for Nosferatu Arc!"_ The lights were dim and the screen was on.

Winter and Weiss shared looks of deja vu. Weren't there books mentioning... Nosferatu.

* * *

 **Jacques Schnee was a man who intended to climb to the top of the world no matter what and to do that he was going to make himself the richest man in the world. To him, money was the only thing that mattered in life, morals and consequences be damned. As long as you had money, you could do whatever the fuck you want. No one really knows how he came to be like this but no one really cares. Besides, it's not like he would ever talk about it.**

 **What did matter to him, was raking in maximum profits for himself. Which is why he spent so much time and effort getting Nicholas Schnee to give him his daughter in marriage and the Schnee Dust Company. He respected the man for establishing such a large scale enterprise, but considered him a fool for not maximizing the profits by sticking to "ethical" practices. So among the first things he did as the new CEO was cut funding to employee benefits and set things up so that Faunus would be doing all the hard labor. As far as Jacques was concerned, letting Faunus live outside of Menagerie was more than they deserve. Having them do all the hard work only seemed fair. Besides, it wasn't like there were many other jobs they could get, so they would have to either be forever homeless and hungry or put their back into making him rich in exchange for something.**

 **He also cut funding to departments and projects that he deemed unnecessary, all to line his own pockets. One department that he took especial joy in eliminating was the research department, specifically the branch that was looking into alternative ways of obtaining Dust, and even recycling it, among other things. When he announced his decision, he was met with great protest from the department head. Apparently, Nicholas himself had established the department, knowing full well that while Dust was humanity's greatest weapon, it was also their greatest weakness. If something were to happen rendering Dust useless or, even worse, no more Dust could be mined from the earth, then humanity would be left defenseless with no fallback plan. As such, Nicholas created the department, hoping that one day they would discover more efficient ways of using Dust and maybe even away to recycle, or even create Dust without having to mine it.**

* * *

While everyone looked to the screen in disgust, or in Salem's case, uncaring, Weiss and Winter were honsetly surprised by this version of their father.

"Th-this isn't how father would act... at least not to this degree." Weiss said, though she did hesitate.

"Father is... not a good man, but he has his limits." Winter confirmed.

Salem adorned a small smile. "Hehe, sure. If that's what you choose to believe." She chuckled out.

Ruby groaned. "Does she have to be in the same room as us?"

 _"Yes."_

* * *

 **Jacques heard these arguments, and had the entire department and staff kicked out and all research destroyed. If there was a shortage of Dust, then all the more reason to raise the prices. It's not like he could do anything if the buyers wasted their products.**

 **For Jacques, all the money he was now making, meant he could control everything he wanted to.**

 **Which is why he was extremely frustrated by his wife and daughters, the few things he could not control.**

 **Yes. To him, Willow Schnee was not a person, but at tool, one by which he gained the Schnee name and fortune as well as an heir to ensure his empire. However, he was having much trouble with that last part.**

* * *

"Gained the Schnee name? But it was actually-"

Weiss uncharacteristically cut her sister off. "Different universe, different rules. Roll with it."

* * *

 **Their first child was a beautiful girl they named Winter. While he was personally disappointed it wasn't a boy, Jacques decided to make do. Besides, he could always marry her off to a more worthy successor. All those plans were derailed when her aura was unlocked and she discovered that she had inherited the damn family semblance. He had hoped to deter her from a life of combat, not out of concern for her safety, but because that was what money was for, to hire others to fight for you. But noooooo. Not only did she decide to become a proper huntress, but she even joined the Atlas Military Academy at the age of 13, the one place in Atlas he could not exert complete control over even with his money. Not for lack of trying mind you. All that money he spent on all those lawyers only for them to come back empty handed! He thought closing her access to the Schnee accounts would do the trick but apparently the bitch decided she could live off her own money from saving up and working for the military, like some commoner!**

 **Realizing that Winter was no good, he decided to try for another child, hoping that this one would be more…malleable to his goals. Unfortunately, it was another girl, Weiss. While still only a baby, Jacques did not have much hopes considering how the older sister turned out.**

* * *

 **"** I wonder if Jacques would like to trade numbers." Salem mumbled, but her words were still loud enough for the others to hear.

"He wouldn't." Both Winter and Weiss growled in unison, practically glaring lasers at the dark queen. Salem shrugged and mumbled about finding out anyway.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Blake whispered in a hushed tone.

* * *

 **So, he began looking into other options, including arranged marriages. However, he came across something that troubled him. His wife had taken money from the family account and invested it into weapons research. Normally it would not be of any concern. After all, she was a close friend to the General and helping out with such endeavors would merely boost his image. Yet, this was not for the Atlas military. Instead, it was for an independent weapons manufacturing corporation, the kind that specialized in weapons for Huntsmen. On top of that, some of their products did not use Dust, focusing more on regular ammunition. They were his competition, and his own wife was supporting them!**

 **Deciding the confront his wife, he had expected a quick resolution to the issue. He would firmly remind her that he now leads the Schnee family and company and as such he knew what was best for them. If she tried to tried to resist, he would simply threaten her with legal action that would leave her homeless and him with complete control and custody over Weiss. Considering her maternal instincts, he knew she would submit.**

* * *

"As if that would work on mother." Winter grumbled, Weiss nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **Once again, his plans were derailed by a Schnee woman.**

 **Not only did she refuse to stop her investments, she claimed that the money was hers. When Jacques tried to threaten her, she countered, threatening to expose his plans regarding the White Fang. He was going to place a few Faunus who were under his thumb at some of their major rallies along with certain members of Atlas security and have them incite the crowd, eventually escalating to full blown riots. He had even started looking into ways of "giving" them weapons. His long term plan was to turn the White Fang from a just equality group, which was terrible PR, into a terrorist organization, which would make him seem like victim rather than a perpetrator.**

* * *

"Motherfucker." Blake whispered venomously. She was seething at that, inwardly hoping that retribution would be displayed soon.

* * *

 **Only those directly involved in his schemes knew anything about it, and that was limited to what they had been told/ordered. Yet, this woman seemed to know all about it despite not even having a hand in the company. As Jacques tried to collect himself, Willow took the time to explain what was happening.**

* * *

"Called it!" Nora yelled proudly before being gently shushed by Ren and Pyrrha.

* * *

 **Willow's mother was one Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing organization which has been in existence long before the Great War. While based in Atlas, they operated independently and only answered to the Council, and in the past the kings, though there were many times where they took matters into their own hands. She never elaborated on what they did exactly, but it was clear that Hellsing had a lot of clout in the four kingdoms, much more than the SDC.**

* * *

"That's not the name of your grandmother is it?" Yang asked. Yang remembers Weiss elaborating some family history at one point, but she doesn't recall an Integra.

"No, that's our aunt-of course there's no Integra Hellsing in our family." Weiss answered hotly before calming herself. "Especially one who did all this."

* * *

 **In fact, the reason Nicholas Schnee was able to get the company off the ground and spread as far as it did was because of his relationship with Integra. With the promise to support the Hellsing organization, the SDC became Remnant's number one Dust supplier. Eventually, Nicholas and Integra were married and had Willow. While one would expect Willow to take over both Hellsing and SDC, Nicholas decided to alleviate the responsibility of the latter by placing Jacques in charge, with the full intent of making Willow the superior of the two.**

 **As for the investment, the Hellsing organization preferred to use weaponry that did not depend on Dust, saving that for combat against Grimm. Originally the SDC was the supplier but when Jacques took over that stopped. So Willow decided to just take her business elsewhere. In fact, the organization as a whole ignored Jacques as there were more pressing matters to take care of. The intel that he was trying to make the White Fang a terrorist group did however get him on their radar, so Willow used the opportunity to give him a fair warning. Not out of love or concern, but just to be fair. On that note, she left Jacques to his own thoughts, with a warning that the SDC was being monitored and Hellsing would not tolerate his plans.**

 **The man himself was greatly distressed by all this. All his plans, all his money, taken away by a mere…a mere… a mere pawn! He could not do anything as his tool betrayed him and declared itself the master. This was not how it was supposed to be! He was supposed to be in charge! He was supposed to have complete control over the Schnee legacy! The Schnee name was to be his, his!**

 **All to come crashing down.**

 **All because…**

 **Of Hellsing.**

 **Hellsing.**

 **Such an ominous name, yet one with so much power behind it. It was more influential than even the SDC and was trusted by the leaders of all four kingdoms.**

 **If only he had that kind of power…**

 **He could force the council to pass motions that favor his profits.**

 **He could control the might of Atlas military to seize control of dust mines and deposits previously beyond his reach.**

 **He could force Winter back into his control.**

 **He could destroy any one who dared oppose him.**

 **With that train of thought, Jacques arrived at a new goal. One that would change the world forever.**

 **He would make Hellsing his!**

* * *

'Power corrupts. Absolute power absolutely corrupts.' Ren mentally voiced, shaking his head.

Salem was getting more intrigued by the second. 'Hellsing... hmm.'

* * *

 **With that said, he would need to act fast. After the conversation with Willow, it was obvious that any legal action he could take would be pointless and eventually a mere waste of time.**

 **Which brings him to the key to getting everything, removing Willow Schnee.**

 **He considered his various options, and came to a decision. Trying to prove she was insane or unfit to hold property or position of authority would be even harder than outright legal action, especially since Hellsing sounded like something top secret. Trickery would not work. That butler of hers, Walter, was far more cunning than he appeared.**

 **The plan to assassinate Willow Schnee.**

* * *

This development in plot earned expected reactions from the Schnee sisters.

"This is definitely not our father. He's cruel and apathetic, but not a complete monster." Winter said resolutely.

"Indeed. That... thing on the screen is a caricature of him at the most!" Weiss exclaimed.

 _"Hey different universes, different strokes."_

* * *

 **The only real part Jacques had was setting up the how and when. The rest he left to the mercenary Felix, the same one who was originally going to help with the White Fang debacle, but with a bit of extra money, and a promise of a more permanent position as an enforcer and he was more than willing to make sure Willow Shnee had a fatal "accident" on a Bullhead. The fact that it was after visiting Winter at the Military prep school was icing on the cake as it cast some doubt on the Atlas military, which Jacques intended to monopolize.**

 **The funeral was a grand affair, as to be expected for someone bearing the Schnee name. Throughout the entire affair, Jacques kept up the mask of a grieving husband, while at the same time scoping out the crowd, trying to determine who might be allies of Hellsing, and thus future obstacles. At the same time, he evaluated the various guests who were there to get into his good grace in his "time of need" knowing that they would make good pawns. The entire time, Winter was there tending to a young Weiss who could barely understand what was going on, and could only cry for her mother. An annoyance, but Jacques decided to put off the matter of his off springs until after he had made Hellsing his. One upside was that Winter would be in the Schnee manor for a while both to take care of Weiss and because it so happened to be the end of her final year at the prep school, leaving a few months before the next year at Atlas Military academy began, just enough for him to force her back into the tool he wanted always wanted now that the bitch was gone.**

 **A week after the funeral, a lawyer came to read the will and testament of Willow Schnee. Though careful not to show it, Jacques was eager for the man to announce his rightfully earned position. However, he was specifically excluded from the reading of the will. At first he thought it was a mistake, or perhaps a joke. But no, the man was completely serious, and had even brought a bodyguard to ensure Jacques could not enter the room. The only three people to go in were Klein, Weiss, and Winter.**

 **Knowing this, his mind raced to connect the facts.**

 **Klein was a butler who had served the Schnee family well, so there was probably something for him as gratitude.**

 **Weiss was too young, barely even 2 years old. Anything left to her would be inaccessible until she was much older.**

 **That could only mean that the position of head of Hellsing fell to…**

 **No.**

 **No!**

 **NO!**

 **Just when he started trying to rationalize the thought away, the lawyer walked right back out, and clearly said, "Whenever you are ready Miss Winter, we will be waiting for you at headquarters." Then he turned around and actually smirked, at him, Jacques Schnee of the SDC! While frozen in his tracks, the man walked by with his bodyguard and said, in a matter of fact tone, "Hellsing will never belong to a pretender, and neither will the SDC for long."**

 **By the time he had returned to his senses, Jacques found himself standing in his office, hands on his desk with sweat the size of bullets falling from his head.**

 **It was falling apart. Everything was falling apart right before his eyes! The legacy he worked hard to cement in history, was being undone by mere women, one of whom wasn't even an adult yet! People were supposed to think of him when they talk about the Schnee name. Him! Jacques Schnee! Not that fool Nicholas, him! He was the one who was making all the money! He was the one who put those Faunus in their place! He was the one everyone wanted to befriend! He was the one who living like a king!**

 **Yet, here he was, his throne being snatched before his eyes, to be handed to children! He could not let this happen! He would not let this happen!**

* * *

"Ha! Sucki it!" Nora cheered, momentarily too caught up in come up ins of the asshat to think about the Schnee's in the room. She quickly sat back down and muttered a sorry. Deep down though, the Schnee's knew this wasn't completely their father and cheered inside too. Still, he kinda is their father in a way.

* * *

 **Now, there was only one thing to do.**

 **Kill Winter, and make Weiss his puppet.**

 **No one could possibly expect a toddler to lead any legitimate organization, much less the SDC or Hellsing. With Winter gone, someone would have to take Weiss's place, namely him. And even when she is old enough, he would still be running things, with either her following his every order, or by removing the need for her all together.**

 **The window of opportunity was small, he would need to act now. With the promise of even more money, Felix was there in hours. That night, the blood of Schnee and Hellsing would die.**

 **That night, Felix attacked Winter right when she was putting Weiss to bed. The surprise assault, combined with Winter's preoccupation with Weiss made it easier for the mercenary. Unfortunately, the interference of Klein gave the sisters a chance to escape. However, Felix had been in the business a long time and was prepared from something like this. In fact, his semblance allowed him to track the movements of a target he 'marked' with his aura. The mercenary would have gone alone, but he informed Jacques that Winter was going into a part of the Schnee manor that not even he knew of. At this point, Jacques decided that he had enough of secrets being kept from him, so he accompanied Felix. He was going to get everything he could out of Winter's mouth before it was silenced.**

 **Turns out, the manor had a secret dungeon. Just knowing about it made his blood boil. He could have used this years ago and saved quite a bit of money and effort silencing certain individuals. Despite this, he could not stop himself from admiring it. Clearly it had been around for a long time, yet they were still standing and in usable condition, with plenty of room in each cell. However, their path lead them to the last cell in the deepest part of the prison.**

* * *

"A dungeon?" Ruby asked. Everyone turned to the Schnees who were... blushing.

"We've been around for a long time." Winter answered.

"And so have our family relics." Weiss said, poking her index fingers together oddly bashfully.

* * *

 **Despite the doors being wide open, it was easy to see how intricate and complex the locking mechanism was. Whatever was kept behind this door was meant to stay there. Yet, Winter was clearly here for a reason, and Jacques would find out why.**

 **The moment they saw her, Felix fired his gun. Due to their earlier encounter, her aura was already low and that last shot was just enough to completely break it. He then fired an ice bullet to freeze her hand while he had the chance. At that very moment, Klein jumped out of the shadows and tried to club the man with a chair leg but was easily knocked out, giving the mercenary the opportunity to give him a few extra kicks as payback for earlier. That was when Weiss jumped out and tried to attack. Of course, it only took a second to have the 2 year old literally under his foot, and another to threaten her with a knife to stop her crying. With the riff raff out of the way Jacques decided to have a little chat with his troublesome teenage daughter.**

 **Kicking her onto her back, he made sure to step on her wounds from earlier.**

 **"Jacques." She snarled through bloody teeth.**

 **"That's father to you young lady!" He snarled back and stomped on her stomach. "I am your father and I raised you! You will show me the respect I deserve!" He had expected her to groan, or perhaps even say "yes sir". Instead, he received a series of chuckles.**

 **"You? My father? Deserve respect?" She then spat right onto his pristine white pants. "I was raised by my mother, Klein, the servants of the house, and my teachers. They were the ones who made me into who I am today, not you!" Before he could retort, she continued. "Don't think that just because you were the sperm donor responsible for my existence means I'm obligated to have any affection of respect for you."**

 **"How dare you!"**

 **"Oh, I see I hit a sore spot. Not surprised considering you couldn't impregnate a woman like a real man. How do you live with yourself, knowing that you had to spend thousands of Lien collecting and preserving months worth of sperm just to produce one child, through in vitro fertilization no less!" She actually let out a laugh. "Your own sperm is just pathetic! You hardly have the right to call yourself a man, much less a father. Though I suppose that's to be expected from someone whose last name is Gelded." Not able to take anymore, Jacques kicked her right in the jaw, sweat dropping from his beet red face.**

* * *

"That was quite the topic to hit." Blake blurted. Everyone turned towards Winter who just shrugged.

"I don't... I don't know what to tell you."

* * *

 **"It seems that bitch mother of yours said quite a lot to you." He snarled leaning forward and pulling her head up by her hair. "Why don't you tell me what else she told you? It's the least you could do for the head of the Schnee family." He put extra emphasis on the Schnee part in an attempt to completely disassociate himself from his original name Gelé. Especially when used to call him Gelded, no matter how apt it might be.**

* * *

"Gelded... Gelé... Ohhoho." Nora giggled along with Yang and Blake. Ruby scratched her head in her naivete of the jokes meaning.

"Never thought I'd hear a dirty joke come from a Schnee." Ren said as he looked towards Winter.

"We do those sometimes. Though we prefer to do it in a more... structured manner." Winter admitted.

* * *

 **"Jealous?" Winter chuckled again. "Are you envious that until a few months ago, you knew nothing." Another chuckle escapes her lips. "You thought you had a complete grasp of the Schnee empire to mold into your own image, but it was nothing but an illusion, a passing dream of a coward who would rather hoard his treasure and hide instead of fighting like a man."**

 **"As for me," she gave him a slightly bloody grin. "I've known about the Hellsing legacy since they day I unlocked my aura and semblance when I was 10 years old. I know the true purpose of Hellsing. I know the history of its fight against darkness." Her grin became a full blown smile. "And I know that you can never have Hellsing. You will never be nothing more than a stand in for the Schnee Dust company. History will remember you as a seat warmer who got too comfortable."**

 **"Enough games!" Jacques cried out delivering another kick straight to her jaw, causing her to spit more blood towards the back of the cell. He gestured towards Felix who tossed him a pistol which he pointed right at her temple. "You are going to tell me everything you know about Hellsing! Every secret, every member you know about! I want to know Hellsing as well as you do to make my take over all the easier. With that knowledge at my disposal, no one will question me!" He had expected more struggling, maybe even a few pleas for mercy. After all, he had a gun held to her head. Instead, she started laughing. Not chuckling, not chortling, laughing. Just pure, dark laughter.**

 **"You think all you need to run Hellsing are data sheets and information? Hellsing is not some business you can manage from behind a desk. It requires real leadership, charisma, willingness to accept responsibility, selflessness, and the will to go onto the field and fight when the enemy challenges you. Not only do you lack all those traits, you lack the one thing that is absolutely necessary to rule Hellsing." Before Jacques could ask what it was, she smiled that bloody smile and answered. "Blood. The blood of Hellsing runs through my veins, not yours. Without it, you cannot even hope to see the organization's true form. Even if you do manage to make Weiss your puppet somehow, you will be consumed by the bloodlust of Hellsing!"**

* * *

You're quite the shit talker huh." Yang chortled as she looked towards Winter's direction.

Winter nodded. "I wouldn't put it like that, but yes. It's all about timing miss Xiao-long. Anyone can do it."

* * *

 **Jacques slammed the butt of the gun into her head, making blood leak from it.**

 **"If you won't tell me what I want to know, then I have no use for you." He snarled bringing it back up to aim at her head. "The only good kind of daughter, is an obedient one."**

 **"Umm, boss." Felix said, trying to get his attention.**

 **"Not now." Jacques scolded, turning off the safety, a cold grin appearing on his face. This was the moment of his victory.**

 **"Boss you really need to see this!" Felix said, panic in his voice.**

 **"What could it possibly be!" Jacques shouted as he finally looked up to see Felix pointing at the back of the cell. Turning his head, he found himself looking upon and unbelievable sight.**

 **A corpse was moving around. The cadaver of human being with a tall frame, blonde hair caked with dirt, that was tied up in a strait jacket and chained to the wall was moving. The chains were loose, ripped from the wall and broken into pieces. Its body was bent forward, its mouth wide open revealing very sharp teeth and a deep red tongue that was hanging out, and licking blood off the floor, Winter's blood. It's tongue was ravenous, licking up each drop with gusto, yet it had that subtle slowness that comes from one who savors the individual flavors of their meal. Once all the blood was drunk, the body turned its face up, revealing a healthy white complexion and eyes redder than a Grimm's, and a wide grin showing off teeth sharper and whiter than the bones on an Ursa Major. Then, it stood up and destroyed the straight jacket, revealing a black body suit and white gloves with pentagrams inscribed on them.**

* * *

"That's impossible." Pyrrha muttered in horror, gagging at the sight along with her friends.

"The dead are meant to rest. This-this isn't right." Ren breathed out.

"Y-Yang." Ruby gasped out. He sister held onto her.

"I know. Don't look Ruby, don't look." She muttered as she shook.

"Different universe." Salem began. "Diffrent strokes."

* * *

 **"Evening." It spoke, with a smooth, cultured voice. For a moment, Jacques thought he was speaking to a marquis, or even a count of great status. That impression ended when it said, "I thank you for offering your lives as a wake up meal. One can have quite the appetite after spending decades asleep."**

 **"Fuck off you monster!" Felix cried out as he shot it in the head, making a hole where its eye was splattering blood and guts on the wall. Instead of falling to the ground, the body remained standing, and his face was somehow frowning despite having a hole through his skull, though that was quickly healing up with a perfectly fine and new eye and everything, much to the shock of Felix and Jacques.**

* * *

"That's not right at all..." Weiss muttered, trying to hold down the bile inside of her from witnessing that. Only Salem could watch that and still munch on her popcorn easily.

"None of this is." Winter agreed.

* * *

 **"Now that wasn't very nice." The creature spoke, its voice full of mockery and contempt. "Though I suppose pathetic creatures like you can't do anything but scream and flay about." The moment it was done, it took a step forward.**

 **"Stay away!" the mercenary cried out. Gritting his teeth, he kicked Weiss towards the monster and turned to run, only to be stopped on account of his entire neck being devoured in one bite. A tearful Weiss was in the arms of the creature, unable to look away as the man's head fell, blood spurting out of it and the main body. For a moment, it eyed her, taking note of the whitish blue glow surrounding her before turning to Klein, who had just regained conscious and was frozen at the sight before him. With a level on gentleness that betrayed he appearance, he handed the child over to the butler, making sure she was secure in his arms, before turning back towards the remains of the mercenary, a wide grin appearing on his face.**

 **In the blink of an eye he was before the body using one hand to grab it by the arm and the other to pick up the head. What happened next, no mortal in the room knew for sure. All they could see, was the creature biting into the severed head, drinking the blood endlessly until the flesh and bone liquefied and were also drunk up, with the same thing happening to the body. All within the span of a minute. It took a moment to lick its lips before turning its attention towards Jacques.**

* * *

'Would've been better if he ate the child too.' Salem thought, disappointed at the creature's apparent soft spot.

* * *

 **"St..Stay back!" The mustached man stuttered out taking a step back. "I am Jacques Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company and I demand you stop." When the creature actually stopped and tilted its head, Jacques thought everything was going to work out. Those hopes were dashed when it threw its head back and started laughing. "How dare you! I am the head of the Schnee family and soon to be head of the Hellsing! If you are their property you will obey me!"**

 **"It's just so funny." The monster said, lowering his face to look him in the face. "A mere donkey trying to pass himself as a person alone is funny. But then you claim to be a Schnee, and even a Hellsing!" There was nothing in its eyes that showed it even recognized Jacques as human. "You barely qualify to be food for me, much less my master."**

* * *

''Master?'' Everyone thought. This thing had an owner. Who?

* * *

 **"H-How dare you!" Jacques cried out as he fired the pistol. He expected it to at least do some damage to the beast even if it regenerated. What actually happened was much worse and more unbelievable. It raised its hand, and flicked the bullet when it reached him, sending it right back at Jacques. The bullet went right through his hand with even greater velocity than when fired shattering the grip of the pistol, bringing the once smug man to his knees in pain.**

 **How…how could this be happening!**

 **He was the richest man in the world! He should not be feeling pain unless his stocks were going down! He should not be bleeding, he was too rich for that to happen to him!**

 **Just…just what in the world was Hellsing for them to have this creature who could bring the richest man to his knees!**

 **"'If the time should ever come, when all other hope is lost. If you should find yourself surrounded, with your enemies closing in, go to the last cell of the deepest dungeon of the estate. There lies one of the Hellsing family's darkest legacies. It will be the instrument of your salvation.'" Winter said, rising to her feet and using some of her recovered her aura to destroy the ice encasing her hands. With each breath she took, she recovered a bit more of her strength and aura, the bleeding finally stopping. "The day you had mother killed, she visited me. She informed me of your meeting and how you were made aware of Hellsing and how you would likely try to take it. So she left me with these words and the key to this cell, so that I may protect my family." With noticeable struggle, she managed to stand up right, now holding her short sword in her hand. "I will not allow anyone to threaten the ones I love. Even if I must deal with the devil and run the streets with the blood of my enemies, I will protect them and this world!"**

 **"N-n-n-no. You-you can't do this to me." Jacques stuttered as he crawled forward. "I'm a Schnee…I'm too important." He grabbed Winter's ankle with his bleeding hand. "P-please! You must spare me!" He begged.**

 **"Sorry." Winter sneered as she pulled her ankle out of grasp and raised her blade. "I have no time to waste on the braying of a gelded donkey." Her grip tightened. "Allow me to put end your pathetic existence personally." She thrust down, piercing the man's heart.**

 **Jacques Schnee was the richest man in the world.**

 **In his bid for money, he ruined so many lives.**

 **Not once did he have any regrets.**

 **Until now.**

 **He regretted hearing the name Hellsing.**

 **Now, Hell was singing for his arrival.**

 **His last thoughts were empty of repentance.**

 **Instead, he was imagining the glory that could have been his with that monster at his beck and call.**

 **Jacques Schnee lived like a king, but he died like an animal bleating for its life.**

* * *

"That was horrifying to witness." Winter mumbled. 'But yet so satisfying to watch.' Winter shuddered. 'I need psychiatric scans.'

* * *

 **"Tell me beast. How shall I address you?"**

 **"Your mother called me…Jaune. Jaune Arc."**

* * *

"Aww!/ Really.../ Goddammit!/ Seriously?" Were the things said by the Beacon children as the screen went dark and the lights returned to full power. Salem just giggled while Winter was more than confused.

"Who is Jaune Arc exactly?"

 _"Nobody particularly important. Anyway, Stay tuned!"_


	9. Grimm Heir

_**Sorry bout the not so speedy uploads with my special. Senior year of high school and other daily life stuff. Y'all know how it is or at least what it will be. Plus, I'm a lethargic bastard. The next 2 chapters will come soon. Hope you all had some happy holidays and great new years!**_

 _ **This chapter comes from Grimm Heir by DeadRich18.**_

 ** _Please_** _ **support the official release.**_

 _ **Anyway, responses:**_

 _ **Watson: I actually had a plan for both a rwby godeater. Juane would be Lenka and a grimm called a manticore would be the in the Prita's position.**_

 _ **DrheadphoneActor: Yes sir, he can.**_

 _ **8-bit Pirate: I'm going to revisit that and to the people who asked/wondered, yes, Ruby will be Mechromancer. Take a guess who will be krieg.**_

 _ **Guest: This will make laughter so it shall be done.**_

 _ **Batman1998: I said yes my dude.**_

 _ **Phd339: Thanks and yikes! heavy request dude, but shall be done for the feels.**_

 ** _The Clownfather: Thank you for the ideas clownfather._**

 _ **dcsonic: You've most likely have. Nosferatu Arc is from the composecreator. Yeah, I think I've heard of Nathan Sharp.**_

 ** _ABZofMN: Alright._**

 ** _Ultimate Kuuga: look up the composocreator. Also, I was planning on doing a Persona one day._**

 ** _Boggie445: Bellboy Jaune or Hellboy Jaune? I'm fine with either, but I'm just curious._**

 ** _darkthiefx: Dude, I have been thinking about that a while now. Shoot, one of my chapters was inspired by the fight between Gintoki and Takasugi. I was even thinking about doing a full fan fiction one day._**

 ** _GuardianSword: Thank you for more ideas._**

 ** _Prowl112: Dues Ex huh. Can do._**

 ** _SolidSnake10101: I have never heard of that, but it sounds fun, I'll look into it._**

 _ **GOOD CHRIST! I think i should just put out a label or something saying "No Ideas rejected!" Even if I don't find certains ideas favorable, I haven't rejected any and probably won't. The only ideas I would refuse would have to be pornographic writing or something.**_

* * *

"Do we seriously have to keep rotating like this?... Making me hungry and annoyed." Growled the Ursa ignoring the surprised looks from the beacon children across the room like the rest of the queen ranked grimm. Ozpin returned the treatment of uncaring, simply sipping away at his daily intake of caffeine.

For your information, the grimm that had previously entered this viewing domain had went through metamorphosis prior to now and are currently in the forms of their monster girl selves (See chapter: The Grimm Gals Man). My omake was't a _t_ _otal_ omake.

 _"Yes. Can't manage too many people, especially if they're not really gonna have much of a reaction."_ DV answered.

Ruby coughed into her hand loud enough to gain everyone's attention. "Not to sound weird or anything, but why are you all girls?" She asked the grimm gals. Admittedly, the other humans except for Ozpin wondered the same thing.

The Nuckelavee shrugged. "Why wouldn't we be? The greater one is feminine and we aspire to be like the greater." While her size had diminished, her unsettling presence seemed to grow and her low toned raspy voice certainly didn't help.

Ozpin hummed as he swiveled his coffee. "If that's the case then shouldn't you all be male considering your origins or perhaps there's an underlying ulterior motive of infatuation relating to a certain student of Beacon?"

This suggestion seemed to strike some chord within them seeing as how most of them visibly flinched. It took a second for the students to recognize Ozpin's implication, Ruby and Nora a second longer to realize. For some odd reason, a certain air of hostility was beginning to rise between the grimm and the female student occupants of the room causing to Ren to do his best to blend in with the background. The Nuckelavee and Nora were practically trying to melt each other with their eyes, their feud over that sand castle situation still at full force. Pyrrha herself looked ready to maim every grimm.

 _"Alright, alright, let's get on with the show before death overtakes the room. This story is called **Grimm Heir**. Bit of a waring, shit happens and Jaune isn't involved." _

_**"THEN WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE?!"**_ All the grimm yelled.

* * *

 **'Almost there. We're almost there, Ruby.' This was the thought that repeated over and over again inside the mind of exhausted five-year-old Yang Xiao Long as she pulled the red wagon carrying her sleeping sister along the worn-out path.**

* * *

Yang began to rub her temples. "Oh what fresh hell is this? What are you planning to show us?" She asked, feeling something horrible encroaching from this scene alone thanks to the bastards vague warning.

Ruby wasn't feeling to eager about this scenario either.

"Oh my god, you guys were so adorable!" Nora gushed.

"Were?"

* * *

 **Yang had snuck out after their father left the house on an errand, leaving the two young girls alone.**

 **But the previous night, Yang found something. A map, leading somewhere deep in the woods of Patch. And on the back of that map was a note.**

 **A note written by Yang's mother, her _birth_ mother.**

 **Yang had learned of her existence just a few weeks ago from her dad. He didn't say much other than she had been on a team with him, their new mom, and uncle Qrow, and that she left Yang with him right after she was born. No one had seen her since.**

 **Yang had learned of her existence just a few weeks ago from her dad. He didn't say much other than she had been on a team with him, their new mom, and uncle Qrow, and that she left Yang with him right after she was born. No one had seen her since.**

 **Summer Rose…**

 **But just like her own mother, Summer was now gone. Only this time, Yang knew what happened. She took a job to fight monsters far away and didn't come back. Even a little girl like Yang could figure out what happened. Her dad was still affected by it, barely eating, rarely sleeping, and until recently, never leaving the house. Her sister Ruby didn't seem to understand, she kept asking where her mom was and when she would be coming home.**

 **Their father couldn't bring himself to explain what happened to her mother, only telling her that she was never coming back. Since then, Ruby slept with Yang for both comfort, and on the childish notion that she might disappear too.**

* * *

"Did the air suddenly become more... inviting?" The Nuckelavee asked. The other grimm could feel it too and it was emanating from the sisters.

This universe was bringing back the feelings of the past. Had it not been for Weiss and Blake offering their comfort along with the looks of sympathy from NPR, the room would've made the grimm far more comfortable.

* * *

 **Seeing her little sister so sad made Yang double her efforts to discover more about her mother, not just for herself, but for Ruby and dad too.**

 **They could never replace Summer, not in a million years. But if this map lead them to whom Yang hoped it would, she might find someone to help patch her family back up.**

 **Hours had passed since Yang left the house. Her legs were cold and sore, bruises and cuts covered her small body, and her breathes was labored and heavy. But she had to go on.**

 **Ruby mumbled and turned in the wagon behind her, but otherwise stayed asleep. Yang could have left Ruby at the house, but she justified bringing her with wanting her to be there when they found her first mom.**

 **Yang could already see it. They'd find her mom, she'd give Yang and Ruby a great big hug and take them back home where she'd make-up with dad and they would live happily ever after. The two little girls would have a mom again, Yang would know why she left her with dad, and dad wouldn't be sad and lonely anymore.**

* * *

"Jeez, for a couple of bright brats, you've sure got some angsty backgrounds." Deathstalker hummed. "Yet somehow Blake over there usually draws us in a bit more."

"Excuse me?" Blake asked incredulously.

 _"Oddly enough, Blake has the second least angst of a_ _background only beaten by Pyrrha."_

Pyrrha look up quizzically. "Angst?"

 _"Sad backstories. Surprisingly, Nora and Ren have it the worst."_

Deathstalker looked to them and grumbled under her breath. "Wish they'd act like it..."

* * *

 **'We're gonna be a big happy family again, Ruby.' Thought Yang as she continued to trek through the cold, miserable day. 'Just a little further.'**

 **She pulled out the map to make sure they were still on the right path. They were. Satisfied, she shoved the piece of paper back into her light jacket. Yang hadn't dressed nearly as warmly as she should have and the harsh winter cold was making her pay for her negligence. Ruby was fine however, wrapped up warmly in the red cloak her mother made her just before leaving for her last job.**

 **Yang wasn't letting the cold stop her from finding her mom. She had come too close to let something like bad weather stop her now.**

 **Finally, after hours and hours of walking, they made it. They finally reached their destination.**

 **It was an old barn, worn down and abandoned. Boards were missing, cobwebs decorated the empty windows, a shudder held in by single bolt swung limply in the breeze, and the barn doors were broken and cast to the side.**

 **Yang felt a smile spread across her face as she stared at the decrepit building. She didn't care about the mind numbing cold, she didn't care that she might get in trouble for doing this, she didn't even care that her legs felt like they were about to give out. She had made it.**

 **All she had to do now was go inside and find her mom. Then, everything would be good again.**

 **'We're here, we're finally here! I can't wait to meet mom for the first time! I can't wait for Ruby to meet her! Everything's going to be oka-'**

 **A terrible sound silenced the girl's mental cheer. A sound akin to an angry, ferocious animal, growling at an intruder encroaching on its territory.**

 **Confusion and fear of the noise removed the smile on young Yang's face, and quickly replaced it with an expression of pure terror.**

 **Five sets of red eyes, burning with inhuman hatred, flashed in the darkness of barn.**

* * *

"No. Nonononono." Yang began to mutter in horror and Ruby was shaking, ready to be embraced by someone and turn away from the horror if need be. Given the nature of these universe and timelines, you can see why they would be unsure and frightened about the possible turn out.

"There's no way he'd show children being slaughtered. A deus ex machina is on its way, i'm sure of it." Weiss assured haughtily whilst trying to hide her inner panic.

 _"Are you sure about that?"_

"BE QUIET!" NPR and WB yelled.

Ozpin remained stone faced in the wake of these events. 'Something seems off. A hidden presence perhaps.'

The grimm weren't sure about this. On one hand " _Death to All Humans!"_ but on the other hand, they've grown accustomed to this group NOT dying. Weird right? But like Ozpin, they too felt something was off within the shadows.

* * *

 **Yang couldn't move, she couldn't look away, she couldn't scream for help! Fear and exhaustion had rendered her helpless in the face of these monsters. She couldn't even muster the strength to utter a single whisper.**

 **The eyes moved out from the darkness to reveal four bipedal wolf-creatures covered in black fur and bony plates. They stood taller than a man, even with their backs hunched. Their massive, spike-covered forearms sprouted long, fiendish claws, and their skull topped muzzles, decorated with exotic red markings, were filled with razor-like teeth. They growled and snarled at the girl, and seemed ready to pounce on her, when they just… froze.**

 **The owner of the last pair of eyes was still cloaked in shadows, robbing Yang of any indication to what it looked like. The wolf-creatures looked back at the darkened entryway expectantly, as if waiting for some signal or command to be given.**

 **Then, with terrifying slowness, the fifth figure revealed itself.**

* * *

"Grrrrr." The grimm weren't digging this new comer at all and the Beowulf wasn't shy about being vocal about it.

"Interesting." Ozpin muttered. He's never seen that type of grimm in a while. Actually, come to think of it, he has NEVER seen that type of grimm before. Given Ozpin's historical track record, you'd think he seen something like this before.

* * *

 **And Yang's lilac pupils shrunk with uncontrollable fear.**

 **The figure was as tall as the wolves, and shared the same basic colors, but that was where the similarities ended. The figure did not look like a mythical beast torn from the pages of a horror story. It stood upright, like a man, but it clearly wasn't. And with each step it took closer to Yang, the more obvious it became.**

 **In place of a face, there was a strange, white horned helmet, (reminiscent of a knight's), with a thin, barely visible, black line, (similar to something one would carve on a pumpkin), stretched across its mostly vacant face. Its horns were sharp and tall, reaching well over a foot above its head. The majority of its body was concealed by a large, heavy, black fur cloak that dragged across the ground, its gray trim collecting dirt as it went. What little could be seen beneath the cloak were bone-like plates, decorated with red details, positioned on its torso and legs like armor.**

 **But it was its glowing eyes that captured Yang's attention the most. They were adorned with red markings similar to the ones on the wolves. Though these ones were more jagged and savage looking than any of the wolves' marks. A long diagonal gash was present over the left eye, but it did nothing more than amplify its already fearsome image. The eyes themselves were bright red, like embers, and they burned with such intensity, they rivaled fire itself. But they held something inside them, something the wolves' eyes lacked, something more than just hatred.**

 **And when the monstrous figure stood not two feet from Yang, looking down at her like she was just an insignificant bug waiting to be crushed beneath its boot-heel, she knew without a doubt what it was that the monster's eyes held within them.**

 **Power…**

 **Whatever this thing was, it was powerful, very powerful. Yang felt like she was in the presence of a monster taken straight out of one of the many books Summer had read to her. The monsters that destroyed whole villages overnight, and took children back to their lairs to gobble them up for dinner. Only this time, Yang did not believe a hero was coming to their rescue.**

 **It continued to glare at Yang, its red eyes boring into what were now terrified lilac pinpricks. It was like it was looking into her soul, judging her very being with its powerful gaze.**

 **"mmmhmm… no Yang… my cookies…"**

* * *

The students felt a shiver run up their spines, Ruby and Yang particularly panicked and disturbed.

Ozpin kept his poker face on, but he too felt some worry worm its way into his heart.

* * *

 **The monster's head snapped towards the wagon and Yang sucked in some much needed air, she didn't even realize she needed it. Its gaze was now fixed on two-year-old Ruby, moving passed Yang to stand next to the red wagon and look down at the completely ignorant toddler within.**

 **Yang couldn't do anything but watch in horror as her baby sister was studied by the horned devil. Her fatigued body could barely stand up as it was, and her fear stricken refused to send any signals to her already worn out body.**

 **'No, no, no, please not Ruby… not my baby sister.' Yang thought with dread, tears already filling the corners of her eyes as her young mind began the horrid process of predicted what it would do to her little sister. 'Please don't hurt Ruby.'**

 **As if sensing her despair, the being looked back at Yang. The zig-zaggy line she had seen on its face had parted to reveal it was actually the monster's mouth. Though open barely an inch, it was clearly a mouth, and from this mouth came a strange noise. A coarse hiss-like growl, that sent chills down Yang's spine.**

* * *

"I thought I was supposed to be the most unsettling of grimm." Nuckelavee whispered, feeling a bit too outdone.

"Well, as of the current cannon volumes you are." Ursa lazily answered. Her companions turned to her for the weird statement and shrugged, turning their attention back to the screen.

* * *

 **It returned its gaze to Ruby, ignoring the five-year-old completely. It suddenly bent down, and raised an armored claw-like hand out from under its cloak. It slowly brought its hand towards Ruby's face, sharpened finger extended. But instead of piercing Ruby's face with its sharp claw, it did something Yang didn't expect.**

 **Turning its finger about, it brushed the back of it against Ruby's young, pale cheek, unintentionally making the toddler sigh happily.**

 **Yang blinked in surprise at the tender action, but the surprise once more turned to abject horror as the monster gently reached in and picked Ruby up out of the wagon, and cradled her in one arm against its armored chest. Then it stood to leave.**

 **'No, no, nononononono!' Yang thought as her legs finally caved and she sunk to her knees.**

 **It looked back at Yang one last time, reacting to the sound of her knees hitting the hard ground, before turning away and heading into the woods with her little sister in its hands.**

 **'Ruby…' Using what little strength she had, Yang reached her hand out in a vain attempt to stop the monster from taking her sister.**

 **Her eyes shed streams of tears that flowed down her young face as her sister's kidnapper grew further and further away.**

 **What had she done?**

 **This was all her fault. If she had just left Ruby in her bed. If she hadn't been so stubborn to learn the truth. If she hadn't found that stupid map, none of this would have ever happened.**

* * *

Yang was subconsciously holding onto to Ruby as hard as she could. Ruby was returning the favor, but she seemed oddly contemplative of what she she saw. 'That grimm was being... gentle. Why?' She asked herself.

Ozpin looked on with interest himself. That grimm should done something far more insidious yet it did not. Instead it was simply dismissive of and focused on Ruby with a seemingly harmless intention. 'What's really going on?'

THe Beacon students were horrified at what they saw, however, Ren and Blake were somewhat thinking along the same lines as Ozpin.

The grimm were certainly baffled by this turn of events. Ruby is one of... the warriors after all. Naturally, a sentient grimm's aggression should've been far more unrestrained while she was in their presence. "Any ideasss on whatsss going on." White side of Taijito asked Ursa.

She shook her head. "No idea."

* * *

 **Once it was too far away to see, the wolves began growling and snarling again. Yang could hear them moving towards her, even as her body began to shut down from exhaustion.**

 **But she didn't care.**

 **Yang passed out to the sound of roaring monsters lunging at her.**

* * *

The students tensed as the scene went black, Nora even ceasing her popcorn munching in anxiousness and fear. The grimm were on the edge of their seats in anticipation of the impeding carnage.

* * *

 _ **Fourteen Years Later…**_

 **"… And then, I woke up in a hospital bed with my dad sitting next to me. Turns out, our uncle had showed up right after I passed out." Yang said with a shamed, depressed voice as she finished drawing a rough sketch of the Grimm's helmed face. "He searched the entire island, day after day for any sign of them, but he couldn't find a single trace of Ruby or the Grimm that took her… My stubbornness cost me my baby sister." She closed her eyes to stop the tears forming from that terrible memory.**

* * *

The students sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness." Pyrrha breathed.

The more vocal grimm on the other hand were booing and hissing. "Lame!/ Fuckin' Tease!/ Pathetic./ Seriously?" They all complained, ignoring the glares sent their way by the humans. Nuckelavee, Taijitu, and Nevermore just sat in silent disapproval of potentially pleasing scene gone to waste.

* * *

 **"Yang… I'm sorry you had to go through that and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this some search for answers! I-" Blake tried to reason, only for a frustrated Yang to interrupt.**

 **"I told you, I'm not telling you to stop!" Yang gripped the chalkboard's edge tightly in agitation. "I haven't! To this day I still want to know what happened to my mother and why that… emthing/em took Ruby. But I will never let either search control me. That's what cost me Ruby to begin with." She paused to take in a breath before continuing with a softer tone. "We're going to find the answers we're looking for. But if we destroy ourselves and the ones we care about in the process… then what good are?"**

 **"You don't understand!" Blake yelled back angrily. "I'm the only one who can do this!"**

 **Yang was fed up with this. She had tried to be calm with Blake, but the faunus girl refused to listen to her or what she was trying to tell her. With pent up frustration, Yang swiftly turns to face Blake, her lilac eyes now an angry shade of red. "No, you don't understand! If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do!?"**

 **"I'd fight him!" Blake exclaimed, anger clear on her face as well.**

 **"You'd lose!" Yang corrects, shoving Blake into the desk behind her. Only for her sleep deprived partner to retaliate with a weak punch to her arm.**

 **"I can stop him!" Blake yelled, struggling not to let her fatigue take hold.**

 **"You can't even stop me!" Yang yells back with another violent push, knocking Blake onto the desk table. The faunus glared at Yang with anger, frustration, and dismay. Only to have her expression turn to one of surprise when her blonde friend embraced her in a hug.**

 **"I'm not asking you to stop." Yang spoke like she was on the verge of tears. "Just please… please, get some rest. I don't want to lose more people I care about."**

 **The two stood like that for what felt like hours, until Blake finally returned the hug. "Okay." She says with reluctance.**

 **"Thank you." Yang replies, squeezing Blake a bit tighter before letting the cat-faunus out of her grip. Her eyes had returned to their original hue. "Thank you."**

 **With her objective completed, Yang made for the flight of stairs leading to the top row of seats and the exit-way. Once at the top of the stairs, she looked back at her partner, and smirked. "Don't think this means you can skip our on the dance though."**

 **Blake cracked a smile of her own. "Of course not."**

 **Yang turns away and heads back to their dorm to get her dress.**

 **As she walks through the halls of Beacon, she looks out one of the windows to see the sun setting over the horizon. The sky was painted yellow, orange, pink, and red from the descending ball of light, casting the academy grounds in gold.**

 **"One day, Ruby," Yang whispers as the sun continues to set. "One day, I'll find you."**

 _ **Present...**_

 _ **'Such a frail thing you are.' Thought the humanoid Grimm as it looked down at the female Dustling sprite in its arms. 'Just a twist of your neck would end you.' The sprite simply nuzzled into its chest once more, unaware of the situation she was in, or that they were currently astride a great raven of Grimm heading back to the mainland.**_

* * *

"What the.." Ruby mumbled. Confusing was one word to describe the scene she was witnessing. And she was the only one who would use that word to describe this scene.

"Why hasn't he then?" Deathstalker asked. "He literally just described an easy solution to a problem."

Nevermore just shrugged. "Bigger plans perhaps?"

"Indeed." Ozpin answered. "A weapon, material, who knows?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Anything that thing has planned for Ruby doesn't bode well."

* * *

 **Normally, it stayed within the confines of the massive continent, but after its confrontation several weeks back, it felt compelled to travel to that small spec of land it would have otherwise ignored. The risk in going was great, the island was in close proximity to one of the Dustlings' larger nests, and held a smaller nest of its own. Stealth was key to completing its goal.**

 **Tracking down the White Cloak's home and eliminating any potential threat there.**

 **The White Cloak Dustling had been the latest in a list of powerful adversaries the Grimm had fought and defeated over its long life. She had been strong, and very fast, but in the end she failed to slay the Grimm. The Dustling died, after hours of fighting. Her frail body could not compare with the unending stamina of the Grimm she faced.**

 **But still, she left her mark on the Grimm. The scar across its eye was the first it had received in its life. And with that scar, came an epiphany.**

 **This Grimm was old, _very_ old. It had been alive since before the Dustlings first emerged from the Dust, for this Grimm was no ordinary Grimm.**

 **It was the First, the creator and Overlord of all Grimm. Born from the first of the three fallen shards of the shattered moon, it was the first to walk the planet. The only one to walk it, until the second shard fell and beasts came into being, followed soon after by the third and final shard. The final shard that fractured and splintered as it sped down to the surface, becoming naught but Dust. And from this Dust, Dustlings came forth.**

 **The Overlord despised the Dustlings when it first laid eyes on them, and quickly set about killing any it came upon. At first, it fought them alone, unaided, but then, after decades of fighting, it discovered something.**

 **Using the negative emotions that poured out from the Dustlings and its own blood, it created the first of the Grimm. These monstrous creatures needed no food, water, or rest to perform their purpose. They were strong, fast, and driven by an insatiable desire to destroy anything related to the Dustlings, and when set loose upon its foe, they proved amazingly effective.**

* * *

All the grimm jaws dropped. "Well hot diggity damn, that's quite the historical change up!" Beowulf shouted. Ozpin nodded, also wondering how this new origin played into his.

* * *

 **With the Overlord's vicious creations wiping out entire nests of Dustlings, their extinction was all but certain.**

 **Then they found the crystals…**

 **With the crystals in their possession the Dustlings began to push the Grimm back, reclaiming land lost and avenging their fallen dead. They celebrated their victory, and with the power of the crystal, constructed tools, nests, weapons and more.**

 **But their victory came at an unknown cost. The amount of rage and anger expressed through their retaliation provided the Overlord with a vast amount of negativity, providing it with the means to construct more and more Grimm, which it quickly spread across the world.**

 **That had been hundreds of thousands of years ago. Since then, the once many and mighty Dustling nests had been reduced to only four secure locations scattered across the four corners of the world, and they had turned their weapons on each other multiple times. They were stable now though, and while they no longer sent armies to fight the Grimm, they still had their accursed Hunters.**

 **But the Overlord had not sat idly either as its enemies bickered amongst themselves. It kept creating new Grimm and learning more about its enemy. Keeping to the shadows, and dispatching any Dustlings unlucky or foolish enough to stumble upon it.**

 **But the fight with the White Cloak Dustling, brought a serious question to the Overlord's mind.**

 **What would happen if it were to die?**

 **It was not affected by the sands of time as the Dustlings were, but its body was not immune to their weapons of war.**

 **It could be killed. The scar on its eye was proof of that.**

* * *

"Woah." Ruby breathed.

Yang rubbed the top of her sisters head. "Don't look so surprised Rubes. Momma Rose was pretty strong."

"Apparently not strong enough." The white side of the Taijito hissed to herself(ves)

* * *

 **At first, it decided to prevent its death by killing any Dustling with great potential, especially the young sprites. But this proved both difficult and futile, as they were too many and too well guarded by the adult Dustlings.**

 **It was this reasoning that brought it to the island. It had followed the scent of the White Cloak back to that island in hopes of finding others like her and killing them.**

 **But it found something much more important…**

 **When the Dustling sprite had appeared, the local hounds the Overlord had rallied to follow it were ready to pounce on her, but the Overlord stayed their claws.**

 **It had felt something emanating from the sprite, something it could not immediately recognize. But when it approached the terrified Dustling, the Overlord discovered it was not this yellow-mane sprite from which the feeling came from, but from the red-cloaked sprite asleep in a wagon.**

 **One look was all the Overlord needed to discern that this sleeping sprite was the progeny of White Cloak.**

 **Its first instinct was to kill her, tear her body to pieces and feed them to the hounds before crushing the other sprite beneath its foot.**

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T YOU?!" Deathstalker roared, very much lost on the lack of logic being displayed here.

* * *

 **However, it stayed its hand when it finally came to realize what the feeling was of.**

 **Purity.**

* * *

Nearly every grimm in the room face palmed in disgust, Deathstalker slamming her head down on the table. "That is exactly the reason why it should've followed through..." She groaned.

The humans were just as confused as the grimm. "Isn't purity something grimm are against?" Ruby asked.

Ren shook his head. "Apparently not this one."

* * *

 **The sprite had a soul without any blemish or dark intent held within it. So unspoiled was the sprite, that the Overlord could at first only stare in awe, before looking back at the yellow sprite when it sensed the dread and fear rolling off her.**

* * *

Nora scratched her head and decided to voice her skepticism. "There's no way it could live THAT long and not encounter any other soul like that. I mean, Ruby is super duper innocent, but its never encountered another soul like hers before?"

"To be fair, this is the first time it ever choose to not act on it's hatred and look at humans with a new found clarity." Blake answered. "Still, this is an offly long time for it to not be hurt by any other human, especially considering what should be in that world."

* * *

 **It was then that it hatched an idea. An idea that may provide the solution to its question.**

 **The Overlord took the child from its resting place and carried it away, leaving the hounds to deal with the other sprite. Once on the shore of the island, it called for the great raven that it had rode to the island on and mounted the mighty Grimm once more.**

 **It reached the mainland in under an hour, all the while the sprite remained asleep in the Overlord's clutches. Once it had landed, the great raven waited for its master to dismount before taking off into the sky. The Overlord was not concerned by the large gusts of wind the raven produced from its departure, as they only served to send its cape flapping. It was far too preoccupied with the sprite in its possession.**

 **The sprite's pure soul, provided the Overlord with an opportunity that would come only once within a hundred years. For it was beyond natural for even Dustlings to possess such clean, untainted spirits. And though it viewed it as an abnormality that should not exist, the Overlord knew that these types of souls came with a price.**

 **For it were pure souls like hers that were the easiest to corrupt.**

* * *

""What?"" The students and grimm simultaneously asked.

Ozpin sighed and sipped.

* * *

 **It had seen it happen countless times with the Dustlings. Innocent sprites, carefree and ignorant of the cruel world they were born into that become brutal killers without mercy or compassion for their enemies, even if they are fellow Dustlings.**

 **Like snow freshly fallen, they were easily fouled and dirtied by life's many hardships and cruel truths.**

 **The Overlord had brought forth the first Grimm from its blood and the Dustlings' despair and hatred (however, once a type of Grimm was made it did not require the use of its blood to make any more of that kind). And though it created the lesser Grimm this way, it could not create one like itself using the same technique.**

 **But upon seeing this sprite, the Overlord conceived an idea.**

 **It would use its blood to corrupt and shape the sprite into something magnificent, something powerful, something that would guarantee the Grimm a future when its death finally came.**

* * *

"Hohohoho, I'm starting to like this." Deathstalker chuckled.

Nuckelavee nodded. "Quite the ubiquitous turn of events."

Ruby was starting to feel more unnerved then she liked to admit and Yang looked ready to jump right in that universe and rip a certain overlord in half.

* * *

 **It would make this sprite its heir.**

 **She would be neither Grimm, nor Dustling, but something greater than either. Possessing the strengths of both and the weaknesses of neither. She would become a ruthless and cunning creature, worthy to lead the Grimm against the Dustlings and their infernal creations.**

 **The sprite began to stir in its arms.**

 **Thinking quickly, the Overlord brings its free hand up to its mouth and bites down on the wrist until it could feel its blood dripping out. With its black blood flowing, it holds its bleeding wrist over the sprite's mouth just as she lets out a yawn.**

 **She coughs and sputters as the tar-colored liquid enters her mouth and trickles down her throat. Her eyes open briefly to reveal silver irises before she squeezes them closed and clutches her stomach painfully.**

* * *

"How atrocious." Ozpin muttered, displaying the rare emotion of utter disgust.

Ruby and Yang were practically on the verge of vomiting from this scene.

* * *

 ** _'Let the blood of Grimm take hold upon your soul, young sprite.'_ The Overlord tells the sprite through the blood within her body as it places her on the ground. _'For it shall make you stronger.'_**

 **She wiggles and writhes as the blood spreads through her body, bringing fits of convulsion. Then she lets loose a banshee-like scream and arches her spine, the blood was now firmly cemented into her being, tainting her soul and removing any semblance of her past.**

 ** _'Do not be afraid,'_ the Overlord comforts calmly, completely unfazed by the sprite's pained spasms. _'It will be over soon…'_**

 **The Overlord smiled as it felt the Dustling's soul and mind become completely engulfed by the black blood. It was no longer a Dustling now, it was a chimera of both Grimm and Dustling.**

 **With the spirit and mind converted, the body could now be changed.**

 **The child let loose another scream of suffering, one accompanied by the sound of changing bones and stretched muscles.**

 **From the shoulder down, her arms grew longer and thicker, with small, bony stubs protruding along the forearms. Her hands and fingers morphed into claws that (while big for her size), were relatively small. And the skin covering her forelimbs darkened until it matched the Overlord's own oil-black hide.**

 **The rest of her skin turned even paler than it already was, to the point of almost being white. Her open mouth revealed her incisors as they changed into sharp fangs, and the scream contorted into a wailing whimper similar to an injured beast.**

 **Then the true distinction began to take shape.**

 **Over the right side of her face, a bony mask began to form. It took shape around her right eye and the majority of her cheek, several empty tooth sockets along the top right of her mouth were the last to manifest before the masked ceased expanding. Then, red lines danced around the plate until they displayed a blooming rose around the eye.**

* * *

The humans were utterly disgusted by the sight and Ruby closed her eyes while she covered her ears so she wouldn't have to use her senses to witness the horror of her alternate form.

Ozpin didn't even bother taking a sip of his coffee. Not at that sight.

The grimm on the other hand were kinda jealous yet amused. Her form looked and felt powerful, chalk full of potential. But on the other hand, the best part was the fact that it came from corrupting a pure soul.

The black side Taijito giggled, her white side happily sipping her nuka cola."I mussst sssay, thatsss quite the improvement missss Rose." She quickly twisted her body to avoid a chair thrown at her courtesy of Yang.

"You're lucky we're under restrictions, freak. That comment would've put you in the morgue.' Yang growled, fire beginning to envelope her hair and her eyes turning crimson.

* * *

 **With the final phase of the transformation complete, the not-sprite tensed its body one last time, then slumped to the ground and went very still.**

 **At first, it seemed as if she was dead. Perhaps the shock had been too much for her small frame to bear. But then her chest slowly rose up and down as she took in large breathes of air through her nose.**

 **It had worked.**

 _ **'Arise, sprite of Dust and Grimm.'**_ **The Overlord commanded.** _ **'Arise, and view the world anew.'**_

 **The child carefully stood up, clearly exhausted from the intense transformation. Her legs shook and her arms hung limply by her sides. She looked about the area, confused and disoriented, but otherwise fine. She then turned her head upwards to lock her eyes with the Overlord's own.**

 **It had never seen such beautiful things in all its life.**

 **Where there had once been the eyes of a Dustling, there was now something different. The whites had turned tar black, and the pupil had changed from a round, black dot, into a blood-red slit. The only part that remained the same was the iris, its silver color refused to change along with the rest of her body, but the Overlord did not care.**

 **It had its heir.**

 **She looked at it, her new eyes wide with awe and wonder. Then she smiled, revealing her new fangs.**

 **In an act of affection the Overlord had not perceived, the not-sprite latched herself onto its leg and squeezed tightly. A content purr escaped her throat as she nuzzled the Overlord's leg.**

 **At first, the Overlord was surprised. It had not expected the not-sprite to retain so much of its Dustling habits. It grew concerned. Would this make the heir soft and merciful towards the Dustlings? Would she regain her mind somehow and seek revenge against the Overlord?**

 **It could not risk an enemy of both Grimm and Dustling. It raised its right hand high to strike the child. To kill her now would ensure she'd never grow to challeng-**

 _ **'Daddy…'**_

* * *

Yang gagged a bit before groaning out her words. "This is so wrong on so many levels."

Ruby still didn't open her eyes, choosing to just listen reluctantly for a quick moment. She regretted doing so and went back to silent darkness. "Guys, let me know when it's completely over okay."

* * *

 **The Overlord froze when the words entered its mind. Did the child just… communicate with it!? Such a thing was Impossible! The only one capable of speaking to other Grimm was the Overlord itself. But it was not the act alone that startled it.**

 **It was the word.**

 ** _Daddy_**

 **It had heard young sprites say it countless times to their male progenitors, (along with dad, papa, and father). Terms of affection reserved only for them. The sprites were extremely loyal and obedient to these males, always following the demands and tasks given by the older males even if they disliked them. And the few who didn't obey were punished and forced to do what was demanded anyway.**

 **Did the child believe it to be her _'daddy'_?**

 **This was completely unexpected. The Overlord had thought she would become only slightly smarter than the rest of the Grimm. Vicious and relentless, but still capable of learning and reasoning like itself. But instead, she was squeezing its leg with all the strength her exhausted body had, purring like a feline, and communicating through thoughts.**

 **She suddenly looked up at it, her beautiful eyes transfixing the Overlord. There was so much affection in them, so much love and loyalty.**

* * *

Weiss face looked as if she swallowed something sour. "That look is forged from corruption and lies. I don't think I can look at this anymore." She said. She looked so ready to walk out.

Nevermore scoffed at the weakness displayed near her. "You humans and your notions of maintaining purity. To shun power for your souls." She shook her head. "The affection the child shows to her parent is well warranted for the gift."

Ren leered at Nevermore, finding her lack humanity in her unwarranted comment appawling. "That thing is no parent."

"If anything, it's literally a kidnapper." Nora said, very uncomfortable with just being in the same room as the grimm right now.

* * *

 **And there was also a desire to please… to prove her worthiness to it. To show it that she would do it proud and become the heir it required.**

 **The Overlord slowly brought its raised hand down, and rested its armored palm on her head. It petted the child's head awkwardly; uncomfortable and unused to the action it had only seen performed by Dustlings. The child didn't seem to notice this and pushed her head into its hand, enjoying the affection.**

 **Perhaps…perhaps this was better.**

 ** _'Yes, little one. I am your father… your daddy.'_ The Overlord told the child as it pulled her off its leg and rested her on its hip. _'And you are my heir. Inheritor of all I have created.'_**

 **She looked at him with wide eyes, eyes filled with wonder and amazement. It doubted she understood all of what it said, but the meaning seemed very clear to her.**

 ** _'You will do great things, little one… Great things.'_ She nuzzled into its side.**

 **With those words, the Overlord took its heir further into the mainland, where it would begin her training as the next ruler of Grimm.**

* * *

Yang sighed. "Alright Rubes. It's over." She told her sister, poking her forehead to get her attention. Ruby slowly opened her eyes before she relaxed her form at the sight of the black screen.

"I have to say, I thought that this would be some sappy tale of human perceived redemption of grimm and I must say, I'm quite glad I was wrong." Nuckelavee said, articulating her thoughts. The grimm nodded and commented their agreements to her words.

"That was awful. All I wanna do is go home and take a shower then scrub my insides." Ruby complained as she was consoled by her friends.

"Oh boo hoo red meat, you got the power of darkness backing you up. Cry us a river." Ursa yawned. The tired tone didn't remove the harsh apathy in her statement.

"You know. It's amazing to see how you're all still attached to the darkness despite your affection for the innocent dunce." Weiss commented from the side. "He isn't exactly a grimm magnet."

Beowulf was about to say a hasty retort, but Nevermore held up a wing to silence her comrade. She looked towards the humans with a rather unsettling smirk on her face. "While your words ring true maybe there's something to Jaune that your not seeing. Remember, it's the pure souls who are the easiest to corrupt."

These words more than struck a chord with the students. Ozpin on the other hand chuckled, surprising the other inhabitants of the room. "Ever here the saying, what goes around comes around. Last I checked, it's not as if your wills are of iron. In fact I recall gift baskets being mailed to JNPR's dorm. Not quite the dark gesture is it?"

"Those were from you guys!" Nora shouted with surprise. Then the room went dark.

 _"Welp, lets Rotate!"_


	10. Grimm Man Crybaby: The Birth

_**AN: To my people asking if the grimm gals are permanent, they are not. They'll only come up during usually grimm related universes. Such as this one. Also, I would like to make a story on them one day, I'm just not sure how. If someone else wants to make a story on them, contact me and let's work together. And tell the glorious bastard known as Oobidoobi on deviantart thank you.**_

 _ **Oh, and know that all requests are accepted and won't be rejected unless it's outright pornographic. Might as well just say this and save time one review responses.**_

 _ **And to the people who give me permission to use their works, massive thank you to all of you. Much love bruh's.**_

 _ **And to people who like Devilman (original and Crybaby), you might like this chapter and do know I will also come back to this concept just like the Bleach and Borderlands ones.**_

 _ **Now enjoy.**_

* * *

The characters in the room with RWBY/NPR were the Grimm gals, Salem, Raven, Winter, Tyrian, and Ozpin, all siting back and waiting for the show to start.

"Hey mom." Yang sighed out.

"Yang." She turned to the rest of the students. "Deadweights."

"Welcoming lady as usual." Winter quipped to herself.

"What's on today?" Ursa yawned out.

"Oh boy, I hope it's something action packed and bloody!" Tyrian was more than giddy and ready to watch a good show, a soft drink hat that said he was Number 1 and a popcorn bucket in his hands.

 _"Grimm Man Crybaby."_ The voice announced.

"Grimm Man? Why does this name inspire both annoyance and familiarity within me?" Salem wondered aloud.

* * *

 **Team CRDL surrounded Jaune outside of Vale's port and he was standing in front of a scared looking Velvet. They were all in school outfits. "Leave her alone." Jaune growled.**

 **"Or what?" Cardin laughed. "You'll cry some more. Honestly, you're weaker than this filthy rabbit here!"**

 **Before anything could escalate, someone spoke up from above them. "Jaune, am I glad to see you! How are you?!" A sophisticated yet childish voice happily yelled. They all turned to see Whitley Schnee in his usual outfit with a trench coat on top.**

* * *

""Whitley?!"" Both Winter and Weiss shouted. "Why is he there?"

"And why is he talking to Jaune of all people in such a friendly way?" Weiss asked. Winter looked at her oddly, as she was sure Whitley was always cordial wasn't he?

"I didn't know you guys had younger brother." Nora chirped.

"Surprisingly, he's even more stuck up than wise." Blake muttered.

* * *

 **"Whitley!" Jaune cheered. "Not that I'm not happily surprised, but why are you here?"**

 **"The answer to that will come once you make yourself comfortable in my limousine. Now for my question, who are these ruffians?" Whitley asked, his eyes narrowing at team CRDL.**

 **"Fuck off, faggot. Can't you see we're talking here?" Cardin growled.**

 **Whitley smirked. "Are you now? Too bad I couldn't care less. Jaune is coming with me and you may return to whatever ghetto you crawled from." Whitely sneered. Team CRDL didn't seemed to pleased with that response and began to walk right up to him. Whitley sighed. "Ceil, be a dear would you and scare off the rats."**

 **A girl in a blue cadet-like outfit came forward an pulled out a submachine gun to everyone's shock.**

* * *

"Jeez, talk about taking it from a ten to sixty." Weiss said, although she could hardly say she couldn't see Whitley doing this.

"Yeah! Break their legs!" Nora cheered and Ren shook his head.

"Yeah! Show them the meaning of "holieness"." Tyrian laughed.

"Sometimes, I kinda like flesh spawn." Deathstalker chuckled along with Beowulf.

* * *

 **She didn't hesitate and shot the pier right under from team CRDL, making them fall into the ocean to their dismay.**

* * *

"Oh man, Ciel really washed them up, huh?" Yang joked and almost everyone else groaned. Secretly, Salem found that joke a bit amusing, but she wouldn't admit it.

Raven shuddred. 'Sometimes I wonder if leaving her with Taiyang was really the best idea.'

* * *

 **Jaune winced and Velvet clung to him. "Wasn't that a bit unnecessary?" Jaune asked as both he and Velvet jumped across the gap. Whitley shrugged and opened his arms wide. Jaune got the implicit message and ran to hug him like a child. "I'm so glad to see you again! How was Mistral?"**

 **"Positively lovely." Whitley drawled, but he was smiling as he said it. He stopped smiling when Velvet came over and waved. "Who is this?" He asked, his smile fading.**

 **"I'm Velvet Scarlitina. Jaune's friend and running partner. Pleasure to meet you." She said shyly.**

* * *

"Running partner?" Pyrrha asked, a bit dissmayed it wasn't her in this universe.

* * *

 **"Right." Whitley said dismissively. "Jaune we have to go. Now."**

 **"Why?" Jaune asked, curious to Whitely's sudden tense look.**

 **"I'll explain in the limo. Say goodbye to your friend if you wish, but make it quick." He said as he went into the passenger's seat and Ciel entered the driver's seat.**

 **"Sorry Velvet, I've gotta go. I'll meet you at home, okay?" Jaune asked with a carefree look.**

 **Velvet reluctantly nodded. "Okay then."**

 **Jaune went inside the limo and comfortably took a seat next to his longtime friend as they drove off. "So what's going on Whitely? I don't see you in a few months and you come back all tense. Did something bad happen?"**

 **Whitley nodded, a serious look on his face. "Jaune. Do you believe in grimm?"**

* * *

"Believe in Grimm? Are grimm not a usual thing in this universe?" Ruby asked, looking at Ozpin.

"Apparently not judging from Jaune's perplexion at the question." Ozpin answered.

"Wait. That means were not striking fear into the hearts of mortals on a daily basis? By the all father!" Nevermore gasped in horror. The other grimm gals weren't taking this news well either, especially Nuckelavee who went as stiff as a board. Fear and mayhem were their livelihoods after all.

Salem wasn't bothered by this really. Just because one does not believe does not mean something doesn't exist.

"Wait. Does that mean I don't serve my goddess here? If that's the case, I'm so rating this a zero on rotten pumpkins." Tyrian growled to himself.

* * *

 **Jaune was perplexed. "Why do you ask?" He asked, a bit unnerved.**

 **Whitley looked him right in the eyes. "Jaune. When I was in Mistral, I came upon a horrifying truth. Grimm exist and both humanity and faunus kind are in grave danger." The scene transitioned.**

* * *

The students and Winter all groaned while the grimm sighed in relief. Salem and Ozpin had no reaction, knowing that this would probably be the case.

* * *

 **Inside a run down old mansion, Whitley and Jaune stood outside an entrance, clearly meant to be secret.**

 **"Jaune, I ask you one more time. Are ready to set foot into the gates of hell with me, knowing that you may never come out?" Whitley asked. If you paid attention, you could see the concern on him.**

 **Jaune, despite his soft look, looked more than ready. "Definitely. For faunus and humanity, I will fight."**

* * *

"Now that's our fearless leader!" Nora cheered.

"Ain't that the truth." Pyrrha agreed.

"As if this would come as a surprise. Jaune's just that type of guy." Ruby laughed.

It was a bit inspiring seeing the supposed weakest among the student stand up so tall despite what may come, especially in a world where the thrsat wasn't apart of usual life.

It was odd for both Schnee sisters to see their brother this way. This was the boy who had trouble making his own ham sandwiches at age ten for crying out loud!

The grimm gals, however, didn't like where Jaune was going. Why couldn't he just do the smart thing and side with Salem-sama. Does he not want to live the cozy life, they thought bitterly. Salem herself scoffed at his "knightly" nature.

* * *

 **Whitley smiled as if he already knew the answer. "Alright." He opened the door. What was nest was not expected. Whitely didn't hesitate in laughing a bit maniacally.**

 **Inside was a massive nightclub filled with drugs, sex, and tons of further debauchery. "Was this the Sabbath you mentioned?" He asked, skepticism in his voice.**

* * *

"Whoa now!" Yang shouted doing her best to cover Ruby's eyes. Ren rubbed his temples while Weiss, Pyrrha, and Winter were more than caught off guard by what they saw. Blake started to feel a bit of her early recruitment days come back on her. And Nora.

"Hey Ren, didn't we go to one of those once?" She blurted to Ren's shock. He lowly shushed her about that.

"So this one of the ways flesh spawn have fun?" Black Taijito asked. "I can dig it." White Taijito said.

"I can't. Too noisy and cheerful." Nucklelavee bitterly whispered, Ursa and Nevermore nodding in agreement.

Raven couldn't care less about simple party going addicts. She was looking for something else. 'What is going on here?'

* * *

 **"Indeed. Well go on, indulge yourself for a bit. Here." He reached forward and pulled off Jaune's hoodie. "Get a bit nude even."**

* * *

"I wonder if all Schnees are like this behind closed doors." Tyrian said, ignoring the Schnee girls death glares.

* * *

 **"Whoa, Whitely, what the hell?!" Jaune yelled, his sweatshirt removed without permission, reaveling his athletic body. "This is so wrong." The music stopped for a moment and everyone began to recuperating. Jaune and Whitley took a seat in one of the couch like booths by themselves. "So wht, people are just supposed to party without any decency?"**

 **"Yes. In order for grimm to appear, they must possess the bodies of those concerned with utterly sinful debauchery. All we need now is more more ingredient." He took a beer bottle and drank it away with one chug.**

* * *

"Another rule change. I thought only the newest grimm spawn could do that with the most hopeless." Deathstalker blurted before quickly covereing her mouth as all eyes were on her, including a none too pleased Salem.

"Deathstalker." Salem said coolly. "Shut up or I'll kill you."

"Yes ma'am." She choked out.

* * *

 **"And what is that?" Jaune asked nervously.**

 **"You'll find out soon enough." Whitley muttered ominously and the party resumed to full force. "Now... go party!" He said excitedly, throwing his friend from the booth to his surprise. He bumped right into a topless girl.**

 **"Yipe!" Jaune's face was steaming.**

 **"Hey there cutie, looking for a hook up?" The orange haired girl asked. He didn't have the time to answer before he was dragged off to dance with her. Despite his reluctance, he tried to play along and dance best he could. Surprisingly, he had some rhythm despite his stiffness.**

* * *

"Give Vomit Boy here some credit, he can dance." Yang whistled.

"Yes, nothing like dancing with a bunch of miscreants and rogues with no self respect or decency." Weiss reminded her, her disgust more than evident.

"I wonder how Whitley managed to organize all of this. If we're still there, I doubt father would let him." Winter said, voicing her musings.

* * *

 **Out of nowhere came a piercing scream, not one filled with mirth either. Everyone near it, including Jaune had turned to find Whitley standing over a woman clutching her face in pain. In Whitley's hand was a broken bottle covered in blood.**

 **"Blood! Blood is what makes a Sabbath!" Whitley ran right through a crowd of people, cutting up everyone he could. "Blood and pain is what drives grimm wild!" His carnage only stopped when a his bottle got stuck in a man's hands and face. Someone tried to rush him from the sides, but he ducked, pulling out a knife and stabbed the man right in his left side.**

* * *

"Oh hohoho, now that's how ya party!" Tyrian cheered. Beowulf howled an agreement, despite it being with Tyrian.

"Blood and pain. Heh, It certainly gets my pets attention, that's for sure." Salem said in a low tone.

Ozpin sipped his coffee, but his sip became a bit uneven when caught on to what he believed Whitley was trying to do. 'Is this truly their best solution?'

* * *

 **That's all he did before someone kicked his foot out from under him and groups of people pounced on him for retribution.**

 **"Stop! Stop it, I hate violence!" Jaune yelled trying to reach his friend.**

 **"Fuck off brat! He started it!" The man punctuated his words by punching Jaune in the face. He was knocked into another person, and like that, he was being tossed around like a punching bag.**

* * *

"Those dirtbags! Their lucky I can't come in there or else!" Nora seethed, vey not bubbly about her friend being beaten onscreen. The students and Winter were wincing from the barrage of fists and kicks Jaune and Whitley were enduring, seeing as they had no aura.

Though, most could agree that Whitley had it coming.

* * *

 **He was only stopped as he landed right into the cleavage of the girl from earlier. "Hmm? You still wanna hang out with me? Sorry, but you look taken!" She shouted with glee, pushing Jaune right back to the riled up crowd. The girl was laughing her ass off to the point where it was maniacal. Out of nowhere, the music and strobe lights stopped while the regular lights flickered back on.**

 **Everyone stopped except the woman, still laughing like a mad hyena. Then she shuddered and it began.**

 **Her skin was turning pitch black and her body began to morph and contort into something else. Bones began to rise from her skin and red markings appeared on her body. She was a grimm, a beowulf. Two of the people next to her were bisected by her claws.**

* * *

"Oh boy, here we go." Yang muttered, as once again they would have to witness someting else disturbing.

"Hahaha! Now that is awesome!" Tyrian laughed through a mouth full of popcorn. The grimm gals shared his sentiment. Taking over human bodies and slaughtering them, what was there not to like?

'Definitely going to utilise those pet projects.' Salem thought with a pleased look towards the screen. However, another part of her wondered what the endgame of the two protagonists was. Whitley clearly planned this, but why? It's not like... unless...

Ozpin put down his coffee, his attention on both Whitley and Jaune. He foresaw this

* * *

 **More people began to follow the girls fate. One by one at a rising pace, more people were transformed into grimm, the beast of horrifying legend. Those who weren't transformed either ran screaming for their lives or were ripped apart by those who were transformed.**

 **Jaune was on the floor, nearly paralyzed in fright. Whitley however, was up against a wall and filming everything with an ecstatic look his face. "Yes! Now, Kuvira, enter the body of Jaune and give him your strength."**

* * *

"What the hell is he going on about?" Winter said, fearing for her alternate universe brother's safety.

"Was he trying to get both himself and Jaune possessed?!" Weiss shouted.

"Yes." All eyes were on Ozpin. "The plan was to take the grimm's strength and use it against them. Question is: will it work?"

"What was he thinking?!" Winter yelled.

Meanwhile, Salem pondered the white haired boy's words. 'Kuvira... wait, does he mean that Kuvira?!"

* * *

 **A winged grimm, a nevermore, spotted him and flew over to kill him. He quickly whipped out an atlesian peacekeeper rifle and shot the beast appart. It's corpse fell on top of him. "Gah!"**

* * *

 **"** "Whitley!""

* * *

 **Jaune saw this. "Whitley!" Without a moments hesitation, he ran over to save his brother in all but blood, doing his best to ignore the paralyzing fear in him and the grimm around him.**

 **As he ran, he felt something else. Images of old strings breaking and new strings appearing came as Jaune clutched his head. A bipedal tiger like grimm appeared and Jaune stopped his tracks for a split second as a taijito's white side pounced him from behind.**

* * *

""Jaune!""

* * *

 **Before it could catch him, he turned around and grabbed it by its mouth. He ripped its entire top length off and slammed the top half right beside it.**

* * *

Everyone just witnessed an alternate version of Jaune with no combat experiance or aura at all just rip a full length taijito in half with his bare hands. They were stunned into silence.

Until Nora broke the silence at least. "Whoa."

* * *

 **All of the grimm stopped. [Kuvira! What's the matter with you?!] A grimm yelled in the ancient tongue.**

 **[She was one of us!]**

 **[Have you gone mad?!]**

 **Jaune began to laugh. [I've done it, Whitley.] Jaune spoke in the ancient tongue. [The grimm's mind and body. I've taken both of them!] With a ferocious roar, his body mrophed into a new grimm. His body had changed ito one of a bipedal pitch black tiger with white stripes on its body. Boney spikes rippled across his spine that ended at his tail and blade like bones sprouted across his elbows. He grew viscous claws and rows of teeth, including two saberteeth on the top of his maw. His eyes became an ethereal sapphire and on his newly formed bone mask came blue markings, three rows of blue curved stripes, reminiscent of the Arc symbol and tear marks from his eyes.**

* * *

"That bastard! He's stolen the form of one of our greatest warriors!" The Nuckelavee had made an unexpected outburst, contrary to her usually quiet and gloomy nature. The other grimm girls were growling, Beowulf, Deathstalker, and Ursa nearly frothing with rage.

"Pilfering one of my grimm's bodies. Truly, humans have no bounds when it comes to disgusting tactics. I would applaud them both were I not so repulsed." Salem said evenly. Internally she was just as pissed as her pets.

"Hmm." Ozpin hummed. 'This may just work out.'

Raven herself was smirking. "Not bad, not bad at all."

The beacon students were shocked speechless. For only a few seconds. "Kick their butts Jaune!" Ruby and Nora cheered.

* * *

 **[Kuvira is gone! I am Grimm Man!]**

 **[Kuvira's mind was stolen by a mere human!] A goliath yelled. [Only a human woud make a name so bad!]**

* * *

"No, that's just our dunce." Weiss sighed.

* * *

 **[A mere human, huh? Still underestimating my kind, huh?!] Grimm Man charged forth bulldozing a few grimm down in his sprint. [By all means, bring it on bitches!] He jumped right on the goliath's head and drove his fist right into her skull before pushing the body down. A few other grimm that were near were crushed by the goliath's body and few other grimm ripped to pieces by Grimm Man's fangs and claws.**

 **A nevermore shot her feathers at him, but he dodged the volley by jumping onto one of the higher platforms. The feathers ended impaling a man and woman againts a wall instead.**

 **Two beowulfs followed him. Grimm Man grabbed the first one and pulled him out of sight. The other beowulf was knocked down and broke her neck against the ground when Grimm Man jumped to another platform and shoulder bashed her away. More grimm such as beowulf, creepers, a beringal, and even a minotuar pursued Grimm Man on the higher platforms. The angle showing where they all landed also showed what had happened to the first beowulf Grimm Man caught.**

* * *

"Talk about brutal." Yang quipped. She thought this was a bit cool and all, but it was still disturbing to see a friend turn into a monster to fight monsters.

"He's so cool! Look 'em go, like a natural engine of death!" Tyrian cheered util his mood took a 180°. "Shame he's a filthy blasphemer." He growled.

"Ha! Get rekted grimm!" Nora yelled with a fist pump.

* * *

 **The few creepers and beowulf couldn't match his speed, and were ripped apart as he dashed around them. Only the more aware beringal and minotaur were left, leaving their back to back position to catch him. A fatal mistake.**

 **Grimm Man descended to the beringal and grabbed her by the mouth, breaking her jaw as she screamed in agony. The minotaur heard her companion and ran at Grimm Man with her horns ready to impale him. He was far too aware for that to happen.** **He stopped Breaking the beringal's jaw and picked her up.**

 **The minotaur stopped when she felt something against her head. To her horror, it was her companion she impaled, not Grimm Man. He was actually behind her and she couldn't stop him from grabbing her by the spine and ripping her right in half, blood and intestines flying everywhere.**

 **'Is this really Jaune still?' Whitley wondered as he barely held consciousness to watch the slaughter. 'The same Jaune who would cry over the deaths of the insignificant?'**

* * *

"I wonder that too." Pyrrha muttered. She would never doubt Jaune or his will to fight for those he cared about, but this Jaune. His attitude shift and his excitement for the violence. It was a bit unnerving.

"Under diffrent circumstances, I'd find this quite sexy, but I have no lust for filthy body thieves." Deathstalker's punctuated that by snapping her table in half, her sister's feeling exactly what she was feeling.

"We... we didn't need to know that." Blake sighed tiredly.

* * *

 **As Grimm Man fell back down to the main dance floor, another beringal pounced him midair. Grimm Man was easily in control and he landed right on top of the beringal, crushing her to pieces. Grimm Man ran back over the crowd of grimm and grabbed an ursa major by the side and threw her onto a deathstalker's stinger. The remaining grimm seemed to be panicking.**

 **'In my quest to save us... have I summoned our stongest enemy?' Whitley wondered. A creeper tried to bite Grimm Man on his side, but she was caught in a headlock and her skull was caved in by Grimm Man's fist.**

 **An alpha beowulf tried to clothesline him, but he grabbed her by the arm and twisted the limb off before beating her to death with it. He flipped right into a group of grimm and karate chopped a goliaths head. Her head was in half before she even knew it. He ws so engrossed with the violence.**

* * *

"Okay, I like killing grimm just as much as the next huntress, but does he seem more into it than usual?" Nora asked. This was cool and all, but she would definitely want Jaune to maintain his sanity.

"Yes." Ren agreed. "He absorbed the power of a grimm. One of the strongest grimm apparently. He's clearly changed, but the question is how much?"

"I just hope my brother's plan doesn't backfire on them later." Winter siad, eyes glued to the events on the screen.

"Pathetic." Raven sighed as she looked at the younger inhabitants of the room. "He was strong enough to claim the grimm's mind and power. He's simply acknowledged that. With a little refinement, he'll become humanity's strongest weapon."

* * *

 **Grimm Man jumped on top of the deathstalker and bent her carapace until it broke. He jabbed an ursa minor right in the head and destroyed her cranium. He crashed his knuckle right into the face of a nevermore. He ripped another grimm in half again, his tiger face warped in the joy of killing as he grinned away through the slaughter of grimm. The screen faded out.**

* * *

"I hope retribution comes this Jaune's way." Ursa growled. "A human stealing our power. An atrocity I say!"

"Yet it's okay when a human is turned into a grimm by some older grimm's blood?" Ruby shot out at the grimm gals. "You guys are selective jerks. You know that right?"

"Piss off, that's different. " Nevermore shot back.

"You were given power." White Taijito said. "He stole one of ours." Black taijito said. ""Thats the difference!"" They both hissed.

"Boo hoo." Blake said, mock crying in the same way Ursa once did. "Cry us a river."

* * *

 **The screen faded back on to show the night club filled with the decaying corpses of grimm. Jaune, back in his human form, was standing in the middle of it all with an unconscious Whitley in his arms.**

 **This was only the beginning.**

* * *

The screen turned off, but the tension in the room was on. Salem and Ozpin's side were tossing glares at each other, none of them backing down. Winter didn't know exactly what this was about, but still sided with her sister none the less. Ozpin and Salem were busy thinking. Raven stretched out her limbs and got ready for an ensuing brawl. Tyrian was glaring, but also rushing to finish his soft drink hat.

 _"Whoa boy, what an adventure. Seeing as how you all clearly enjoyed the show this evening, let's ready the next film. Until next time!"_ The lights went off just as crashes and clangs were heard. Don't worry, they'll be around for next time.


	11. The Emperor of Grimm!

_**AN: I'm back with another chapter.**_

 _ **To the guest questioning my mind erasing... how dare you... how dare you say sorry for asking a good question? To tell you the truth, I did it solely to keep them... normal for the next future child reactions. But now you made me think of an idea. When all is said and done for the fure children ideas, I'll pull a little something off for a grand surprise. So, I thank you for asking that.**_

 _ **darktheifX: Please be patient my dear reader. I do plan on doing your chapter, but it's gotta be when I feel like it and am able to right it In a hopefully good quality. I wanna make sure I get a good Gintama/RWBY feel for it.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope A New Challenger and Adrian of Pheonix Warehouse like this chapter.**_

 _ **By the way, is anyone free interested in being a Beta? PM me if you wanna chit chat about it. I'd really appreciate it. (Nevermind this now. I now have a beta, The unknown Plague. Speaking of which, go check out his "watching things (The unknow Plague version)". It's pretty damn cool.)**_

* * *

"Finally finished!" The mysterious figure in a cloak reminiscent of a penguin said, finally putting away his repair tools for the screen. He turned around to the group and glared harshly at both grimm and Beacon people. "If any of you motherfuckers ever do that shit again, it comes out of your paychecks and hides!" To put more emphasis on his threat, he unleashed a tide of killing intent and crushed a projection a universe in his hand. Destruction of the room wasn't that overly serious to him, but still, repairing the screen can be a bit of a hassel considering what it takes to run properly.

Whatever. This allowed him to renovate the room. Instead of the simple white room with desks, chairs, and a movie screen, the room was now a large movie theather with luxury relaxing chairs that came with floating mini desks and armrest cupholders that didn't require sharing. The color scheme consisted of velvet, browns, and black.

"Now take your seats!" They all did so without arguing, most fearing his wrath with the exception of Salem and Ozpin. They weren't afraid but knew better. "And... here are your presents, courtesy of Pheonix Warehouse Productions CEO, the lovely Adrain Midnight Pheonix."

On the desks of RWBY, Winter, Tyrian, Grimm Gals, Salem, Ozpin, and the new arrivals of Coco, Velvet, Qrow, and Glynda, presents came to be and in their signature designs too.

Ruby opened hers to find a plushy of her mother, Summer Rose. She immediately hugged it close to her heart, silently thanking Adrian.

Yang opened hers to reveal the fabeled book of 1001 hair styles and tips. "The book. It exists." She muttered like she had found the holy grail. She held back tears of a mighty amazon, eager to utilize this book and her hair to their full potential.

Blake opened her book, went red and wide eyed, and closed it back up, holding the box to her lap. 'Now, I may pass on happy. Well, maybe after me and jaune... discuss this one'. The others could've sworn Blake was about to chuckle to herself with a chesire grin.

Both Weiss and Winter shot each other glances. They smirked. Inside these small boxes were photographs of their dear brother in... compromising positions. A few of them showing him hanging from a flagpole. Prime blackmail material.

Salem casually opened her black box to reveal photos. The version of Jaune as her grandson wearing the cutest little dresses during his childhood. In the back were her granddaughters, passed out from the cuteness. She scoffed and casually looked around. With her quick hands, she swiftly placed the photos into her cloak pocket. It was also a good thing she had adept control of her body and couldn't blush that easily. This nearly got her though.

Meanwhile, all the grimm gals struggled with an internal conflict unlike any other. Jaune plushies. But not just regular Jaune plushies. They were Jaune plushies of him as their grimm species. Beowulf Jaune, Ursa Jaune, Nevermore Jaune, Deathstalker Jaune, Taijito Jaune, even a Nuckelavee Jaune! They were still agree about the previous vision, or at least they wanted to be.

Beowulf managed to pipe up. "Grrr. Okay, on the count of three sisters, we toss these away, okay?" They all nodded. "One... two..." she struggled out, all the grimm gals holding their plushies and about to toss the. "I can't! He too fucking lovable!" She hugged her plushie close to her chest and they all did the same. Even Nuckelavee couldn't contain herself, snuggling the plushie between he ample bossom. Sure, Grimm Man Jaune could rot, but not their Jaune or the other ones either. Their Jaune was a sweet little flesh sack knight who would never stoop to such lows as body stealing.

And as if they could get rid of such lovable objects of affection. These objects also made them think about some really fun potential realities.

Tyrian opened his to find the complete saw collection and nearly fainted from joy. Manly tears shot from his eyes. He promised this CEO that if he ever found him during the coming glory days of his goddess, he would thank him and kill him quickly.

Velvet opened hers and began to gush. A plushie of Jaune in his cute little bunny suit was her gift and she loved it. Coco was giggling to herself in almost a Tyrian kind of way. All the dress designs made by his siters was now in the literal palm of her hands. Oh, the fashion they'll make together.

Meanwhile, Qrow wasn't in his seat. Instead he went to a cliff to prove he was a bird. You see, he was given a brew of Little Man's Hammer, said to be brewed by the mighty dawrves of legend. One sip and he was gone.

Glynda on the other hand began to rub her hands together like a stereotypical villain. Blackmail photos of Qrow in drag and a video of him singing I feel pretty. God, how she missed summer.

"Is that it?" Nora asked looking around for her team's gifts. "No gifts for us?!" She gasped dejectedly. Even Raven and even more surprising, Ozpin seemed a bit hurt by that.

Cloaked figure shrugged. "Maybe next time? He either didn't have anything or he just doesn't like you." The figure stated callously. A portal appeared. "Now I must be off. The viewers will be redistributed shortly." He said as he walked through the portal. Not a second later, the lights turned off. When they turned back on, Raven, Qrow, Winter, Coco, Velvet, the Grimm Gals, and Glynda were gone. The entire team of Salem's four underlings were in the room along with Emerald and Mercury.

"What sorcery is this?" Watts gasped. "One moment I'm attending to my duties in Atlas, the next I'm in a theater!"

"Mistress, what's going on?" Hazel asked as he calmly adjusted in his seat.

 _Moment of exposition later_

"Jaune Arc... haven't heard of that family name in quite a while." Hazel stroked his chin in thought before looking up. "Mystery weaver of space and time." He called out.

 _"Just call me DB, Big H."_

"Right." Hazel drawled, feeling rather unsure about this supposed diety. "What do you plan on showing us."

 _"An alternate reality. You all know of our gracius grimm queen over here."_ _A few eyes glanced at salem, some approvingly and others glareing, a voice of goddess rang out. "But have you heard of the_ ** _Grimm Emperor_** _?"_ Before anyone could speak out, the lights dimmed and the screen turned out, ushering silence.

* * *

 **Within the dead lands, somehwere in an ancient tomb forgotten by civilization and left to time, two archeologists stood in front of some large 30 foot door surrounded by stattues of weeping women in cloaks. There were some carvings on the door, depicting hundreds of warriors with spears driving back numerous monsters. In the center was a demonic figure in skelatal armor figure with his arms wide open. The tomb was surrounded by old skeletons and weapons of those departed in battle.**

* * *

"Ugh, that's horrendously eerie." Ruby blurted, not digging the beginning of this.

"Must be right up these guys alley." Yang muttered looking towards the evil group.

Salem and her underlings paid the children no mind. Instead, her top underlings turned towards Salem. She had no answer for this. She, in all her years of existence had never seen nor heard this place before. It was clearly in one of the deadlands in Mistral, but this tomb was not of their reality. What secrets did this intriguing place hold?

Ozpin was in the same ballpark, albiet with far more worry.

* * *

 **The archeologists turned to the center of a ring behind them. Along with 20 tied up hostages and a large cloaked gunman watching over them.**

 **"Are you ready?" The older lady asked, her brown eyes narrowing in determination. Her eyes were bloodshot and surrounded by bags.**

 **"We've come this far, madam." The younger man answered, drawing out a ceremonial dagger. "History such as this is worth more than a few lives." He chuckled. His female cohort drew out another dagger and a wicked grin.**

* * *

Oh what the hell?" Yang groaned. Two mad archeologists about to sacrifice people, what a lovely start.

"To think people would go this far." Weiss growled.

"You'd be surprised." Watts said. "Wealth, fame, recognition, a drive for history." He chuckled. "Oh, the horrors people will commit are limitless."

"So Jaune is a good guy who stops these guys right?" Ruby asked, really hoping for that outcome.

"You're aware this is called Grimm King right?" Emerald asked, alread aware of how this was gonna go.

"Just shut up and let me hope." Ruby shot back.

"A bloody sacrifice huh?" Tyrian munched on his popcorn with glee. "After the atrocity I saw before, this is highly welcomed!"

* * *

 **They strided on over and began to slit the throats of each hostage to allow blood to drain into the large circle. As they finished up their gruesome work, the blood surged throughout the ring and forward to the gate. The blood swirled in the door and into the maw of the center figure. If one paid attention closely, they could see the maidens crying.**

 _ **{With bloodshed, my body is made to slumber, with bloodshed, my body shall rise}**_

* * *

"What language was that?" Pyrrha asked, voicing all of the Beacon student's currnt question.

"Latin. The dead language." Ozpin answered.

"Anyne else think that voice had too much of a tint of familiarity?" Blake asked. Everyone nodded, most worriedly, less happily, two indifferent. Hazel and Watts guessed it was this Jaune, but obviously had to wait for confirmation.

* * *

 **The archeologists stared in awe at the door as it rumbled and opened. Inside was nothing but darkness. Shining their lights inside the large room, they were able to see a large spire of spikes. The top was covered with fresh black liquid yet no body lay upon it.**

 **"This can't be it." The man whispered, looking on the verge of tears. The women said nothing as she just stared at her bloody dagger like she was contemplating using it on herself.**

 **"Hehe... hahaha. HAHAHAHAHA!" The pair turned around to see their bodygaurd laughing in a hysteric fashion, his voice becoming deeper and multi-layered as it went on. His form grew larger and beastly with armor atop of it. A sentient grimm stood before them.**

* * *

"That motherfucker again!" Ruby yelled and surprisingly gave a harsh curse. She put five lien into the jar. Clearly, she was still sore after that **Grimm Heir** chapter and not too keen on seeing Overlord again.

"Great, why's that freak here?" Nora asked with a harsh glare at the screen.

"Most likely the one who orchestrated this." Ren answered and Hazel nodded.

"No doubt set this up to awaken something within the crypt. Clearly it was meant to keep something in." The Big H concured.

* * *

 **They backed up in fear. Right into the naked male figure. Jaune's pale naked, black veined form, his ethereal blue pupils boring into them. Like the two digits of his hands into their skulls. "Humans." His warped voice spoke. "I thank you. But now, I only have one more task for you. Die." His thumbs lowered and the archeologists skulls exploded in a shower of greymatter, eyes, and bone.**

* * *

Silence for a moment until Yang stood up. "Okay. I'm torn between liking the fact Jaune is naked and wasted two psychologically compromised monsters and not liking what he is and how he wasted those two said monsters. Also, please tell me the size has always been constant." She final said looking up to DB.

 _"That is the one thing that hasn't changed."_

'Yes.' A good chunk of the ladies in the room mentally cheered. Ruby coughed in an effort to mask the nosies of her taking some quick scroll pics. For research purposes. For health class, she swears! Pyrrha was... well what did you expect, she needed tissues and not for mucus.

Meanwhile, Mercury was tipping his nonexistent hat to this guy. "From one player to another. Respect."

Emerald rolled her eyes. "But unlike you he actually has some game apparently."

"You're clearly proof that statement isn't true." Emerald's reply to him was a soda thrown to his face.

* * *

 **Without pause, he looked to the sentiant grimm who bowed before him. Jaune smiled in his lighthearted fashion. "Rise overlord, my faithful servant. You're emperor has returned." He stretched out in multiple ways and cracked his neck. "Tell me, how long have I slumbered?"**

* * *

 _""Emperor!""_ Was the collective shout in the room.

* * *

 **"Eons, my liege. After you had fallen, a new figure of your kin rose to power after a millennium of your apparent demise. Her name is Salem and she now resides in your former home." His tone was one full of bitterness towards this new power. "She is nowhere near your godliness unfortunately. Under her rule she was thwarted on several occasions and many of our forces receded under her."**

 **"Unsurprising. No doubt just a scavenger." Jaune replied dismissively. "I had hoped a worthy one would take my place. It seems I may be wrong." His eyes narrowed. "What of the silver eyed dogs? What of their champion?"**

* * *

"Oh snap, you're not on Jauney's level here!" Nora cheered, high fiving Ren as a few of the Beacon students couldn't help but giggle at her expense.

"Blasphemy!" Tyrian shouted back. He looked towards his goddess and to his surprise, she was intrigued rather than infuriated by the comments.

"How strong is he?" She mused allowed to herself. If her strength incited a scoff from him, how strong was he?

As one could guess, this recieved heavy interest from Cinder. 'Honestly, this boy can be quite the intrigue under good circumstances." Then again with multiverse rules, anyone could.

"Hey, real quick, what did he mean by silver eyed dogs?" Ruby asked. Only Ozpin and Salem knew the anser to that one.

* * *

 **"Near extinction." Jaune chuckled at Overlord's answer. "However, their champion's bloodline still lives through a descendant."**

 **"One of those dogs, even an alpha, holds no chance against me alone." He stroked his hair and flipped it back. "Is that all?"**

 **"Maidens. Women can now harness the power of nature inside of them. The god of light has also made a champion of reincarnation. Not only that, but the forces of light harness the power dust to its full potential."**

* * *

"These concepts are new to him." Ozpin stated, a little shock in his tones. Everyone was atsounded by the mere thought of him being older than Salem, especially with his rather youthful features and feel.

"How old is he?" Nora asked.

"Long enough to classify him as beyond ancient." Ren replied.

"Indeed." Watts muttered.

* * *

 **"So apparently that was all. As if trivialities such as that conern me. Though the dust part is somewhat concerning." He said with a sigh. He walked over to a skull and kicked it up. He held it to his face and looked it in the eye sockets. "You fools. I gave you food, shelter, drink, and most importantly, alive." He crushed it into dust. "Freedom worth death. How laughable."**

* * *

Yang winced at his words. "And the hotness factor-"

"Just went up a few notches." Cinder finished to herself.

Salem shrugged. "He sounds pretty generous for what you would conider an ancient horror."

"He kept slaves." Weiss deadpanned.

Salem nodded. "Yes. Rather generous given what he is."

The Beacon peeps were torn by that statement. If this was essentially evil Jaune, then how evil was he exactly. Slavery is aweful, no one thought otherwise. But, it can be argued in cases that it's better than death. Just look at the treatment between human and faunus slaves in the days of old.

* * *

 **Black liquid rose from his back to form wings atop his back. "Let us be off, Overlord."**

* * *

"hmm." Salem hummed. 'Not bad.'

* * *

 **His servant let out a bit of a sweatdrop. "My liege, are you not forgeting something?" He asked, pointing to his state of dress.**

 **Jaune's eyebrow rose before he face faulted and blushed, dark blood rushing to his cheeks and ears. "Ah, hehe. In my haste, I nearly forgot I was in my birth outfit. Excuse me."**

* * *

Everyone sweatdropped at his lack of personal awareness, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Nora holding back a giggle.

"Really gives off a feeling of royal superiority doesn't he?" Emerald deadpanned

"Even as a king of monsters." Weiss facepalmed. Deep inside, it was nice to see Jaune was still Jaune even as a horror, a feeling shared by all of the Beacon students and Ozpin.

* * *

 **Black liquid surged around with a raise of his arms. Skeletal armor similar to Overlord now covered his body excpt his trim was red and there was a skull in the center of his armor with glowing yellow eyes. "Aesthetically much more pleasing, albiet less free." He chuckled. His face turned serious. "Let's go. I have a home to most likey restore and a squatter in need of assessment."**

* * *

"hmm." Hazel hummed. 'Rude statement of Salem aside, I dig the armor he conjures.'

"Aw man, that's freaking cool." Nora gasped. "Not exactly my color choice, but hot dog how I would cosplay in that!"

"You cosplay too?" Tyrian blurted out.

* * *

 **They flew off like pitch black shooting stars.**

 **Salem's eyes shot open and a strangled breath escaped her. She put her hand to her blackened heart. "The disturbance in the dark forces... what is this?" Realization struck her. "The awakening."**

 **"Goddess, are alright?" She realized that she stood in the throne room, Team WTCH before her. Tyrian stood closest to her in concern.**

 **"No... I am not." She shook her head. "I sensed an awakening. The ancient greater than me." WTCH went wide eyed. Tyrian wanted to tell his goddess that wasn't true, but knew her words were absolute, especially on this subject. Thus, fear gripped him. Cinder began to break out in a little cold sweat while Hazel and Watts held back a tremble in their spines. "He's coming this way. I can feel it."**

 **"Is it the one... from the crypt?" Watts asked.**

 **"Who else ould it be, Watts." Salem couldn't help but be sarcastic in this case. She walked and her underlings followed "There was only ever one. Son of the dark god, lord of damnation, sapphire diety of fear. Jaune of Arc."**

* * *

"He garnered quite the name for himself." Watts muttered. Admittedly, he was impressed with this alternate version of the so called wannabe knight.

"And his build up clearly isn't overhyped." Tyrian replied, oddly more serious than usual. "Look at us. Look at our goddess! We're genuinely afraid of him."

"As you should be." Ozpin spoke up through his mug of coffee. "Here is a threat greater than Remnant has ever seen in a long time."

"Yikes." Pyrrha muttered. "Imagine what it took to put him down for that long."

"And imagine what it would take to finish him off." Hazel added on.

* * *

 **They walked out to the courtyard, an army of grimm around them and the spawning pools in the distance. A large berth was given for the arrival. "He's here." Salem muttered.**

 **Without a nanosecond, a black cloud erupted in the middle of the courtyard and from spring forth the youthful armor clad form of the ancient and his knight. At first, WTCH felt underwhelmed at his looks until a feeling of true dispair hit them. The grimm around them froze and ceased any noise. His eyes focused solely on salem. She would never admit it allowed to her underlings, but under his gaze... she felt like a paper tiger in the midst of a cyclone. "Salem." He whispered. In the dead silence, they could here him.**

* * *

"Eerie and creepy." Ruby squirmed in her seat and Nora held onto Ren's hand tighter. He held back a wince of pain.

* * *

 **"Ancient one." She answered back. She kneeled. "Your return is most welcome." She glared to the sides to her underlings with an implicit message. Bow. And they did.**

 **"And your presence is mildly infuriating." He nearly snarled before taking a smirk with underlying distaste. "Had we been under different circumstances, I'd be intrigued by your enchanting looks."**

* * *

Everyone turned towards Salem to see a reaction. She had none. A least not visibly. She has seen Jaune as both her Grandson and now as someone of her higher peers with visible attraction to her. It was just plain weird.

* * *

 **His piercing leer returned. "However, your looks are betrayed by your lack of preservation and might. Look at this place!" He gestured with arms around them. "What happened to the scores of terrors I had left behind? The powerful wyrms of old? My lesser ground troops could rip open scores of these... beowolves. And speaking of which, what happened to them? Your current alphas were nothing compared to my betas." He shook his heaad. "I knew my slumber would yeild results of deterioration in my absence, but I had also anticipated that my place would be taken by a similar being. One who had a fraction of my competence to resore our lands and glory."**

* * *

"Yeesh, comfortable in your glass house." Tyrian muttered.

* * *

 **He stopped railing a slightly shrunken Salem after hearing Tyrian mutter something. "What was that, scorpion faunus?"**

* * *

Tyrian shuddered. That was way too close.

* * *

 **"N-nothing." Tyrian said looking up to find Jaune already in front of him. Jaune picked him up by the nose. "Owowowow!" He cried with his currently nasally voice.**

 **"Glass house, right? I am aware of the term." Jaune squeezed harder. "My defeat was one of chance and deception by powerful warriors and slaves. The lowliest among them could break you in two with a single hand, worm." He growled before tossing Tyrian away like trash. He looked towards Salem again. "You dog's loyalty is admirable. But a good master would teach them far better."**

 **"I know I taught them better than that." Salem replied tossing Tyrian a glare for speaking out like that. "Please, elder. Forgive my lack of power. Depite your generous left overs, my ascension to power was delayed by problem after problem and the forces of light went out of their way to stem the tide of your powerful army. Without you or Overlord, they were left in disarray and many were put slumber or somehow killed after being scattered. I hadn't enough control to keep even a handful around or nourished."**

* * *

"Just what grimm did he have under his command?" Salem pondred aloud. If she could not keep them nourished, how much power did the manifestations of negativity hold.

"How much power did he hold over the people?" Ozpin pondered himself.

* * *

 **Jaune sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I do not... blame this deteration solely on you. Tell me, was this all achieved by light's maidens, reincarnates, and dust?" Jaune asked, his hands behind his back.**

 **Salem nodded. "Yes, the two formers played a key role in my personal hinderance, my liege."**

 **Jaune nodded. "Forgive my earlier dismissiveness earlier, Overlord. Perhaps that bonus of intel wasn't so trivial."**

 **"It is compared to you." Overlord responded. "You are here now. The grimm can restore themselves and perhaps your bloodline may yet again flourish."**

 **"Perhaps." Jaune muttered. "What of the relics?" He asked, gesturing for Salem and her underlings to rise.**

 **"Scattered still. I was to begin there retrieval today." Salem answered.**

 **"You do that. I will attend to some renovations." Jaune's jaw then dislocated like a snake and fangs became bared. He unleashed a terrifying howl, causing WTCH to cover their ears. His call was answered by another call. A dragon. No, the dragon of mount Glenn, landing before him like an obedient pet.**

* * *

"My god." Watts gasped.

Mercury held back a slight shiver. "Ugh, that thing with his jaw... that was just unnerving."

"As if this whole thing wasn't unnerving." Weiss snarked. She earned a nod of agreement from Emerald. "Just look at that beast."

"Even I'll admit I would be a bit reluctant to fight that." Ruby mumbled and Tyrian actually nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully won't be much of a fight by the time I have it." Cinder whispered to herself. She had to admit, she'd give an eye for a dragon like that.

* * *

 **"Look at you, withered and faded compared to your once proud appearance." Jaune said as his jaw returned to normal. He petted the dragon a bit. To the shock of of WTCH and Salem, he shoved his hand into its head. Black aura poured into its body from Jaune's hand. Once he ripped his arm out, the beast shook violently and a metamorphosis took place.**

* * *

"By Oum!" Weiss screamed. Everyone was shocked and some frightened by this action.

"What's happening to it?!" Pyrrha gasped.

"It's growing." Blake whispered, terror in her eyes.

"He's surged his power into it, inciting a powerful transformation." Salem answered.

* * *

 **It's body began to extend and enlarged, the lower legs becoming arms and legs began to grow. The bones began to grey and grow into rock like formations on its limbs and its head. Its mucsle mass grew, the rib cage becoming less prominent on its abs. The horns on its ead also extended a bit. Once the transformation was finished, the beast was nearly halfway bigger than its previous form which looked malnourished in comparison to this one.**

 **"What is your name, my glorious encforcer!" Jaune bellowed.**

 **Its red became blue after Jaune asked his question. It bowed. "Midir. The dark bringer and your humble enforcer." He answered.**

* * *

"Amazing." Salem breathed. The power emulating from this dragon was unreal. They could all feel it. For most, it was terrifying, for a minority, being Salem, it was magnificent.

And they all knew Jaune had yet to show off his power to the full extent. If he could do this with ease, what else could he do?

* * *

 **"How it feels good to be back." Jaune sighed before turning to Overlord. "Have a look around the area and beyond to assess my diminished holdings while I procede with renovations." He turned to Salem. "You just continue with your current status quo. I want to see what you can do during terms of lights brief time of relaxtion from their threat."**

 **Salem nodded. "You will not be disappointed."**

 **"I hope your words are true." He replied, though it carried little malice or condescending bite.**

* * *

"Again, rather generous considering what he is." Salem reiterated.

"Jaune can be evil, but apparently not a full on asshole. Admirable." Mercury concured with sip of some lemonade. 'Unlike some people.' That comment he wisely kept to himself.

"That's our Jaune for you." Ruby laughed, a bit nervously though under the circumstances.

"Albeit far less nagative and articulate." Blake mumbled.

* * *

 **Midir lowered his head and Jaune jumped on. "Ascend, Midir! LeLet awaken your brethren and restore you lesser siblings to their true potential!" With a powerful roar, Midir did as his master commanded. They were off with a single purpose. Restoration of pure grimm might.**

 **'Once again, our time rises like the dawn.' Jaune though. Images of him walking in dead forest were shown, a possible flash back. Through the darkness and fogs, multiple glowing blue markings were shown following him. Massive monstrous figures.**

 **Tyrannus rexes, cyclops, titans, ashuras, manticores, all powerful grimm once and soon to be under his disposal. 'We'll restore our home and take back all of remnant. Just as father intended.'**

 **The screen faded off.**

* * *

"Those are the grimm he once commanded?" Blake asked. Everyone had their own reation to this sight. The Beacon kids were horrified by what they saw, Ozpin almost swallowing a lump in his throat.

WTCH was certainly not comfortable and Cinder's underlings were in the same lane as the Beacon students. Salem on the other hand.

"No. The grimm he will soon command." Salem was relishing this universe. Demotion of her hierarchy status aside, it would bring her much joy to work under such a being. No doubt their goals are similar. Imagine the progress that could be made!

That last statement only had the attention of two select people. Salem and Ozpin both wondered, "who is his father exactly?"

 _"Hope the New Challenger digs that one, hehe."_ DB chuckled. _"That's it for today, folks!"_

The lights went completely out and magical poofs was heard.

* * *

 _OMAKE: Where da Grimm Gals at?_

"Hey, how come the grimm ladies aren't here?" Ren asked. "It's not that I want them here."

""Damn right!"" The Beacon babes all simultaneously said at once. There was definitely a common sense of comraderie amongst them.

"But shouldn't they be here for this?" Ren continued.

 _"Well..."_ DB coughed. _"I had a gut feeling, so I put them in a seperate room to see what would happen."_

"What happened?" Ren continued.

 _"Well... they watched and when they got to the part where Jaune revealed himself-"_

"Ah, we got it. Thank you. You can stop." Yang said, sparing glances toward her little sister. Everyone was beat red, except for Ruby, more focused on Yang's baby-ing of her.

Ruby gave her a blank look. "What? I know what the implications are. They started to mas-"

"Look, for my heart and your pure image... just pretend your not fifteen. For me?" Yang pleaded to Ruby's visible annoyance.


	12. Monster Hunter World Faunus Jaune(s)!

_**AN: Remember kiddos, all suggestions are takin' and put into consideration. I'm one guy, but I'll do what I can when I can. And remember, I've got relatives (figuratively, since there are other authors with multiverse stories to check out), so check them out too.**_

 _ **Now someone asked if this was original content and yes, most of it is, but there are chapters belonging with other authors works, used with permission and it will say so on the chapter. Also, I've used some suggestions, so I can't take all the credit. Other people thought of this and I was like "Yeah, I'mma write out my interpretation right now since I'm feelin' it". That, or they were concurrent with my thoughts and that encouraged me even more.**_

 _ **Also, a string of people encouraging me to write a chapter of Jaune as Jiraiya. All three are guests, so a tiny part of me is a bit skeptical but at the same time, it could be three diffrent people, so I will tell you, when I can, when I'm feelin' it, I will. The same rules apply with everyone else's suggestions.**_

 _ **Also, read couer's latest chapter for his newest story concerning Jaune and time travel, and as you'll see, I wanted to pay a little homage to it, a specific scene really. Because it was awesome!**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy. Big thanks to my beta The Unknown Plague! And Guikoi for the encouragement and inspiration of such a piece!**_

* * *

The lights came on and now in the room with our default viewers were Adam, Penny, Neo, Neptune and Sun, Ozpin, and... Sienna Khan?! Le gasp!

Everyone was shocked. Except Ozpin, cause death and rebirth really wasn't new or exciting for him. Honestly, he found her resurrection given the circumstances a bit bland.

She was in the same outfit she was in when she died except she had a halo above her head and tiny angel wings on her back. "What?! Where am I?! What is this devil magic?!" She yelled and looked around frantically until her eyes landed on Adam Taurus. "You!" She roared, pouncing on him and gabbing him by the throat.

Now, Adam was no slouch in hand to hand combat, but he had to stage a coup on Sienna for many reasons. One of them being her skill at taking down assailants of recognizable skill in close combat. Including people like him.

Acting out the usual nature of wild bulls and tigers, Sienna had Adam by his windpipe and was crushing it hard. The only real difference was the lack of fang usage. _"Enough."_ DB told them. _"Kill Adam on your own time Sienna, this is movie time."_

"He killed me!" She roared, paying little mind to the other inhabitants of the room, including Blake's subtle cheering to finish him. "I literally have no better time than this."

 _"Sounds like a you problem."_ DB drawled. _"Now get off!"_ He growled.

Sienna Khan wasn't a woman who would back off easily, but she knew better than to annoy what amounted to a god. She got off of him to take her seat, but gave him a powerful kick to the ribs for some satisfaction. She believed she heard a crack, so this wasn't totally a disappointment. "So what nonsense about this Arc man are we watching?" She grunted out.

"You know?" Blake asked her. Everyone else was curious as to how she knew too.

"This disembodied diety informed me of my purpose here before the teleportation." She answered. She saw Ruby raise her hand and she nodded to her. "What else is one your mind?"

"What's it like being dead?" She asked. That was a question that garnered both curiosity and slight fear.

She opened her mouth to speak but DB cut her off. _"Ah, no, you all will figure that out when it's your time, not before."_ Everyone swore they heard him mumble about laws. _"Anyway, enough idle banter. A majority of you remember the time I displayed Jaune and Neo as powerful Faunus right?"_

Neo's eyebrow rose at the news. Why wasn't she here for that one? Then she shrugged it off.

 _"Tell me, have any of you played the game Monster Hunter World?"_ DB asked. _"Probably not, so I took the liberty of giving Penny some files and-"_

Penny perked up as her data banks surged with info on the subject. "Monster Hunter World, the latest generation in the Monster Hunter series by Cap-"

 _"Thank you."_ DB said, cutting her off there. _"Rather than a full chapter devoted to one version, we'll see some snippets in a documentary style manner."_

"A documentary." Ruby groaned in disappointment. She came here to watch movies about the universes, not learn.

 _"If they were about guns and swords you'd be all over it!"_ DB snapped a bit quickly before he took in a breath. _"Just... here's the video."_

* * *

 **The scene starts with an overhead shot of the planet Remnant. "Throughout the many alternate realities and timelines, many strange and powerful creatures lurk in the land of Remnant. Some strong, some ferocious, some gentle, many fascinating. From a relatively select few universes, the strange continent holds a natural form of wildlife known simply as monsters. And from them, a select species of faunus are made. Powerful faunus with powers bordering on supernatural."**

* * *

"Intriguing." Adam muttered, taking a sip of his Heatap and ignoring Sienna's glare. Having a Heatap probably didn't help.

"Despite it being Adam, I agree." Blake had to admit, this type of stuff did hold her interest. Gives her a lot to think about regarding her people, their treatment, and etc.

Penny just liked learning and being involved.

Sun turned to Neptune and smirked. "So my dude's gonna a be another super cool version of us? Right on."

Neptune took this opportunity to tease his bro. "Yeah, and once again he may have better abs than you." He chuckled.

Sun gave him a serious glare. "Never again speak of such blasphemy. You know there's no such thing."

"You think he'll be as hot blodded as before?" Yang punned. Everyone who knew what she meant groaned and/or rolled their eyes.

"Hey, dosen't that guy speaking sound familiar?" Ruby asked, pretty sure she heard that guy before.

"Now that you mention it." Blake muttered, getting the same feeling.

Ozpin rose an eyebrow. 'You'd think they would remember.' He mentally sighed.

* * *

 **"Today, we'll take you into the lives of Jaune Arc, faunus of the New World." A title card appeard and beneath the title of the film read "Narrated by David Antenborough".**

* * *

""Ooooohhh." The younger viewers said, remembering the famous narrator.

* * *

 **"Lets take a look a one of the monsters." The camera rushed down to the planet and ended up in an open field. A cow was grazing before something big and red snatched it from the air.**

 **A wyvern from the looks of it, having wings instead of arms and legs with powerful talons. It was red with black markings with a dull tan underbelly and furious blue and orange eyes. The tail ended in a powerful stinger and its maw housed powerful flesh ripping teeth.**

 **"This is the mighty Rathalos, king of the skies."**

* * *

"That thing looks so cool! I wanna ride it!" Nora bounced up down excitedly at seeing such a a beast. It wasn't as cool as a sloth mind you, but still pretty awesome.

"I will admit, this wyvern certainly looks like a king. But can it truly back such a claim?" Sienna asked, more than ready to see such a title holder put to the test.

* * *

 **"Now, let's take a look at his relative." The scene changed and next we saw Jaune in his mostly usual outfit, save for it being sleeveless, walking down emerald forest, but without any weapons. And he had some changes. His skin had similar black markings, his eyes had a little orange in them, and he had talons. He also had a small stinger tail just like the Rathalos.**

 **His most surprising feature were the foldable wings on his arms. They started at his pinkie and the wings ended by his elbows.**

* * *

"A faunus with the capability of flight?" Sienna stared and pondered. "Not bad, not bad at all."

"Guess Jaune must've had a Red Bull." Yang joked, earning a glare from Adam. His annoyance wasn't necessarily towards her but more so the mentioning of Red Bull.

'I could've made so much money.' The bull faunus internally lamented.

* * *

 **He was whistling to himself as he walked with a confident purpose. "As an apex predator of the skies, Rathalos have little to fear. They are more than armed with the necessary skills to fend off would be attackers."**

 **Out of the forest came a king taijito. It quickly made lunges at him as it surrounded him.**

 **"Woah, hey!" He stumbled around goofily in an effort to dodge the strikes. He stumbled as he nearly tripped and was tossed in the air by lunge and toss combo.**

* * *

Sienna scoffed. "Some king." She muttered distastefully.

Weiss shook her head. "The dunce, with immense power, is still a dunce." She groaned.

Pyrrha let out a nervous giggle. "Come on, this is Jaune. Given the situation and how its played out so far, he'll no doubt pull something off."

Weiss looked at her and she shook her head. "I know, but still." She groaned. Even in a universe where Jaune is freaking god, she could still picture him goofing up as usual. Even in times where he shouldn't such as this one.

* * *

 **The moment Jaune was tossed up in the air, his wings unfolded and he rebalanced himself. His attitude took a 360 and his eyes narrowed at the grimm. With a feral snarl, he descended towards his attacker.**

 **"The Rathalos could be considered less than graceful upon the ground. But in the air, his power is on full display." Jaune flew around in a series of patterns, dodging the snake beast's weak lunges as he encircled it.**

 **The white taijito head struck up first, but it missed. Jaune countered by gouging its right eye with his talons and throwing the white head into the lunging black one.**

 **The black head tried to recover but the white one was twitching as purple foam leaked from its mouth.**

* * *

"Is... is that grimm poisoned?" Sienna asked, disbelief in his voice. Grimm could be poisoned, but only by intense toxins could have an effect.

"It is." Ozpin and Penny confirmed simultaneously. Both with a rather nonchalant tone too.

"But how?" Ren asked. Jaune didn't have any weapons on him that could contain any toxin in it.

Neo nodded her head, giving this faunus species some credit. Toxic wasn't a bad option when it came to murder. Ultimately though, she, like Adam and Ozpin were hardly stuptified. Toxin strong enough to poison such grimm was impressive, but hardly new.

* * *

 **"Rathalos not only have strong limbs, but inside their talons were powerful toxins that ravage the brain of any victims whose bloodstream it got into."**

 **Jaune hovered just above the black and as it tried to lift its head up, Jaune breathed out a small torrent of flame on its head, making it writhe in pain.**

 **"They're also known for their superior fire power, able to rain down burning death from above." As David narrated, Jaune proceeded to pick up the taijito with his tail, impaling its midsection.**

* * *

"What's up with Jaune and always breathing fire!" Yang shouted in exasperation. This was motivated by genuine curiosity and slight jealousy. 'Fire's my thing, dammit.'

"This boy breathing fire is frequent?" Sienna asked. 'If true, that's not a bad sign."

"Who cares about the fire, I wanna see Jaune - Jaune here to take this grimm to super suplex city!" Nora cheered, eagerly awaiting to see what her monstrously cool leader do to this beast.

"The bigger question is what's with this girl and wrestling?" Weiss muttered before sipping her lemonade.

* * *

 **Jaune flew high above the great trees, rising three times their height at a fast speed. "Hope you learn how to fly!" The faunus growled, a sneer forming on his face as the grimm weakly struggled.**

 **"Rathalos, despite their lithe looking frame, are quite strong and well adapted to carry off prey of large size."**

 **Jaune did a midair flip and tossed the taijito from his stinger tail. The grimm plummeted to the earth, knocking down trees and blasting up dirt as it made contact with the ground. It dispersed in black fog before it even really stopped crashing.**

* * *

"Yes!" Nora cheered, accidentally knocking popcorn all over her two teammates.

Sienna shrugged. "I'll admit it, that was an exceptional display." Her eyes hardened a bit. "But I'd hardly call that kingly."

"Jaune's always been a fly guy, but seeing him kick ass like this is a breathe of fresh air." Neptune jested, earning some giggles and chuckles for his word play. Yang chuckled too but silently wondered what Neptune had that she didn't.

* * *

 **Jaune snorted with a smirk on his face. "One grimm down, more to go. Far as I'm concerned, this forest is mine." He flew off, most likely in search of more prey.**

 **"Rathalos are rather territorial, but that isn't an uncommon trait among monsters. But this brings up the next topic of a far more threatening monster." The camera shifted a desert area. Nothing but sand. Until something burst forth in a violent spray of sediment and rock.**

 **A monster with the Rathalos' similar body design, except sand colored. Its tail ended in a club axe, its wings were heavier and had claws meant more for digging. Its head was frilled, the maw having fierce tusk like teeth, but the scariest of all was its two majectic horns.**

 **"The Diablos, tyrant of the sands."**

* * *

"That is one angry lookin' bastard." Sun uttered, off put by that things looks.

"Rather impressive looking beast." Adam whispered to himself, admiring the horns on that one.

* * *

 **"Now, let's see another version of our dear boy." This time, Jaune had two horns on his head, his claws were a bit more blunt, and two fangs protruded from his mouth. His animalistic traits were sand colored just like the Diablos. He was sitting alone in the cafeteria, sitting a table away from team JNPR. On his plate were small cacti.**

 **"Despite being herbivores, Diablos are be far one of the most territorial and highly aggresive monsters. No trespassers of their space are safe from their wrath."**

* * *

"That thing is a herbivore?" Ruby asked in disbelief. From the looks of that monster, it seemed like a vicious carnivore.

Penny wasted no time in visiting the data banks. "Confirmed, friend Ruby, Diablos diet consists of tough plants such as cacti."

Blake gave the artificial girl a deadpan look with a light smile. "I think we could all infer that given what's on his tray, but thanks for the confirmation." Penny happily nodded in response. "But the question I'm wondering is, why is Jaune sitting alone?"

"Remember the part of highly territorial?" Sienna asked rhetorically. "Clearly he wants nothing to do with the others and it appears you're no exception when it comes to his space."

"No way, right guys?" Nora asked her team. They nodded, though understood that Sienna was most likely right. Even Nora understood that, but no one wanted to validate such a claim.

Pyrrha and Ruby felt a deep concern for this version of Jaune.

Meanwhile, Adam was subconsciencely measuring his horns up with Jaune's. 'Huh... whatever.' He internally grumbled.

* * *

 **"Hey freak!" Cardin Winchester yelled as he and his team walked up to Jaune, clearly looking to harass the young man. The arc growled, but kept to himself. Until Cardin and his team were a foot away from the table. He growled much louder and showed more teeth.**

* * *

The room was filled with groans from the Beacon teams and the annoyed growls of the faunus present.

The other parties were simply interested in seeing how this played out.

"Did anyone just hear Jaune growl." Yang asked, looking at the screen with perplexion and feeling slightly put off. "Vomit Boy didn't do that when Cardin came."

"Ah, so he isn't a beta here." Sienna purred. "That's good to know."

"It wasn't that Jaune was a beta." Pyrrha argued back lightly. "He wasnt... as capable at the time and shy."

"As I said, no longer a beta." Sienna scoffed, paying no mind to his teams and RWBY's displeased looks.

* * *

 **"What, think you have the right to reserve a table, animal!" Cardin mocked. Cardin then put a hand on the table and Jaune Immediately got up, slamming a fist down hard enough to crack the the object.**

 **Everyone in the cafeteria was watching them now. Sky and Russel flinched, Dove opened his eyes up a bit, and Cardin visibly shook but held it off. "You threatening us?" Cardin asked with a sneer.**

 **"Warning." Jaune hissed, his voice a bit deeper than his original self.**

* * *

"Bro." Sun said, crossing his arms and raising a brow. "Puberty his the voicebox hard or what."

"No kidding." Yang muttered in agreement.

"I like it." Sienna said, leaning back in her chair. "A powerful voice for a hopefully powerful male." She turned to see Neo making a hand gesture of agreement.

* * *

 **"A warning from a faunus, huh?" Cardin muttered, looking down at the floor. Instead of backing down, he moved with an unexpected and foolish motion, punching Jaune in the face. Jaune recoiled and his face looked sideways towards the floor. "You should know your place, animal." The bully said, glaring down at Jaune.**

 **Jaune looked back at him and stared for a second. Then he truned his head back down to the floor again as he shook it, his hair covering his eyes. Cardin and his team smiled while NPR looked ready to intervene.**

* * *

"Don't tell me he's about to cry." Sienna, a look of scorn crossing her. "If so, he-"

* * *

 _ **"YYYEEEAAAAARRRRGGH"**_ **Jaune lifted his head back up and unleashed an ear splitting roar, black smoke being puffed from his breath and his eyes looking more bloodshot.**

* * *

Most of the viewers had to cover their ears from the blasting sound assualting their ears. If Jaune's roar was loud here, imagine what the people onscreen felt, especially CRDL.

"Gods on a gondola." Ozpin said blandly, sipping his coffee despite the slight discomfort in his head.

"Ow!" Yang groaned. "Guess Vomit Boy isn't very sound on temperament control." She managed to pun out and they all still heard her. Or at least felt the terrible feel of thet pun.

"Yang, first off, you're one to talk." Weiss chastised.

"And two," Blake chimed in. "The puns, goddammit Yang."

"I've never really seen Jaune look so nettled before." Ruby muttered, unnerved by the look of blind aggression on his face. Her setiments were shared with many others in the room.

* * *

 **Everyone in the room flinched to cover their ears, especially team CRDL. So busy, covering their ears, CRDL couldn't do anything to stop or avoid Jaune's charge towards them, his head lowered and buried into Cardin's stomach as he bolted right through his team. If Cardin wasn't a hunter student, he would at least need some surgery.**

* * *

Almost all the people in the room winced at watching Cardin take such a blow and seeing how his aura flickered. The ones who didn't flinch -

"Yes, finish him!" Sienna snarled, a toothy grin on her face.

"Show him what happens when try to take a faunus by the horns!" Adam cheered before ducking under a soda thrown at his head courtesy of Sienna. Concurring on a similar subject or not, you'd still be pretty pissed at the guy who backstabbed you from the front.

Neo just shook her head in slight pleasure. It wasn't like Jaune torturing someone, but still a nice little sight.

* * *

 **Jaune's charge only stopped when he lifted his head up and tossed the bully overhead to the point Cardin nearly hit the ceiling. "Out of the flying wyvern family, the Diablos is one of the physically strongest and unlike most flying wyverns -"**

 **The scene transitioned as Jaune truned around and instead of turning to face Cardin, Jaune was was facing a deathstalker in the desert of Vacuo. He was protecting team CRDL from a large grimm. The deathstalker was about to impale Jaune, but he burrowed into the earth before the stinger could reach him.**

 **"- they burrow into the ground rather than flying due to their body weight."**

* * *

"So that's why their claws are more blunt, fascinating." A speedy and nerdy voice spoke.

""Oobleck?!"" The Beacon children shouted in surprise.

"Hello children, are you pass the rathalos part too? Wasn't that amazing, a creature evolved with such potent toxicity in its talons and-"

"If may ask, Oobleck," Ozpin cut in from the side. "But when did you get here and how?"

"I was supposed to be here earlier but-"

 _"Teleportation malfunction."_ DB answered hastily. _"I'll explain later."_

* * *

 **The deathstalker didn't know where he went until Jaune burst from the earth and right into the creature's vulnerable underside right below its head. It died instantly. Jaune shook off the gore like it was nothing, turned to the stunned team CRDL to give them a once over, and walked off while shaking off some more loose sand.**

* * *

"Amazing." Oobleck uttered. "A physical powerhouse."

"That was so cool!" Ruby exclaimed. "Seriously, every time Jaune has been shown as a faunus, his body is basically a badass weapon." Ass wasn't that bad a swear compared to what's been said, so she didn't have to pay the swear jar.

"No kidding, I think Yang would have trouble with him." Ren uttered, but Yang heard.

"Let's not overestimate him now." Yang said, giving Ren a chastising look. Though she had to admit, fight a diablos Jaune was leaning on the more hazardous side than entertaining.

"Other than that," Pyrha spoke. "It's good to see Jaune dosen't hold grudges."

"You don't know that." Sienna chimed in. "He was just saving them because their comrades with a mutual goal. Grudges have nothing to do with it."

Pyrrha laughed, albeit her laugh seemed strained, as if slightly on edge. "I think I know my partner."

"Correction: the partner of our world. Not that one." Sienna said with a sneer. Room was starting to feel a bit heavy.

* * *

 **"Now, lets take a look at a diffrent type of tyrant, one of fangs and claws rather than horns and brute force."**

 **This time, rather than a normal desolate landscape, the camera shifts to an environment of carrion, cave, weird plants, and bone.**

 **"Here, a diffrent type of powerful predator lurks." A red skin paw with a double set of claws stepped in front of the camera. The camera panned up to reveal a wolf like beast. Rather than fur, it was covered in red lizard like skin. It had baleful deep blue eyes, prominent fangs, a tail with rock like protrusions, and its paws had two sets of claws.**

* * *

"Eewww, it looks like a skinless demonic dog." Weiss blanched at such a sight. "So abhorrent looking."

"It's most likely evolved that way due to its diet, David did say it was a scavenger after all." Oobleck said before sipping his... coffee? "It's traded in fur for scaley skin of living in a toxic and decay filled environment, not mention it eats carrion. Has a rther built look for a scavenger though. Most likely evolved that way as both hunter and scavenger, because of competition, or both."

"You know we have a narrator already right?" Neptune asked, pointing towards the screen.

Oobleck shrugged. "With science, everyone's a narrator."

"Indeed." Taurus whispered. "How are you feeling Blake?" He asked gently in order to mock her.

"Fuck off." Blake told him harshly, losing a bit of her cool. Dogs were one thing, but this really didn't help.

* * *

 **"The Odogaron, scavenger and hunter of the Rotten Vale. Anything and everything with flesh was a meal. Adapted for both surviving on scraps and getting into scraps, the Odogaron is both a survivor below and hunter atop the food chain."**

 **The scene turned to Jaune. This time, he had deep light blue eyes, permanently bared fangs, and his claws had two sets in one. His skin had a red tinge and he was only wearing ragged shorts. Despite his filled out figure, he carried a look of eternal hunger.**

* * *

"Bro, looks he could use big Mic." Sun uttered, lightly joking. "Dudes got a great build, but look at him. Look at his face." He said a bit louder.

"Indeed. A predator always on the prowl." Sienna said. She looked to the side saw how this Neo girl was getting more and more interested with each monster.

"You know, I said to myself if there was a dog version Jaune, I would see if he and Zwei could hang out first chance I got." Ruby drawled out. "This one I'll make an exception." She sighed out.

* * *

 **He was in an abandoned town and appeared to be looking for something judging from his prowling. "Odogaron are fearless fighters in their quest for food and not much can scare them off due to their heightened feral characteristics."**

 **Jaune stopped and sniffed. He turned around. Before him was the nuckelavee, an old one responsible for this towns demise, in its full glory. Drool began to leak from his maw and he snarled as the nuckelavee's eyes began to seem more hate filled.**

* * *

Jaune's friends developed a look of slight worry but two others had it worse.

Ren and Nora had a horrifying look of deja vu on their faces. Ren tensed up and Nora immediately held his hand. Not only were they seeing there old home town long destroyed, but their leader was facing the very grimm who did it. Ozpin could see the concern on their faces and understood why.

"You shouldn't worry." Sienna spoke out to the Beacon children. "You friend shows no fear and niether should you."

* * *

 **The nucklelavee attacked first, the horse charging at Jaune as the rider's fist came forward. Jaune ran towards the charging grimm on all fours, strafing side to side from the rider's hands. He landed atop the horses head hands first and his claws dug into the face, tearing it open as he flipped over it.**

 **The grimm crashed into a building with a cry of agony as Jaune landed gracefully on all fours, blood on his claws. "Despite Odogaron's savagery, they've proven themselves as intelligent combatants stalking prey to find an exploitable weakness and when fighting, wait for opponents to attack first and slip up."**

* * *

"Yeah, that's my boy, go get 'em!" Neptune exclaimed, pumped to see Jaune own this freak.

"Astounding, despite the beastly nature, strategy and patience is used." Oobleck noted quickly.

"He'll be fine." Ozpin told Ren and Nora. Both were looking better as Jaune demonstrated his combat prowess, Nora bouncing in his seat a bit more.

"What was that headmaster?" Weiss asked.

"I said, that was fine display." Ozpin said, once again being bland and mellow as usual.

* * *

 **The nuckelavee recovered rather quickly, rushing from the dust and debris with a screech, a horrible bleeding tear on the horses face. The nucklelavee was in the second form, ready to fight much harder.**

 **"Not only do Odogaron have sharp minds, but sharp claws and fangs. Sharp enough to inflict harsh, hard to help bleeding."**

* * *

"The laceration looks worse than what my baby could do." Ruby mused allowed, digging Jaune's claws. 'Maybe I can model a weapon after those.'

"I don't know what's worse to think about." Blake said. "Yang's punches or those claws."

"Wanna go another round to help those thoughts." Yang joked, though deep down she felt those claws would be worse.

* * *

 **Jaune pounced again, but this time, the nucklelavee twirled its hands and caught Jaune midair. He was dragged against the ground and tossed into the side of a building. He didn't get to recover as a fist smashed him inside.**

* * *

"No!" Ren shouted, seeing his friend getting pummeled by the monster who destroyed his home.

* * *

 **"Alas, even great predators can make mistakes or lose some luck. However, Odogaron have a bit of a trump card." Inside the building, Jaune landed next to an old meat storage, the flesh rotten from age. He licked his lips at the sight and smell.**

 **The nucklelavee lumbered to the building, but stopped as a piercing howl left the building and several wooden objects were thrown at it. The nucklelavee easily knocked those away but screeched as something was tearing into its sides. It tried to slap it off, but it jumped off, taking a pound of flesh with it.**

 **It was Jaune holding the piece of flesh from his mouth before he spit it away to fade. His eyes were brighter and his insides looked to be alight, steam leaving his mouth and back plates _"RRRRROOOOOLOOLOOLOO!"_**

* * *

"Pfffftttt- HAHAHAHA!" Ruby just broke off in hysteric laughter. "He sounds like a demonically possessed turkey!" Sun and Penny chuckled with her, though the latter did so just because her friend was doing so. Adam managed to hold back a slight smirk.

"I'd laugh too had I not just seen him with rotten flesh in his mouth." Weiss said, grimacing at the thought of even smelling such a thing.

"Faunus have ranging biological functions, which can include carrion consumption in some cases." Oobleck reasoned.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I know, dosen't mean I have to like though."

"Typical Schnee." Sienna said aloud. Adam would've done so too, had Sienna not been the one saying it.

* * *

 **The nucklelavee screamed, enraged by the lack of Jaune dying and shot a fist off. Jaune jumped up and landed on the offending limb, breaking the bones of its hands with his powerful legs. The nucklelavee howled but fought on, throwing another fist towards Jaune.** **The faunus jumped towards the side of rather distant building and when the grimm swung at that with a side swipe, he jumped towards the rider before the blow could land.**

 **The nuckelavee didn't have enough time to reel in the other limb and decided to use the broken hand. It may have been painful, but it knew death by that particular faunus would be excruciating. The blow would've landed had Jaune not had the agility to flip in the air.**

 **He landed behind the nucklelavee and grabbed it by the horns. The grimm wasted no time flipping out, the horse jumping and kicking around while the rider violently shook and flailed around to get Jaune off. The faunus held on by the horns and scratched at the grimm rider's face and body when could, leaving painful and bloody wounds on it. The nuckelavee rider's face was nearly torn off and its body was missing pieces all over it.**

 **The violently shaking of the rider only ceased when both it and Jaune were pushed against a building. This gave Jaune the time he needed and with a powerful jerk of his body, he twisted the rider by the head and loud crack was made. The rider and Jaune began to dangle of the horse. The grimm rider could only look on as Jaune bared his fangs and proceeded to devour the rider's head.**

* * *

"How voracious." Oobleck whispered.

"How atrocious." Weiss muttered.

"How stupendous." Sienna guffawed. "That was fine display of skill and power." Neo nodded enthusiastically with Sienna, admiring Jaune's work. True, the savage type didn't really strike her as appealing, but such kill skill did.

"That was a bit much." Ren muttered.

"You didn't like it?" Nora asked, confused by by her partner's attitude in this situation.

Ren shook his head and an oddly subtle menacing look appeared on his face, though it was directed towards the screen. "I didn't say that now."

* * *

 **The horse froze mid run, fell, and crash into an old yard. It tried to get up, but it looked extremely woozy and its movements were sluggishly clumsy. Jaune used this opportunity to keep on the assualt and rip off a leg clumsily swung his way, the horse crying out in more agony as it fell. It received no mercy, Jaune tearing into its belly in a ravenous frenzy and throwing gore around with reckless abandon. A few seconds of struggling and wails of pain, the beast was silent and fading away.**

* * *

"Such savagery." Adam spoke. "I haven't seen a grimm such as a nuckelavee torn apart like that in a long time."

"Rather cathartic if you ask me." Ren whispered and Nora nodded in agreement. It wasn't it, but still seeing a version of it getting ripped apart felt therapeutic.

* * *

 **"Terrifying." David uttered. "Even beasts much larger than an Odogaron will be given no quarter. In fact, their usually the first to be targeted. All flesh was food after all, and the bigger its is, the longer it will last." Jaune got up, cooled down, sniffed the air, and went off to find more prey. Off in the distance, someone was watching him through a pair of binoculars and nodding in approval. "Stay turned good watchers, for more is to come in the future."**

 **Cue the screen turning off.**

* * *

"That was interesting." Ozpin announced.

"Indeed, now would DB mind telling us about this malfunction earlier?" Weiss asked looking towards the ceiling, everyone except Oobleck following suit.

 _"what? Look, there's only 10% chance of you guys getting fused to objects."_ DB answered nonchalantly.

Everyone in the room went wide, including Ozpin. Then everyone except Ozpin and Oobleck shouted altogether. "" _ **WHAT!**_ ""

The lights shut off before any more could be said.

 _OMAKE: Penny's Reason to be Here... for this Chapter._

"Did you get me the recordings?" A scientist asked as Penny reentered the facility chambers for her.

"Absolutely." She said before handing the professor a hard drive. "I was able to get a recording of the top class natural monsters, as DB promised you. How sensational!"

"Isn't it!" The professors said, giddiness leaking from his vocal cords. "Soon, soon the Predacons will be complete!" The professor shouted before laughing maniacally.

"About that, sir, Predacons is already a trademarked name." Penny interrupted, killing the man's mood.

"What, by who?" Penny pulled out a logo and showed it to him. "What the frick on a fraction is Transformers?"


	13. The Salem Games!

_**Special thanks to ma boi, yoshi3000. Look him up, he's got some good ideas. Hope you guys dig Teamthree - I mean Teamfourstar!**_

 _ **Now, for the person who asked me about Sienna and the timeline: it takes place around volume 2 but I did some changes for my convenience/comedy and because, let's be honest here, the time of her death in the series doesn't matter and/or arguably poor. She was made to die. For the love of god, Adam is already working with the literal force of ultimate evil and the White Fang is actually with him on that before they get to her. You'd think someone like her would be opposed to someone like Adam before the events of volume three unfold and thus he would need to get rid of her beforehand. So, to me personally, it would make more sense to get rid of her early on. If you disagree, that's perfectly fine.**_

 _ **But as it stands, it doesn't matter when she dies show wise and especially for this story. If it does have more relevance in the future volumes later on though, it still won't matter for this fanfic but who knows what that could do for a future multiverse viewing.**_

 _ **Anyway, let's get on with the show, shall we?**_

 _ **AN edit: Also, erased certain guest reviews. Why, you may ask: pretty sure someone is making multiple guest reviews to make a single request happen. Please, if you're doing that, stop. That isn't cool and I hate erasing reviews do to my love and advocation of free speech.**_

* * *

The lights came on. Oddly enough, Salem wasn't there this time. Instead, Cinder and her team were now in the room with Ozpin and the usuals.

"About time!" Mercury yawned out as he leaned back and put his legs up on another seat. "Wanted to see more of this alternate universe stuff."

"Indeed. Heard we missed a rather interesting combination last time." Cinder said as she crossed her legs and took a glass of wine.

 _"Eh, don't worry about it,"_ DB told them lazily. _"Today, you will watch an_ _ **abridged**_ _series."_

* * *

 **Cinder Fall, Mercury, and Emerald were at a sleepover with Teams RWBY and JNPR. They were all gathered in the AV Room flipping through television channels. Ozpin and Glynda were in the back row watching along. In fact, the group was watching a live-action martial arts exhibition as two women were in an intense match.**

* * *

"Wait, why?" Mercury asked. "I could understand all of us being there, but why are your so-called headmaster and his secretary?" He could only call Glynda a secretary so confidently with her not around.

"Martial arts may be more important in this universe." Emerald reasoned. "Just stop talking and watch the screen."

"Please," Weiss muttered. She had no love for Cinder or her cronies, but this particular fellow annoyed her to no end. Absolutely no charm to found in her opinion.

* * *

 _ **"This match is ov…" One of the fighters said as light starts to erupt from the ground. "Huh?"**_

 **The floor explodes and shows Salem rising up from below the instructor getting Ozpin to spit out his coffee and getting everyone's attention. Even Cinder was frightened by this. The martial artists fall to the floor as Salem floats up to the next floor.**

 _ **"Now those are spectacular glutes!" One of the cameramen says lustfully.**_

* * *

Mercury and Yang had to withhold a comment as they were side-eyed by Cinder and Weiss respectively. "He isn't wrong." Surprisingly, or Unsurprisingly to some, that comment was mumbled by Blake.

* * *

 **"Quick, change the channel!" Ozpin yelled coming down to the front row with Glynda.**

 **Ruby changed the channel to see Salem rising through a cooking channel, and then a soap opera. Ruby changed the channel only to see Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged on.**

 **"I love this show! Leave it here!" Nora cried out.**

 **"Nora," Jaune said sternly.**

 **"Oh fine." Nora pouted as Ruby changed the channel again.**

* * *

"Aww." Nora folded her arms and pouted. "I wanted to see... whatever that was."

Everyone swore they heard an unknown voice in the somehow even more distant back yell about 'Dusttube' and this thing about. And it wasn't anyone they recognized either.

* * *

 **It was on the news.**

 _ **"And so, in closing, the White Fan….gahhh!" The news reporter as Salem rose up to have his neck in her grip.**_

 **She lifted the tubby man into the air.**

 _ **"The following contains violence, coarse language and adult situations not suitable for minors. Viewer discretion is advised." Salem said right before a black substance enveloped the reporter's neck. His head exploded right from his shoulders on live TV and his moments of agony was more than noticeable.**_

 **"Damn!" Mercury said pitying the guy.**

* * *

"No kidding." Ruby muttered.

"This... this isn't something my mistress would do." Cinder said, sounding faintly unnerved. 'Why would she go out in the open like that? Is she winning? If that's the case, why do I feel fearful?'

Ozpin nodded. "Salem wouldn't be so cocky unless she had a very good reason."

"So," Ruby was hesitant, "this means she's got what she needed?"

Ozpin nodded. "That just might be the case." He could only hope that wasn't true.

* * *

 **Cinder wanted to know what the hell was going on as this wasn't a part of Salem's plan at all. Cinder had a bad feeling about this.**

 _ **"Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls, and that technicolor rainbow in-between, I am Salem. You may remember me from all the Grimm attacks that I cause. Yes, I am the mistress all things Grimm. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to make an announcement!" Salem said excitedly.**_

 **"What is it? Going to leave the planet and let us have peace?" Ozpin thought sarcastically.**

 _ **"I will be leaving the planet with all the Grimm!" Salem remarked.**_

 **Ozpin spat out the coffee, Cinder face-faulted, and Ruby cheered.**

 **"Woohoo!" Ruby cheered.**

* * *

Everyone froze. Salem, the witch who embodies everything negative and the downfall of sentient life, said she would leave the planet with her Grimm peacefully.

"But what about me?" Cinder said, a bit louder and less composed than usual.

"Guess she had no more use for a pawn." Blake chortled out a bit darkly. Cinder's right eye slightly twitched and her underlings felt the need to scooch a few seats away from her.

* * *

 _ **"After I blow up this planet." Salem said.**_

 **"Oh shit!" Half of the group said.**

* * *

RWBYNPR almost mirrored the reactions of there on screen counterparts, albeit saying, "Of course" altogether and with a few eye rolls.

"And there it is." Ozpin sighed out as he took a nice, long sip of his coffee. He knew he should've expected something like that.

"Who cares about the planet, what about me?" Cinder urged on, a bit desperate to know her fate. Alternate universe or not, she felt she should never be screwed sideways. By anyone.

* * *

 _ **"Unless." Salem said as the world wheezes. "One of your young hunters and huntresses-in training can best me in one-on-one combat."**_

 **"So, anybody not from Team CDRL?" Nora sniped.**

 **"They're not even here," Pyrrha said to the pancake lover.**

 _ **"I am officially hosting a once-in-your-lifetime event! A tournament so grand, it will leave you breathless! I hereby dub it...the Grimm Games! Be part of the conversation on Twitter at #GrimmGames!" Salem said holding up a scroll.**_

 **"Son of a bitch is trending!" Ozpin said checking his scroll.**

* * *

Ozpin held back a groan through his mood lowering was noticeable by a few, namely Ren. "Is there an actual social media battle between you two?"

Ozpin looked at him for a few seconds. "Maybe. It's complicated. Let's just say she seems to be more... fruitful on followers."

"To be fair," Pyrrha chimed in, "you're a headmaster with little appeal to teenagers both digitally and reality wise while she is essentially the goddess over criminals with connections to people, some of whom who don't need to be covert." Despite her limited social interactions, she knew marketing and demographics thanks to her celeb status. Weiss nodded with her, understanding the situation as well.

A trained eye could see that Ozpin looked as though a dark cloud loomed over him.

* * *

 _ **"For all of you familiar with your adorable little Vytal Festival, I'll be borrowing the rules. No brackets this time, however. Yours truly will be your only opponent. And much like Yang and Ruby's mothers,"**_ **she winked,** _ **"I will accept all comers." Salem said mirthfully.**_

 **Yang's eyes flickered red and Ruby's silver eyes seem to burn brighter. "How dare she?" Yang growled.**

 **Glynda turned to her and noticed said blond bombshell was only wearing a sports bra. "Miss Xiao-Long, why did you take off your shirt?"**

 **Cinder was panicking on the inside. "This wasn't just as planned, this wasn't just as planned!" She kept repeating in her thoughts.**

* * *

"I don't understand." Cinder mumbled aloud. She couldn't grasp this.

"Me neither..." Mercury agreed. "Seriously, why would you take off your shirt? Not that I'm complaining."

Yang folded her arms and snorted. "I get hot when I'm angry, okay. And that pale bitch crossed the line." Ruby nodded agreement, more than nettled by Salem's joke of both their mothers.

"Who cares about any of that." Cinder uncharacteristically growled. "I'm being bamboozled here!"

"Hehe, bamboozled." Nora giggled out, ignoring Cinders harsh glare.

* * *

 _ **"But before I make closing statements, I must thank Cinder Fall, Hazel Rainhart, Doctor Watts, Tyrian Callows, and Adam Taurus. Unknowingly, they gave me a power sweeter than the Maidens or the Relics could ever be. Thus, I no longer need them." Salem said as her eyes glowed red. "With this power, I could even torch the entire planet if I wanted."**_

 **Everyone turned to glare at Cinder who looked more and ready to shrink. Even Emerald looked ready to throttle her. Unknown to Cinder, Salem had lied to her all this time. There was no power in it for her, Salem just wanted to make sure that no one would impede her goals of pure destruction and what better way to do that than with loyal to fault expendable pawns.**

* * *

 _"If you think Cinder was and is feeling shit, go see Tyrian. Pretty sure he hanged himself."_ DB told them.

"Dark." Ruby simply stated.

"Nice going Cinder." Mercury carefully whispered to himself. Luckily for him, his actual leader was still too distracted by the onscreen development to hear him.

Emerald, on the other hand, wasn't sure how to take what she just saw. 'Would I actually be angry with Cinder... I mean, if she unintentionally screwed me over...' Emerald had much to ponder.

"You think this might make them see the error of their ways?" Weiss whispered to Blake.

The cat faunus shrugged. "Who knows? Probably might make those three more wary at the least."

* * *

 _ **"The location of this marvelous event will be at Vale's Beacon Academy."**_ **For a split second, she stopped smiling and spoke quickly.** _ **"If you don't know where that is, you're an idiot."**_ **Her cheshire grin returned full force.** _ **"The games will start at noon two weeks from today. That should give you plenty of time to prepare. Or for those not participating, time to connect with loved ones, get your affairs in order, or maybe just kill your boss! Get a purge going! Live a little! Because in two weeks' time..." Salem said with a chuckle. "Well, to give you an idea."**_

 **Raising her arm, a red energy sphere formed in her hand growing larger. Salem launched it tearing through the walls of a building before blowing up a chunk of Atlas.**

 _ **"So, keep that in mind, and I'll see you next Sunday! Also, feel free to pray to a diety..." Salem said with a smirk showing too much teeth. "But spoilers-I won't be listening."**_

* * *

"Inconceivable," Ozpin muttered. If he actually saw his Salem do that, he would be terrified. "That was a power beyond... the output of our universe and she clearly wasn't using much."

"So, she's far stronger than you thought?" Emerald asked.

Ozpin nodded. "Indeed. That world of Remnat-"

"Is screwed?" Yang finished. Ozpin nodded. "No way, not as long as we're still there." She said as her face steeled and she punched her fist into her palm. Her team and NPR nodded with her.

'Fools.' Cinder thought with pure bitterness. 'There's no hope with her like that.'

* * *

 **Salem slowly flew out of the hole in the studio as the CEM, RWBY, JNPR, and Ozpin look in shock and fear at the static in the TV.**

 **"We're so screwed." Emerald remarked with a whisper.**

 **With little warning, Ruby changed the channel to some type of hentai channel to everyone's shock.**

 **"She said one week! I'm using it!" Ruby angrily roared. "Everyone get out or get weird!"**

 **Everyone just left the room and Yang didn't even bother arguing with her.**

 **Adam had it worse as Sienna Khan tried to maul him to death. All over the world, everyone was panicking. Raven was drowning her sorrows at the nearest bar making a promise to visit Taiyang, for one last roll in the hay, and Yang, to apologize. Qrow and Winter were doing the latter of what Raven was doing seeing as it was essentially the end of the world and amends had to be made. Roman did not feel like robbing anything and Neo was drowning her own pain in ice cream.**

* * *

"Yikes, talk about a cavalcade goodwill. Where's the purge?" Mercury asked. He didn't mind the goodwill stuff going on, but damn, where's the purge at? It's the end of the world after all!

"I'm glad mom made amends and all, but that part with dad was so unnecessary." Yang couldn't help but blanch and Ruby just looked away to pretend she didn't notice that at all.

"I found it all rather satisfactory." Blake said, rather enjoying the karma Adam received. And the thing with her teammates parents could be used for novel material.

* * *

 **People realized the situation's bad when the White Fang put aside its crusade to join forces with everyone against Salem. "Members of the White Fang!" Sienna Kahn was addressing her people while a ragged looking Adam was locked in a cage next to her labeled 'The Fuck Up Pen'. "Despite my predecessors... advances to our downfall, we must not surrender! As painful as it is for me to say this, we must work with humanity and bring down the true threat that is Salem!"**

* * *

"Amazing what greater fear can do to even the most hate filled of people," Blake muttered, her friends nodding with her in agreement.

"If only this could actually occur without the need for the evil to ride to greater power." Weiss sighed out.

* * *

 **A small uproar rose in the crowd. They didn't question her decision but they did question how. "Silence!" Sienna roared and they listened. "We have an edge!" She motioned for her guards to bring something over. Well, two someones inside sacs. "My brethren, I bring you our champions!"**

 **The sacs were removed and from it spring forth Ruby and Jaune. "What the -" they both simultaneously yelled but stopped as soon a cheer roared through the crowd. Whether they were genuinely convinced or cheering out of desperation remained to be seen.**

* * *

"Them!" Cinder actually shouted. "I could have some understanding of miss Rose but that wannabe knight?! I highly doubt he'll be of use."

"Um, did you forget we're watching an alternate universe?" Pyrrha asked with an odd bit of sass that could a few looks. She had to hold back a little blush.

"Be that as it may, there's nothing that could stop her." Cinder turned to the screen and glared. "Nothing."

* * *

 **Salem and Jaune stood on opposite ends of a marble arena. The blonde teen was in a stance and looked ready to fight with hand to hand martial arts. He breathed in and engulfed in a spiral of potent silver aura, his hair even gaining a silver tinge.**

 **"Holy crap! Do you feel all of this power?!" Salem excitedly yelled as her attention turned to RWBYNPR and pals. "How about that miss Branwen?!"**

 **"Fuck off!" Raven yelled back, somehow becoming more irate.**

 **"And he didn't have to buff up like a certain angsty childish lover of his!" Salem yelled as her eyes turned to Blake. The faunus just grit her teeth as a growl left her throat.**

* * *

Blake didn't care so much about the lover part in the embarrassing sense at the moment despite the glances sent her way. What got her main attention, well ire, was the angsty child part. "I am not angsty." She growled out.

Weiss coughed into her hands. "May we focus on the fact that Jaune is actually standing up to the force that is Salem and seems to be on equal grounds?!" She gradually got louder as she went on.

"How?" Cinder whispered. "And why with his bare hands?"

"Now that you mention it, no one has any weapons." Emerald stated with some shock in her voice.

"Guess this is a world of fist fighting. Right on." Mercury said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah and now Jaune-Jaune is gonna break her legs!" Nora cheered. She held down the lingering part of her that held a fear of Jaune failing.

"Maybe." Ozpin said as he focused on Jaune. "Maybe he can." He hoped he can.

* * *

 **"Well, now that I've seen yours." Salem's hands began to spark with a powerful black and red energy. "How about I show you mine?"**

 **"Yeah, put out for me, Salem." Jaune hungrily growled out. "Let me feel it all over."**

 **"Ohoho, now you're speaking my language." Her dark aura was now enflamed, clashing with Jaune's very own silver aura. She gave him a demonically hungry look. "Well, what are you waiting for? Are you going to swing at me or stare into my eyes all day?"**

 **"What was that?" Jaune asked, the battle smile still on him. "I was lost in your bottomless eyes. Like a void with a pool of blood far below."**

 **"Oh just swing at me already, you big beautiful Arc!" She yelled with glee. He charged forth, bringing down a power worth more than any cavalry of heavenly knights.**

* * *

The screen shut off.

"Dammit." Everyone sighed or growled. Once again, they are left in suspension though some were a bit grateful seeing as how the dialogue was getting a bit too... sensual for their appreciation.

Emerald looked towards Cinder with concern. "Mistress... are you-"

Cinder breathed in deeply and sighed. "I'm fine. This was an alternative universe. Obviously, this won't happen." That was more to herself than her subordinate. 'Still... contingency plans never hurt.' She thought a bit darkly.

"Aww man, that's the second time I'm denied a good show." Nora groaned again, sitting back against her seat with a disappointed thud.

"There's always next time." Ren told her, placing an easing hand on her shoulder.

 _"Indeed." DB's voice spoke. "There's always next time on R-W-B-Y-Z!"_ And the lights flickered off.


	14. The Salem Games, PT 2!

**_AN: Okay, I'm back and ready to go at writing again. I graduated, relaxed, got an ID, and did some stuff for my future, now I'm ready to get back to entertaining you._**

 ** _Good lord, humenwrecker and animegamer89 are pushing out works like stereotypical rabbits pushing out babies. I need to step up my game and people who haven't checked them out need to do so._**

 ** _Guest who brought up Blake's kids chapter, I actually plan on going back on that chapter and extending it. This can and will also include a happy version._**

 ** _And to people asking me about a full story of chapter one, I sorta have a story like that called "The Rogue Knight, True Clarity", probably gonna change that title at some point, so you can check that out. It's sorta like chapter one. And CeleneTheAngel, I see what you mean. But hey, psychopaths can be sociopaths and I believe I made him at least display some qualities of a sociopath. I hope I did at least._**

 ** _Also, people who wanted/want me to do works of other people stories, remember that I can and will do that if requested. I even have Couer al aran's first chapter of "Not This Time Fate" in storage and will get on that. Again, I'm sorry that the special I was supposed to do during December wasn't much like it was supposed to be and/or expected to be as real life's a tiresome thing, I have other works, and being tired was a factor, so I owe people who did want that to be more._**

 ** _As always, thanks to my beta, The unknown plague. Take note, you must never call him "mon ami" for it triggers his unyielding rage._**

 ** _Remember, I only reject pornographic material. Everything else is fine. Much love to you all and thank you._**

 ** _Edit: Thank you Jack Redhawke._**

* * *

The lights flickered on. The same audience was still there, except Salem was once again present. She looked around the theater, scanning the faces of the usual undesirables, her rival, and her respected pawn with her pawns. Said respected pawn and pawns seemed a bit... uncharacteristically unnerved by her presence.

She was about to open her mouth to speak until a certain lovable diety interrupted her. _"As much as I love to hear your pre-show banter, we need to get to the show. My peers are pumping out some good works like crazy and I need to get my ass going."_

This uber-meta commentary brought confusion to the viewers, but little time was given to them to ask DB to elaborate since the screen was on and the show had begun.

* * *

 **Last time on DB - I mean RWBYZ!~**

 **"Why did you take your shirt off?"**

* * *

Salem turned to Cinder. "I could use some context."

Cinder nodded. "Yes, well-

"You're somehow winning by having gotten all the powers and relics, you gloat like a bitch on national television, and now Jaune and probably Ruby are probably gonna lay the smack down on your pale ass," Yang answered, a smug smirk gracing her lips at the thought of the queen of Grimm getting laid out, "any questions?"

"None." Salem only really cared about the part of her winning. Everything else didn't really matter. Yang, however, did neglect to tell her about the part where she double-crossed her pawns. Cinder was somewhat grateful for that.

* * *

 **Now~**

 **Pretty much everyone associated with Beacon stood at the far outskirts away from the ring and others watched upon screens of either scrolls, computers, or televisions. General Ironwood stood alongside the news duo of Atlas, the newsman in training Flynt Cole and the erratic camera girl named Neon Katt. Penny stood off to the side, intently focused on Jaune for some reason.**

 **Jaune landed a solid blow in Salem's gut. Jaune took one right in his gut. Jaune retaliated with a kick to Salem's head before she sent him up with a high kick. She then received an elbow strike to the top of her head and being left open to another kick that launched her into the air.**

* * *

"What?" Salem asked, more than confused by a Jaune going toe to toe with her and... winning? "He... he shouldn't be able to do that. His power level shouldn't even be a fraction of mine."

"It's more than likely power levels are essentially moot here," Ozpin answered, adjusting his glasses. He had to admit, he probably is skeptical about this if he weren't seeing it.

"That right Jaune!" Ruby screamed, "kick her to the moon!"

"Go for the suplex!" Nora yelled, flexing a few her muscles too for added effect.

"How?!" Cinder yelled, no longer able to contain herself, "it makes no sense! He-he should be inept, especially compared to Salem, who mind you, has all the relic and maiden powers in her hands! How?!" She was nearly frothing by the end of her rant.

"You'd think she'd be happy about this," Pyrrha muttered, not forgetting the part where Cinder was abandoned.

* * *

 **The scene the focused on Nora and Ren. The former was checking out the latter and had to ask. "Hey, wasn't your hair shorter this morning?"**

 **Ren nodded, his eyes still intently focused on the arena battle. "Indeed. But I felt like a having a spiky ponytail an hour ago."**

 **"Oh. Neat."**

* * *

"That's not how hair works," Yang muttered, fascinated by the logic of that world. 'What potential could await me in such a place?' Her mind asked itself. Meanwhile, Nora began to idly play with Ren's hair. Said young man began to ponder going for that look. Maybe with a sleeveless vest too?

* * *

 **The battle then took focus again as Salem caught Jaune by his elbow and threw him back. He easily recovered with a flip and floated straight towards Salem again. "This is the day we've been waiting for." The queen of Grimm merrily sang as she blocked or deflected Jaune's blows before kicking him away again.**

* * *

"Oh my god, we both like that song," Ruby groaned, "eww."

Yang nodded and slumped in her seat, sharing her sister's pain. "No kidding." Blake nodded just like her partner before pinching the bridge of her nose and muttering about villains with similar interests.

Both Cinder and Weiss kept their mouths shut on that one. They wouldn't admit it, but both of them liked that song too. It was catchy in their opinion. Fun fact, Cinder has it as a ringtone for her more... private calls.

* * *

 **The blond rolled midair and recovered again, charging straight towards his opponent. That's what it looked like at least, until his after image went right through her. "Now hold on a chicken picking minute, how did -" Salem's switch in focus made her receive a knee to the side of her face then a spin kick that nearly tossed her out of the ring.**

* * *

"The image kept moving when he didn't." One of Emerald's deadpan eyes twitched. "How and why?"

"Because logic is bullshit?" Mercury sorta answered. It was also a question too since he was unsure himself.

"Evidently, that's apparently the case." Weiss muttered, both impressed by the fact Jaune was kicking ass and befuddled by the amount of 'WHAT' going on in that universe.

* * *

 **"Alright!" Cardin cheered. His happy face fell when Salem stopped in the middle of her fall and floated off the ground.**

 **Nora turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Did you actually forget we could fly?"**

 **"Well, maybe I just like to hope okay?" Cardin weakly blurted out while not able to look anyone in the face.**

 **Weiss gave him a condescending look, smiling as she spoke. "The fact that you cling to any hope in your life at all is your most remarkable characteristic."**

 **Cardin had a stunned look on his face before smiling goofily. "Wow, thanks!"**

* * *

The Beacon students, except Blake, and Cinder's minions couldn't contain themselves on that one. They laughed, unable to not hold their laughter back on what was essentially the living joke of Beacon. Not even in another universe could this guy be given a break.

"Pfft-hahaha!" Unexpectedly, Blake busted out laughing for a few seconds before returning back into her stoic facade, save for the little mouth twitches.

Salem hummed, a tad curious over this Cardin hate. "Hmm, this Cardin fellow must be quite despised amongst his peers."

Ozpin shrugged. "He's getting better."

* * *

 **"For the love of the gods Cardin, do not thank the woman." Salem deadpanned as she rose back into the ring. "And as for you Jaune, nice little move there." She chortled as her eyes began to gleam with a light of malice and challenge. "However, would you honestly find satisfaction in a mere ring out victory?"**

 **"Uh - huh," Jaune said with a nod. "That's how I beat Yang, Weiss, and even my girlfriend and her old girlfriend who is also my girlfriend too now that I think about it," Jaune said with the most innocent face.**

* * *

A good chunk of the jaws in the theater dropped at that nonchalant statement. "Wow," Mercury said after a whistle.

Salem once again found herself in an odd place. Pride in someone else.

* * *

 **"Oh god/Oh no." Both Blake and Ilia groaned.**

* * *

Blake's recovery nearly came to a halt. 'Ilia!'

* * *

 **"Le gasp!" Flynt cried. "This outback wandering knightly looking hillbilly beats on his lovers AND practices polygamy!" He screamed in a dramatic older time speaking fashion as the Neon shakily turned the camera to face Jaune.**

 **Said outback knight hillbilly scratched his head in confusion. "What? No, I don't do much math anymore. Also, they really didn't put up much of a fight. I smacked them around and now Blake takes me in the school closet when one's around so I can have my way with her. Next time, Ilia's gonna join in." He said like nothing was wrong.**

 **"When... when he puts it like that..." Blake trailed off**

 **Massive amounts of crowds began to boo at Jaune, some even going as far as to cheer for Salem and/or chant bullshit.**

 **Somewhere in Mengarie, both Ghira and Kali Belladonna were being restrained by Sienna's personal guard. "I will castrate that monster with a butter knife!/When I get my hands on him, he'll be singing in a new Octave before his spark of life ends!"**

* * *

"Uggghh!" Blake did her best to hide face within the palm of her hands while Yang patted her on the back.

Meanwhile with NPR, "she sure does have a lot of universe Jaune's giving her romantic attention," Pyrrha nearly grumbled at a very low audible frequency. Nora and Ren could've sworn a dark cloud was hanging over her head.

Her time shall come. _I promise._

* * *

 **"Amusing as usual Jaune. If you're looking for a ring out then," she landed and went into a power channeling stance, "you're going to have to exert far more effort."**

 **"Oh, I'll exert all of my force on you." Jaune replied as he got ready for another charge.**

* * *

"Ew!/Repulsive!/Seriously/Even I'm not going to touch that." Team RWBY respectively had an outburst. Nora couldn't help but fake gag while Pyrrha was beginning to develop myokymia. Ren gestured for more tea which he received not a split second later.

"What?" Salem was puzzled by the outburst, "he just said-no wait, I understand now... how odd." Conflicting feelings within her stirred yet again.

'That's one way to put it.' Cinder wisely thought to herself.

* * *

 **Salem giggled an inhuman yet melodic sound. "If we're going to get a little freaky, then allow me to slip into something more comfortable." She shifted her arms into an X formation. "Let's make this a Menagie Mois."**

 **Jaune went wide-eyed and looked towards Weiss. "Uh, translation please?"**

 **"She means five-way but it actually means my house!" She answered while Salem made three clones of herself. "It's really awkwardly phrased... "**

 **"NERD!" Salem(s) yelled playfully as all four of herself encircled Jaune. "Now it's time for us to take you to perfect university. We'd say school but we're beyond the basics." They all spoke at once.**

 **"Hey! That means P-U!" Jaune shouted like a child cheering that they got an answer right.**

* * *

"Hey, that's kinda funny." Ruby giggled out while Nora snickered.

Weiss shook her head, not at all amused by the juvenile joke during a time of literal life and death for a planet.

Salem was honestly slightly confused by her counterparts attitude but she supposed a little fun was fine. She doubted Jaune could stop her and she had the ultimate power within her. Who could or would oppose her in any way?

* * *

 **"And we love that you got that." The Salems said as they threw themselves at Jaune with an odd yet meme-y song playing in the background. Kicks, punches, and other body parts were thrown at each other with the ferocity of true warriors. Jaune took down one Salem with an upward kick before one elbowed him on the cranium. Jaune headbutted that one in the nose.**

 **Two flew around him again before striking. Jaune punched one but was punched and kicked in the gut for being left open. He recovered in time to throw a punch just as Salem did.**

* * *

"I'm sorry," Cinder suddenly spoke up, "is this a fight or a show?"

"Definitely feels more like the latter." Emerald mumbled.

* * *

 **"The multiform has to be for shits and/or for giggles. It basically halves your power level with each copy." Qrow explained, folding his arms in an unamused fashion.**

 **"At least we can follow the battle easier now," Yang replied a smile of relief on her.**

 **"Wait." Ruby gave her sister a side glance before asking her question, "you were having trouble before?"**

 **"Yeah." Her sister answered with a little unease.**

 **Ruby whistled and shook her head. "Well, get ready cause it's going to get much harder when they're serious."**

 **Cardin smirked and nudged Blake in a friendly manner. "Tch, true blood right?"**

 **Blake looked away with narrowed eyes and sighed. "Uh... yeah."**

 **The former bully went wide-eyed. "Oh shit, was I being racist again?" He asked with a slightly fearful tone.**

* * *

"Was he?" Ruby asked, scratching the top of her head.

"Of course he was," Blake answered with a tone of finality. Then she started to waver. "Wasn't he?"

* * *

 **"General Ironwood, what do you make of all these monsters malicious multiple mayhems?" Flynt asked as she scooted over to the general with her eyes still on the arena.**

 **"Ever hear of mirrors?"**

 **Flynt's eyebrow rose. "I have actually. That's all?"**

 **"Yep," Ironwood said with satisfaction on his face and hands on his hips.**

 **Meanwhile, with the citizens watching on the big city screen. "That makes sense!" Some guy yelled.**

* * *

"That's clearly not the case!" Emerald felt the need to point out the stupidity of that. "First off, how could anyone buy that lie, it's on live television."

"Maybe the masses are just really stupid here?" Nora suggested.

"No duh," Emerald groaned back, "but the masses aren't possible this dumb, right?"

"Different world, different rules." Ozpin reminded her. "And you would be amazed at what a mass of people can believe. Ever hear of the Flat Remnant theory?"

"That's real! Not simply some nonsensical meme?!" Weiss shouted, flabbergasted at the existence of ignorance, and the headmaster nodded, "I no longer wish to live on Remnant anymore."

* * *

 **"Pop quiz, Jaune!" Salem(s) landed in each corner and put two fingers on their foreheads. "Which attack is this?"**

 **"Oh, that's the Mangekyo Sharingan right? Or was it Rinnegan?" Jaune wondered aloud with a scratch of his head. "Oh man, this is killing - I mean it did kill me. What was it?"**

 **"What the H-E-double hockey sticks?!" Pyrrha yelled with an offended look on her face. "You should know that attack by now, that's the... the... ma gekko, uh"**

 **'Makanko Sapo!' The voice of Amber yelled in her mind.**

 **"That one!"**

 **Everyone just stared at her and Jaune replied with a, "what?"**

* * *

"That voice," Blake began, "Wasn't it that Amber woman?"

Nods of confirmation began to come from the other Beacon students, Pyrrha too but with a bit of reluctance. "It was. Why was her voice in my head though?" She felt some eerie feelings from her gut come up to the surface.

"Intriguing." Ozpin cupped his hands together and rested his chin on them. 'Amber soul being able to speak within another... yet Salem somehow retrieved the all the Maiden's power... at least supposedly.'

Salem, on the other hand, was intrigued with that technique displayed just now and spared a few glances to her hands. 'I wonder...'

* * *

 **"Ma-kan-ko-sa-cannon!" The Salems sounded off as they blasted a line of red energy towards Jaune who was at the center of the ring. Jaune flew upwards to dodge the blast and the Salem's followed after him.**

* * *

"But he was just blasted by energy from all sides!" Cinder felt the need to point out what she saw as absurd yet again, "how?!"

"Obviously because our fearless leader is a total gang-star!" Nora yelled back with haughtiness.

"He is neither gang nor star and you can't tell me otherwise!" Cinder refused to believe in a world where Jaune, a simple warrior with a minor background could hope to match up to Salem. Secretly, in her deep subconscious, she was rooting for him since his victory wouldn't result in her death. Most likely at least.

Hey, her chances did look better with him.

Blake could help but roll her eyes at the strong denial. "Believe what you want, the screen literally proves otherwise."

* * *

 **"Alright then, let's do some math-i-metrics!" The silver warrior yelled with giddiness. He suddenly flew back and kicked a Salem back into the arena. He took down another with an elbow strike, another with a power punch to the face, and the last one with two kicks. They all landed atop of the first Salem and faded back into the original. "Guess four divided by one is still one!"**

 **"No! It's still four! Damn you!" Weiss furiously yelled.**

 **"Weiss!" Ren chastised.**

 **The ice heiress rubbed her temples before responding. "I apologize, it's just... he's so damn mentally inept."**

* * *

"Is he... is he really that less intelligent compared to our world's Jaune?" Weiss felt a shiver run up her spine. "My gods, how have I not been driven to homicide?"

"I doubt you could scratch him, let alone kill him from the way things look on here." Blake pointed out.

"Agreed," Yang decided to add on, "he somehow beat me. Imagine what he'd do to you."

Weiss then gave her blonde teammate an incredulous look. "Excuse me, what?"

* * *

 **Salem got back up with a few cracks of her limbs. "Look, I'm trying to draw this out with a little foreplay but if you're going to sink the showboat then I won't even try to bother." She said with slight disappointment.**

 **"Sorry Salem, but I'm here to win," Jaune said with a thumbs up. "Besides, you'll never beat me with your stolen techniques."**

 **"So your stolen techniques will bring about my end?" She replied coyly.**

 **Jaune was taken by surprise from this comment, recoiling from the offense to his pride. "I don't steal techniques!" He yelled back defensively.**

 **"Actually Jaune... you do." Pyrrha uneasily told him.**

 **"What? No, I don't. What about the Kamehameha?" He suggested.**

 **Ozpin took a sip of his special brew, not displaying the slight offense he felt. "Did you forget about my existence?"**

 **"The Solar Flare?"**

 **Yang raised her hand with a deadpan expression. "That's mine, ladykiller."**

 **"The Spirit Bomb?"**

 **"Jaune. I'm literally listening to you, don't even try pulling that shit!" A voice inside of Jaune's head yelled.**

* * *

Ozpin, who was taking some notes at first, froze along with Salem. Both had on stoic faces, but Salem was withholding a bit of fear. 'The light brother...'

Ruby winced "Jeez."

"I know," Yang stated as her eyes began to turn red, "trying to take credit for my, uh, Solar Flare! What the hell Jaune?!" Yang took note to invent said Solar Flare and then she would show Jaune. He could use that move all he wanted but he would be reminded to not steal her credit.

* * *

 **'Oh, hey light brother... did I invent the Kai-o-ken?"**

 **"God is in the fucking name." The light brother told him, deadpan annoyance and frustration ever present in his voice as usual. It was truly at times like this that he truly felt his age.**

 **"KAME!" Salem began as brought her arms together and reared them back with open hands.**

 **"That's Cardin's attack, gotta go!" Jaune hurriedly focuses back on the battle.**

* * *

"Was he dropped on his head as a baby here?" Weiss had to ask. "That's what happened isn't it?"

"Wouldn't be too shocking," Emerald added on, her partner nodding in genuine agreement. Now Cinder was beginning to develop some myokymia, unable to firmly grasp this reality.

* * *

 **"HAME!"**

 **"Uh, Salem... if you shoot that too close to the ground then you could-"**

 **"HA!" She boasted of a beam of pure black energy towards Jaune.**

* * *

"Woah!" Ruby yelled out.

"Dodge!" Nora yelled at the screen.

"Amazing," Salem stated. "All that power converted into a powerful wave of explosive energy."

"And I made it," Ozpin whispered.

* * *

 **The knight Immediately began flying upwards. 'I should dodge.'**

 **"General Ironwood?!" Flynt yelled nervously, holding onto a rock for dear life with his free hand.**

* * *

Emerald narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "Oh, what the hell is he gonna come up with now?"

* * *

 **"Lasers! Lasers and industrial fans!" He answered, trying to yell over the blast.**

 **"Such immeasurable insight!" Flynt yelled.**

* * *

"Fucking of course." Emerald sighed out, plopping further into her seat.

* * *

 **Everyone else capable was shielding themselves and trying to stay on the ground as the blast flew towards Janne. It nearly engulfed him and his last movements seen were of him putting two fingers on his head.**

* * *

"What happened! What happened! What happened!" Nora yelled as she bounced in her seat, worry all over her.

"He was doing something with his hand." Ren spoke up, "surely this isn't the end." He rationalized.

Everyone was antsy, wanting to know the fate of Jaune Arc. Was he obliterated or had something up his sleeve? Did he truly dodge?

* * *

 **Salem looked towards the sky as the blast reached into space. "Wow... it's over... after everything, he's experienced annihilation through his own technique." She softly chuckled to herself, her gaze locked to the sky. "Ain't that a kick in the h-" Salem was left open for a kick in the head by Jaune and was launched upwards.**

* * *

"I refuse to say 'what' anymore." Cinder then turned to Emerald.

"Understood." Emerald cleared her throat and then she shouted, "What?!" Just as the screen turned off and the lights were on.

"Hmm." Salem hummed.

"Thinking about actually firing lasers from your hands?" Ruby cheekily asked. Salem didn't respond and Ruby started to shift back down. "You can't actually do that can you?"

"Maybe..." Salem ominously replied. This brought on wariness from both foe and underlings alike. Except for Ozpin. He had some martial artists to seek out.

 _"Oh boy, that's the full episode... for now at least. Stay tuned for more!"_ DB yelled before the lights were out.


	15. It's Killer Croc Jaune!

_**AN: Alright guys, I'm gonna tell you what's in storage:**_

 ** _Rick and Morty based fic by Yoshi3000_**

 ** _Not This Time Fate by Couer Al'Aran_**

 ** _A Fate Stay Night based fic from jauneforever_**

 ** _Dark Night (2005) by Zeroth17_**

 ** _Evangelion, Godeater, Tokyo Ghoul, by Guikoi_**

 ** _And I plan to talk to LaughingLefou about a chapter from Immortal. I did the first chapter and lost it by accident in the files. However, I'm sorta glad I did Iose it because using the first chapter would've been lackluster for reactions... I'mma throw these peeps in balls deep in a random chapter of insanity without any life preservers._**

 ** _I also have my own ideas:_**

 ** _More Grimm man crybaby, Jaune vs silene scenario then the ending at some point._**

 ** _Bleached Jaune, Jaune vs Morrigan which is akin to Ichigo vs Ulquiorra._**

 ** _Hardcore Penny, based off hardcore henry._**

 ** _And one pure original where Jaune gains power from his nudity and he's a little more eccentric._**

 ** _Anyway, having documents given to me makes it easier than a simple request, but even then I have to warn you that my fuel for these fics has been wearing thin in the past. As much as I find it loathsome to admit this but, I'm like a toreador for Vampire masquerade (look it up). My passion burns bright for a time then it can burn out like that before burning again, it can take a while to transition. I'm gonna get this stuff done, but it may take a while and I'm sorry for that._**

 ** _Lastly and most importantly, massive amounts of credit to my boi, The unknown Plague, bringing up the idea and making most of the alternate universe parts. In fact, the reason we got this done and I'm making another chapter right now was because he asked me to do this with him in the PMs and I thought he was going use but then he said I should since I did the reactions. He's awesome. Btw, he's gonna make his own version, so be ready for that y'all!_**

 ** _NOW ENJOY!_**

* * *

You know the drill true audience, lights back on, everyone adjusts quickly, and we introduce the people back in the room. Glynda, Ozpin, Ironwood, and Penny. Though Ironwood had to say, "I like the new theater. Way more welcoming than that previous room."

Glynda concured with that statement "That we can agree on . It was like one of your interrogation rooms only more like a void."

Ironwood chuckled at hearing that, "Right?"

 _"Ahem."_ DB cleared his throat, _"_ _If your done insulting my previous decor, I bring you a little surprise universe me and my friend retrived footage of."_ He chose to ignore the questioning and suspicous look he received form the cast and started the video.

* * *

 **A young Jaune was on screen holding** **his arm in a hoodie. He had a sad look on his face while a few cuts and scrapes were all over him. It wouldnt seem too bad at first until closer inspection made it look like he had gotten pushed around by some kids.**

 **"Okay hold still, this is gonna sing a bit." His mother said holding a bottle of disinfectant cleaning some cuts while Jaune just sat there, depression and anguish in his heart.**

* * *

"Aw, it's Jauney as a baby sloth." Nora gushed, making Ren shake his head with a small smile and Pyrrha giggle.

"Aw, he was adorable," Yang chuckled, "Not as cute as Rubes though." She added with a little side smug and pride in her tone.

"Yang..." Ruby groaned.

"Hey guys, I know normal children usually get scraped a lot but," Pyrrha looked at the screen more closely and felt more uncomfortable as she noticed the large amounts of wounds, "Isn't this a bit much."

Ozpin nodded, a less than comfortable look on his face. "Indeed, miss Nikos He's being injured by more than just playful rough housing."

"He mean bullying." Yang said as more of a statement than a question.

The concern then spread amongst the younger audience of the room, especially after seeing more of the wounds and marks on his arms.

* * *

 **"Why am I a freak?" He asked his mother as she was finisheing up wraping up the last of the bandages. She was shocked by what her son just said and stopped abruptly.**

 **"H-honey you're not a freak. You're just different," She was cut off as Jaune sniffed starting to cry. His hands digging in the chair as a scratching sound was heard.**

 **"All the kids make fun of me while the older kids all call me a freak. Even the famous kids do it, c** **alling me a monster while adults keep them away, whispering the same thing." The tears began rolling down his cheeks while he tried and failed to stop himself from crying.**

 **"They say In not human or faunus... I'm just a freak of nature..." He forced out through the tears as he let go of the chair and held his eyes as the damn broke. The tears flooding out as he began crying and his mother grabbed him, pulling him into an embrace.**

 **"Why was I born like this?" Jaune could barely asked out, cursing what cruel god's made him like this. But his mother could only let out her own tears silently as she pulled up his shirt and saw the scales that were growing all over his back. Each day they got worse and worse, growing all over his body and no matter what they couldn't stop it.**

 **She believed this to be some cruel punishment on her child for the horrible things she allowed to happen to turn him into this. But all she could do was hold her son and cry with him blaming herself in silence just like his father.**

* * *

To say this was shocking would be putting it lightly. A child, already an outcast among society in general and beaten by his peers while other adults encouraged the hate... "why", that was the question that rang through everyone's minds. Because of his abnormal skin? That made no sense to them.

"This is horrendous, to be an outcast from everyone through no fault of your own and over something so petty." Blake couldn't imagine being ostracized by both faunus and humans alike.

"Jaune of a people, a monster?" Weiss scoffed bitterly, "Nonsense to the highest degree."

"It's bullshit is what it is!" Yang exclaimed, a tiny flare of fire went through her hair, "No kid deserves this, no matter how diffrent!"

"Definitely not Jaune..." Ruby whispered as her fists clenched and she resisted the urge to cry, "And if his family is anything like our Jaune's, the people he always smiles when he talks about, they don't either."

Pyrrha was holding back tears of her own, "What's wrong with everyone there? Why would they do this to him?" Next, to her, Ren was doing his best to subtly keep Nora from flipping out in rage. Nora herself felt ready to break some legs and hot tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Is he dangerous or even hazardous in any way? Did his parents do anything wrong?" Ironwood wondered aloud.

"Father," Penny spoke up, "Given my lack of knowledge, I doubt my words and limited wisdom carry much weight, but I doubt a child such as that would be dangerous in any way." Penny looked towards the screen again, more than able to process the anguish in front of her, "There's no way they deserve this." She whispered.

"I know that, Penny. And I doubt any child deserves this," Ironwood was that type of his person who tolerated any form of discrimination and he had to admit, Jaune looked like a fine young man, an upstanding individual in society. He was a man of the law and order, a general after all, and because of that he had to ask, "But still, what's going on here?"

Glynda leaned towards Ozpin, her eyes still glued to the screen, "Ozpin?"

He nodded. "I'm not entirely sure yet. I need to see more."

* * *

 **They kept crying before it slowly transitioned to some time later as Jaune was at a small lake looking at himself in the water with his hood up. He clenched his hands in the grass tearing it apart as they were covered in scales and claws.**

 **He was silent as he heard the sound of sticks snapping and talking as he saw a group of teens.**

 **"I know the freak went this way."**

 **"He probably comes here to slither back into his little den like the croc shit he is."**

 **"Let's just get the freak and go, " one said as they were looking for him to torment.**

 **"There he is!"**

 **"No more, " Jaune spoke as he moved into the lake and underwater as they came running for him only to stop. They were trying to find him yet again. They walked around the lake, getting on rocks and the pier searching for him.**

 **"Find anything?" One called to the rocks as the deer faunus was looking. He was looking around the rocks before getting near the water.**

 **"No, I don't-aagh!" He was cut off replaced with a scream before going silent, being pulled into the water suddenly.**

 **"Brock?" Another called out coming after overhearing him scream only to see the scroll lying on the ground. The boy walked over, picking it up not and seeing the black hoodie slowly coming out of the water dragging the faunus as serpent eyes looked at him as what sounded like a crocodile hissing made him turn as it lunged at him.**

 **He grabbed him telling him I to the water like tag dolls. He continued doing this, scaring them more until they began running away. The only one left was the main bully who stood on land, frightened and alone. He held up the bat he brought with him before the water seemed to explode and Jaune came flying out landing next to him. He yelled, swinging the bat at his would be punching bag but Jaune only moved and bit down, taking the chunk of the bat and leaving only the handle as he spit out the part he bit off. He grabbed the older boy, lifting him up to meet his eyes.**

 **He growled as he could smell the fear coming off him as his eyes slitted, his focus all on him. But then they reverted back to normal and blue aand he dropped him before looked at his hands. He shook, scared at what he nearly done. He ran off back home.**

 **What did he do? He didn't remember a thing as all of it just became a blur. He could have hurt someone very badly... no, he could've killed someone.**

 **"I should've stayed home."**

* * *

At first, they hoped for an intervention, something to stop these bullies from laying a hand on a single stared of Jaune's hair. Now, they wondered what was going on and why terror ran through them.

Jaune wasn't a faunus, he certainly wasn't human, and, somewhat on the bright side, he wasn't part Grimm either.

But he was something else entirely, something dangerous.

Everyone knew he almost slipped up.

Ironwood turned to his daughter, "Penny?"

"I don't know," she said as she shook her head. She wasn't exactly afraid like her peers that she was caught off guard, probably the most since she didn't know what that was. "There's nothing even relating to that in the data banks."

"Ozpin?" Glynda put a little more stress into it.

Ozpin nodded, stoic on the surface, a little anxious underneath, "Still not sure."

* * *

 **(8 years later)**

 **"Alright kid, just like usual, give them a show and they'll eat it right up." A large man said as he was wrapping boxing tape around large-scale hands.**

 **"One thing, the ass hasn't fed the crocs so be careful. You're gonna need to be on guard with them today." He said as the large wrestler clenched his fists.**

 **"Got it, " Jaune spoke slowly, choppily with a low growl in his voice. His body was hidden by the shadows.**

* * *

"Okay, so Jaune found work and has some bass in his voice," Yang said, nervous about what was going on. "His hands are also big and scaly, more so than the last times."

Ozpin sighed, wiping his glasses after setting down his coffee, "Once again, more beast than human. The polar opposite of a faunus."

Ironwood raised his brow, "so, is he another mythological creature this time?" Everyone turned to him and he nodded to Penny, "I'm not one to stay out of the loop if I can help it."

"Doesn't matter, look at this." Blake's voice began to rise, anger starting to course through her, "Look at where he's at and look at those people. He's an attraction."

Nervousness and a touch of started to course through a portion of the group. The thought of anyone in general, let alone a close friend made out to be some public spectacle... it wasn't right.

Pyrrha, having been a public idol who only received unwanted attention, was at the very least grateful it was positive fame. "Jaune..." she whispered, worried at the thought of his mind being ravaged by a larger audience's malicious enjoyment gave her further woe in her heart.

Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood, rather than anger felt more nervous and in the case of the former, caring concern for Jaune. Imagine if whatever condition or talents he had fell into the wrong hands?

Penny hoped that Jaune could at least find himself friends in whatever condition and place he was in.

* * *

 **He put on a large robe over his 8 foot tall form, growling as he walked to the light.**

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, this beast came from the deepest parts of remnant. He is neither man or faunus. A beast that lived deep in parts unknown to any." The owner yelled out as Jaune walked closer to the light of the entrance.**

 **"He is larger than any faunus, stronger than any huntsmen. He is able to rip Grimm apart with his bare hands and even took on a horde! He weighs over 450 lbs and stands over 8ft tall." Jaune walked out into the stage as the lights all shined down on him. He reached up and pulled off his hood and cloak exposing his body.**

 **"I present to you Killer Croc!"**

 **It had been completely replaced by scales and all his hair gone. His eyes were no longer sapphire, but a golden sclera with black spots like that of a crocodile. His only clothing was a pair of custom-made boxer shorts. As he looked at the grade, he opened his mouth to reveal razor-sharp teeth.**

 **"Raaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" He roared out to the crowds sounding like an animal.**

* * *

Gasps and shocked faces went through the audience, seeing the little both from minutes earlier transform into this hulking terror. Even Ozpin didn't remain totally stoic, despite what he might say.

"Whoa... Jaune became so super duper cool!" Nora yelled, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Good lord." Ironwood gasped. Reports are one thing, but seeing is a whole different matter.

"Oh, he's bigger than the other times." Penny hummed, her mind processing what was being shown and what she saw before, "Ah, Jaune's progressing through metamorphosis rather than just maturing. Neat."

Blake folded her arms and glared at the screen, "So they mistreated because he was... like this?" She shook her head and sighed, "I understand now."

"Yeah, but it doesn't make you hate it any less." Weiss let out a long exhale through her nose and closed her eyes for just a second, "People are cruel, no matter what their categories are."

* * *

 **"Now for the fight!" The announcer yelled as the floor Lowered and Jaune fell into water reaching up to his waist. He shook off the water as he growled, looking around the water for any surprises. Suddenly a crocodile came out of the water, biting his arm.**

 **He grunted before reaching down and grabbing the lizard and pried it's mouth off befode he began to punch it in the head, making it thrash around. He growled as another bit his leg and side making him toss the first s could fight and wrestle the others that were in the water with him. They were starved and we're extremely hungry, meaning they weren't gonna stop until Jaune was nothing but bone, if anything at all.**

 **"Place bets! Will he fall and become a meal for these beasts or shall he win with his life!" The announcer yelled as many cheered watching the fight happening down below them. The drunks and others yelling at Jaune calling, him a** **freak and laughing as he kept fighting killing the gators one by one.**

 **He grabbed one out of the water and began to pry** **its jaws open before snapping them, breaking it until it went limp. He had a few bite wounds himself as the water slowly turned red. Finally, the last one was dead as he bit the beast by the throat and ripped it off, eating it after. Jaune tossed down the corpse and climbed out of the tank as he breathed in and roared into the ceiling making much cheer from the fight and others not from losing lien having bet on him dying.**

* * *

"I'm glad Jaune won, but... to hell with everyone else in there." Ruby stated, folding her arms and glaring at the screen.

"Yeah," Blake agreed, "Bloodsport for drunks and the spiteful... disgusting." She spat out.

The sentiment was shared by many in that room. No one one like the thought of abuse of animals nor did they like the thought of Jaune being used into such a spectacle. For the friends of Jaune and his teachers, concern and anger for his well being rose in their hearts. For Ironwood, this was an affront to any sense of common decency and these people deserved to face justice.

* * *

 **(Later)**

 **"20...you told me a hundred," Jaune growled sitting in a chair as he was licking his wounds from the fight, which were healed fast already, some closed up and gone. He was told a hundred lien for the fight with the crocodiles.**

 **"Feel lucky I'm giving you that. A freak like you can't find any work, so** **be happy I'm giving you anything." The scumbag laughed at him just because of what he was. He growled as his eyes slit looking at him.**

* * *

Ironwood would have spat on the ground if he didn't find that unbecoming... and rude to the clean up. "Dirty degenerates." Penny nodded with his words, knowing full well the wrong displayed here.

Glynda pushed her classes, subconsciously holding her wand in a tighter grip. People like that required clearly lacked morals and she felt the urge to teach him some.

"Such a waste." Ozpin muttered and Glynda turned to him, a signal for further elaboration, "Jaune being used for entertainment and that man thinking he could get away with this unscathed... it's a shame really."

"What a jerk!" Yang shouted her eyes flashing red and her hair beginning to flame on, "Seriously, anyone else wanna just jump in there and kick ass?"

"Damn right, sister!" Ruby shouted, wishing she could brandish her baby.

"Indeed." Weiss growled, glare dead set on the man who conned Jaune, "Those cretins could use a good throttling."

Blake didn't need to say anything. Her laid back cat ears and slowly slitting eyes said it all, her contempt for those people ever growing.

"If NPR, as in us, were there, we'd definitely smash some legs, right guys." Nora asked as she turned towards her teammates, standing from her seat and hands on her hips.

"Very much so/Mhm." Pyrrha and Ren didn't even bother hiding the malice they had for those types of people. People who use others for gain and try to con them too. They were disgusting and wretched.

* * *

 **Jaune suddenly opened his mouth and a sickening crunch was heard as Jaune bit off his entire hand. He made a horrible scream and fall back holding the bloody stump. Jaune spit out the hand and stood up glaring down at him.**

 **"Think you can con me? I'll show you what kind of freak I am." He grabbed him by his head and lifted him up as the screams were muffled. "I'm a monster," He growled as outside men were running with guns to their boss. They kicked open the door and aimed their guns, but all they saw was his headless corpse as Jaune held the mush that was once his head in his hand. He dropped it as he licked the blood from his hand.**

 **"Dinner time, " He growled out looking at his now frightened prey. He took a step and bullets started firing at him. They did nothing just bounced off his scales since they had mutated more, becoming bulletproof due to being shot so many times over the years. He just laughed walking towards them as the screen faded to black with the screams and gunfire followed by Flesh tearing and bones breaking.**

* * *

The room was silent as they listened to that. No one would defend those men, though Ironwood did think the punishment was cruel and even the others had to agree that seeing and hearing Jaune do all that was... it wasn't positive in any way, even if that man derseved come up ins. It was too much, especially from Jaune.

Jaune mattered more to most in the room than that lowlife obviously. And because of that, the thought of him living up to the moniker of monster given to him by his harrassers and assailents was frightening, no matter what universe it was.

* * *

 **When it came bac, Jaune was wearing the cloak again, carrying a large metal case as he walked through the forest and heading to a rail yard that had a train being loaded up. Jaune looked around and saw a large shipping container filled with Dust and the SDC logo. He moved over and climbed it, cringing from hearing the metal creak from his weight before he closed the doors and hid inside, resting his form as he was completely tired from days of running since he got the money and killed the men before getting away. He held the case close to his chest waiting for a stop as he began to sleep waiting.**

 **"Must get them the lien..." He mumbled falling into sleep.**

* * *

'Why does that train look so familiar..." Blake thought to herself. It was almost like a certain tarin she had... ended relations with Adam on, 'Could it be?'

* * *

 **As Jaune slumbered resting within the cargo he began to hear gunfire which made him snap open his eyes which become slits and the instincts for survival kicked in. A large beam suddenly ripped through the container, the he growled while jumping out, barely hidden by the cloak. He looked around, snarling as his eyes landed on a girl in black. He could smell blood and death all over her as the scent of something even more covered in death was getting farther away.**

 **He let out some type of growl as he pulled the metal case closer to himself. Blake raised her weapons in defense as she saw him after turning around. She was caught off gaurd by something neither faunus nor human.**

 **"You reek of blood and death," Jaune spoke as he was low to the ground on all fours, ready to attack if she did anything aggressive.**

* * *

"Blake?" Yang was the first one to say. "What are you - she doing there?"

"You look rather ragged," Weiss said, analyzing the Blake in this scene, "Not to mention you were panicked before even meeting Jaune."

"Yeah..." Blake said, her concentration more on this scene. Now that she thought about...her eyes widened for a brief period, realising why this looked so familiar, 'The train I escaped from Adam on!'

"What do you think Jauney meant by the scent of "blood and death"?" Nora asked, trying to mimic Jaune's deep voice with a imitation.

Yang folded her arms and sighed, "That Blake's got a story behind like our Blake," she said, dodding to her partner, who said nothing but looked away, with a shame filled expression. Yang smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

Ironwood made a mental note to keep an eye on that one and Ozpin made a mental note to keep an eye on Ironwood's eye.

* * *

 **"I don't want to hurt anyone," Blake took a step to the side as Jaune's glowing golden eyes followed her weary form. Blake, on the other hand, had her instincts telling her to run from the blood-hungry beast. She could smell and see blood that covered the claws. He looked at her like a predator about to catch its prey.**

 **"Halt," More of the security bots came from the car, pointing their guns at Jaune as he was seen as a larger threat to their programming. Jaune turned and snarled as he swung his arm smashing them away and off the train like flies. They began to fire at him, only making him angrier as he held his arms up protecting his face as they showered him in bullets. Blake took cover from them for relative maximum safety until she found an opening to escape.**

 **"Raaaagh!" Jaune jumped high into the sky and into their group smashing one as he opened his mouth biting the head of one and crushing it in his jaw. He spat it out before he began to rip them apart another until one changed its weapon to a flamethrower and washed him in flames, making him yell in pain and primal fear. He swung around wildly as he began to claw and tear away at his now burning cloak.**

* * *

Nora practically jumped from her seat and yelled, "Those scales aren't fire resistant?!"

"Nora, his mutated DNA has been altered by that of crocodilians, not dragons!" Penny didn't know much about animals, but she had enough common sense to know most animals and fire didn't mix.

Jaune's scales were made to hold off penetration and blunt damage to an extent. Burning was something else entirely.

* * *

 **"Aaaah, it burns!" He kept clawing before he ripped it all away and exposed himself as the security drones all scanned him.**

 **"Threat level exceeded, objective." They all turned to him with flame and blades as he was as dangerous as a level A Grimm**

 **"Exterminate threat," They spoke as they began attacking him with flames. It hurt him greatly but also provided fuel for his rage. As he ran and smashed his way through the robo, he ended up in a car with all the workers, who yelled as Jaune past them. He ran before he climbed up onto the roof coming over a large bridge as the sentinals kept firing at him.**

 **"Have...to escape," He growled as his wounds were closing up as he looked at the large drop into the water. He only growled as they were coming and he was boxed in. He wasted no time, he jumped and began free falling from the train as he held out his hands and began to dig his claws into the side of the cliff, ripping it apart as he dug his claws deeper until he had slowed enough before he let go, falling and hitting the water hard. With a drop like that no one without aura would be able to even survive such a thing.**

 **Well, no one faunus or human at least.**

* * *

The screen was off. No one said anything. At this point, the alarm bells ringing screamed cliffhanger alert. Still, there were a lot of unanswered questions and everyone wondered what would become of Jaune.

"Hey guys," Ruby began, a little sprinkle of hesitation in her tone, "You think Jaune-"

"Doubt it," Ozpin answered quickly, "With armor and a size like that, I doubt anything too ill would befall him from the fall. And he is partially crocodilian."

"He was really kinda cool looking," Nora flexed her arms and had a cheeky little grin, "Ozpin's right, there's no way Jaune is down an out."

Ironwood himself was contemplating, wondering if any anomalies such as that could occur in their world. "Father," Penny grabbed his attention, "Have you ever heard of the skin condition known as epidermolytic hyperkeratosis?"

He opened his mouth and all was dark... until next time.


	16. Jaune the Dense

**_Whoo boy, I'm back and ready to write. This piece of alternate reality comes from a cool guy named Guikoi. Check him out right now!_**

 ** _And Shout outs to The unknown Plague for being a good beta yet again._**

* * *

Cue the lights and before us sat Salem, Cinder and her underlings, and Ozpin alongside the usuals.

 _"It sure has been a while hasn't it."_ DB sighed, sounding somewhat dejected.

"We've literally just waited here for a seconds." Yang pointed out.

 _"Lots of other cool authors sure have gotten ahead of me."_ He said more dejectedly.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

 _"Nothing... let's just see what's in store for this one. Hmmm... Oh! Jaune the Dense!"_ DB sounded rather excited for this one.

"Wait I thought this was supposed to be an alternate universe." Pyrrha said, receiving nods from most of the people in the room. Even Cinder nodded, having seen this boy's... lack of subtle understanding. "This dosen't sound very alternate."

 _"... Just watch."_

* * *

 **S Lay the Demon Lord**

 **The Order of the Chosen Hammer doth decree that knight champion, Jaune, shall confront the Demon Queen and satisfy his chosen duties.**

 **Should the champion undertake the task, he shall journey to the Blackgate Castle at the dge of the Forest of Lust.**

 **Gods be with ye.**

 **Signed, Guildmaster Ozpin**.

* * *

The crew became rather intrigued, Ozpin with a tint of nostalgia vision, "Me, a Guildmaster yet again eh?" He hadn't been that for a long time.

"Awesome, Jauney's gonna whoop some demon butt!" Nora yelled excitedly before blowing a rasberry at Salem and her underlings.

Salem scoffed, "I wouldn't cheer just yet. You never know how these universe's events may unfold."

"Someone's scared of another butt whooping~." Nora whispered to her team. She knew what was running in Salem's head after watching the Salem games.

* * *

 **Jaune looked away from the parchment and directed his attention upwards. Blackgate Castle stood in front of him, with the cullis closed and a horned skull atop the gate. "Hellooooo! Anyone there? I'm here to slay a Demon Lord? Can you let me in?" Afterwards the cullis began to rise, allowing Jaune inside. "Thank you!"**

 **Jaune walked down the red carpeted halls with golden candelabras and red curtains, all made of the highest quality silk and gold. "Huh, pretty nice place." Jaune is spooked by a scary laugh, and he pulls his sword out in preparation.**

 **"So you have come for my mistress have you?"**

 **"Huh? I mean… I'm here to slay a Demon…" Jaune relaxed and held his sword down by his hips. The female voice chuckled.**

 **"How about I get to play with you instead?"**

 **"That sounds fun! Buuut… Only for a little bit! I gotta finish this up and be back in time for dinner."**

 **The female demon scoffed at Jaune's apparent arrogance. "Huh, confident aren't you." The female demon revealed herself, long black hair and amber eyes, dressed in a revealing red dress with large red wings and a long tail with a pink heart at the end. "I am CINDER! No mortal can resist me!"**

* * *

A confliction ran through the crowd except Salem, Cinder, and Ozpin. On one hand, seeing someone as a succubus was surprising yet the fact it was Cinder made it too much sense. Far too much sense.

"Anyone else confused about Cinder wanting to play with Jaune?" Ruby asked, confused by the succubus' intent.

"I am for many reasons." Cinder answered, shivering slightly. Jaune wasn't bad looking but... he was so "heroic" and dumb in her eyes. She'd never enter coitus with him, not even for stress relief... right?

Mercury wanted to comment on this yet he knew better, despite Emerald's glare. Guy really liked antagonizing the illusionist, especially on the subject of her crush/hero/master.

* * *

 **Jaune smiled obliviously "Nice to meet you! My name is Jaune. I'm on a quest to become a knight and vanquish evil from this plane of existence! So, what did you want to play? Not to brag, but I've never lost a game of Scrabble." Jaune crossed his arms with a smirk.**

 **Cinder looked at Jaune like he was a retard. "…Scrabble?" She asked incredulously.**

 **"Yeah, I guess you're right, Scrabble does take a while…"**

* * *

"And here it is!" Weiss shouted, "Though as aggravating as that density can get, I'm actually relieved this time to see his dunce brain shine through."

"No kidding." Pyrrha sighed. She'd never thought she'd be elated to see Jaune not get the hint.

"But why scrabble?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms. Out of all the games he could play why that she asked herself. He knew so many genuinly other fun games, so why that?

"Indeed, I would clearly prove myself the victor." Cinder worked since childhood to make her mind sharper than the blades she could make and Jaune was clearly less sharp than a wooden bat.

* * *

 **Cinder launched forward and grabbed Jaune, placing her finger on his chin as she sensually rubbed her breasts on his chest "How about we skip ahead to the part where you lust for me while I drain your will and make you my—"**

 **"Wait wait wait wait wait. You said we were going to play together. To do that we need a game!" Cinder's tail went limp as she deadpanned at Jaune, unable to believe his absurdity.**

 **"That isn't what I meant." She growled out.**

 **"Well according to code 16 on contracts of netherworld species, article 5 states that vocal contracts are legally binding as well." Cinder sat cross legged on the ground, continuing to deadpan, even while sitting she was still about a head taller than Jaune. Succubi tend to be quite large.**

 **…**

 **"…Are you serious?"**

 **"Yeah, I'm surprised you don't know about it. You, uh, being a demon and all. You are a demon, right? Now come on, this will be fun!"**

* * *

Cinder's eye twicthed. She offered him a fantasy most men would murder over and here he was wanting to play childish games. Than again, this was clearly an over exaggerated version of -

"This isn't too out of character for him." Ren mused aloud. "Despite his crush on Weiss, he never showed anyone else lustful attractions, even if their forms were more voluptuous. I think he has a thing for those with a less than developed stature."

"Indeed - wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Weiss questioned. Sure, she wasn't the most curvy but waifish?

"Whoops, perhaps I shouldn't have thought aloud." Ren calmly mused yet again.

'Does he not find me attractive?' Cinder asked herself, 'No, of course not, no.'

* * *

 **"AHA! Four in a row, another victory for Jaune!" Jaune proudly stated his victory while Cinder sat, moping over her lack of sex.**

 **"Oh, you're soooo skilled." She mocked him. But of course he didn't seem to notice. She reached forward and cupped his chin once more, smiling and showing off her large fangs "Such a masterful tactician deserves a reward~"**

 **"Quite! Take me to your leader."**

 **Cinder activated her mind control spell, love hearts glowing in her eyes. "But wouldn't you rather have me?~"**

 **Jaune scratched his cheek "Why would I want you?"**

 **An arrow of rejection stabbed Cinder in the heart and her eyes went completely white out of despair. "So, uh… can I see your boss now?"**

* * *

"OOHHHH SNAP!" Nora exclaimed, nearly throwing all of her popcorn in the air.

"Damn, now that is how you burn someone!" Yang yelled with glee.

"Guess Cinder isn't all that hot, hm?" Blake chuckled, displaying a rare "Yang" moment.

Yang herself coudn't be more proud. "Ohoho, didn't realize I had a second long lost sister."

Emerald glared at the screen then the Beacon students below for mocking her mistress. "Don't listen to them mistress they - uh?" Her reassuring words were cut off by the sulking glare of her mistress.

"Just... don't talk to me right now." Cinder whispered, turning back to staring back at the screen with an empty gaze.

* * *

 **Cinder dragged Jaune down the halls by his leg. Despite him being upside down, and having his head scrapped across the brickwork, he smiled with empty eyes.**

 **Cinder opened her mistresses door, revealing a woman with alabaster white skin, black veins and eyes, with glowing red pupils. She was dressed in black bikini armor with a golden trim. She was lounged across her throne and talking to a large demon enshrouded in black, with horns that were longer than his arms and bulging muscles. The demon was talking to her through a small portal she had beside her throne.**

* * *

"Rather revealing outfight." Pyrrha whispered but the Queen of all grimm still heard her.

Salem shrugged, taking no offense to the spartan's statement, "Maybe, but I've always favored the light and durable wear. Had I any revealing attire, I would wear it if it were necessary."

"Necessary?" Weiss deadpanned.

"I am the queen of the succubi aren't I?" Salem emphasized her point by pointing at the screen.

"She isn't wrong." Blake stated.

"Still..." Pyrrha muttered, feeling rather uncomfortable with seeing this.

* * *

 **"…promised 30 barrels of Alraune extract in exchange for sparing… hold on." She turned towards Cinder and Jaune. She put her hands together in front of her face and smiled towards Jaune "What do we have here?"**

 **Cinder held Jaune upside down at arms length, he just smiled obliviously. "My lady, this human was sent to… 'slay' you.'**

 **"Hi! My name is Jaune, I'm on a quest to become a knight and vanquish evil from this plane of existence!"**

 **"Oh!" The lady uncrossed her legs and recrossed them, showing off her legs in a "subtle" gesture for Jaune, even though he didn't react what so ever. "About time!"**

* * *

"What the fuck is this horror?" Ren and Nora turned to Pyrrha, surprised by her sudden vulgarity. Then it hit. It hit them all. Except Ruby.

Ruby looked around the room with a raised brow in confusion, "So what's going on?"

"Something horribly wrong." Blake answered, his voice actually quivering.

"Something horribly confusing." Salem replied, very, very confused on how to feel when it came to this boy yet again.

"Something oddly intriguing." Ozpin spoke, more so for himself.

* * *

 **"Indeed!" Jaune righted himself and pulled out his sword. "I hope your ready!" Cinder walked away and stood in the corner of the room, looking down at herself with a blank expression.**

 **"Might I see your missive?" The Demon Queen asked.**

 **"Uh, sure? Okay uh, hang on, it's in here somewhere." Jaune reached into his pocket and rummaged around. "Uh… So I got one of these bags, there's like – you can put a lot of things in the bag but it's hard to get things… out of the bag."**

 **The Demon Queen snapped her fingers and Jaune's missive was teleported to her and floated at eye level, letting her read it. "Hey, you found it! Thanks!"**

 **The Demon Queen put her reading glasses on. "Hmm, yes, this is the one I was expecting." She smiled happily at this knowledge. "Excellent! I hope you didn't detain him at all, Cinder. I told you we were expecting him."**

 **Jaune looked between the two confusedly "What are you talking about?"**

 **The Demon Queen laughed, her large tits jiggling "You silly boy, this wasn't a mission to SLAY me!" She held up the missive, and it could now be seen that the letter S was taped onto it. "It was to LAY me!"**

* * *

"Oooohhh!" Ruby only beamed for a fraction of a second before nearly turning green and shivering, "Eewww."

* * *

 **"Oh. Why did they need me for that? Can't you do that yourself?"**

 **The Demon Queen chuckled and started walking down the stairs towards Jaune. "You're cute~ Most men would be jealous to be in your position. Count yourself lucky. Many would die to be where you are… And many have."**

 **"But that just sounds so boring! Why would anyone be jealous?"**

* * *

"Damn that's... ballsy. Also quite retarded." Mercury blurted. It was ballsy considering he pretty much insulted the demon queen yet retarded because he did that and rejected himself a chance at some quality ass. Again, Mercury understood that further elaborating this verbally probably wouldn't be good for his health.

"Does... does he not understand the situation or is death his wish?" Cinder, recovering from her stupor, had to verbally question the young man's mentality.

"This is called Jaune The Dense. He simply has yet to understand." Salem was sure if he understood, he'd be more... opportunistic. Again, the weird feeling set in.

Nora nudged her female teammate. "Wow, twice in one day, huh Pyrrha?"

"Yep." As long as Jaune didn't hit her with that density, she was good.

* * *

 **The Demon Queen took offense to that statement "I would have you know I'm DESIRED by countless men!"**

 **Jaune tilted his head, just like a dog "Um… What's that got to do with me? I mean if they're keeping you up at night then maybe that'd be annoying and you could use help then, but… do you really still need me for that? If you wanted to you could do it right here on the floor!"**

 **The Demon Queen blushed but still kept her frown "WELL! You're very forward…"**

* * *

"Right, so he REALLY dosen't understand whats going on." Emerald concluded. Of course he didn't. If he did, he wouldn't have rejected Cinder if he did. He couldn't if he knew!

"Now my other inquiry is, why can't I tell what's wrong with him?" Salem had a knack for reading minds of people, many with just a glance, yet her counterpart wasn't seeing it.

Ozpin let out a soft chuckle and gave his rival subtle, condescending glance. "Perhaps someone's frisky nature is overwhelming them?"

"I can only imagine your mental deterioration then." Salem retorted in a calm manner.

* * *

 **Jaune rubbed the back of his head "Granted, that wouldn't be very comfortable… I guess my job is to find you a bed or a couch or something? But, you probably have one of those yourself, right?"**

 **"O-Obviously."**

 **"Sorry. I just thought this was supposed to be a big mission, but, I guess I shouldn't complain, even if it is simple. If the Order asks it of me, then I should do it without a second thought!"**

 **"That's more like it…" The Demon Queen was starting to get angry at his stupidity, but at least he will actually do it now.**

* * *

Everyone leaned in, practically on the edge of their seats. Was he actually...

* * *

 **"So how does this work? Do I read you a story or something?"**

* * *

Sounds of relief echoed through Beacon's forces while Salem's groaned in frustration.

* * *

 **The Demon Queen stared at Jaune, open mouthed, with her eyes going completely white in shock. "What?"**

 **"What?" Jaune asked, not sure of what he did wrong.**

 **"Do… Do you still not know why you're here? What your mission stated?" She held her arms out in front of her, trying to gesture to what she was trying to articulate.**

 **"Well it says to help you lie-"**

 **"It says to 'lay' the 'demon'." Her brow began to crease as she was beginning to not be able to hold in her anger.**

 **"…Yessssss?"**

 **The Demon Queen double faced palmed before she threw her arms out and screamed, her large wings unfurling "SEX! YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE IT!"**

* * *

Salem released a long sigh of relief, "It's about time I time I told him. At that rate, they would've been there for centuries."

* * *

 **"Why?"**

 **"BECAUSE THAT'S WHY YOU WERE SENT HERE!"**

 **Jaune pointed to himself "Me?"**

 **"Do you see anyone else!?"**

 **Jaune turned back to Cinder "Well there's the one girl over there…"**

 **"Fuck you…" Cinder immediately chriped.**

 **"And that guy in the portal…"**

 **The demon dude waved "Yo."**

* * *

"Is he gay in this?" Mercury wondered aloud, "Not there would be anything wrong with that, I'm just wondering."

"No, he..." Then Pyrrha had to stop to consider this question. Then how she felt about it.

"Pyrrha." Pyrrha snapped from her mental musings by Ren snapping his fingers in front of her. When she snapped out of it, he handed her a handkerchief. "For the blood coming from your right nostril."

"Oh!" She gasped before muttering an embarrassed, "Thank you."

* * *

 **"That 'guy in the portal' happens to be my FATHER! And he is the one who arranged with your order for you to come here in the first place as an offering!"**

* * *

"Salem has... a dad in this?!" Nora questioned, "I thought she would be made out of concentrated evil."

"We all have our progenitors." Ozpin sagely said. Now that he thought about it... who were his genuine birth parents again?

* * *

 **Jaune put his hands together in front of his face, before he moved them and pointed at her with them both still together "Oooh, daddy issues, huh… WELL that seems outside my realm of qualification, but don't give up! I'm sure you'll find a nice guy eventually!"**

* * *

Nora began to giggle before she bursted out in laughter. Then Ruby after a second, followed by the others starting with Yang then Pyrrha, Weiss, until it finally lead to Ozpin releasing quick bursts of laughter. All of this to the chagrin of their world's Salem.

All this laughter at her, even if alternate, expense struck a nerve. Then Salem immediately realised something. "It all makes sense now..." a dark gaze was sent towards Ozpin, "Your counterpart...

* * *

 **The Demon Queen stood still for multiple seconds before double face palming again "How is this possible…? He planned this… of course. That bastard would send a peon like… you."**

 **"What do you mean like me?"**

 **She screamed and her wings unfurled again, her screams shaking the castle, "AN INCORUPTIBLE IMEBCILE, DENSER THAN LEAD! YOU ARE A WORTHLESS OFFERING! AN OGRE DEVOID OF IT'S BRAIN WOULD BE MORE USEFUL THAN YOU ARE!"**

 **"Hey, that's rude! And you really shouldn't shout, I can hear you just fiiiiIIIIN—" Jaune was lifted off the ground by magic, as the Demon Queen held out her hand.**

 **"Do you even know WHO I am? WHAT I am?"**

 **"Uh… angry?"**

 **"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M ANGRY!" She dropped Jaune and raised her hand to kill him.**

* * *

That's when the laughter stopped because now Jaune's life was genuinely at stake since Salem had clearly run out of patience.

While on the other spectrum, a vicious smirk graced Cinder's lips, "It's about time she finished him off."

"At the very least, I'll have rid myself one of Ozpin's more annoying pawns." Salem sighed, though there was clearly a lack of any true satisfaction. Her counterpart was to be left frustrated... sexually!

As for Ozpin, "Hmm... this may not bode well."

* * *

 **"Hi Angry!" The Demon Queen stopped, and slowly looked over to the 'guy in the portal' who had a smile visible through his eyes. "I'm dad!"**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 **"I hate all of you."**

* * *

"And que the sitcom music!" Nora exclaimed and everyone laughed... except for the currently sour Salem and her partial legion of doom. Ozpin was laughing on the inside and wore his signature troll face.

 _"Oh yeah, one more thing! A message from a good buddy!"_

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Salem, as a quick message to you, get fucking laid you greedy psychotic bitch! Go find the Jaune of your universe and fuck him until you go raw! Who knows!? It may help with that bad case of PERMANENT BITCH FACE!**

 **All credits for this go to Zedrin, make sure you check out his animations on youtube, they are FUCKING HILARIOUS! HAHAHAAHAHA**

* * *

Salem was rather... perplexed by this message, "Who is this being and how does he know of me? And does he not understand my goals go beyond sexual gratification? I -"

 _"Sorry, time's up, I got to do the next video and fast! Good night folks!"_

Pitch black.

* * *

OMAKE TIME!

"And you want me to go there... why?" Jaune asked, more than confused by the destination shown on the scroll labelled 'Warning: Immense Danger Zones'."

"Because the fate of Remnant depends on you." Ozpin spoke with a rare passion in his voice and for emphasis he slammed the end of his cane upon the ground.

Still, Jaune felt the need to inquire more answers, "But... but why do I have to go in a box... and only wearing a present wrapping across my crotch?"

"Because that's all you need."

"But -"

A stern glare was set upon Jaune by the headmaster, "Mr. Arc, may I remind you of the fake transcipts and nepotism?"

It shook him, having never received a warning from his headmaster, especially regarding something so damaging, "N-no." He whimpered.

"Excellent, now get in this box." Ozpin ordered, pointing to a large box brought in by two Atlessian guards with 'TRUCE - I SWEAR!' written on it.


	17. Niko-Arc Son

**_AN: Zathol: I thought Waifish meant in a sense, thin. I kinda does but not in the context I was looking for. I'm so ashamed. Next, I think Jaune is kind of dense, not the way I had the characters put it, but slightly so. But it's not like Pyrrha made it obvious until later on as you or the guest mentioned._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy, Especially you Arkos shippers._**

 ** _BTW, little fun fact about me... My OTP for RWBY is Ren and Nora. I also really dig the more out there pairings, such as Jaune and Emerald, since they're more unexplored and intrigue me on what could be. Out there pairings are great for fanfictions... unless they get overdone and their no longer an out there pairing if you will._**

 ** _Decided to Reread and check over this chapter alone since it was so short, but still, shout outs to Plague anyway._**

* * *

 _"Are you ready!"_ DB roared with the lights flickering back on. It was now just RWBY and NPR.

They weren't exactly as enthusiastic as DB, "Hell to the yeah!" Except Nora, but then again, she was always hype.

 _"Fucking right on!"_ The screen was beginning to go static, _"Cause today is a good day to be Pyrrha!"_

"Why exactly?" Said spartan asked, confused by the declaration.

 _"Today we get to see... Niko-Arc son!"_

"YES, FINALLY! A POSSIBILTY WITH ME AND HIM AFER ALL THE WAITING!" Pyrrha cheered, nearly throwing her popcorn everywhere in her excitement. She took some brief seconds to anlyze what she did and the amused faces focusing on her. With her face matching the color of her hair, she coughed into her hand and slowly sat back down, "Let's see it." She said evenly, doing her best to keep her focus purely on the screen.

* * *

 **A simple looking bar by the name of "Cody's Canteen" was on the side of a barren highway in the middle of the night. A silver motorcycle pulled up and on it was an armored man.**

 **His head was covered by a silver T visor helmet with bronze cheeks. Crimson leather long sleeved shirt and dark brown leather pants outfit** **with a light patch of white fur on the waist of the armor. Said waist carried two black holsters on the outside of both thighs. Lightweight, silver colored plate armor padding colored the torso, shoulder, and back area and a bronze bunny was painted on the center. The elbow and knee guards were silver on the edge while the circle exactly on the joints were bronze. And finally the had jet black military grade boots and gloves.**

* * *

"That's our son," Pyrrha whispered, her mind clouded by many emotions. Happiness with his existence, confusion at his state of stress, and an odd sense of pride flowing through her.

"Way to go, P-money!" Yang called out, "and side note, what a sweet looking motorcycle."

Weiss nudged Blake, "I could only imagine what the son of those two would be like," she whispered, "That raw power mixed with Pyrrha's skill."

"No kidding." Blake replied. She ignored the gut felling in her saying 'Deja Vu".

Which was good lest DB have to do something again.

 _They can't remember that, not yet._

* * *

 **The inside of the bar was a stereotypical drab western style filled with big tough looking people and biker babes. Paying no one any mind, the man walked up go the bronzed bartender with graying hair and said, "Give me the Vacuo sunrise, Cody. Hold the alchohol."**

 **"So an orange smoothie than." Cody chuckled.**

 **"My phrasing sounded better." The younger man retorted flatly.**

* * *

"He defiantly has some of Jaune's traits," Ren sighed, though he was clearly amused by the antics.

"I'm just glad he doesn't drink." Pyrrha muttered, the mother hen coming out of her. If she was already a mother hen with her team, the others could only imagine her demeanor as an actual mother. Nora giggled at the mere thought alone.

"You and me both," Ruby chirped before gave Yang a side glance, "Yang."

Yang quirked a brow, perplexed by Ruby's minor scolding, "What? I'm not like uncle Qrow at least."

* * *

 **Suddenly, he was roughly grabbed by the shoulder and swiveled around on his high chair.** **"Hey, boy!" The random thug yelled right behind him. The man's face was only a few inches away from the masked man, "I dislike you."**

* * *

"What in blazes is that man's issue?" Weiss wondered aloud, clearly irratted by that man's unexplained action.

Yang rolled her eyes at Weiss' naivety in regards to the situation before narrowing her eyes at the screen, "Douches do that sometimes. It's a bar, problems happen. Alcohol certainly doesn't help." Ruby, Ren, and Blake nodded in agreement while hoping things wouldn't escalate further.

"He'd better back off." Pyrrha growled, that rare spark of sheer anger beginning to course through her. She looked ready to jump in and Nora was ready to pounce with her if need be.

* * *

 **"Whatever." He responded before turning around on his stool.**

 **The man grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him around, "See my friends back there?" He asked, jabbing his thumb behind him o a group of five other bikers, "They dislike you too. You'd better watch out, we're hardened criminals."**

 **With a dull tone, the young man answered, "Yeah, I'll be careful."**

* * *

"He's rather... apathetic." Weiss stated.

"Considering who he's made up of, we can understand why." Ren figured the son wouldn't be too concerned about this. He doubted Pyrrha or Jaune would train the boy in some form of combat. Though he did wonder... why pistols?

* * *

 **"You'll be Dead!" The thug roared. He was about to grab him again until his hand was caught in a vice like grip and crushed. He didn't get to scream since his face was thrown into the counter, splinter and blood flying in many directions.**

 **"Don't touch me." The masked one said casually. He then heard the sound of people rushing to items out and quickly turned with gun swiftly drawn. He fired right into the thugs hands with pinpoint accuracy, making them drop their guns or swords in pain. "Guess my post-hunt drink is cancelled." He quickly pulled out some Lien and put it on the counter, "Sorry for the mess, Cody."**

* * *

Pyrrha released a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

"Impressive." Weiss spoke, "As to be expected," She said, giving Pyrrha a small nod.

"That was cool, he was like one of those gunslingers from those wild west movies!" Nora spoke, speaking somewhat fast to the point it sounded like gibberish. She made little finger pistol gestures as she went on.

* * *

 **"Don't worry about this, it's only the third time this month." Cody plainly replied while counting the Lien. The young man nodded and made his way out of the establishment just as his Scroll was ringing. He quickly removed his helmet to reveal a youthful face, deep blue eyes and short auburn hair cut in a military fashion. "Hey Ma." He greeted, his tone was more sweet sounding and unmuffled without the helmet.**

* * *

Yang whistled, "Yo, P-money, you're son's one handsome devil."

"Um, thanks." Pyrrha wasn't exactly sure how to take that and settled for the slow, unsure thanks.

Ruby groaned, "Yang, don't be weird."

"I'm not," Yang held up her arms in defense, "I'm just saying, they're genes go together like PG and J."

Blake furrowed her brows, "Yang, stop."

Yang's jaw was agape, shocked by what her partner and sister assumed of her, "There's nothing sexual about my comment!"

* * *

 **"Lykos? Where are you?" On the other side of the call was an older Pyrrha with her hair down. She had grown slightly more muscular and filled out, more Amazonian over the years.**

* * *

"And here comes Pyrrha, still flexing on us years later." Yang chortled. Even one agreed, Pyrrha was still beautiful to look at even when in her middle ages. Said younger version shrunk in her seat from the praise.

"Lykos… what a nice name," The flustered spartan whispered.

* * *

 **"On the road and on the way home."**

 **"Lykos." She said in a scolding manner, "I thought I told you to keep me updated on where you are when you're more than an hour away."**

 **He chuckled nervously whilst rubbing the back of his head, "I got carried away when dad said he was making his five cheese lasagna tonight."**

 **"That man does know how to make a mean lasagna." Pyrrha whispered, briefly looking away as she no doubt thought of that dish. "Still, you have a scroll for a reason."**

* * *

"He really does." Ren muttered in agreement.

* * *

 **"Babes?" He cheekily questioned.**

 **Pyrrha rolled her eyes, "Family."**

 **"That was my third guess." He smoothly replied.**

 **"Of course." She sighed, clearly not buying it. "So, did you and your friends have a nice time out?"**

 **Lykos smiled, "Well, you know. Fun but same as usual."**

 **Cue the song Happy Together by the Turtles as Lykos has a flashback of his day!**

 **We see Lykos, with his helmet back on, in a flashback. He's in the middle of a camp lit on fire with his guns blazing against what appeared to be a motley crew of bandits, a mixture of faunus and humans with an armed with standard military grade weapons n** **o doubt pilfered long ago from an unsuspecting group of Atlesian military. He was dodging gunfire and weapon strikes left and right while blasting people away into the night.**

* * *

"What on Remnant is he doing!?" Pyrrha was caught in a mixture of fuming and fear. Fuming that her Lykos was clearly withholding information that he was out hunting bandits and fear for her son's safety.

"Kicking butt and taking names?" Nora answered hesitantly before Pyrrha turned her glare on her, "Eeep!"

Ren held up a hand in a gesture asking Pyrrha to calm down, "He does seem to be holding his own."

"That isn't the point." Pyrrha could see he was a good fighter, a great one, but this was absurd to do. Especially on his own!

* * *

 **He ducked below sniper fire from atop a fortified treehouse and twirled around to aim his pistols at the sniper.**

 **Her fired two shots and his bullets began to spark with bronze colored energy, expanding in size and speed for a split second before they began looking akin to laser bolts. They burnt right through the fortification and through the bandit's chest.**

* * *

Ruby, somewhat mesmerized by his guns, spoke up, "Either he's got a really great gun or bullet manufacturer or,"

"That's his semblance... a semblance that can charge up his projectiles," Blake finished for her.

"Wicked." Ruby mumbled like a star struck child.

* * *

 **Lykos didn't miss a beat and walked his way through the camp, immediately shooting anyone who was a threat or, for a better term, attempted to be one.**

 **Through the chaos of fire and bullets, he came upon a large, fortified hut within the center of the encampment. The doors immediately bursted open to reveal a bulky looking man in Atlesian armor, rebuilt in a more uncanny manner for the bandit leaders liking. His weapon of choice was a double bladed chainsaw that he held over his head. He was roaring as fire leaked from the pipes placed on his back.**

* * *

Pyrrha clutched the seat in front of her, nearly snapping it in the process. She was going to have a shear heart attack.

* * *

 **Lykos chuckled softly, finding the little threat display cute, and held up his fist. Less than a split second later, the man hade a gaping hole in his head where his brain should be, courtesy of a well placed sniper.**

 **Lykos held out a thumbs up, "Another job well done, Miss Pancakes." And the flashback ended.**

* * *

"Miss Pancakes?" Nora asked while Pyrrha released a massive breath of relief she had been holding, "But I don't like snipers."

Ren went wide eyed, "Unless..."

* * *

 **"As long as you and Shu Lan are having fun." Pyrrha gave a nervous chuckle, "But please be careful, she does take after her mother."**

 **Lykos waved off his mother's worry, "Pancakes and sloths never hurt anyone."**

 **"Usually." She muttered. The Valkyrie family could make almost anything into a weapon with the right mind set, "Anyway, get home safe, love you."**

* * *

"WHAT!? But me and Ren aren't together - together!" A steaming red Nora turned to Ren... who was also steaming red, betraying his poker face which began to slightly crumble, "Hehe, we, you know..."

"Different timeline..." Ren whispered. One could here the faint crack in his voice.

"Yep." Nora chirped.

An odd silence washed over them until Yang broke it, "You guys want us to give you some time alone?"

 _"I could arrange it,"_ DB told them.

Both student and voice went ignored by the currently flustering dynamic duo.

* * *

 **"Love you too, Ma." A quick kiss towards the scroll and a hang up later, his helmet was back on and he was blasting off on his motorcycle, "Should probably get some hair stuff on my way back. Gotta repay auntie Yang for this gift after all."**

* * *

Yang nodded, "Nice, potential future me."

And it was over. _"So what did you think?"_

"Loved it." Pyrrha immediately answered before anyone else, "Though... I'll be sure to look out for the start of his little secret in the future."

 _"Yeah..."_ DB's sudden shift in tone confused the students. He usually never sounded that way, mildly melancholic.

"Why'd you sound so... saddened just now." Blake voiced the question running through everyone's heads.

DB didn't reply. Instead the screen began to spiral with black and white swirls, " _Wish I could answer, cat... but it doesn't matter. At least not now."_ Once again their memories were wiped of this portion... for the time being at least.

 _Stay tuned, y'all gonna see Arkham next._


End file.
